Nine lives one heart
by StoryMaker7
Summary: When a group of cadets go missing the jedi along with Cody and Rex go on what they believe will be a small rescue mission. What they find is a planet of cat like people, the cadets happily in a new home, and the people uncertain about the jedi. It will be a wild ride especially when love blooms, but can they keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **This is a collab story with Cheshire lover so half of this is hers.**

 **Nine Lives One Heart**

A small shuttle hovers over a multi-region planet. The cadets shaking with fear about what happens when they run out of energy. A few of their hands shaking as they work on the shuttle.

"H-hurry it up R-Ranger." A cadet with wavy brown hair rubs his arms looking at another with blond hair in a small ponytail.

"L-leave him al-lone Sh-Shooter. W-we're all cold." Another with black clean cut hair fixes a blanket over an out cold and clearly hurt one with a bandage wrapped around his left eye.

"I… I think I got it." Ranger manages to get the systems on.

"R-right. L-let's get out of here." Shooter goes to take the helm.

"W-we won't make it f-far. B-best land o-on the p-planet." The clean cut one, Matches, motions to the planet.

Shooter nods steering them to the best of his ability. Trouble is they were all cold and had been working for hours before life support started to fail. Shooter was too tired to stay awake to land right.

Meanwhile in the forest colony of the planet…

"Come on Ruby we have to keep going towards the lake so I can fish." A woman with cat ears and tail called her friend.

Her fur was dark gray, the tail and ears black tipped with a few spots around them, brown hair and eyes, and yellowish tan skin.

She was known as a Chat.

'Just a few more Nicol.' The white haired and furred, with red eyes, Chat signs to her friend. A bag filled with herbs by her side.

"Fine, five more minutes. Then we have to get going." Nicol thumbs towards the lake. One of the rules of their people was to never go into the wild alone. There were a few dangerous creatures on their planet.

Ruby nods going back to gathering. Both looking up as they see a fireball heading for the lake. The two heading off to see what it is.

The pod splashes down steaming as it quickly cools. The girls arriving as the steam cloud surrounds them. Both glad ships are docked for the coming storm.

'There are cubs in there!' Ruby can hear them groaning and one checking worriedly for another.

"Then lets hurry!" Nicol shouts rushing into the water.

The two then make their way to the pod. They're careful with the door. Both grateful that it's cool inside, frigid really.

They then spot the cubs. All four guarding a hurt one.

'It's okay. We're here to help.' Ruby signs to them.

"Stay back! Don't come near us SITH!" The four call, ready to defend him.

'They can't understand me.' Ruby's ears droop looking over at her friend.

"We are not a danger to you, please come with us. It's not safe here." Nicol tries to explain but she knew her crystal, the one wrapped around all Chat's wrists, hadn't translated her words for them yet. But she lets her ears and tail down to look as less threatening as possible.

This seems to calm them, but they're also confused on what she's saying.

They all then felt the ground grow wet. They look down to see a crack in the screen. The girls motion to the opening and for the guys to follow them.

The leader, Matches, seems to get this handing off their injured brother to Ruby. Ruby gets him out laying him on the ground and starts looking him over. Meanwhile Nicol helps the rest of the cadets get out.

All are finally on the grass as the pod sinks to the bottom. The guys sighing with relief and tired. Unable to keep their eyes open at the shock.

"You girls alright!?" Calls a man's voice.

Coming to them is a fortish man with blond hair and fur comes running to them. His emerald eyes showing his worry as others behind him ready to help.

'These cubs need help.' Ruby sighs explaining what happened.

"Ones out cold and the others are freezing. We found them in the pod after it fell from the sky." Nicol explains

The others nod, each taking a kid. They bring them to the hospital to look them over.

Ruby insisted to look them over herself. Others may have done something for them but Ruby stays in the room looking them over.

"You need to get some rest." Nicol pats her shoulder.

'I want them to have a familiar face when they wake up.' Ruby shakes her head looking at the tired cubs.

"Sigh, alright but don't overdo it. I have to get back to my family before they worry." Nicol nods.

'Kay.' Ruby nods waving to her friend as she leaves.

Ruby stays awake for a few more hours. She took notes on their injuries and temperatures. Then went over medicine that could help them.

'Maybe I should get some sleep.' Ruby yawns about to turn out the light when the injured one wakes up.

"W-where am I?" The kid looks around scared and tired.

'Take it easy. You're okay.' Ruby motions for him to calm down.

'Red eyes? But… they're kind.' He looks into the color he was taught to fear yet felt warmth and worry.

"A-are the others…?" He looks at her with his eyes shaking.

Ruby nods moving so he can see the other four. The cadet smiles with tears falling before he falls asleep again.

The next morning the cadets are awake and can better understand them. Not fully yet but they can at least talk. The leader, Jacob Summers, brings them to his house to talk.

At the manor…

"I hope you boys like hot coco and peppermint." Mrs. Summer, a coco fur and hair colored woman, places down the warm cups.

The cups were steaming with whipped cream on and sprinkled with crushed candy-canes on top. Beside them are bowls of porridge that smelt just as good.

"Thank you." They nod sipping them slowly.

"Ruby is making up rooms for you five. Meanwhile we would like to know how you came to us." Jacob smiles at them kindly.

"They fell from some sort of escape pod from what we learned. They were cold from life support loss and one seemed hurt for some unknown reason. But we still don't know the whole story. Do you boys mind telling us?" Nicol looks at them worried.

Matches decided to speak up for them "I'm Matches, and these are my brothers. We're cadets for the grand army of the republic. We were going on a trip to learn about battle cruisers when the shuttle was attacked by a separatist fleet, as did our own. The ship took heavy damage and our Sargent, Wing, put us in a pod so we could escape safely. But as we were heading to the safe zone we were hit. Cricket accidently hit his head at that and Wing, he was named after sarge, had to bandage him up. After that we got lost and like Nicol said we lost life support and engines. So we had to fix the ship but when we came to your planet and tried to land we were all so cold and tired we ended up crashing."

"You poor boys." Lila, Misses Summer, hugs each of them crying a bit.

"Well you will have a place here. And if you'd like maybe even be Summers." Jacob looks at them sincerely.

'Does he mean that?' All of them look shocked.

'The rooms are ready.' Ruby comes down motioning to the stairs.

"Thank you sweetie." Jacob smiles at her.

"Going out?" Lila looks over at her.

'Just going to clean them up.' Ruby nods with a sad look to her.

"I'll go with you." Nicol calls as she smiles at the boys and nods before leaving.

"Your daughter looks sad." Shooter looks at them.

"She's had a hard life." Jacob sighs at that standing.

"Why don't we get you boys settled in?" Lila smiles motioning for them to follow her.

With the girls…

Ruby cleaned up leaves and weeds from two graves. She looks down at the two names her ears drooping as she kneels down touching them.

-Flashback: 'Get water over here! Hurry! Daddy! Mommy!' she recalls everything burning around her as she loses sight of them in the smoke.-

'I miss you.' Ruby rubs her teary eyes.

"They are always in your heart Ruby." Nicol leans down next to her friend with lily's in her hands.

'Those for them?' Ruby looks at the lily's in her hands.

"You always bring these to them." Nicol looks sadly at her friend as she hands them over.

'Thanks.' Ruby stands looking at them.

The two stand vigil for a bit then "They would be proud of you. You are an accomplished healer and a devoted one at that. No one else was able to stay so long with those cubs. You'll be an excellent mother someday." Nicol smiles at her friend.

'Not likely with these males.' Ruby shakes her head with drooped ears.

Nicol huffs "They're all fools Ruby. You'll see, someday you'll find a true male who deserves you. One who better pay double for your bride price."

'I'll think about it if he pays triple.' Ruby holds up three fingers.

They both laugh at that and head off.

Two weeks later…

Kenobi, Anakin, Rex, and Cody were on a mission to find the missing cadets.

Kenobi said as he looked at the scans "If these are correct then the missing cadets should be nearby."

"They must have landed on the nearby planet for shelter if their pod was damaged. Or possibly to get more food and water." Anakin supplied as he pointed to it.

It was a strange looking planet, on one side it was covered in grassland fields, on the other was a huge forest, and right in the middle of it like a belt where large mountains.

Suddenly they are hailed by a ship coming their way.

"This is head defender Pierre Knot. State your business in our space." The said man with the blond hair, fur, and emerald eyes glares at them from a holo call.

"We apologize; we did not mean any disrespect. You see we lost some cadets around this area about two weeks ago after an attack." Kenobi explains.

"Are you part of this grand army the cubs keep talking about?" Pierre raises a brow.

"Sort of, we are the jedi. We serve as the generals of the army currently." Anakin explains.

The man seems to frown at them and crosses his arms.

"We don't like the idea of training children for battle." Pierre crosses his arms.

The two looked at each other, it seemed they had a lot of explaining to do.

"Sir, maybe we should go." Rex points to himself and looks over at Cody.

They look back at the two troopers and Anakin smiles "Go on ahead Rex."

"You as well Cody." Kenobi nods.

As the two came up Pierre eyes widened. "You two are family to the boys, aren't you?"

"There our little brothers." Rex nods.

"We'd like to see if they're okay. And explain things." Cody nods.

Pierre takes this in and nods saying "Very well. Since you two are brothers to the cubs, I must allow it. Follow me."

They all relax a bit at that and follow the ship to the surface to dock. They then start heading to the Summer's home with a few other armed Chat's from the planet.

"We apologize for the harsh welcome but we don't socialize much with off worlders so we have to be careful." Pierre explains.

"None taken, any sensible leader has to be weary." Kenobi smiles.

"Oh I am not the leader of this planet, just a defender. The head defender, but still. You'll be meeting the leader of the forest colony soon." Pierre explains as they continued.

'They have multiple leaders?' Rex ponders that a bit fidgety with his blaster taken.

Cody looked around a bit weary, the peoples' cat like appearance reminded him of Zeggarians. But they only had the tails and ears from what he could see. So far everything else looked human.

As they walked they soon saw a large home, it looked almost liked a castle, with a grand garden in the front. As they headed in they were soon greeted by a strange sight.

A male and female Chat sitting at an outside table drinking tea as the five cadets ran about and played in the garden with two females chasing them.

When they spotted them though the five cadets froze and stood at attention. This caught the adults' eyes and they looked over at who was here.

'Olders?' Ruby looks at them confused as she moves to block them.

'What, are they…?' Nicol looks to them and then the boys. They seemed somewhat afraid and her fur stands making her instincts kick in. She stood in front of them and growls.

"Hi there boys. You all doing alright?" Rex looks at them relieved they're fine.

When Nicol had gotten defensive Cody was shocked, he wasn't sure to either be offended or impressed. Then he noticed the scar over Crickets right eye "You alright there cadet? The scar not hurting?" Cody frowns sadly knowing the pain of a fresh scar.

"I… I'm doing okay." Cricket touches the bolt like mark that stops just before his eye.

"You're the brother's then." Jacob stands going down to greet them.

"Yes sir." They nod.

"And these are our generals. Skywalker and Kenobi." Rex points to each Jedi that gives a small bow.

"We're glad to see them safe. We'd like them to return with us so they can continued their training." Cody explain but…

'No!' Ruby growls blocking the cadets from them. Nicol doing the same, her growl turning into a small yowl.

"Is something wrong?" Kenobi looks at the up furred girl that still hasn't spoken.

'You're not taking my brothers.' Ruby hisses glaring at them.

"Our daughter has grown attached to them and frankly so have we." Jacob explains.

"The paper work to adopt them had just finished. We were planning on spending the day as a family." Lila adds.

"And anyone who tries to hurt Ruby or her family deals with me as well. Pluss I don't like the sound of this…training." Nicol growls.

"It's something we've all done ma'am we've meant no disrespect." Cody crosses his arms.

"Why don't we talk inside? The boys can stay out here with the girls and their older brothers. That way both parties are even. Fair?" Kenobi hopes they agree and calms things down.

"Fair." Jacob motions for the others getting ready to calm down. "But I'd like to add this is also up to the boys. If they wish to stay, they will stay." He stares at them a bit fiercely.

"We wouldn't want to force them either." Anakin shakes his head a bit.

"I'll bring some snacks out later." Lila looks at the boys lovingly.

"Kay." They nod still uneasy about this.

Rex walks over to the boys and the still on edge Ruby. She didn't trust him. Though it is hard to keep guard with that calming ocean scent of his.

"Your family took care of them for us. Thank you." Rex gives a small head bow trying to be polite and show their care is censer.

'It was nothing. We did what anyone would do.' Ruby thinks shaking her hands in front of her.

"I don't know if anyone would do that." Rex gives her a small smile.

'How did…?' Ruby freezes looking at him surprised.

"They did more than that." Shooter steps forward.

"Yeah they're the ones that saved us. And Ruby treated us." Cricket nods holding her hand.

"And Nicol has taught us fun games." Ranger smiles over at her.

"They also help teach survival and how to better use your skills, remember that." Nicol pats their heads smiling.

Cody was somewhat shocked and impressed with that, 'Not bad, the Kaminoans would never agree to such ideas.'

He then looks at the boys and asked "Boys, we just want to ask, we won't get mad but…Do you all want to leave with us?"

The kids look at each other, then their olders. They weren't sure what to say.

"It's okay boys. Whatever you say we'll honor." Rex bends down to insure them.

"W-we want to stay." They say with slightly sad eyes.

"Will you tell Sir Wing for us? Tell him we're sorry." Cricket looks at them with shaking eyes.

"Sure thing Cricket." Rex rustles his hair.

"I'll tell the general and the Summers your decision." Cody nodded as he headed in.

"Oh the generals will honor it don't worry." Rex looks up at a worrying Ruby.

'Can he read my mind? The cubs can't.' Ruby eyes him curiously.

'He seems to know what she's thinking before she says it, even I'm not that good.' Nicol looks on wide eyed and she'd known Ruby since they were cubs.

"I would like to make a request. Can we stay for a bit? Make sure the boys are safe here. Maybe take photos to show Wing. Let him see his charges are fine." Rex looks at them a bit pleadingly.

'I'll ask Jacob.' Ruby sighs.

"She says she'll ask Mr. Summers." Nicol translates.

"Thank you." Rex gives a small nod.

Ruby does the same then goes inside.

It didn't take long for the Summer's to agree. They set up rooms for them to stay in while here. The boys helping their older sister set up the rooms.

Ruby playing with them while doing so. She bats them on top of the head with a pillow or they cover themselves in a blanket jumping out trying to scare her, but she catches them. All of them laughing enjoying their game.

"That's a nice sound." Kenobi looks up at the stairs.

"They're good for Ruby as well." Lila smiles handing him some tea.

"I'm a bit curious, but why doesn't Ruby speak?" Cody looks towards the room confused.

The three Chats look down at that. The memory hard for everyone.

"I'm sorry if that's invasive. He meant no harm." Kenobi tries to smooth this over.

"No. It's just… a touchy subject." Jacob stares into his cup with a sad look.

"So she wasn't born this way then?" Anakin can't fight down his question.

"We had a dry summer. A really dry one. Small fires happened all over." Jacob starts rubbing his warm cup. "A dry lightning storm came and… and the grass region was set a light."

He shuts his eyes tight at the memory.

"We all rushed to help. But it was too late to contain it." Lila places her hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly.

"She was in the fire?" Rex eyes widen as he almost whispers.

"Ruby's father was the head protector there. He was trying to help but in the chaos the little one got separated from her parents. They didn't make it. And her throat was hurt due to the smoke and flames. She hasn't spoken since then." Jacob explains.

"We can't have cubs of our own so when Ruby was found we took her in." Lila explains looking at a photo of them with her as a cub.

"She still can't speak?" Rex looks down feeling for the girl.

"She's doing better but still no voice." Nicol sighs.

"You two seem close." Cody seems curious now.

Why was she so loyal to Ruby and the Summer's? Beside the Summer's being the leaders of her colony, why be so attached to Ruby?

"The two have been close ever sense Ruby came to us." Lila chuckles.

"Ever since school the two have been stuck like glue and running around. You could say they helped each other grow to the women they are today." Jacob chuckled as well.

Before more could be asked Ruby and the cubs came out.

'The rooms are done.' Ruby signs.

"She says your rooms are ready if you want to relax." Nicol translates.

"Thank you for this. We'll try not to intrude." Kenobi bows.

"It's no problem, perhaps it's best to see what's been going on out in the galaxy." Jacob waves it off.

"Well if you like we can get started on that." Kenobi smiles.

"I'd like to know about this whole cloning business. Who thought that creating men to fight and die in war was a good idea." Lila raises a brow.

The girls' fur stands at that and they glare at the Jedi, remembering what they boys had said on why they were made. The Jedi both feel the hairs on their necks stand. The guys come up to them.

"The generals have been good to us. Even encouraged names and picked a few." Rex stands ready to protect them.

"The generals were not the ones who made that order. The jedi who did has already passed. And the war has been going on for about a year now. So there's not much they could do about it." Cody tries to explain.

'It's still wrong!' Ruby hisses a bit.

"Ruby's right it's wrong! And for cubs to be trained for such things. Are there more?" Nicol glares.

They all look at each other and the Chats pale.

"Girls why don't you take the boys and their brothers' to look around the forest colony while we talk to the Jedi about our points of view on this matter?" Jacob tries to stay calm.

The girls nod and move the younger ones out. Cody and Rex look to their generals and they nod, knowing it was for the best.

Let's just say as they got out, they heard some sort of hissing and yowling sounds inside. The boys looked on worried, but the girls got them moving again.

"Trust me you don't want to be in the middle of that." Nicol shivers.

'It'll be fine. Just best we're not around for it.' Ruby smiles at the boys.

The boys nod, taking their word for it.

As they walked about a few Chats stared but other's come up and said hi, especially to the cadets, who smiled and nodded to the Chat. The ones that mostly came up were females who wanted to cuddle the young ones.

"This is… new." Rex looks at the others curiously.

"Is that normal?" Cody raises a brow. Maybe the females here were highly maternal.

"Well most Chat are maternal but it's mostly because it's late spring. And everyone wants cubs around this time." Nicol flushes.

'Yup.' Ruby nods.

"When the boys came, well let's just say it's a good thing the chief took claim of them or there would have been a fight over who would have kept your little brothers." Nicol chuckles.

'Jacob stopped an inner war at that.' Ruby had a small sweat drop over her head at that idea.

The boys looked on shocked at that and nodded, glad to know nothing serious happened.

They soon came to a park with many built toys and games. Some that they never seen or heard of before.

"Why don't you boys go on ahead?" Nicol smiles.

'Stay in eye view please.' Ruby pats their heads.

"Yes Ruby and Nicol." And they rush off.

Rex took out his holo cam to take pictures of the boys.

"This is kinda nice." Rex looks over the shot then takes another of the boys playing with other cubs.

Cody had to nod "Sure is nothing like Kamino."

They had never had the chance to play on such things or try such experiences. Cody may be the rules man and the grand marshal of the army, but even he had what if's roaming in his mind.

"Do you boys want to try them out?" Nicol looks at them smirking.

'It might be fun.' Ruby looks at them smiling.

The two shake their heads at that, feeling it a bit strange to be doing such things now.

Before they could try to convince them more though they heard "Oh look it's the freaks." A male with orange fur came up with a few other Chats.

Nicol growls at that as Ruby hisses making sure the boys can't hear this. Luckily, they're too busy playing a game of freeze tag with a group of other kids.

The boys seemed shocked at the sudden call out when "Take your alpha tood somewhere else stray!" Nicol growls.

"Come on Nicol seriously. You still mad cause we used to tease you as cubs." A black furred male sweeps his black hair back.

"Calling me names is teasing, trying to hit me with balls in the face is plain cruel!" Nicol growls loader her fur standing.

'You're not welcomed here! Go away!' Ruby hisses.

The orange fur said "Oh did you hear that?"

"No nothing there if you can't hear it." A brown striped male said and then they chuckled.

"That's it!" But before Nicol can do anything…

"Ball throwing huh?" Rex picks up a soft ball that had been left with a few things. "You know the Kaminoans did something like that for training. Want to know the end of that training?" he lightly throws the ball into either one of his hands looking over at the guys sharply.

As they take a step back he throws the ball missing the orange by an inch as it gets stuck in a nearby tree. Seeing that Orange, whom had felt that wind go by him, falls on to his tail.

"Let's get out of here!" they run off.

"Wait up you traitors!" Orange runs after them.

"Nice one Rex. You always did know how to put others like that in their place." Cody chuckles.

Rex gives a small bow at that. The girls stunned.

'No one has ever…' Ruby almost cries at this.

"Did I do something wrong? Sorry if I scared you. I swear I aimed it at the tree." Rex looks worried.

'That's not it.' Ruby shakes her head rubbing her teary eyes.

"Hey we look out for our own. And we're family now right?" Rex pats her head lightly.

Ruby looks at him, her eyes still a bit misty but smiles. Rex felt his heart jump at that.

"What happened to my ball?" A cub calls.

"Sorry about that! I was messing with it, I'll go get it!" Rex calls heading off for it.

'What was that feeling?' Rex feels his racing heart as he goes to get the ball.

'Did he just, no Rex wouldn't, but still?' Cody looks over a bit worried but would leave it for later.

"What happened?" Wing comes over curious.

"Let's just say Rex was showing some toms how to play a real ball game." Nicol smirks.

"Oh yeah, the element squad was famous at the academy." Wing cheers.

"Elemental squad?" Nicol seems intrigued by the name.

"They have all the top scores. No one has been able to beat them even now." Wing nods proud of his brothers.

"Really?" The girls say in their own way looking over at Cody.

"It was a good way to keep busy." Cody coughs a bit embarrassed at the attention.

"Here's the ball. Sorry about that again." Rex tosses it to the gray tabby boy.

"Play a game with us!" The cubs all cheer with big eyes and slightly wagging tails.

"Um…" Rex rubs the back of his neck looking at them.

"We're not sure if that's a good idea cubs." Cody tries to explain gently.

The cubs' ears and tails droop. Soon after the two are playing a ball game with them. The girls taking photos of them.

'The singles are going to go crazy for these two now.' Ruby giggles snapping a shot of Rex tossing a ball lightly to a cub.

"You mean like you are for Rex." Nicol chuckles.

'I… I don't know what you mean.' Ruby flushes playing with the camera.

"Come on I can smell it off you. You so like him. And why wouldn't you, he's a looker and good with cubs. And why else would he scare off Chad and his goons." Nicol smirks tail waving slihglty.

Ruby's face is almost as red as her eyes as she looks at him. He's a good guy from what she can tell. He cares for the youngers and came to her defense. But then…

'H-he just sees me as a sister.' Ruby shakes her head feeling a bit down at that idea.

"I don't think he meant it like…." Nicol starts when…

"Ruby! Ruby did you see?! I caught it! I caught it!" Cricket cheers with a soft ball in hand.

Ruby claps getting up to go down and hug him. The others cheering and patting his head.

Nicol sighs and then gets an idea 'Well she has a best friend for a reason. Might as well help her in this.' She chuckles lightly before going out to play. She starts on a plan later.

Back at the manor…

"We're back!" The cubs shout as they get back.

All of the cubs a bit dusty and dirty from the games they played. The olders a bit similar.

"Looks like you made the most of the park." Jacob chuckles. "But best to wash up before dinner for mom." He whispers pointing to the stairs.

"Kay." They nod heading off.

"There are clothes waiting for you in your rooms." Jacob looks at the olders.

"Thank you sir." Rex gives a small head bow.

"We're grateful for your hospitality." Cody head bows.

"I better get going on before dark settles." Nicol smiles but before she can leave.

"Oh I was wondering if you'd stay. I feel a bit uneasy having two singles here with a lone daughter." Jacob does look a bit worried for her.

'Jacob.' Ruby's ears go up and her face redden.

"Sure you know I love to stay. And I can always use my special talent if need be." Nicol smirks.

Cody raised a brow at that, what did she mean by that?

"Thank you." Jacob nods heading back to talk with Kenobi.

Jacob and Kenobi seem to have bonded over a chest game. The two strategist able to talk as they make moves and get a read on what type of person the other is this way.

With the guys…

"What did she mean by special talent?" Cody crosses his arms a bit frustrated by an unknown factor.

"Maybe they have the force." Rex shrugs.

"I guess it's a possibility. But then why have the generals never sensed them here before?" Cody feels confused.

For the moment the two were given nice button up shirts to wear. Each in their battalions' colors. Slacks; Rex black and Cody brown and black shoes.

"This feels weird." Rex looks at his blue shirt in the mirror.

"It's a bit strange to be out of uniform. Speaking of which. I noticed something out in the park." Cody raises a brow.

"What's that?" Rex tries to play dumb.

"You flushed. The only other time that's happened was the first time you ever saw a woman." Cody lectures.

"It was just a reaction to being around a woman. That's all." Rex tries to keep from getting red again.

"Then why only her? She wasn't the first we saw on this planet." Cody crosses his arms.

"Can't you just leave this alone?" Rex sighs a bit annoyed.

"Sigh, look Rex I'm just trying to look out for you. One brother lost is too many." Cody sits down holding his head

"Listen I just think she's kinda cute. Not like I'm going to do anything. You trust me right?" Rex sits next to him.

Cody just sighs and nods. He trusted his brother he just had to show it more.

With the girls…

'I can't believe you said that.' Ruby sighs standing next to her friend.

Nicol laughed as she stood on the balcony letting her hand out towards the flock of birds that flew by the window.

"It's just a precaution Ruby. I don't expect them to try anything but it's just in case. And the only way my parents would allow me to stay." Nicol chuckles as she comes back in closing the windows.

'But to say that…' Ruby sighs again.

"Come on let's talk about something else. Like are you going to sit next to Rex at dinner tonight?" Nicol smirks.

'Why would I?' Ruby turns red looking at her dresses.

"Come on just try it. If you sit next to Rex I'll sit next to Cody." Nicol crosses her arms.

'Do you like him?' Ruby looks over a bit surprised.

"Not really, I don't feel ready for a relationship just yet." Nicol sighs.

'Well you do have a few after you.' Ruby recalls.

Nicol nods. Even if some boys still teased her still, and she used to be teased a lot more as a cub, she now seemed to have a lot of suiters. Manny being old bullies, but she always refused them no matter what bride price they would bring. Her parents wouldn't accept anyone that didn't make her happy. Especially if they had hurt her.

'Maybe you'll find you like him.' Ruby ponders.

"Maybe. It will be interesting to get to know him. See what's going on out there." Nicol ponders herself.

Nicol finishes up her hair. For now she just brushed it out. As for cloths she was wearing a simple lavender dress to her knees and hung around her neck. A teardrop necklace and some jasmines on the side of her hair. And finally, black flats.

Ruby brushed her hair out then put them into two braided tight buns held by pink ribbons. As for cloths she's wearing a red dress to her knees and slightly long sleeves. A pink teardrop necklace and white flats.

With that they headed off to dinner.

Everyone was dressed up well, the boys surprised at it all, their younger brothers coming down in similar outfits. Each in their own favored color. Even the generals were dressed up for the occasion. Then they saw the girls.

'Wow.' Rex eyes widen and feels his heart almost stop seeing her. 'Stop that.' He shakes the idea away.

'That's different.' Cody had only seen Nicol in her defenders uniform so far.

(Uniform: A one strapped dark purple shirt and boots, with brown pants and black belt.)

She looks very different in a dress. It wasn't bad on her though, well neither did her defender uniform but…

'What are you thinking?!' Cody shakes that thought out.

"Well time to eat." Jacob calls as everyone sits down.

'Why did I agree to this?' Ruby fidgets in her seat.

'Is she wearing a perfume? It smells nice. Like roses.' Rex glances at her from the side.

Ruby glances at him as well. The two turning a bit red as they look away from one another.

'This is interesting.' Jacob ponders smelling the attraction between both of them.

Nicol sat on Ruby's other side and next to Cody. "I hope you don't mind." She looks over at him smiling.

"Um no it's fine." Cody is surprised for a moment but composes himself as he looks forward.

They then all start to eat; things seem to be going well. They all talk about their homes and ways, their differences in culture and people. The Chat all found themselves interested in this.

"I must say this senator Amidala is quite a fast forward thinker. Perhaps I should meet her and talk trade. It might be best for our people to know more and prepare themselves in case this war gets too close to Chat." Jacob frowns.

"Oh Jacob let's not talk about such things at the table." Lila scolds him slightly.

"I apologize that is rude." Jacob nods.

"No it's okay. Perhaps we can talk about trade and protection tomorrow." Kenobi smiles.

"And if you want to speak to Senator Amidala I have no problem introducing you two. She's a good friend to the jedi." Anakin smiles kindly at that.

'I wonder if that's his mate he's talking about. But they have different last names?' Nicol ponders.

'His mate? Or no?' Ruby looks confused.

"So um… you've been helping the boys study?" Rex looks over at Ruby.

'Yes. They're making a lot of progress. They're already really good at Neko, our language.' Ruby explains. 'And each has a subject they just shine in…' She tells where each is and what they seem to have a skill in.

'She really loves them.' Rex smiles at that.

'I'm rambling. Sorry.' Ruby flushes placing her hands down on to her lap looking down at the table.

"No I think it's nice. And it's amazing to see them doing well in something other than battle strategy." Rex tries to assure her.

As they ate Cody asked "What exactly is it that the Defenders do if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not. What would you like to know?" Nicol smiles.

"Well are they just the protectors of your planet or are there other unites?" Cody asks.

"Well being a Defender is more than protecting people. We help to train cubs in survival. You know basic rules, never go into the woods alone, what berries not to eat, such like that. We also have basic hunters for foods and furs. We keep poaching at bay. There are healers like Ruby who do a great job at keeping everyone in shape. She's actually one of the most advanced healers for her age." Nicol smirks at her friend as she takes a sip of her soda.

"Really?" Rex looks over at her a bit surprised.

'I'm not that amazing.' Ruby shakes her head almost as red as her eyes.

"Don't underestimate yourself Ruby. You always come back with double the herbs and you always stay by your patients till they are well again. A dedicated healer indeed. I hope you'll all be able to stay for the girl's advancement ceremony." Lila smiles.

"What is the advancement ceremony?" Kenobi raises a brow intrigued.

"Oh can I explain it? Please." Wing jumps excitedly at that.

Jacob chuckles and says "Of course."

"And advancement ceremony is sort of like a clone graduation ceremony, or when he becomes an ARC, or even promoted to a captain or commander. Basically there stages of being a Defender besides the head defender. Knight, count and countess, and finally before anyone can become the head defender if there is no family to take his place, duke or duchess." Wings explains with a large smile.

"Very good Wing, you've been studying." Lila smiles.

"That is interesting. What positions are you two gaining?" Anakin asks.

"We'll both be countesses for now since no one usually under the age of 23 gets that statues. Ruby's 24 and I'm 25 so not too bad." Nicol explains.

'Barely anyone under the age of 30 gets to duke or duchess. There's a lot of trails and qualifications to reach all of them. But that one is really difficult.' Ruby explains.

"I suppose it would make sense since you all need to work so hard just to achieve a new title and…" Kenobi starts.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and one of the aids of the house came in and said "Sir and Lady Summers, we have a guest…"

"Oh welcome cubs! I'm…going to go out then come back in." The orange tabby clears his throat seeing the others heading back out.

'He never changes.' Ruby giggles.

Nicol can't hold her chuckles in and thinks 'Seriously again.' She flushes though not able to keep her eyes off the orange tabby male. 'Why does he have to make me feel this way.'

"Sir and Lady Summer. Grassland colony heir, Dimitri Hunter is here." The aid says as he reenters.

"Hello all." Dimitri bows his head, red up to his ears.

"You'll never change, will you?" Jacob chuckles.

"I'm guessing their presents are out in the other room. Correct?" Lila looks at the sea blue eyed young man.

"Yes." Dimitri nods. "And I'm sorry, I didn't hear about the other guests." He looks at the others.

'That's what happens when you ditch your guards and travel alone.' Ruby lectures a bit.

"Ditch is such a harsh word. I'd say taking a break." Dimitri rubs the back of his neck.

"Really Dimitri you're not a cub anymore." Nicol crosses her arms.

"Come on Nic. I just need to get away at times. And besides I came with other gifts." Dimitri takes a small bag of chocolate balls out of his bag.

"You think that's going to get you on my good side." Nicol glares.

"So you don't want them?" Dimitri waves them in front of her.

"You're such a cheat." Nicol rolls her eyes taking them.

"Don't worry I got your sugar stars." Dimitri laughs lightly tossing a little bag to Ruby.

Ruby smiles looking at the little treats. Taking one out to watch it sparkle in the light.

'So he knows them then.' Rex feels a small pring at that.

'They all seem close?' Cody's raises a brow and can't help but feel something in his stomach, maybe he ate something off.

"You're still a rambunctious cub." Lila giggles at his antics.

"Forever Lady Summer." Dimitri gives a small bow.

"Um… presents?" Ranger speaks up slightly.

"My parents heard of the adoption and wanted to send something for each of you. I just happened to get to the carriage before our head defender." Dimitri scratches under his nose looking to the side.

"I'll let Greta know her young sir made it safely along with the gifts." Lila stands.

"I think HE can do that. Meanwhile we'll open those gifts." Jacob looks at Dimitri a bit scoldingly, him nodding, and then looks at the boys gently.

"Can we?" They pipe excited.

"Of course. But afterwards it's time for bed." Lila adds smiling at them.

"Kay." They jump down running into the living room.

Stacked in a small pile are five presents. They seem to be about the same size but wrapped in different colors with their names hanging from tags on the bows.

Inside are model sets. For Matches it is a train set. Ranger has a starship. Shooter a boat. Wing has a hover car. And Cricket a hover motorcycle. All of them able to go around by remotes when finished.

'Those will be so much fun.' Ruby's tail wags a bit looking at them.

'They'll never get to sleep now.' Nicol chuckles ears bouncing.

"These are so cool." They look at them excited.

"Glad you like them. We weren't sure what to do but we thought these would keep you busy and help with making friends once you start school." Dimitri leans in the doorway smiling.

"Thank you so much." Their eyes alight at their first toys.

"Can we start making them know?" Shooter looks over at his dad with big eyes.

"No. No. Teeth brushed and in pjs." Lila points to the stairs.

"I can help you boys with these in the morning if you want." Anakin looks at the detailed models.

"That'll be fun." They nod.

"Alright boys. March." Lila motions to the stairs again.

"Yes ma'am." They nod placing the boxes on the table before heading up.

"We'll be lucky if they sleep tonight." Jacob rubs the back of his neck with a small chuckle.

"Nicol would you mind singing to them?" Lila looks over at her.

"Sure I'd love too." Nicol smiles as she heads off with the boys.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rile them up." Dimitri looks at the gifts.

"There will be others coming soon. Including the defenders' gifts." Jacob shakes his head a bit. "Speaking of. What did Greta say?" he looks over at him.

"I'm to stay put until she comes to get me in the morning." Dimitri sighs at that his ears drooped a bit.

'Serves you right for worrying them.' Ruby lectures.

"Yeah." Dimitri drags outs his answer.

Upstairs…

Rex and Cody had decided to head upstairs now. Rex not wanting to see Ruby interact with Dimitri anymore and Cody just feeling it was better to leave.

Then they heard something and couldn't help but fallow the sound. They soon found themselves outside the boys' room with the door cracked open and their eyes widened at what they saw inside.

On one of the beds, Nicol sat as she was singing to the still wide awake boys.

"How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto. Never easy, but we try….."

"Wow." Rex whispers.

Cody shushes him, he didn't want her to know they were there and he also kind of wanted to hear the rest.

"Maybe some moments weren't so perfect. Maybe some memories not so sweet. But we have to know some bad times. Or our lives are incomplete…"

The boys seem to start yawning and the older brothers seem to feel that part hit them. How many bad times had they known in their lives?

"Through the darkest of our troubles. Love is beauty, love is pure. Love pays no mind to desolation. It flows like a river through the soul. Protects, proceeds, and perseveres. And makes us whole…"

The boys seemed to snuggle up in their beds at that thought as Cody and Rex looked on, wondering on those words.

'That's really something.' Rex reflects on the words.

'Protects, proceeds, and perseveres. Sounds almost like an old Mandalorain song only not as calming.' Cody looks on intrigues but also feeling something else, calming yet strange.

"Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten. Still our song lives on."

At that point the boys where finally dozed off and she smiles as he kissed each of their heads singing the last verse.

"How does a moment last forever. When our song lives on."

Nicol turns off the lights at that and starts to move out. At that Cody grabs Rex and head to their room.

"So why the rush off?" Rex eyes his brother.

"I didn't want to scare her that's all." Cody tries to hide the flush.

"Right." Rex chuckles a bit.

"If you want to start on this then let's talk about you and Ruby." Cody glares.

"That tabby seems to be more her taste." Rex feels his heart drop remembering it.

"He seems to be close to both of them Rex." Cody just sighs and heads to bed, just wanting to forget all this. But as he slept the song kept running through his head.

'I wonder if Ruby's voice would be like that.' Rex closes his eyes dreaming of a voice he would most likely never hear.

The next day…

Nicol found herself waking up before everyone else that day. It was strange. Usually she was last. She shrugged it off. She did fall asleep early last night.

She got dressed and decided to go check on the boys, when she got there though she found Cody already there checking on them.

"Checking in on them?" Nicol smiles.

"I just wanted to make sure they slept through the night. New places can be hard." Cody closes the door again.

"It was like that for them for a bit but Ruby and I helped them out and they've had two weeks to adjust. But I'm assuming you haven't?" She raises a brow at him.

"I suppose not. We're not used to sleeping in places like this." Cody sighs as they walk down. Then thinks 'Why did I tell her that?'

"Being a soldier I guess you have to sleep on tougher stuff. I guess I can see why this might be strange for you." Nicola wonders as they head for the kitchen.

Cody is unsure if they should go in there but since it seemed she was okay with it then he guessed it was fine.

As he walked in he saw the large kitchen and was somewhat shocked. Then "Want a snack before breakfast. No one will be up for a bit and trust me breakfast here is worth the wait." Nicol smiles.

"No thank you I'll be fine." Cody nods.

Nicol nods and grabs a bar to chew on for now. Cody just stood there unsure of what to do.

Nicol wasn't sure what to do then "If you're restless the garden has a sparring course. Ruby and I practice on it."

"You do?" Cody looks surprised.

"We are defenders Cody. We need to be ready for anything. Come on I'll show you." Nicol smiles as she takes him out.

The two find a sand like square arena. Cody looks confused, but Nicol explain "So you don't get hurt when you fall." She explains.

They get in and Nicol grabs some wooden training staffs. "Good thing you found your casual clothes or you wouldn't be able to fight properly." Nicol chuckles.

"I still feel a bit off in these." Cody was now wearing a v neck short sleeved shirt, in his orange gold color, dark brown pants, and black combat boots.

"Don't worry these aren't made to hit hard." Nicol explains showing him the foam at the edges.

He nods and then the two take battel stances. They seem to dance around each other for a bit trying to see who would make the first big move, dodging and blocking as they did. It took a bit but Nicol finally made that move, charging at Cody.

Cody used this to his advantage to swing at her but she suddenly did something strange, she bent down and then jumped over his head.

He then felt the staff at his back as she said in his ear "I win."

Cody felt his face heat up at that, then they heard cheering as they saw everyone at the patio clapping.

"Thank you, thank you, but really it wasn't a fair fight. He didn't know Chats could do that." Nicol pats his shoulder.

Cody looks on shocked and asked "When you meant special talent, did you mean this?"

"Oh no, all Chat can do this. Then it wouldn't be a special talent. My special talent is having animal connection. Or do you prefer my singing?" Nicol chuckles.

Cody looked shocked as he stared at her, but she tapped her nose and ears and that's when he realized it. 'Advanced senses.' Now he felt like a fool.

"If you want to hear me sing again there's a talent show tomorrow." Nicol smirks as she twirls her staff and sits it back down. Cody looking on shocked as she walks off. 

A while before, that same morning…..

Ruby found herself in the flames. Running around looking for anyone. Seeing a cub she tries to run over to her but a tree crashes down separating them. She wakes up then dripping in sweat.

'Again.' Ruby curls up crying into her knees for a bit.

Since that horrible day on the anniversary she has the same nightmare for a week. The flames all around and unable to get to the faceless cub. Sadly, this was just the start of her restless week.

Getting dressed she comes out in enough time to almost get run over by freshly up cubs. They were ready for breakfast and then start working on their models.

(Outfit: a white button up long sleeve shirt/ sky blue skirt just short of her ankles/ black tights/ brown ankle boots.)

"Sorry sis!" Shooter calls, unaware of his words as he races after the others.

'Sis huh?' Ruby smiles at that.

"They're wild in the morning." Rex yawns coming out of his room, which she had been standing in front of.

Ruby's ears go up at that jumping back a bit. She turns to him to see he hadn't gotten dressed yet. His tan cargos pants on but shirtless at the moment. Flushing she gives a small head bow heading off.

'What's with h-' Rex starts then realizes.

Rex sighs hitting his head against the side of a fist lightly. Red, he heads back to finish getting dressed.

Outside during the spar…

"H-hey Ruby. Mind if I join you." Rex rubs the back of his neck.

Ruby shakes her head looking out to the show. Rex standing close to her to watch the match.

'He's so close.' Ruby flushes smelling the ocean scent again.

'Is she wearing something? Or is that her?' Rex can smell a faint scent of roses and he's pretty sure it wasn't from the garden.

"Um about this morning… sorry about that. I'm used to a ship of guys so…" Rex tries to think of what to say.

Ruby shakes her head not looking at him still a bit red. The two watching quietly again. Both fighting down a blush.

Once the fight ended…

Dimitri came up to Nicol at that moment and said chuckling "That was amazing. You always know how to make a fight interesting."

"I try." Nicol flushes.

Cody glares at this feeling that strange sensation in his stomach again.

'Oh Cody…' Rex sees the hurt in his brother's eyes.

"How about a picnic for your victory?" Dimitri smirks.

Cody felt like his heart hit his stomach then. But why?

"Don't you have to stay put till Greta gets here mister?" Nicol crosses her arms.

"We can have it in the garden." Dimitri smirks.

"I don't think so young sir." At that they all turn to see Greta, a gray female Chat with some white spots here and there.

"Oh hello Great." Dimitri sweat drops.

"You, inside, now." Greta points to the manor like a scolding mother.

Dimitri groans and does the walk of shame as everyone laughs.

As they laugh Rex turns to see the morning sun making her eyes shimmer. Rex heart jumps at that.

"They're like real rubies." Rex mutters.

Ruby turns to him shocked. Rex covers his mouth unaware he said that out loud.

"I… I'm going to go see Cody." Rex heads off not even daring to glance her way.

'Rex what are you doing?' Rex lectures himself trying to calm his racing heart.

'D-did he mean that as a…' Ruby flushes even more her knees feeling a bit wobbly as her heart threatens to jump out.

Then Nicol looked at the two and said "Hey Ruby a picnic sounds fun, we can have it out by the lake."

'What about the boys? Or Dimitri?' Ruby flushes coming back to reality.

"We can bring the boys along, they'll love it. And besides Dimitri's getting what he deserves." Nicol chuckles.

'Kay.' Ruby nods.

With that the girls go in to make a picnic but before they do Nicol looks over and says "You two are invited as well. The boys would love to have you around."

Rex and Cody look at each other and Anakin said, "They'll love to, it will be hard to take care of five cadets all on your own."

"Pluss we have a few more things to go through." Kenobi explains.

The girls nod as do the guys in understanding and head off to help.

In the guys' room…

'I can't believe what I said.' Rex sighs getting ready for the day.

"Something happen?" Cody looks over with a raised brow.

"Nothing really." Rex fixes his shirt. "You want to talk about you and Nicol?" he glances over at him.

"What about?" Cody looks away not wanting his brother to see his face.

"Come on I saw your face. You liked sparing with her and didn't like Dimitri talking with her." Rex turns to him.

"You don't like him talking to Ruby." Cody counters.

"Of course I don't like I…" Rex caught himself. "I don't want anyone messing with family." He turns away not wanting Cody to see the heart break on his face as he pulls the words out.

"Rex…." Cody shakes his head as he starts.

"I… I'm going to cool my head." Rex heads out a torn look on his face.

With the girls…

Ruby was out of it as she cut strawberries. His words playing in her head.

'Did he think they were pretty?' Ruby ponders chopping.

"Watch it!" Nicol grabs her hand saving her finger.

'Sorry.' Ruby flushes putting all of them in the fruit bowl.

"It's fine but you shouldn't be cutting when you're out of it. What's on your mind?" Nicol looks over worried.

'Well…' Ruby tells her what he said. 'What do you think he meant?' she looks over at her friend.

Ruby's face was flushed like a fever and her eyes hopeful. Something that hadn't been there in a long time.

"I think someone likes you." Nicol grins and feels giddy for her friend.

'You think so?' Ruby's ears bounce a bit.

"Of course, you can smell it a mile away." Nicol chuckles.

"Hide me." Dimitri comes in trying to hide behind the counter island.

Before the girls can ask Greta comes in. She has a scolding look to her.

"Where?" Greta looks at the girls.

Both step back pointing to the island. They felt bad for him, but they've had her as a teacher. You didn't want to get in her way when she was mad.

"YOU are coming home with me. Your tutors have special lessons waiting. You'll be lucky if you can come back for their ceremony now." Greta grabs one of his ears standing him up.

"Greta stop! I'm not a cub! Please stop!" Dimitri calls as Greta pulls him off like a disobedient child.

'Sorry Dimitri.' Ruby holds her hands together as if praying with an apologetic look.

Nicol flinched at the sight but also had to hold a chuckle. 'That tom.' She shook her head, but she guessed that's why she liked him. He always made her laugh.

At the picnic…

The boys run about playing tag with Ruby. She was really good at freeze tag. She was also good at hide and seek.

"Okay everyone time to eat!" Nicol calls them over to the blanket.

The boys looked disappointed as it was their turn to find and they still hadn't found Ruby. Ruby jumps down from a branch she had been sitting on very pleased with herself.

"Show off." Ranger sticks his tongue out playfully.

Ruby does the same giggling. Then dug in to some waffles with fruit on top.

'She's really something.' Rex smiles over at her.

As she looks over though he looks away a bit red. Ruby turning back to her food slightly red herself.

'Oh no, this is trouble.' Cody frowns not sure what he could do.

'Yes it's working.' Nicol smiles happy to see them getting close.

'Are they playing a game?' The boys look confused.

But shrug it off as they eat then head off to play again. They had energy to burn.

As they run about Ruby yawns. She didn't really have a restful sleep with that nightmare.

"You look exhausted. The cadets run you ragged." Cody looks over.

'Didn't sleep well.' Ruby doesn't go into detail but has a sad look to her.

"You should get some rest back home. Get your strength back up." Nicol suggests as she pats her shoulder.

Ruby looks at the cubs a bit reluctant to leave this for what will be little sleep. But she agrees. She could always go to the library and try to chase it away with a book. Once in a blue moon that worked.

The rest of the picnic Rex played with the cadets, Nicol joined in a few times but wasn't too into it after that mornings spar.

"You okay?" Cody looks over to her.

"Guess I'm just as tired. The spar took a lot out of me." Nicol smirks.

"You want to get back then." Cody asks.

"In a bit, I like to enjoy the sun on my fur." Nicol sighs at this.

Cody nods not able to help but stare, then shook it off and said "So you and Dimitri seem close."

'Of all things you had to ask that?' He scolded himself.

"Ruby and I have known him since we were cubs and he was one of the few toms that never pick on us. He was always making us laugh even at his own expense. He really respects Ruby for how strong she is. Especially after what happened to her. And since they were both from the grassland colony, he felt it was his duty to be a good friend to her." Nicol looks on with a smile at how kind he had always bean.

"So that's why they're so close, what about you two?" Cody didn't know why but he just felt he had to know.

"Us well, first I was always around Ruby and second, he was one of the few to understand my quirks." Nicol frowned at this.

"Quarks?" Cody asked confused.

"I have a disability that makes some things a bit hard for me. It took me quite a while to read and write along with other things and that lead to me being bullied. Dimitri instead would try to help me or read to me. And then there was my fascination with nature. Like if there was an ant hill I'd lean down to observe the ants and what they did. Some cubs would mock me for it and stomp on then ants and get me so mad. Or they chase off the birds I was trying to look at or even talk to just for fun. Then he come around and chase the bullies off. It was nice having someone who didn't see you as an outcast." Nicol sighs.

"That must of bean tough. Is that why you and Ruby have so many issues with some of the other Chats." Cody frowns wondering why they would all act that why.

Though he also felt his heart fall again, knowing for sure now who Dimitri liked. 'At least Rex can stop worrying.' Even if they couldn't have relationship at least his brother didn't have to worry about that.

"Part of it, some hate Ruby for being voiceless, which is stupid to me. Others don't like her for being an albino. Pure white fur Chat have a high tendency to be deaf which makes the guys not feel attracted to her. Which is also wrong." Nicol huffs.

"That's not right." Cody frowns. The way the treat Ruby wasn't acceptable, it somewhat reminded him of what some brothers would do to others that had come out with a mutation, like 99.

"What about you then? Why do they keep it up with you?" Cody raises a brow.

Nicol rolls her eyes and says "I'm very chatty and hyper at times. And then there's the part where I offend them." She smirks.

"Really?" Cody smiles, wanting to hear this.

"Turns out my interest in animals wasn't just one of my talents, it was the begging of my force ability to have animal connection. Then I became a defender with high rankings at fighting and hunting. Let's just say they felt the egg on their faces at that." Nicol chuckles.

"I can believe that." Cody chuckles.

"But what really go them mad was that when they tried to ask for my hand, I told them all no." Nicol chuckles.

"They what?" Cody looks shocked.

"Well you see on our planet a mate that can hunt, protect, and has a special ability is very desirable. I have all three, many try to be nice to me to get me to like them but all I could see was how mean they were and I could tell they weren't sincere so I rejected them. Even if they paid a large bride price." Nicol explains.

"Bride price?" Cody's eyes widen.

"Don't worry it's not to sell the brides. It's our way of seeing if the male is well off enough to care for a wife and family of his own. Sometimes being a good defender, hunter, healer or even a high ranked member will help toms in getting a wife. We also do this so they don't fight between themselves. Before we did this there used to be lots of tom fights. They still occur once in a while, but it's mostly frowned upon." Nicol explains.

Cody took that in and nodded, interested in all this.

As they walked back, and Nicol was busy wrangling up the cadets, he told Rex all he found out. He could see how happy his brother looked at knowing Dimitri wasn't after Ruby.

At the library…

Rex had gone to find something to read. His head was filled with thoughts of Ruby and he wanted to try to chase them off. Going to the second floor he finds her curled up on a sofa with a book dangling from her hand.

'I shouldn't interrupt her.' Rex flushes planning to leave.

"No. No wait. Mommy. Daddy. No." Ruby calls in a trembling voice.

"Ruby?" Rex turns to her shocked.

"No. Run. Run." Ruby fidgets in her sleep as if fighting something.

"R-" Rex starts about to try and wake her when a hand grabs his.

Turning he sees Nicol. She motions for him to be quiet and go down stairs. Rex nods doing as told.

"Mommy. Daddy." Ruby has small tears hanging on the edge of her eyes.

"Oh Ruby." Nicol shakes her head, then she goes to cover her friend with a blanket.

Ruby hugs the blanket whimpering with pinned ears. After making her friend as comfy as possible she heads down to a clearly confused Rex.

"What's going on? I thought you all said she couldn't talk." Rex whispers confused.

"It's complicated to explain, it best that everyone's together for this." Nicol replies.

Rex eyes her wondering if she's just stalling. But agrees. It would be best they all hear the answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the den…

The boys were busy with their models in the kitchen so they wouldn't have to worry about them over hearing this. Now they just had to explain things to the others sitting with curious expressions on their faces.

Jacob sighs and says, "Ruby cannot talk, at least not of her own free will."

"Why?" Rex looks shocked and confused.

"We're not sure of it ourselves. But ever since she came to us, we found she talked in her sleep." Lila cries.

"We've tried to tell her, but she doesn't believe us. I think it might scare her to think it might be too good to be true." Nicol's ears fall.

"We've talked to doctors and they say that she has to choose when to talk herself and we can't force it. So we let it be. Please don't say anything to her. It always tends to upset her." Jacob looks pleadingly to them.

"We understand and will respect your wishes." Kenobi nods.

'Ruby…' Rex looks down at the ground biting his under lip slightly.

Cody was in shock at the news, to be able to speak but also unable to do so. He couldn't imagine it.

He looked over at Nicol with her ears still down and thought 'She really does care for her friend.' Cody couldn't help but respect that.

The next day…

Nicol was getting ready for the talent show, practicing out back for the big event. Ruby and the cubs watching her as she tried to get the song right.

"Oh I don't know. It's just doesn't sound right yet. Maybe I need to use another song." Nicol feels frustrated as she paces.

'It's so pretty.' Ruby sighs with a wagging tail.

"Yeah it sounds good." Ranger said.

"It's pretty." Matches nods.

The others agree nodding.

"Thanks guys. I just feel it's missing some feeling in it." Nicol sighs.

'Why not take a break? It might help.' Ruby smiles at her friend.

"Maybe a break is needed. I still need to figure out what I'm going to wear." Nicol sighs again.

'I can help with that.' Ruby's tail wags.

"Let's play first. Yeah. Let's play." The boys cheer.

"Okay you all win." Nicol chuckles as they cheer.

With the boys…

"That's a nice sight." Rex looks out his window to them playing a game similar to Red light Green light.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cody raises a brow at his brother.

"I'm just saying it's nice. And I can understand the appeal of staying." Rex turns to his brother.

"I don't. I don't see anything that would make me want to stay or abandon my post." Cody looks away as he looks at what he should be wearing for today.

"You don't really feel that way. The way you look at Nicol is proof of that." Rex huffs.

"Just like how you look at Ruby, especially how I know you didn't like the thought of Dimitri possibly liking her." Cody huffs crossing his arms.

"Of course I didn't like it. Because I… I've fallen for Ruby." Rex looks at the window longingly.

"Rex….I. Does this mean you're staying?" Cody looks over at him sadly.

"I can't and won't leave you or the others. But I…" Rex sits on the edge of his bed. "I love her. Cody I love her and I don't know what to do." his head in his hands.

Cody sits down next to him, one arm hugging him and says "I don't know Rex. I wish I knew myself." All Cody could do was pat his back, but he knew this would affect Rex. He just didn't know how to best help him.

With the girls in Nicol's room…

'Oh what about this one?' Ruby pulls out a nice red dress.

"That more your style, sure you don't want to wear it for Rex." Nicol raises a brow grinning.

'Do you really think Rex likes me?' Ruby looks over at her friend a bit red.

"I told you I can smell it a mile away. He likes you." Nicol sing songs.

'I'm not sure. What if he only sees me as a sister? Or a friend?' Ruby's ears droop at those thoughts.

"You'll never know if you don't try Ruby. You have to take a chance. At least this once." Nicol hugs her friend trying to encourage her.

With that they finished getting ready for the talent show. Really it's more like a festival with a few booths set up with things people had made for others to buy. Or stands with art on them.

They met with the guys in front of a fountain in the middle of everything.

Rex felt like he was going to pass out. Ruby looked like a princess in her outfit.

(Rex outfit: Navy blue button up shirt/ black pants/ black shoes)

(Ruby's outfit: an under long sleeve white shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves/ pink tank top dress that falls to her ankles/ brown lace up ankle boots/ hair in a braid ponytail with a pink ribbon at the end/ then pink and blue roses on either side of her head/ white eye shadow and light pink lipstick)

'He's staring.' Ruby thinks to herself playing with her braid.

'She looks amazing.' Rex feels the air catch in his throat.

Nicol ended up wearing the red dress Ruby suggested, it came to her ankles, and it was sleeveless with thin straps. She wore white flats with bows on them and her hair had been made curly messy for the event. She wore a touch of make up as well.

'Wow he looks good in that.' Nicol had to stare as she saw Cody.

Cody was wearing a light yellow button up shirt, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He was standing frozen. 'Can't move, why?' Then he noticed she was staring. 'Be strong Cody, be strong.' He tried to remind himself.

The four walk around together for a bit. Rex and Ruby walk close to one another but fidgety about getting any closer or looking at one another.

Nicol finally decided to try her plan again and said "Hey Cody I want to look at a few things before my turn. Mind coming with me?"

Before Cody can answer he's pulled off, red as a tomato.

'Nicol!' Ruby shouts in her head with her ears up.

"What should we do know? Just look around?" Rex rubs the back of his neck slightly.

Ruby flushes with downed ears but nods. The two walking around again. That is until Ruby stops by a vender wagon. It had all sorts of necklaces on it. Her eyes locked on a black velvet choker with a silver heart bell dangling from it. Her ears drooping seeing the price. It's handmade and for an event it makes sense the price would be a bit high.

'Maybe I'll ask Jacob to get if for me as a graduation present.' Ruby sighs starting to walk off.

Rex stays a bit longer. The generals had given them a bit of spending money. This would take a chunk out. But if he couldn't say how he felt he could at least give her something to remember him by.

'Cody will help with food if it's needed.' Rex takes out the money pointing to the necklace.

The woman places it in a nice box with a ribbon around it. Rex then stuck it in his pocket for later. For now it was time for the contest to start.

While that was going on Nicol had pulled Cody over to some art stands to look at. Cody had never had much of an interest in art and couldn't quite understand it. Nicol though seemed to have a grip on it and told him a few things, some historical, and some emotional on the works. Then it was time for the show.

"Time to get going." Nicol says as they rush off.

As they came to the stage Nicol waved him goodbye as she went back stage, he didn't know why but he just waved back slowly. Everyhtign at the moment had just felt like a daze. 'What just happened?'

"Hey. What happened?" Rex looks confused.

Ruby a bit too happy with a mint ice cream cone in hand. She licks with a small ear bounce.

"I'm not too sure but I think I was giving an art lesson." Cody shakes his head.

"Art, really?" Rex looks over at the stands.

'I'll have to look at them later.' Ruby thinks as she eats her treat.

Then a Chat comes up and announced that everyone quiet down for the performers. A few Chat went up to sing, others dance, magic tricks, instruments, and several other acts. Then it was finally Nicol's turn. She came out into the stage and looked out to her friends and smiled.

Cody felt his heart jump at that. 'Why does she do this to me?'

'Oh Cody.' Rex sighs feeling for him.

'Does he like her?' Ruby's ears go up seeing this.

Nicol then came to the mic and began to sing.

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you…"

Cody felt his heart jump to his throat. That couldn't be a coincident it couldn't, or was she even talking about him… He looks over at Ruby and Rex.

'Could she be…' Rex and Ruby flush at that.

"It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest…"

Nicol would dance and sway to the song slowly turning here and there trying to move with the music. Putting all her emotion into it.

Ruby eats her ice cream trying to not look over at him. While Rex looks down sticking his hands in his pockets, feeling the little gift.

"There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…"

She put her hands over her heart, feeling something but was uncertain what. Cody could feel it too, but he knew what it was. But he also knew he couldn't be feeling this.

"And can you feel the love tonight…!"

At that many couples started snuggling up and Cody had to admit he was feeling it. Even if he tries so hard not to but as she looked into his eyes something seemed to click in both.

Ruby looks over at Rex and Rex at her. For a moment they held eye contact. He held the box tight wondering if he should give it to her. But then…

"It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best."

Nicol had been so shocked at her sudden realization of her feelings that as she danced, she miss-stepped and "Raw!" She yowled as she fell off the stage.

"Nicol!" They call in their own way, the moment gone.

Cody felt his training kick in fast. He shot over and caught her falling on him.

"Nicol, you okay?" Cody asks sitting up.

"Mow, my leg hurts. Thanks for catching me. I wouldn't have landed on my feet very well with that twist." Nicol whined a bit.

'Are you okay?' Ruby looks at her worried.

"Can you stand?" Rex looks her over.

"I don't think I can stand. It hurts too much." Nicol flinches.

"I got you. Let's get you back to the estate." Cody picks her up bridle style making her flush.

'For a soldier he's got gentle hands. Oh he smells like cedar.' Nicol thought, feeling a bit dizzy from the fall as she leans into his chest.

'Jasmin? Is that her?' Cody flushes but shakes it off as he rushed her back to the estate, Rex and Ruby running alongside.

'He really does like her doesn't he?' Ruby thinks following behind.

'Cody you really should just tell her.' Rex eyes him as they head off. 'Maybe I should.' He ponders.

Once at the estate…

The cadets were worried but Lila shoed them off to the other room so Ruby could work on Nicol without much trouble.

'Any better?' Ruby heals her ankle with her power.

"Just a bit dizzy. I can't believe I lost my balance. Ooh." Nicol lays back down on the coach her face getting a little red.

'You alright?' Ruby lays her down.

"I don't know, ever since the fall I've felt dizzy." Nicol chuckles.

'What's this doing here?' Ruby notices a poppy in her hair.

"I don't remember putting that on." Nicol looks confused.

'I would hope not.' Ruby places it on the table. Not wanting to touch it for long. The others come in and she shows it to them.

Lila gasps saying "What was a poppy doing near anyone? Of course she be dizzy. Any Chat would if they were exposed to one too long."

"Is it poisonous to you all?" Cody feels ill at that thought.

"Luckily no. They're just disorienting to us." Jacob shakes his head. "But it begs the question of HOW it got on her." He stares at it sharply.

"Was anyone around at that time? Some one that could slip it on you?" Kenobi looks at the clearing head girl.

"I remember Chad and his lackies where going to perform." Nicol tries to concentrate with a headache.

'One of those strays could have done it. Chester can levitate things.' Ruby explains recalling the gray Chats skill.

"I'll have a little word with those boys." Jacob takes the flower away with a small snarl.

"Are you okay?" Cody looks worried at Nicol. His heart was still racing after the fall.

"My head is still killing me." Nicol flinches on the couch.

'I'll get you some ice for your head.' Ruby signs heading off to the kitchen.

In the kitchen the cubs go wild asking if she's okay. Rex explains calming them down. They then run in to hug her.

Ruby brings the ice out. Anakin taking the cubs back to finish up their models. He was helping with the tech bit and was having fun playing the older brother.

'Mind looking after her as I get some medicine from the garden?' Ruby looks over at Cody.

"Of course." Cody nods.

"I'll help you." Rex heads off with her.

'Sigh he's going to tell her. If only…No Cody you can't just. Just keep an eye on her.' Cody's goes back to making sure Nicol was okay.

'Is he going to admit it, if only my senses weren't so out of it. But then why go out to talk to her alone?' Nicol smiles at the thought hoping it was true.

'Sorry Cody. But I have to at least say it.' Rex feels the gift in his pocket as he follows.

Once the two are gone Cody looks to Nicol and says "Do you need anything else?"

"No just something for my head. After that I think I'm off to bed. I can't believe those strays got to me like that." She growls.

"Hey you're okay, and your performance….It was still really good." Cody looks away flushed.

Nicol looked shocked at him and said flushed "Really?"

Cody just nodded not able to really stare at her. Nicol felt a purr rise in her throat still feeling a bit light headed as she went up to hug him and said "You're a real sweet tom Cody."

Cody jumps at that but before he could say more she falls back to the couch out cold. He feels his face turn red but holds it as he thinks 'Forget it, it was the poppy. Get it out of your head it's not happening.' And yet his heart still felt like it was going at warp speed.

In the garden…

Ruby gathers a few things that can help with her head. Rex holding the basket and getting things as she asks for them while mixing.

'There. That should help.' Ruby looks at what looks like ground tea leaves in a small pouch.

"Um before heading back…" Rex takes the blue box out of his pocket.

Ruby's ears go up, her face red. Opening it she stares at the necklace she had been eyeing.

'Y-you got this for me?' Ruby looks at him flushed holding it close.

"I saw you were looking at it and I… I thought it would be a good way of saying how I feel." Rex tries to keep his voice from shaking.

'How he feels?' Ruby looks really hopeful at this point, tightening her grip around the present.

'Come on Rex just say it.' Rex takes a deep breath.

"I've fallen for you." Rex manages to get out. "If you d-" he can't even finish as arms wrap around him.

'I do too. I love you.' Ruby nuzzles him with misty eyes hoping he understood.

Rex holds her close at that, an endless smile on his face. As they part, she holds the necklace up with a shy smile on her face.

"You want me to put it on?" Rex points to himself a bit red.

Ruby nods slowly. Rex could feel his heart try to jump out as he bends down to hook it. His lips and hers, inches away. Once it was hooked though he got a surprise as she pecks his lips.

She flushes with an ear bounce and takes the little bag. Leaving behind a frozen Rex. He wasn't sure if time or his heart had stopped. Maybe it was both. But he came to and his smile widened even more.

'Cody's going to know something happened.' Rex thought and yet didn't care.

A thought then came to him. He'd have to tell her they couldn't tell. At least not yet. He had a plan in his head. Prove they could have a relationship and it not affect their work. Maybe then that ridiculous rule would be abolished.

He does catch up to her just before the door and explains. Ruby wasn't a fan of the rule but understood his nerves then. She agrees to it. She wants to be with him and will do what is needed. Plus, there's something romantic and thrilling about a secret courtship.

'But I can tell Nicol, right?' Ruby looks at him pleadingly.

"Of course. I'll be telling Cody." Rex smiles stroking his thumb across her cheek.

Ruby leans into it taking in the one of many future stolen moments. Rex flushes at that, then leans forward kissing her. This one longer than the peck but still ends too quickly for them as they soon part to enter the manor again.

Back inside…

Cody had finely cooled off when he saw the two come in. He noticed the new necklace on Ruby's neck and the flush on Rex's face and new something had happened.

"Hey Cody…" Rex rubs the back of his neck.

"We can talk later in our room. Right now we should let the girls rest." Cody nods at Ruby.

'I hope he approves.' Ruby nods placing a hand lightly on the bell making it jingle quietly.

With that they head off to their room.

Once there…

"I told her my feelings and she feels the same." Rex gets out a bit red but serious.

"I figured as much. So how are you going to handle all this?" Cody crosses his arms.

"You're not going to try yelling or stopping me?" Rex is a mix of relief and confused at that.

"Rex we've known each other our whole lives. I could never stop you once you truly set your mind into something." Cody sighs.

"Are you mad?" Rex looks a bit worried.

"No. I can't blame you really. I suppose you have a plan for all this?" Cody looks at his brother.

"Yeah…" Rex nods then explains his plan.

As Cody listened, he nodded and then said "Sounds sound enough. Hope it all works out for you."

"You're not going to tell Nicol how you feel?" Rex looks confused again.

"No Rex. It's not going to happen." Cody shakes his head.

"Why not?" Rex lifts a brow a bit annoyed at his brother's stubbornness.

"Rex, she has a choice between me and the grassland heir. Who do you think she'll choose?" Cody glares.

"She could still choose you." Rex is fighting not to snap at him now.

"I don't think so Rex. Besides, being the grand marshal of the Republic army I don't have the same luxury as you do to come up with these kinds of schemes. I can look the other way and say nothing. That I promise you, but I can't join in." Cody explains.

"Cody…" Rex sighs heavily massaging between his eyes.

"I got too many responsibilities Rex. You go on and find a way to help us figure this out if you can but… I just don't think I can find that for myself. It's not possible." Cody sighs as he lays down ready to sleep.

"I don't think it is." Rex says crawling into bed.

The next day…

Nicol woke up a bit light headed but with at least no headache, and then she remembered what she did before she passed out and yowled.

'You okay?' Ruby pops awake worried.

"I… I…" She then explains what happened last night with Cody.

'That's… wow.' Ruby had no words. Pun only slightly meant.

"It's so embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm a freak now." Nicol hides her red face in her hands.

'I'm sure that's not true.' Ruby rubs her back, her bell chiming lightly as she moves.

"I don't think I can face him and…" Then Nicol heard it, a bell. She looked up and gasped pointing "Did Rex…?"

'He said he loves me.' Ruby has an endless smile and slight flush to her.

"Congratulations!" Nicol hugs her, happy for her friend.

'Thanks. But…' Ruby's ears droop a bit as she tells her everything.

"That's so sad. I can't believe they have such a rule." Nicol growls.

'It is. But we're working out a plan.' Ruby nods touching the bell lightly remembering his words and gentle kiss.

"Well I'm glad you two are figuring things out, don't worry I won't say anything. Well better get down stairs to eat and face Cody." Nicol sighs red.

'Right.' Ruby nods.

Suddenly their ears jumped as they heard a door slam open and familiar voice call "Nicol!"

"Dimitri?" Both girls say in their own way confused.

They both then get ready and then rush downstairs to see him looking around panicked.

"Dimitri what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Jacob asks.

"I heard what happened last night and rushed out here. Don't worry I had my parents' consent this time and Greta came. Is Nicol okay? How is she?" Dimitri looks over pale and worried.

"You can ask her yourself." Nicol says as the girls start walking down.

'Hi.' Ruby waves.

"Nicol…" Dimitri jumps as he rushes up to her and holds her close.

Cody feels his heart break at that. He knew it was coming but still, it hurt.

"Dimitri settle down, I'm fine." Nicol flushes at his warm hold and sunshine smell.

"I'm sorry I was just so worried. I was already planning on coming early but when I heard the news I just had to rush over." Dimitri pulls back looking at her with concerned eyes.

'Does he…?' Ruby's eyes widen never knowing this before.

"I needed to come early, so can we talk in the garden please?" Dimitri looks at her pleadingly.

Nicol feels her heart jump at that and Cody, he walks away not able to see this.

'Cody…' Rex follows after him.

'The poor tom.' Ruby's ears droop going with him.

"Dimitri I…" Nicol didn't know what to say, her head was spinning all over again but for different reasons.

Dimitri held her hand and led her out to the garden.

Once out there they sit down on a stone bench and he said "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say out. Nicol I've been in love with you for a long time now. And I want to ask you if I can….if you would allow me to marry you." He takes out a ring with a white teardrop diamond.

Nicol's eyes widened at that and she looks into his sincere eyes. How many times had she dreamed of this, how many times had this tom made her laugh, and flush? And yet all she could think of was someone else.

She looked at him sadly and right away he noticed it "If this is about the bridal price, I'll double it. If your parents need convincing, I'll…"

"No. Dimitri I can't, I just…It wouldn't be fair to you." Nicol closes the box.

"What? What does that mean, not fair? Nicol…" Dimitri starts but.

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing. I never wanted to hurt you." Nicol starts crying as she rushed back in and locks herself up in the library.

Dimitri looks on stunned as he just sits there in the garden. 'What just happened.' He then sees Ruby and thinks 'Maybe she knows what's going on.' And heads over.

A little while before in the dining room….

"You want to talk?" Rex looks over at his brother.

"Why would I, I knew this was coming. Not like I was ever any match." Cody shrugs his shoulders not willing to admit to any of it.

Ruby's ears droop able to smell his heart break. He really cared for her and if Nicol did do that last night, she liked him. And is picking him. At least by instinct.

Though that's not her place to say. And there's something else she has to do first. She walks over and gives a small head bow in front of Cody.

'I know you're afraid for Rex. And I'm sorry I'm that danger. But I promise I do love him and want to protect him just as much as he does me. So… please can we have your blessing?' Ruby looks at him pleadingly with slightly misting eyes.

'Ruby.' Rex takes a hold of her hand kissing the top of her head lightly.

Cody looks over at Ruby in shock and shakes his head "I was never angry at you Ruby. I was just worried for Rex. Trust me he do whatever he wanted weather I told him to or not. And you and him want to help my brothers, and since you make him happy, I wish you two all the luck and happiness in the galaxy."

Ruby's ears pop up at that as she hugs him. Nuzzling Cody's slightly scruffy cheek.

'I'm going to go get some berries for breakfast. See you later.' Ruby heads off with a skip to her step, the bell seeming to chime to her heart at the moment.

"Thanks." Rex smiles at him softly.

"Like I was going to say no." Cody looks away.

"You know, I've always known you'd stand by me no matter what I picked. Though I did expect a small fight about choosing to tell her." Rex has a small nervous chuckle at that.

"You disappointed. I can always make it up if you want." Cody glares.

"Point is I knew I could tell you anything and you'd help me. And I'm here for you." Rex looks over at him warmly yet worried.

At that Cody couldn't hold it in anymore and just slumped into his chair and cried silent tears "I knew it wasn't possible, but it still hurts Rex. It hurts." He holds his aching heart.

Rex pats his back as he lets it out. Nothing else could be done at this moment.

Present and outside…

Ruby had just missed Nicol and had a basket full of barriers. Her ears bouncing happily at how things turned out for her.

"Ruby." Dimitri calls.

'Done talking?' Ruby turns to him a bit surprised.

"About that…" Dimitri then explains her reaction.

'Oh Nicol…' Ruby looks ready to bolt for her.

"I know you need to go to her… but can you tell me what this is about. Please?" Dimitri takes a hold of her arm with a pleading look.

'The thing is… I think she's torn between her old crush on you and her new feelings for Cody.' Ruby's ears droop at that.

"I see." Dimitri's ears droop letting her hand go.

'I'm sorry.' Ruby nods her head to him then heads off.

At the library…

'Nicol please open the door.' Ruby knocks.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" Nicol shouts still crying.

'Please.' Ruby scratches at the door lightly letting her know who it is.

"Ruby?" Nicol sniffs as she rushes up to open the door.

Ruby's ears droop holding up the basket. Pretty much saying 'Want to talk as we snack?' Looking at her friend hopeful.

"I just don't know what to do. My heart is torn, and it hurts. I've dreamed of that moment for so long and now…Now I just can't feel right about choosing either like this, not when I can't even be sure of my own feelings." Nicol snacks on some berries as she sits on the couch.

'Maybe talk to both of them.' Ruby suggests eating a few blue berries.

"I don't want to even look at them. It hurts too much to have to break their hearts." Nicol weeps.

'But don't they both deserve an answer? And don't you need to settle your feelings?' Ruby looks at her friend with dropped ears.

"I guess they do but please give me some time to process all this. It's been too much too fast." Nicol sighs.

The girls sit for a bit snacking on the barriers. They'd head out to the others once either Nicol is ready to face them or the basket is empty. Most likely the latter.

With the guys…

Dimitri was in a haze as he walked about, he wasn't sure how to feel.

'I should have told her earlier. You wanted to let her accomplish her dreams first. But now I lost my chance, or have I?' Dimitri holds his chin.

She said no, but not because she didn't like him. In fact she had a crush on him, but now she liked another. That meant he still had a chance but….

Then he heard something 'Crying, who's crying.' He heads over to the dining room to find the two brothers, the blond comforting the burnet. Dimitri couldn't help but feel his fur stand but pushed it down. It was an instinct for toms to become aggressive towards rivals but….

'She hate me I if ever did that.' Dimitri sighed. Then he saw the broken man, he was a strong soldier, he heard he had a high position and was skilled.

'I can see why she likes him. Much more mature then me that's for sure.' He sighs but he accidently almost makes a vase fall but catches it in time.

The brothers turn at that.

"What are you doing here?" Rex glares slightly.

"Come to gloat? There's no need. I already know she chose you." Cody glares and looks away.

"First of all I'm not a jerk, so I wouldn't gloat. Second of all even if I wanted to gloat, I have no reason to cause she said no." Dimitri crosses his arms.

"She what?" They look over surprised.

Dimitri sighs as he comes over to sit across form them and says "Turns out I have competition. Meaning you." He points to Cody.

"What? No that can't be I…" Cody starts but.

"Ask Ruby yourself and don't act that way. I've noticed a few things when you're around her, but I chose to ignore them. I thought I had the better chance since I've known her longer but that's not the case." Dimitri sighs.

"What do you mean?" Rex looks surprised.

"It means we have to settle this somehow. Nicol ran off after she said no to my proposal, but only because she thought it wouldn't be fair to be with me when she also has feelings for you." Dimitri points at Cody making it clear.

Cody had to sit up at that. This had to be some sort of joke. Right?

"You're serious?" Rex eyes him, hopeful for his brother but still weary of this Chat.

"It's true. Nicol does want someone in her life, but she never felt ready or she always got asked by jerks. As for me, guess I took too long. Wanted to wait till she accomplished her dream of becoming a countess before I asked her anything." Dimitri sighs.

"It's not like she still won't chose you. I'm not exactly staying, and my job can't exactly afford for a wife. I have no way to even get a bride price or a ring. So why would she chose me? Then there's the little detail about us not being able to even have attachments." Cody glares.

"Wait they don't let you…" Dimitri looks shocked.

"Please don't tell. We have a plan to deal with it." Rex looks a bit pleadingly.

"I won't, trust me. But that rule is just wrong." Dimitri scrunches up his nose.

At that they all just sat there a moment unsure what to do. Cody still couldn't believe that this was all real. Did she really say no to the heir because of him? 'It means she loves you dummy! It can't be I… I can't, I…'

Then they heard the door open, the girls were coming in and they straitened up.

"Guys. I need to talk to the both of you." Nicol said a bit shaken.

The two looked at each other but nodded towards her.

'Rex and I will go.' Ruby starts to head over to him.

"No, Ruby could you stay here?" Nicol looked at her friend her eyes saying, 'I need support.'

Ruby nods. She understands her friend needs someone here for her. Rex and Ruby sat at a nearby chair while Nicol took another.

She sighed and said "Guys I need to be honest with you both and you both deserve answers. So this is it. Dimitri, I've had a crush on you for a very long time. And you were always there for me. You made me laugh. I want to thank you for that." Dimitri smiles at that as Cody looks down.

"And Cody, you practically showed me another galaxy. You have a strong will and heart that I haven't seen in many, but a still caring nature for your brothers I have to respect. And last night you showed me that you will go far and beyond for the ones you care for. You stopped that nasty little fall from being something worse." Nicol flushed.

Dimitri this time looked down as Cody looked on shocked.

"I, Dimitri that proposal was beautiful. I've dreamt of that moment for so long but when you asked me…..I found I couldn't say yes because it'd be unfair to you. Because as I pondered upstairs over what has gone on, I realized why I couldn't say yes. Not because my heart was torn in two but because I realized what I felt for you was a crush, but Cody….I realized that my feeling for you are something deeper. I found that my feelings to you are connected strait to my instincts." Nicol flushes at that last part.

Dimitri jumps and said "Nicol are you sure?"

Nicol nodded, still not able to face them with a red face.

'It's true. That's the only reason for what happened.' Ruby explains with a nod.

'So she already chose Cody?' Rex ponders this.

"How does having her emotions towards me connect to her instincts and her choice?" Cody asks flushed.

Nicol got up as she sat next to him and said "For Chats, our instincts are a big part of ourselves and being a connector of nature they highly affect us the most. Especially in certain aspects in our lives. That includes our preference in mates." She looks down once more flushing.

"I-is that what happened between us?" Rex looks over at Ruby a bit red.

Ruby nuzzles him to answer. She felt an immediate attraction to him. And had no intentions of having another mate. Rex just rubs the back of his neck a bit red as she snuggles him.

"Wait, but why would your instincts make you chose me instead of an heir? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Cody looks confused.

"Sigh. It's true Dimitri is an heir, but he's also a big cub. Which isn't what I need in my life." Nicol shakes her head.

"It's true, I should have known that would cost me big time with you if you ever chose with your instincts." Dimitri chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

'He's a good tom. But not right for Nicol.' Ruby adds looking at her cub friend feeling sadly for him.

'I guess that makes sense.' Rex ponders trying to take this all in.

"Then why…" Cody points at himself when Nicol wraps her arms around him "Caring for cubs, leader like, puts up with my quirks, and protective. I have to say those are good qualities for a female Defenders chosen partner." She kisses his cheek lightly making him flush.

"And me?" Rex points to himself.

'Caring for cubs, leader qualities, protective, and love me for me. Those are the best qualities.' Ruby names them off smiling at him.

Rex smiles at that snuggling her close. Ruby enjoying the warmth and being in his strong yet gentle arms.

Dimitri feels his hair stand again but lets it down and says "I better get back home before the tom in me starts a fight. Don't worry it will go away once the spring fever leaves."

Dimitri chuckles and is about head off but Nicol rushes up to hug him "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He turns around, grabs her hand and kisses it saying "Mademoiselle je serai toujours votre ami affectueux."

(Translation: Miss I will always be your loving friend.)

At that he heads out.

'We'll let you two talk.' Ruby smiles at her friend holding Rex's hand.

"Have a good time." Rex heads out with her.

The two sneak off to the garden. Ruby showing him her favorite spot to hide. It's a small shed that was given to her so she can paint outside and have her own space. It has a lot of art work inside and a sofa to lay down on.

"These are amazing." Rex looks at one of the garden during a sunset. "Why didn't you enter into the contest?"

'I couldn't.' Ruby shakes her head a bit red.

"Nervous about showing your work?" Rex smiles at her softly.

Ruby nods her ears drooped a bit. Rex puts it down pecking her forehead. The two snuggling on the sofa.

Ruby leans against his chest as his arms are wrapped around her holding her close. The two just enjoying being close. Ruby drawing Rex for a bit. But soon falls asleep laying against him.

"No. Run. Mommy. Daddy." Ruby fidgets in her sleep.

"Ruby. Ruby you're having a nightmare." Rex shakes her lightly.

Ruby wakes up clinging to him crying. Him patting her head as she lets it out.

"You want to talk about it? It might help." Rex pats her head.

Ruby nods. She then tells him what happens in her nightmare.

'I… I can't ever save her.' Ruby whimpers with downed ears.

"Have you ever thought the cub is you?" Rex says gently getting her attention. "Maybe instead of running into the flames why not turn around? See what else is there. And if you're scared, I'll be right here." He pecks her forehead.

Ruby wasn't sure, but it was worth a shot. She was tired of always being unable to do anything. She lies back down with him patting her head gently. She soon drifts off to sleep.

Ruby finds herself in the fire again. She runs for the cub but is unable to get to her. She's about to panic then remembers what Rex said. She took a deep breath with closed eyes and turned around. Slowly opening them, she's amazed.

All around her the world is different. Cubs running around happily in a garden and everyone she loves is there. Including her parents.

'There you are my cub.' Her mom, a pretty white furred Chat, hugs her.

'We've been waiting my gem.' Her dad, a red eyed tabby, smiles at her.

"Mommy. Daddy." A few tears fall but with a small smile on her face.

"Sleep well Ruby." Rex whispers pecking the top of her head.

Ruby nuzzles against him. For the first time in a long time she slept peacefully on the day of the fire.

By the time she wakes up the sun is about to set. She looks surprised and a bit red about using him as a pillow all this time. Rex just smiles glad she was able to sleep peacefully.

Back at the manor…

"There you two are. You've been gone all day." Lila looks over at them with a small smile.

'Sorry.' Ruby's ears droop.

"That was my fault. She kept trying to paint me, but I couldn't sit still." Rex covers.

"It can be hard when you're not used to it." Lila chuckles. "Oh that's new. Don't tell me. Our little gem finally has a suiter." She gasps with up ears as she notices the necklace.

Ruby nods a bit red smiling.

"Who? Is he a tabby? Spotted? Where's he from? When can we meet him?" Lila goes mad.

'Actually… we want to keep quiet for a bit.' Ruby explains.

"What? Why?" Lila's ears droop.

"Now. Now. There's no need to rush." Jacob pats her shoulder. "That is as long as he doesn't make her cry and we don't smell cubs." He eyes Rex already having a good idea who it is.

'Jacob!' Ruby's ears go up red.

"I'm your father. It's my prerogative to say this as a warning." Jacob huffs a bit playfully.

Ruby's ears droop with her face red. Rex trying to fight down a blush himself.

"S-so um… what's for dinner? I'm hungry." Rex clears his throat trying to change the subject.

Meanwhile a while before….

'We'll let you two talk.' Ruby smiles at her friend holding Rex's hand.

"Have a good time." Rex heads out with her.

Once the two left Cody looked over at Nicol and said "So what do we do now? I have no idea how this works, let alone even imagined this could happen…."

He didn't get to finish as Nicol took his hand and rushed him out the door and to the practice arena once more and said "We get to know each other better and spend time doing the things we enjoy."

Nicol smiles grabbing a practice staff and throws one to Cody. He smirks at that and says "I have been wanting a rematch."

Nicol smirks and the two began. They did spar for a bit, Nicol beat him once more with a new move he had never seen "You have to teach me that." Cody chuckles.

"Chuckle. I better, I want you ready for anything." Nicol helps him up.

They soon headed for the garden and the two got to know each other better. Cody found out Nicol was very passionate about nature and its creatures and Nicol found out Cody liked to carve wood. Said it relaxed him. She smiles thinking 'Cedar really does fit him.'

They had found that besides sparring they both actually enjoyed music and even strategizing. Cody found Nicol had a very creative mind and found some of her ideas interesting for future plans, even some of her hunting techniques.

Later on they did have to head back in but not before Cody grabbed some jasmines and put them in her hair, kissing her cheek and syaign "Thank you." Nicol held her face flushing, Cody smiling glad he had been the one to surprise her this time.

Nicol looked at him and smiled "I think you're getting the hang of this." That made Cody flush and Nicol chuckle, running off. He had to laugh and shook his head. She was going to drive him mad and he couldn't wait.

Later on that night with the girls…

"So what happened between you and Rex. You two where gone for a while." Nicol smiles.

'Nothing happened. I swear.' Ruby flushes.

"Yeah, but I also I know you didn't just sketch him the whole time." Nicol shakes her head.

'I did sketch him but then I fell asleep. I had my nightmare and then…' Ruby tells her what happened.

"That is so sweet I knew he was good for you." Nicol smiles her tail swaying at the cute moment.

'It was nice to see them again if only in my dreams. And for once it wasn't in the flames.' Ruby smiles with misty eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, you finally concurred it." Nicol hugs her, happy she finally overcame it.

'What about you and Cody? What did you do all day?' Ruby rubs her eyes then looks over at her friend.

"Well…" Nicol explained about what they did and especially about the end and getting the last word.

'The poor guy.' Ruby giggles.

"I know, but I like getting the last word in." Nicol chuckles.

'He's going to go mad.' Ruby laughs with a swaying tail.

"Yeah but I think he's actually looking forward to it." Nicol smiles.

The two laugh at that and head to bed.

With the boys…

"So what happened with you two, and I mean what really happened?" Cody raised a brow.

"Well…" Rex then told him what happened.

"I'm glad to know she's getting over that. Just try to make sure no one sees you two like that." Cody raises a brow.

"Really?" Rex lifts a brow at that.

"Sorry guess it's just habit." Cody sighs.

"It's fine." Rex shakes his head. "So what happened between you two?" he looks over at him.

"Well we…" He explains the same as Nicol.

"S-she's going to drive you crazy." Rex laughs almost rolling on the floor.

"Yeah. I have a feeling she's going to try to drive me crazy, but to tell the truth I don't mind the idea. At least I've had practice with you and the rest of our batch." Cody huffs.

"Hey w-we aren't that bad." Rex calms down.

"Oh really? Remember the time you lot tried to climb down the citadel practice wall without cords?" Cody glares.

"We made it." Rex shrugs with a small smile.

Cody groans falling back on his bed. Sometimes he wonders if his brothers would be the death of him.

A week passes and the couples sneak in as many moments as possible together. Cody even got to meet Nicol's family and it looked like they had suspicions of what was going on, but they said nothing. Especially when Nicol told them about a certain rule.

Ruby brought Rex to her parents' grave. If nothing else she wanted to introduce them. Rex bringing flowers for them and promising to look after Ruby in front of the graves. She snuggles his arm at that.

It was finally time for the girls' ceremony along with many others who would be gaining the same title as them. The guys would have to wear tuxes to this with long coat tails.

"This is a bit restricting." Rex pulls on his blue shirts collar.

(Rex outfit: Navy blue button up shirt/ silver crescent moon cufflinks/ black coat tail/ black pants/ black shoes)

"I really don't see the need for tails when they already have them." Cody looks at the strange coat with raised brows. His was black as well but his shirt was a golden color and his cuffs were gold crescent moons.

"It is odd." Rex plays with his cuffs.

"Well at least it's only for a while." Cody sighs, sort of missing his armor.

"Well you boys look nice." Anakin comes in to check on them.

"Thank you sir." They nod to him.

"Let's go! Let's go!" The cubs come in dressed nice.

All of them hopping about happily, ready to go. The brothers laughing at the scene patting their heads.

With the girls back stage…

'I'm nervous.' Ruby's ears are drooped a bit playing with her skirt.

(Ruby's outfit: white lightly puffed sleeved under shirt/ sky blue sun dress/ blue ribbon wedges/ her choker/ hair in two braids with pink roses at the end of them/ light makeup)

"It is a bit daunting." Nicol's tail fidgets a bit. She'd waited for this for so long and now that it was here, she was just ready to get it over with.

(Nicol's outfit: A seafoam green dress that came above ankles/ with lighter color off the shoulder frilly sleeves/ lighter colored on the edge of the heart shaped chest, and waist ribbon./ A white pearl teardrop in the middle of the chest, and three little white pearls decorating the waist ribbon/ the edge of the dress looked like it was decorated with waves/ and black flat shoes/ Her hair in messy wavy style for the occasion.)

'I want a hug.' Ruby taps her necklace wanting Rex right now.

"You'll see him soon don't worry." Nicol pats her back.

"Hey you okay?" Rex comes over with Cody.

"Some nerves, but I think we're okay." Nicol smiles.

"I brought you something." Cody gives her two jasmine flowers.

"Oh Cody." Nicol smiles taking them and putting them in the side of her hair. Ever since their sort of first date Cody had always brought some to her.

"I thought these might help." Rex has a small bag of sugar stars.

'Thanks.' Ruby smiles hugging them close.

"Mind if I get one too." Cody smirks.

Nicol chuckles and hugs him, purring slihglty.

"Alright everyone get ready." A black and white striped man calls to everyone.

"We better head back to keep the cadets in their seats." Rex smiles at Ruby.

'Bye-bye.' Ruby waves smiling herself.

"We'll see you boys soon." Nicol gives a quick peck making Cody smile "Can't wait."

They then head out to the others. The cubs bouncing a bit in their seats for their older sister. Though they're also looking around trying to guess who she's dating. Cody fighting a chuckle as Rex tries to not go red.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here today to give these medals to are new countesses and counts." The man comes out on to the stage many clap and cheer names. "We shall now begin…" the man calls names from a list.

"Nicol Runner!" The man announces close to the end of the list.

Nicol sighs but walks out standing tall, not looking into the crowed so she doesn't get nervous.

All eight of her family members cheered making her flush but she had to admit it was nice to know they were there for her.

"Congrats." The man smiles as he places the red ribbon and silver medallion around her neck.

"Thank you." Nicol whispers, then takes her seat on the stage as she think 'I did it, I can't believe I did it.' It had been a long and hard road for her to get here, but now that she was, she felt a sense of accomplishment and pride wash over as she smiles.

"Ruby Shadow." The man announces.

"Ruby! Yay!" The cadets cheer.

'Darian and Serena would be so proud.' Jacob claps as she comes out on stage.

'Oh our cub is really growing up.' Lila removes some of the mist to her eyes.

'She looks amazing up there.' Rex smiles up at her.

"Congrats." The man places the medal around her neck.

'Thank you sir.' Ruby smiles at him before taking her seat in the back.

"Que ton coeur te guide toujours." The man turns to all of them.

(Translation: may your hearts always guide you.)

After that a few came up to speak about all of them. Mostly parents giving embarrassing stories about their kid when they were cubs. Once that is done it was time to for the buffet.

"You should be proud of Ruby. She's had a hard road getting here." Mr. Runner nods. He was a dark gray tom with a black patch on his left ear. Brown hair and brown eyes.

"You should be proud of your girl as well. They've worked hard for this." Jacob smiles over at him sipping some citer.

"Speaking of which where did they go off to?" Lila looks around for them.

"I have no idea, it's not like Nicol to do that." Mrs. Runner, a yellow tan furred female with spots, brown hair and green eyes looks around.

"Oh, do you think they snuck off to see their toms?" Lila's ears go up as her tail sways.

"Sigh, most likely." Mrs. Runner looks sadly at this, it's not that she didn't like Cody but Nicol was her little girl and the thought of her dating made her sad and worried with the situation they were in.

With the couples…

They had snuck off with a picnic basket they had made the night before. Them laughing holding hands as they get away from everyone.

They pick a clearing in the woods by the lake. Everyone would be busy at the graduation after party for a while, so they don't have to worry about anyone finding them.

They couples all sat on the blanket happily snuggled up.

"It's good to finally be alone." Cody holds Nicol close as she snuggles up purring.

"Yes it is." Rex holds Ruby close. Ruby nuzzled next to him purring lightly.

"Hey I'm hungry, let's start eating." Nicol goes for the basket brining out a few things.

The girls had made some things. Nicol had made croissant sandwiches with ham and cheese, nothing fancy but Cody liked the fluffy bread she used. Ruby made some fried chicken. Not fancy either but Rex really likes them.

They had also brought some white grape none alcoholic citer to drink. The boys enjoyed the bubbly rich taste. It was also very sweet.

Nicol then starts to think and said "So what are we going to do? You boys ship off soon. How are we all going to stay together then?" her ears go down.

'Are you staying?' Ruby looks at Rex hopeful.

The boys look down, they had thought about it and only had one idea.

"We have one idea, but we're a bit unsure about it." Cody sighs.

"Why?" They girl say in their own way.

"Cause, it would mean you coming with us." Rex sighs a bit wondering how they'll react.

The girls jump excitedly at that wanting to hear.

"Girls you have to understand our jobs are dangerous. You could also be put in danger coming with us." Cody says worried.

"And we won't be able to be with you all the time. Then there are missions where you won't be able to follow us." Rex looks at Ruby worried.

"Hey we know the risks, we wouldn't have chosen you boys unless we had taken this all in." Nicol puts a hand to Cody's heart.

'And we're not weak. We can handle this.' Ruby signs smiling at him warmly.

The two look at each other and nod.

"Alright." Rex sighs again. "Here's the plan. You come as representatives and we sneak moments when we can. Keeping our relationship secret for a year to show we can make it work." He explains.

The girls look at each other and Nicol says "That could work. We could go to represent our people and possibly help your brothers, especially since Chat wants to help you all and possible stop the abuse and continued production."

'And we can be together.' Ruby nuzzles Rex purring slightly.

The boys smile at that, war had raged for almost a year now. But they still felt that things were getting bad and were afraid of what could happen if they let this go on.

Then they heard it…

"Oh how sickeningly sweet. I wonder what Dooku would think of such a sight. Oh well, you girls need to come with me now." They all looked over to see…

"Ventress!" The boys' growl, blocking the girls.

"I'd stand down boys. You know you can't take me on." She takes her lightsabers out.

The two had to clench their teeth, they had seen many of their brothers cut down by those sabers. The girls growled at this, smelling their fear and worry.

Then Nicol brought her hands out and said "But we can."

Ventress looked confused till a large flock of birds swarmed at her. At that the boys grabbed the girls and started running.

As they get to the edge of town Ruby stops him. She looks at him worried with downed ears.

"Right, if we head in she'll attack just for the fun of it." Rex sighs heavily at that.

'But we still need to get out of here.' Rex ponders.

"Cody where is the shuttle?" Rex looks over at him.

"Right where we left it, you got a plan don't you." Cody raise a brow.

With that they head off again. Finding the shuttle where they had left it.

"Here kitty, kitty." Ventress calls as she enters the shuttle.

But as she takes a step, she hits a string trap setting three blasters off. She's able to dodge all but one that hits her shoulder.

'They're not here.' Ventress growls looking around for them furious.

As she comes out she sees a Chat ship heading off.

"This handles nice." Rex steers.

"You girls doing okay?" Cody looks over worried at them.

Ruby helps a shaken Nicol. Her friend never being on a ship before. Or at least not out of their atmosphere.

Cody frowns worriedly at that, then "We got a tail!" He shouts, spotting Ventress.

"I wish we took the starship now." Rex mutters reflecting.

"I have you now." Ventress smirks following behind them.

They play a game of cat and mouse for a bit. Sadly Ventress is the cat. Then Rex spots an asteroid field.

"Rex no…" Cody looks on wide eyed knowing what his batchmate was thinking.

"It's a Sky Stunt or blown up." Rex nudges at the black ship on their heels.

"Fine, just don't crash the ship!" Cody huffs taking the copilot seat.

"Strap in girls. This is going to get rocky." Rex makes a Kenobi pun getting everything ready.

'We're around them too much.' They both sigh internally.

The girls do as told. The two holding each other's hands as the stunt flying starts.

Rex dodges meteors and twirls around them trying to lose their Sith tail. Or at least long enough to go into hyperspace.

'Rex…' Ruby's ears droop and she pales at a large one in front of them.

"Look out!" Nicol yowls.

"Hold on!" Cody calls back, activating the hyperdrive.

"Hit it!" Rex shouts.

In seconds they're in hyperspace. Ruby found it kinda pretty, like being surrounded by shooting stars.

Nicol was in a state of shock from both fear and wonder at the stars passing by at such a speed.

A few minutes later they come out in Republic space. The guys sighing with relief at the familiar space and starship in front of them.

"Unidentified ship, you're in Republic space. State your businesses here." a familiar voice calls.

"Wolffe, it's good to hear your voice." Rex sighs with relief.

"Rex? What are you doing on that…? Did general Skywalker destroy another ship?" Wolffe calls over the coms.

"Another?" The girls say in their own way looking at one another.

"You have passengers?" Wolffe sounds surprised.

"It's a long story, do you mind if we land before explaining?" Cody sighs rubbing between his eyes.

"Docking bay two. I'll meet you there with General Plo Koon." Wolffe instructs. "I look forward to this explanation." He signs off.

"This is going to be a headache." Cody lays back in the chair. General Plo was a pleasant man but their brother Wolffe could be a hardhead at times for rules.

"Could be worse. Could be Windu." Rex looks over at his brother.

"At least we get to see Ponds then." Cody shrugs.

"Point." Rex agrees to that.

They soon docked, the guys helping the girls get off. The two shaking badly.

"Hello, my name is Jedi master Plo Koon. Are you two okay?" The squid looking man says in a gentle and kind tone.

"We had a really bumpy ride trying to escape a sith, so not all okay really." Nicol still shakes.

"A sith? Is it still trailing you?" Wolffe, in his deck gray uniform, looks at the boys.

"No. She'll be stuck for a bit." Rex smirks a bit at his fast flying.

"We left Ventress in a field of asteroids." Cody huffs.

"Come we should get these young ladies to the medbay and then you can all explain." Plo waves to them.

They all nod and head off.


	3. Chapter 3

After the girls are checked over they explain what happened, leaving out the picnic part and secret relationship of course.

"Why would Ventress attack you two specifically?" Plo holds his chin.

Nicol takes a sip of tea "It might be because Ruby is the heir of the forest region. She thought she could persuade Jacob to join the Separatist by using her against him. Or she was just looking for two Chat to test on since some of our people have slight force abilities."

"Really the first is most likely the best bet." Rex looks at her worried.

'I want a hug.' Ruby's ears are drooped sipping her tea looking over at him.

"It is a logical conclusion. We should contact your people and explain what has happened and warn the jedi council of what Dooku might be up to." Plo advices.

They all nod and go with him to the communications room. It took a while to explain everything as everyone was in a panic from trying to look for them. When they found out what happened the parents were livid.

"I want this sith found, do you hear me? I will not have her near my daughter or home again!" Jacob snarls.

Then Nicol got an idea. "That may not be possible, if she's tried to do this once she'll do it again."

'And we don't know how she got past our defenses.' Ruby adds.

Really that was a concern. She should have tripped something or alerted someone.

"The girls are right sir. She's relentless in her work and dangerous. Only a Jedi can truly go up against her." Cody explains

"And returning would only put them and those around them in danger." Rex adds truly worried for those back on Chat.

Jacob looks shocked at this and says, "Then what can we do?"

"Ruby and I had actually been thinking that maybe we could become representative of Chat, you know help our little side project." Nicol smirks reminding him of the troopers' rights movement.

'And maybe get trade routes.' Ruby nods.

Jacob takes a moment to take it in but sighs "You girls would be safer with the jedi and you two would be the best to help in this matter as well. Very well I approve. I'll talk to the jedi and their council about this. You girl just get some rest now. But first some people want to talk to you."

First came up Nicol's family, they weren't thrilled with the idea of her being off planet, but they understood it was for the best at the moment. They also knew she'd be miserable without Cody so they let it go. Cody nodded back as if saying 'I will protect her.'

Lila was in a state as she cried about Ruby leaving.

'I'll be fine Lila. I have Rex here. A-and then others as well.' Ruby flushes trying to undo her thumbal.

Lila nodded at that and finally understood who her tom is; she smiled at Rex kindly to show she understood.

Rex does the same glad Ruby's second family approves of him. He'd try to always be worthy of that and her.

Then the cadets came up "Are you two okay? Did you really see a sith? Sis, Nicol are you two really leaving? Don't go!" The boys all say at the same time.

'I'm sorry cubs. But it's the only way to keep everyone safe.' Ruby's ears are drooped looking at them.

"I'm sorry cubs but we have to. Look we're okay and your brothers will help take care of us and we'll take care of each other. We also want to help more cubs like you. But we will come back and visit promise." Nicol smiles.

The boys look sadly at that but nod as they are then told to head to bed.

The girls are kept in the medbay for now while the boys go to the barracks for the night. The generals would be back tomorrow to get them.

With the guys…

As they sat down in the cots they both sighed Wolff decided to join them and asked "Must have been some trip."

"That's an understatement." Rex chuckles a bit.

"It really wasn't what we were expecting. We thought we were retrieving cadets and ended up finding they were adopted by one of the leaders of the planet." Cody sighs.

Wolff looks surprised saying "No kidding."

"With all the craziness it was nice just to know they were safe and happy." Rex sighs at that.

"At least that's five brothers who won't go to war." Wolffe sighs glad for at least that, but sad for the others.

"It might actually be more. The girls are going to be working on helping with the troopers rights, so who knows. Maybe more brothers will get that chance." Cody shrugs.

"Or at least have a choice." Rex adds.

Wolffe looks on as he holds his chin and says "It's strange, even if the general has always been kind to us, to know there are those that see us as more than just clones. It's an interesting thing to think."

They both looked at each other and smiled thinking 'It truly is.' With that they headed off to sleep.

The next day Skywalker and Kenobi came as planned, the jedi council agreed to the plan of the girls traveling with them. Worried about what Dooku's plan could be and decided they'd be keeping an eye on the planet Chat in case of further incidents. The jedi had come with bags of their things and even a few things the boys had worn on the planet.

"The senator said he wanted you to keep them as gifts." Kenobi smiles.

The two nodded knowing that he most likely knows they'll need them for special events and secret dates.

They soon headed off to the other ship waiting for them. Nicol still hated the ride and wanted Cody to hold her but she knew he couldn't so Ruby held her hand through it all.

Once on the ship she felt better and the two were given their rooms. To them they looked so plain, but they could always make them look more cheerful later on.

The guys were happy the girls would be on the ship with them but were worried about what happened with Ventress.

The girls later found them in a secret room to talk. The boys leaving a note in their room for them to find them.

'What's this?' Ruby looks at the small trays of food on the table.

"Well… we didn't get to finish our picnic so we thought we could now." Rex rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry the food wont' be as good as anything you girls can make." Cody rubs the back of his head looking down at the rations.

"Hey as long I got you, I'm good." Nicol pecks his cheeks.

'Really sweet.' Ruby nuzzles Rex, purring a bit.

Rex would never get tired of that sound. It was music to his ears letting him know she's happy.

The food wasn't too good. But they mostly spent it snuggling anyway. The guys explaining how a starship works.

A few days later they got two calls for help. One from a planet called Christofsis. The other from Windu on a safari like planet.

"We'll split up for this one. Cody and Rex will take the girls to Madagaz to help Windu. While we will head to Christofsis." Kenobi explains.

"And you four can meet us there once you're finished." Anakin adds.

"Sir." The guys nod.

"It be interesting to see the place." Nicol nods.

'I'm okay with that.' Ruby nods.

Ruby went to the medbay to get a medical kit ready to go. Kix and the other medics had been getting her used to their devices and she can at least work most of them.

Nicol headed to her room to grab her staff made of titanium alloy. She'd been getting a lot of practice with it especially ever since some of the boys asked to learn some defender moves after watching her and Cody spar, in return they showed her how to use trooper moves.

With that they head off to the planet. It reminded Ruby a bit of the grasslands from her cub hood. Her ears drooping a bit.

"You okay?" Rex looks over at her worried.

'Just a little home sick.' Ruby nods.

Rex goes to try and hug her then he hears speeders and steps back. A dark man was on one and a clone in commander armor on the others.

"You must be the representatives I've heard about. I'm master Windu, it's an honor to meet you." Windu bows to them politely.

'The honor is ours.' Ruby does the same.

"It's nice to meet you." Nicol nods.

"Hey you two. Been a while." The other takes off his helmet smiling at his batchmates.

"Hey Ponds. Staying out of trouble." Rex does a hand shake they made up when cadets.

"Probably in less than you." Ponds laughs as it ends with a fist bump.

"I say you two are just as bad as the other, maybe even worse than you think." Cody crosses his arm.

"Come on we're not that bad." The two say at the same time.

"Oh really remember when close to graduation we had that camping trip and Rex…." Cody raises a brow and smirks.

"Please stop!" Rex begs a bit red.

'What happened when you camped?' Ruby looks curious.

"Oh well…" Ponds starts chuckling.

"Ponds remember I have JUST as much dirt on you." Rex warns.

"It's not that interesting." Ponds clears his throat looking away.

'But I want to know.' Ruby's ears droop with a curious sparkle to her eyes.

'Don't look. Don't look.' Rex repeats in his head weak to those big eyes.

"If you're all done. Shall we get your speeders and head back to camp?" Windu clears his throat.

"Sir yes sir." They say at the same time.

The girls never really like it when they do this. But it's a part of their training.

On the way Ruby rides with Rex. Enjoying being able to hold him close if only for a bit. And she actually liked the ride. She likes how the wind feels going through her fur and the view going by.

Nicol holds on tight to Cody, not only because she liked to but because she was afraid to fall of the thing. Chats usually walked, most things where walking distance for them. They didn't use speeders much. Cody felt bad for her, but he had to admit he liked feeling her arms tight around him.

Once at the village the people come up to great Windu, thanking him for coming in time.

"Don't worry we'll have your village secure before the storm and your people safe and away from the flooding before it starts." Windu nods.

As the girls get off though the people of the planet, people with feather like hair with different colors, and spots on the side of their faces, stare at the two women in shock. Some even glaring and others hiding their children in fear.

The girls feel uncomfortable at this. Nicol frowns thinking 'What? I know they've never seen a Chat before but we're not really intimidating looking'

'What's going on?' Ruby's ears pin down.

The lead Mad comes up "Why have you brought these slavers here?" He growls

"What?" The girls say in their one way.

Rex guards Ruby. Ruby hiding behind him confused.

That's when Cody realizes it 'I almost forgot that I thought the same thing when I saw them. They look somewhat Zeggarian.' He puts himself in front of them in case someone attacks.

"Chief Billo your mistaken, these women are not Zeggarians they are Chats. They are not slavers at all. In fact they are representative of their planet and are here to help you and our troops." Windu explains.

"They could still be related to Zeggarians, I don't want them near my people. We moved to this planet to escape their tyranny. We will not fall into it again." The chief scowls as many of his people cheer.

Windu tries to calm the people down as Ponds whispers "Get them to the safety post up on the cliffs. The general will help calm the people down."

They all nod at that and get on the speeders to head off. Once on the cliffs and in one of the caves Nicol asks "So who are the Zeggarians? I know what the people said but, do we really look so much alike?"

'Are we really like them?' Ruby looks at Rex with big eyes.

"You have the ears but other than that you don't have any similarities to them, they defiantly don't have tails and they have hair all over their bodies." Cody explains.

"But you're nothing like them morally. Not even a bit." Rex pecks her head.

"They've done a lot of harm to many civilizations. Taking them to become slaves for them and others. So many are weary of them." Cody nods.

The girls look worried at this.

"I guess we came here for nothing then." Nicol sighs.

'I wish we could help.' Ruby looks down sadly.

"You two can still help. You have a vantage point up here that we don't. You can help keep lookout on the skies and see if we have any enemies coming our ways." Cody explains.

"And you can get things ready for the rain." Rex tries to assure them.

"I guess that be a good thing, I just wish we could show them Chats are nothing like these Zeggarians." Nicol spats the name out.

'Me too.' Ruby nods.

"Maybe you can? The people will have to come up here sooner or later, so they'll have to get along with you or be stuck in the rain." Cody sighs.

"And then you can show them they were mistaken." Rex adds.

The girls sigh but nod, not too happy about the idea but agreed for their own safety and that of the villagers. They didn't want to hurt anyone just to defend themselves.

"We'll see you in a bit." Rex pecks Ruby's lips.

"Stay safe." Cody pecks Nicol's.

"You too, come back in one piece." Nicol orders.

'Bye-bye.' Ruby waves with her ears still down.

With the guys…

They get back and start helping to getting the buildings sealed for the coming rain.

'The clouds aren't good.' Rex looks up at the fast approaching rain.

"Ponds, I think we should start sending the villagers up!" Rex calls over the com and growingly strong winds.

"Already starting! But it's going to take a while with this wind." Ponds calls.

"The girls can help settle the villager. Nicol should be able to get some of them up." Cody responds.

"I don't think they'd like that. But if she meets them half way we might be able to get away with it." Ponds replies. "Just let her know she's going to have to deal with their caution and remarks."

"Sigh. That might be a problem, but I'll tell her." Cody calls back.

With the girls…

'The rain is going to start soon.' Ruby sniffs the air.

"Then we're going to get a lot of guest soon. We better finish up." Nicol says as she looks at what still needs to be done.

Just then the com goes off. Cody explaining what's going on. Nicol then explains what Ruby said.

"I don't know about this Cody, they may not like this." Nicol feels her fur stand.

"It's the only way we can do this. Please we need you to help them." Cody explains.

"Sigh, alright I'll do my best you all just get up here safe as well." Nicol replies.

'Be safe.' Ruby looks at her friend worried.

"I'll be fine Ruby just finish up getting the place ready." Nicol nods.

With Nicol…

As expected when the villagers saw Nicol they were not happy. Some yelling about being led to a trap and there were a few unwilling to go. She wanted to growl at them to move it but then she heard something.

Her ears stood up as she smelled something in the air.

"See, she's waiting for her accomplices, we need to go!" One says ready to bolt but….

"Watch out!" Nicol rushes over, jumping in front of the man and shoving him back. That's when a four legged lizard like predator comes out of the shrub and growls at them.

The people panicked at this and started to run, Nicol called "No you'll only make it chase you!" then two more come to block the rest. Nicol growls and says "Everyone in a circle, the young in the middle!"

They didn't question it, but did as told. Nicol got them up against the wall and then stretched her arms out 'Leave us alone!'

'Need food!' they call.

'We are not food.' She snarls.

The leader of the pack seemed to come up and says 'Must eat.' He tries to bite at her, but she jumps up and gets on his head. She then tries a stronger connection, he fights trying to buck her off, but she holds on.

The other creatures try to come at her, one of the villager's calls "Hurry while she distracts them!"

Then the chief said "No, she is trying to help! We be cowards to leave!"

Then the warriors attack and help drive off the creatures who try to fight back but then they smell the air and rush off.

Nicol jumps off the creature then. "The rain is about to fall we have to leave." Nicol pants and then leads them the rest of the way. No one questions it this time, wanting to get away from that spot.

Back on the cliff side…

'You okay?' Ruby looks at her beat up friend through the starting rain.

"Ran into some local wild that was stubborn. But I'll be okay." Nicol nods.

Ruby nods and starts treating some of the hurt villagers. Some jump a bit as she comes near but relax as she treats them. The warmth of her healing powers putting them at ease.

'Are any of you hurt anywhere else?' Ruby signs.

"She's asking if any of you are hurt anywhere else." Nicol translates.

"No. Thank you." The chief shakes his head a bit.

"HELP!" Calls a child's voice.

The girls rush out into the rain. Ruby hears the voice again. It's coming from the edge of the cliff side. Looking over they see a child clinging to a crumbling edge.

"What happened?" Nicol looks down worried.

"I… I was taking a short cut a-and then…" The girl cries trying not to fall.

Ruby runs back in getting some rope the guys had left just in case. She ties one end to her then hands the other to Nicol.

"Ruby no I should go…" Nicol starts.

'You're stronger so you can pull us both up. And I can hear if something comes lose.' Ruby explains with a small head shake.

"Just be safe." Nicol hugs her.

Ruby hugs back then starts heading down the slick cliffside. She slides a bit even with her claws but is able to get to the girl. Holding out her hand it didn't take long for the child to take it, holding on tight to her rescuer. Ruby tugs on the rope to let Nicol know it's time to pull.

Slowly they make it up. The girl running over to her family in the cave. A muddy Ruby smiling at her friend.

"Don't scare me like that again." Nicol sighs as hugs her close.

Ruby nods as they head over to the cave. The guys, drowned rat looking, show up with the last of the villagers.

"What happened here?" Rex looks at Ruby almost covered in mud.

'Just had a small mission.' Ruby smiles.

Everyone was drying up by the fires now and the girls where exhausted from all the events.

Windu came up and said "The villagers told me of what you two have done for them. It seems to of helped them have a change of heart. Manny of the young are asking to come and play with you." He chuckles.

"While that's cute I think I need to hit the den early." Nicol yawns.

'Me too.' Ruby yawns ready to fall asleep.

"I thought having animal connecting made it so animals wouldn't attack you?" Cody looks over worried but also confused.

"Not if their stubborn ones. And these were really stubborn for food." Nicol sighs yawning once more.

"And your power? It can drain you?" Rex looks over at bit worried.

'If I use it a lot yes.' Ruby explains yawning again.

"I think the girls need to get some sleep after all the adventure. We'll take over from here girls." Ponds smiles.

The girls nod and head to where they'd be sleeping for the night. Windu nodded to them and then headed off to keep checking on the villagers.

Ponds then said "Those two really are something. Glad to know they're on our side." Ponds smiles.

Rex and Cody look at each other and smile with a nod. They were glad too. The batchmates then started to catch up with each other, Ponds wanting to know how the cadets are and all.

A few days later the storm left and Windu's men had come to help with clean up and repairs as they did though, Rex, Ruby, Nicol and Cody were called to go to Christophsis.

"It was nice meeting you girls. Hope to work with you two again someday." Ponds shakes their hands.

"You too Ponds. It was nice getting to know you." Nicol smiles.

'Maybe we can meet up somewhere more peaceful too.' Ruby suggests smiling.

Ponds was a calm yet cheerful man, he was a lot like Rex when it came to getting in certain situations but he was like Cody when it came to rules. And it turns out he was the musical one of his brothers and the reason he was called Ponds was his love for chest.

"Stay safe Ponds." Rex does his hand shake with him.

"You too Rex." Ponds finishes it off.

"Stay safe vod and keep out of trouble." Cody smirks patting his shoulder.

"Me? Trouble?" Ponds asks.

The two smirk and glare at him as he laughs, and they get on their ship to head off.

It didn't take long to reach Christophsis. The battel over the sky was over but there was still much to do on the ground. They landed in a safety zone on a military station, the others were able to acquire when they landed.

As they were landing Cody was looking over personnel and says "Looks like we get to see another batchmate Rex. Slick's got his team here."

"Really?" Rex looks it over surprised.

"It will be nice to meet another one of your brothers." Nicol says hugging Cody a bit before they have to act like they weren't together.

'Another?' Ruby's tail sways as she's hugging Rex.

"Slick can be a bit of a grump but he can be just as crazy as Rex and Ponds." Cody rolls his eyes.

"Hey. We're not that crazy." Rex eyes him.

"That why you three and Gregor tried to hotwire a ship when no one was looking? I swear you four were trying to drive me insane." Cody glares.

'Were you hurt?' Ruby looks at him worried.

"Oh no we were fine. We got caught before we could try driving it." Rex assures her.

'I'll get you back Cody.' Rex shoots him a look. But it slowly fades with Ruby nuzzling him.

"Sorry Rex but driving Cody insane is my job now so back off." Nicol sticks her tongue out.

Everyone laughs at that as they finally land and have to act professionally. They hated this part of the job but knew that they had to keep it up.

As they came down, they were met by Anakin and Kenobi, who asked about the mission. They were also debriefed on what was going on and what plans they had.

For now though they were told to rest and so they headed for the mess hall where the guys found their batchmate sitting with his squad.

"Well look what the droid dragged in." A classic haircut, with a buzz at the end, trooper comes over to them.

"How are you doing Slick, keeping out of trouble." Cody shakes hands with him.

"I'm doing alright. How are you two?" Slick chuckles.

"Doing okay." Rex smiles at his brother.

'He smells like a camp fire.' Ruby sniffs the air watching the boys with their littler mate.

'Something smells off about him. But what?' Nicol can't describe it, she knows he's the guys littermate, but she just can't feel calm around him.

"Oh you must be the representatives. I'm Slick, nice to meet you." Slick holds a hand out for Nicol.

"Nicol Runner." Nicol shakes back trying to be polite.

'I'm Ruby Shadow.' Ruby signs with a smile.

"Ruby huh? Is it because you're a shining gem?" Slick flirts kissing the top of her hand.

Ruby's ears go up a bit red at that. Flattered but also shocked. Unsure how to respond with Rex there.

"Why not introduce your platoon Casanova?" Rex separates them fighting a snarl and to not glare at him.

"I think someone has a crush on you." Slick jokes as he chuckles turning to his men.

"I'm Jester, the medic." A trooper with a small goatee and cut sideburns salutes.

"Punch, the strategist." A thicker goatee trooper does the same.

"Sketch, the tech man." An odd tattooed over his left eye salutes.

"Gus, the heavy hitter." The cut in half goatee salutes.

"Chopper, the sniper." A clone with what looks like burns on him and a different colored eye salutes.

"Best of the best." Slick smiles proud of his group.

'Nice to meet you all.' Ruby smiles at them.

"Nice to meet you boys." Nicol smiles. 'None of them smell off, why?'

"So Slick keeping you all in line." Cody chuckles.

"If Slick is a tyrant give two winks." Rex jokingly whispers.

"Hey now." Slick hits him playfully.

Rex laughing rubbing his arm. Ruby laughing at the antics.

Nicol did find it funny, but she still felt off, what was it?

Cody saw she wasn't acting herself but knew he couldn't say much at the moment, so knew he had to wait till later.

While the guys catch up with their littler mate the girls head off to find their rooms. Next to one another once more.

Ruby had a hard time settling in. There were so many noises. There are machines working, R unites whirling around, mouse droids cleaning, then there's the city noises.

'Can't sleep.' Ruby sits up.

She heads out to find Rex's room. If she couldn't sleep then she could at least sneak in a snuggle, right.

"Who… Ruby?" Rex rubs his eyes then pops awake seeing Ruby. "What are you doing here?" he whispers not wanting to wake anyone sleeping in the nearby dorms.

'Couldn't sleep. Too noisy.' Ruby signs a bit red at what she's attempted.

"What do we have here?" The two turn to see Slick.

"She couldn't sleep and got lost looking for the medbay." Rex comes up with a possibly believable story.

"I can take her. I'm on shift anyway." Slick has a small smirk at the idea.

"That's not needed. I can take her." Rex tries to stop a snarl.

'It's okay. You get some sleep.' Ruby assures him.

Rex feels his heart drop a bit watching them walk off. He knows she did it to try and keep him from asking questions, but Rex is worried about his flirty brother with her.

Jester gives her something to take. Just a small aid, not sure how they would affect her. Slick then walked her back to her room.

'Thank you for walking me.' Ruby signs.

"Sleep well gem." Slick takes her hand kissing it again before heading off.

The next day…

Nicol wakes up to find Ruby is still asleep 'Maybe took something for the noise.' Last night had been a bit hard for her as well but she managed. Not feeling comfurtabel walking around the base yet.

She then decided to go get some breakfast when she smelled something, she smiles and went to a private corner to find Cody waiting for her. She hugged him with a peck saying "Hey, early shift?"

"Yup, also wanted to see you so I thought I wait a bit. How are you, you seemed off last night?" Cody looks worried at her.

Nicol looks down, how can she explain this to him? "Well um, I just felt a bit uncomfortable with Slick. He smells off to me."

Cody raised a brow saying "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just makes my fur stand okay. Maybe it was him flirting with Ruby or I don't know just something about his scent." Nicol looks down not able to face him.

"Nicol he's my batchmate." Cody says a bit upset.

"I know he is, but my instincts are going crazy okay. It's like they're saying to stay away from him." Nicol holds herself worried.

"Your instincts have to be wrong, Slick would never do such a thing." Cody huffs and starts to walk off.

"Cody?" She says shocked.

"Nicol I lost one batchmate in this war already and now you're telling me that another….That there's something off about him, that he might be dangerous. I can't accept that." Cody glares slightly at her.

Nicol feels her heart drop at that and says "I'm just worried Cody and I'm just telling you what I sensed. Don't you trust me?"

"How can I trust someone who's telling me to go against my own brother?" Cody almost yells.

Nicol flinches as she yells back "I'm not, I'm just telling you to be careful!"

"And I'm just saying I don't need to be because your instincts are wrong!" Cody looks away.

Nicol gasps but says "Maybe you're right. But I think my instincts where probably mostly wrong about you." At that she runs off

Cody heard the words and his heart dropped, he tries to go after her, but he then hears others coming his way and knew he couldn't go. The base was coming alive and if they saw him going after her they ask questions. So he sighs and goes on back on patrol.

Nicol heads to Ruby's room and knocks the door hard.

'Nicol?' Ruby's ears go up seeing her.

"Ruby he… he…" Nicol just starts crying as her friend leads her in.

'What happened?' Ruby looks at her worried.

As they sit on the bed Nicol explains as best she can what happened.

'I thought I just felt off with him flirting with me.' Ruby explains she was feeling the same.

"You feel it too? So, I'm not the only one." Nicol sniffs.

'Maybe we can both talk to him.' Ruby suggests.

"I don't want to talk to him right now. He's calling me a lair." Nicol huffs angry.

With the guys…

The two were alone as they were trying to make some attack plans for later in the day.

"What's going on Cody?" Rex looks at him with a lifted brow.

Cody looked at the board and sighed, he'd been having trouble concentrating since the fight with Nicol.

After a quick look around he said "Nicol and I had a fight this morning." He sighs.

"About what?" Rex looks curious and worried.

Cody then explained what happened.

"Maybe we should be careful. It couldn't hurt." Rex suggests.

"You're only saying that cause he's been flirting with Ruby." Cody glares.

"I'm just saying she has a point. It wouldn't hurt to be careful." Rex glares a bit himself.

"They could still be wrong, they seemed wrong enough in choosing me." Cody sighed.

"Come on that's not true." Rex shakes his head.

"She said so herself. But I guess I deserved it. I kept saying how they were wrong about Slick, I had time to think and I remember she just wanted me to be careful but the thought of losing another batchmate was too much Rex. I…" Cody closes his eyes not able to take it.

"And now you might lose Nicol." Rex looks at him sadly.

Cody flinched at that and said "I might have already lost her."

"I'm sure she'll listen if you talk." Rex pats his shoulder.

Then the coms go off, Anakin saying "Gentlemen it's time to head into battle."

With that they had to go. The girls would be staying at the base since they haven't been trained to deal with droids yet. The boys wanted to talk to the girls before they left but it'd be too suspicious at this point, so they had to leave.

As they left Nicol was nervous. Something in her kept saying something bad would happen, but she couldn't say what. And it's not like they'd listen to her.

Ruby didn't feel as off. But was worried. This would be the guys first time in a battle since them becoming a couple. And this will be their first time waiting for them.

Then Nicol saw Obi-Wan and rushed up saying "Obi-Wan. I feel something might go off. Could you keep an eye out?"

'Just bring everyone back safe.' Ruby's ears droop.

"Don't worry girls we'll keep safe out there. And we'll keep an extra eye out. Thank you for telling me." And with that Kenobi left.

With that they head off. The battle wouldn't be for a bit so the girls tried to keep busy. Ruby got the medbay ready for anyone that comes in. A part of her hoping it's anyone but Rex.

'Is that bad?' Ruby ponders placing things away.

Nicol helps a few of the standby shinnies learn a few defender moves for any future battles to come. 'I feel bad for them. They shouldn't have to go through this, but I can't do much else.' She sighs also still feeling down about before.

After a bit she took a break and thought about it all. She just wanted him to trust her it's not like she wanted to offend his family. 'I guess I get defensive too if anyone suspected my family. And he's already lost a brother, maybe it's harder on him then he lets on.'

Then they heard the guys return. A number of brothers come in with injuries. Ruby got to work.

Many seemed to like being treated by her then by a droid. The last one to come in is Gus.

"Hey, mind patching up my arm?" Gus chuckles a bit in pain holding his right arm.

Ruby nods as he sits on one of the beds. Ruby takes care of him.

Nicol wanted to find Cody but she knew he had to be in strategy and it be strange for her to just go looking for him. She asked about the battel and how it went, she felt bad so manny were lost and hurt but was glad to hear Rex and Cody where fine. 'Hopefully we can talk about this soon.'

With that she decided to get some lunch, some of the other troopers wanting to learn more on defender strategies.

With the guys…

"This isn't good. They had all our plans." Rex looks at the dead droid head.

"And how to use them." Cody looks glaring.

"How could we be so vulnerable?" Anakin hits his hand against the table.

"Maybe we didn't." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"Sir?" The two look over at him.

"Someone could have passed messages to them." Kenobi ponders.

"But who would betray us to the Sepies?" Rex lifts a brow.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." Kenobi looks over at Anakin.

"Let's bring Nicol with us. She's got strategies that could help us." Anakin nods suggesting.

"No…" Cody catches himself but it's too late.

"Is something wrong with her coming with us?" Kenobi looks over at Cody.

"She's a representative sir. Taking her into enemy territory would be putting her in too much danger." Cody tries to cover up his blunder.

"She is. But she's also a defender and it would be a dishonor to not at least ask her to come with us." Anakin explains.

"Meanwhile you two and Ruby can look for the traitor here. And keep quiet, about this. We don't want to spook the traitor." Kenobi explains.

"Sir." They nod.

The Jedi then leave to find Nicol. Whom is happy to help in some way. A part of her hoping to be proven wrong in whom she thinks it is.

Meanwhile the guys look over the robot head a bit more. Then Cody sees a com is on. The two run to try and catch the ease dropper but are lead to the cafeteria where there are only brothers.

Rex checks on Ruby and fills her in on what's happening. He tells her to stay in the medbay until this is settled.

'No. I want to help too.' Ruby shakes her head.

"Ruby please understand. We don't know who or if there's only one. The medbay can only be locked from the inside so it's the safest place for you. Please. Please stay for me." Rex strokes her face lightly as Cody keeps an eye out.

'Please be safe.' Ruby hugs him.

"We will." Rex pecks her head.

"We should get going and find out who did this." Cody tells Rex, ready to leave.

Ruby stops him with downed ears.

"Is something wrong?" Cody looks confused.

'Nicol didn't mean to upset you. And doesn't want to be right. Please makeup when she comes back.' Ruby's ears are down with pleading eyes.

"I will, I know I made a mistake. She was just trying to look out for us. I'll make sure to let her know I'm sorry." Cody nods before leaving.

Ruby has a small smile at that waving as they head off.

With the guys…

"No way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of something like this." Slick glares a bit at his brothers.

"Something like what?" Chopper calls with the others with him.

"You called them here?" Slick calls feeling a bit betrayed.

"Of course we did. We're getting to the bottom of this now." Cody nods.

"Look, let me have a few minutes with them first. It's gonna hit them hard. They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us-" Slick tries to request.

"I don't think that's necessary. Your men are tough, right?" Rex pats his shoulder. "Take a seat, gentlemen. We have a turncoat in our midst, and we think it's one of you." He looks over the men.

"I don't know, I was doing the things I always do after a mission." Jester stammers fidgeting with his hands.

"Things like what?" Cody eyes him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just a little nervous. You're my C.O." Jester looks at them like a kicked puppy.

"The way I figure it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about." Rex tries to assure him.

"Jester is telling the truth. He cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way." Sketch nods.

"Is that right?" Rex looks over at him.

"You were cleaning your weapon?" Cody looks over at him.

After confirming that they go over the others. Two were at the cafeteria with each other for many brothers to see. And Gus has Ruby as his defense. Then they get to Chopper. He lied at first then shows the robot fingers he was stringing together. They think they have their traitor until…

"No, sir, I'm telling you, I did not-" Chopper tries to defend.

"It's okay." Slick stops him. "We'll get you a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you." He explains.

"Maybe you should talk, sir." Chopper slaps his hand off his shoulder. "Tell them where you went. I was at the south exit, remember? I saw you go in, sir. I saw you." He snarls.

"Chopper, I have been patient-" Slick starts.

"Everyone else turned right toward the barracks and the mess. You turned left, toward the command center. Where were you going, sir?" Chopper glares at him.

"Obviously, the kid feels cornered." Slick looks over at his batchmates.

"Sergeant, what did you mean, 'Till the Jedi come back?' How did you know the Jedi were gone?" Rex looks over at him.

"I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick pushes Chopper into them.

"It's Slick? Slick's the traitor?" Cody calls as they head after him.

At the medbay…

Ruby heard some commissions but didn't hear what was happening. Then Slick came running in.

'Slick? What's going on?' Ruby looks at him confused.

"The traitor is coming this way. Rex told me to bring you to a ship." Slick holds a hand out for hers.

Ruby eyes him with ears down. Something about this didn't feel right. Slick realizes this and takes his cuffs out placing them on her then pulls her out with an arm around her waist.

"Slick! Let her go!" Rex trains a blaster on him.

"You'll really shoot me? Or her?" Slick snarls holding her close.

'Rex, help.' Ruby looks at him with downed ears.

'I can't do it.' Rex bites his under lip.

He can't take that shot. Not a batchmate. And not with Ruby in his grip.

"Slick how could you. We trusted you?" Cody glares, his own blaster up.

"How? Because we are all slaves! Think about it, the jedi use us disposable cannon fodder! And I want out." Slick growls.

"By killing brothers! Slick after everything…After we lost Gergor…" Cody starts.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this. Gregor was lost thanks to those stupid Jedi. I love my brothers, but I won't be a salve." Slick glares.

"So you honor Gregor by killing brothers, and you try to get free by trying to hurt someone who wants to help our brothers find freedom." Cody looks on appalled.

"Freedom among the Jedi is no freedom at all." Slick says with finality.

Slick loosened his grip enough during this argument that Ruby could get free. As Cody took the stun shut Ruby ran over to Rex shaking as he holds her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rex holds her close at that moment not caring if someone saw them.

As that happened Cody was shaken as he leaned against the wall. 'She was right, Nicol you were right I was so stupid I should have listened to you.' He slid down and held his head, he wanted to hold her so badly and tell her he was sorry but now he had to wait to see if she got back from enemy lines.

Meanwhile….

Nicol, Anakin, and Kenobi knew they were heading for a trap but decided to play the game for a bit. Let their opponent have a sense of comfort before they strike.

Once they made it to the enemies post…

"No guards no barricades. Huh. You think the separatist headquarters would be better protected." Anakin jokes as they head for the main entrance.

"Maybe they didn't want to ruin the décor." Nicol added her own joke.

"More like they're intention wasn't to keep us out." Kenobi put his bit. That's when he uses the force to open the door and gets them in.

They then have to ride an elevator for a while and once they reach their destination, they find themselves in a wrecked dining hall.

"So this is the belly of the beast." Anakin says as he then turns to find Ventress walk in front of them.

Nicol felt her fur stand at this and snarled "You?"

"Oh look one of the little kitties that got away. My master will be please if I can bring you back." Ventress smirks.

"I'm afraid he'll be disappointed my sweat." Kenobi smirks.

Nicol frowned at that 'I better tell him that flirting when fighting means your serous in our culture.'

"I how I've missed my dear Obi-Wan." She lets her cloak down at that.

Seriously Nicol wanted to gag at that.

They then all brought their weapons out and began the chase.

"My loyal informant let me know you were coming." Venters smirks.

"Who is it!" Nicol snarls.

"Oh testy, someone's eager to fight." Ventress gets in a battle pose.

"Nicol don't…." Obi-Wan starts but it's no use.

Nicol rushes and Ventress brings her sabers up to block her staff.

Kenobi sighs "She's as bad as you."

"What?" Anakin looks insulted.

The two women strike and block blows for a bit the boys coming in to help but it seems this was an all-out cat fight they couldn't get in.

As they run about Nicol chases on all fours, fur standing, Ventress tries to throw books at her but she dodges as Kenobi uses the force to stop them.

The boys try to fallow but Ventress has the floor fall "Guys!" Nicol calls but turns int time to stop Ventress from slashing her.

"Sorry boys, this is girls only." Ventress smirks.

Nicol yowls a she lets her claws out the two trading blows once more. "Who is the traitor Venterss!"

"It's too late, so hard to know who to trust these days." She smirks as she blocks another attack.

Meanwhile Anakin asks "What's the plan master?"

"You heard them Anakin, it's girls only." Kenobi replies then jumps up as does Anakin.

The two see the two women fighting.

Nicol had been furious with Ventress little spat about trust. It had brought up bad emotions from before, it made her wild, wild enough to pin her to the floor her claws to her neck. "Now talk." She growls.

The boys were impressed and were going to help her out when they heard something outside the window. And when they look out, they saw an army of droids.

"Nicol we have company and it's time to leave!" Kenobi calls.

"We still don't know who the traitor is!" Nicol calls as she growls a Ventress.

"It won't matter if we can't get the information back!" Anakin calls.

Ventress smirks at this and says "Make your choice kitty."

Nicol hisses and says "Next time." And rushes out with the guys out the window and onto some droid speeders.

They return to find out Slick was the traitor all along. Nicol is angered at this 'Cody's won't be taking this well.'

Sadly she has to be taken to the medbay first. Ventress getting a few hits.

'Are you okay?' Ruby looks at her worried.

"I should be asking you that. If I ever get my hands on Slick he's a mouse toy." Nicol growls but flinches at the pain.

'Take it easy. You have a hurt shoulder.' Ruby's ears droop treating her.

"Fine I'll take it easy." Nicol sighs.

That's when Rex and Cody come in. Rex takes look out and Cody rushes up to hug her and says "Are you okay?"

"Ack, Cody too tight." Nicol complains.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. You were right about Slick, your instincts, everything I…" Cody is stopped with a kiss.

"Cody it's not like I wanted to be right about Slick, okay maybe a little after you got me mad. But I didn't want you to have to face losing another littermate. I understand it was hard for you to accept since he is your family. I was mostly mad because I thought you were calling me a lair, or didn't trust me." Nicol looks away down eared.

"Oh Nicol, I never meant to say that or make you feel that way. I should trust you when you feel that way and listen to you when you feel somethings off. You were spot on. And that man is no longer a brother to us, not after what he did. What I'm afraid of now is losing you. I can't believe you actually went toe to toe with Ventress." Cody hugs her more gently now.

Nicol smirks as she says "I had her pinned but her army came and spoiled everything."

They all laugh at that.

"Just try to be more careful please." Cody smiles.

"I'll try. And I'm sorry for what happened." Nicol frowns sadly at him.

"As long as you're okay, I don't care what happens." He kisses her just happy to have her back in his arms and in good terms.

Ruby takes this moment to lean against Rex. Rex smiles at that rubbing her shoulder gently.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they heard about the droid army coming their way. The girls refused to stay back this time.

Ruby could help treat the men and can defend herself. And Nicol was a trained defender so she could help in the fight.

The guys weren't too happy about this but can't really say anything. So they set up for the fight to come.

The first wave was stopped after a small battle. A few injured but not many.

They seemed to have the advantage, so Kenobi sends a ship off to Coruscant for supplies and to get his new padawan. Something Kenobi and Anakin had a disagreement on. The girls had no say since most Padawans are in their late teens which is when they start training.

"I told you we shouldn't send the ship away." Kenobi calls fighting off droids.

"It wasn't MY idea." Anakin defends his back.

With the girls…

Ruby is treating a man. Then a droid comes up behind her.

"Look out!" He calls.

But shortly afterwards the droid falls with needles in it. Ruby having a few more in hand with a sharp look.

'Is it wrong I find her hot right now?' The guy thinks a bit red.

Ruby helps him up to get him to cover. A medical clone finishing looking him over.

Ruby heads off to find the others after taking her needles back.

Nicol was using her basic stalk and pounce technique to get as manny droids as possible. She had taught a few of the guys the technique and they hid behind rubble before pouncing.

"Nice one boys, keep going!" Nicol calls as she slices a few droids down.

A few stare, a bit attracted by her fighting prowess when an older clone calls "Keep moving slackers!"

They jump at that and get to work.

With the guys…

"Get those cannons ready!" Rex shouts to the men giving cover fire.

"Sir." The men are trying to get them ready.

"Their getting pass our defenses." Cody calls as he looks through his goggles.

"Just have to hold them off a bit longer." Rex glances at the men almost done.

As the guys are fighting they don't see two droids about to jump them. And then a small needle goes by Rex face and a staff crushes the other.

'Is it wrong I find her really attractive right now?' Rex thinks seeing Ruby with hunter eyes and needles in hand ready to defend.

'She really needs to stop doing that.' Cody was really glad for his bucket right now or the rest of the boys would have seen how red he was.

"Hey boys we still got droids to hunt!" Nicol shouts, grabbing her staff and rushing off.

"Right." The guys come back to reality, fighting.

Soon the canons are ready and give cover fire. The droids pulling back.

Ruby falls on to her butt panting. That was harder then she thought it would be. She can defend herself but she's a healer. All out fighting is new to her.

"Water?" Rex hands her a canteen.

Ruby takes a few sips of it fighting the urge to down it since they don't know when the ship will get back.

"Hey no fair cap! Indirect kiss!" The guys call teasing and some actually jealous.

'Indirect…?' Ruby reddens then sees the name on it.

She turns a deeper red handing it back then heading off to check on the guys. Many still making a few jokes. That is until Rex shoots them a look and they go back to work or chat like they hadn't just done that.

Cody slaps the back of his head and whispers through gritted teeth " Will you stop with the teasing, you're going to get caught if you keep it up."

"But I didn't mean to tease her that time." Rex has a small laugh.

"What was that Rex?" Nicol glares at him her tail flicking annoyed.

"Oh the guys need help with the cannons. See you." Rex heads off not wanting to answer her knowing it would only put him on her hit list.

Cody shook his head and said "He acts to much like general Skywalker at times."

"Don't remind me. He just better watch his step." Nicol huffs.

'She really is cute at times.' Rex smiles taking a sip of water with the other guys.

Meanwhile Ruby is trying to cool down doing her rounds. She believed Rex was going to drive HER crazy. She was looking forward to it, but his teasing often ended up with her beat red.

'He's been around Ani too much.' Ruby sighs heading back to the tent to look over the dwindling supplies.

Halfway there though she sees the ship coming. Her eyes light up at that. New supplies to help. And a young jedi. She wondered what he looked like as she heads off to get her requested supplies.

With the Jedi…

"Oh Ruby perfect timing. You can show our GUEST to the medical tent." Anakin looks at a thirteen year old girl beside him.

"I'm not a guest. I'm a padawan." The young Togruta snips a bit.

"You're not a padawan snippy." Anakin looks at her scoldingly.

"You're right I'm not 'A' padawan. I'm YOURS." The blue eyed girl points to Anakin.

'Ani's?' Ruby's ears go up looking at him shocked.

"No! No. Stop that look. I don't want nor need a padawan. She's leaving after this is settled." Anakin holds up a finger signaling for Ruby to stop.

"Hi there I'm Ahsoka Tano. And I'll be joining you from now on." Ahsoka ignores Anakin's comments.

'I'm Ruby Shadow, it's nice to meet you.' Ruby smiles signing to her.

"Don't get friendly. This snipper isn't staying." Anakin starts.

'Why don't I bring you to meet the others?' Ruby ignores him.

"I'd like that." Ahsoka nods.

"Stop ignoring me!" Anakin follows alongside them.

Back with the others…

Cody was trying to get the men in order while Nicol was trying to take a break of her own.

She decided to lay out on a slab of building to enjoy the sun on her fur. It been a while since she'd had the chance.

Then she heard footsteps and looked up to see a few boys coming up, a bit nervous from what she could smell.

"Something wrong boy?" Nicol asks.

Some jump while one turns red and says "Um we just wanted to say that um, um we really appreciated you saving us back there."

"You guys don't need to thank me for that it's our responsibility to do so." Nicol sits up.

Another says "We know we just, um….Do you want to have lunch with us later on. It's just rations but…."

"What are you boys doing bothering the representative, come on let her rest!" Cody marches up like a storm, making the younger troops run.

"Really Cody?" Nicol raises a brow.

"They need to be more respectful." He huffs, arms crossed.

"Poor boys." Nicol chuckles. She knew it was just that he was a bit jealous, truly she found it kind of cute and was glad she didn't have to break their poor hearts.

Then they spotted Ruby with "A cub?" Nicol raises a brow.

"Cub?" Ahsoka says confused and her own raised brow.

'It means little one or child.' Ruby explains.

"Oh great not you guys too." Ahsoka sighs.

"Ruby who is this?" Cody raises a brow.

'Ahsoka. Anakin's padawan.' Ruby smiles and giggles a bit at the idea.

"Anakin as a teacher? Oh I have to see this." Nicol chuckles.

Then Rex came walking in saying "Hey Cody what's with scaring that group of shinnies half to death? Half of them thought you were going to eat them." Rex chuckles. Then he noticed Ahsoka. "I guessed I missed something?" Rex asks looking at Ruby.

"Rex meet Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's new padawan." Nicol smirks.

"What? I thought he said he'd never take a padawan." Rex looks confused.

"Well he has one now." Ahsoka says with a smirk.

'What did you mean about before?' Ruby looks at Rex confused.

Cody flushed and says "I um, I have to go get the men in order." As he walks off.

"Let's just say Cody was trying to remind them to show respect to the representative by not flirting with her." Nicol chuckles.

"Well they shouldn't be flirting with you two." Rex says clearing his throat.

'Really they can be so cute.' Ruby giggles to herself.

Ahsoka chuckles and says "You two get a lot of attention."

"Well we can't blame the poor boys, they don't see many women. By the way Ruby you have a few new admirers at the sickbay tent asking for you specifically." Nicol chuckles.

"I think I'll go take care of them." Rex heads off with a small huff.

At that he goes off to deal with it.

"Wow the guys are protective of you two." Ahsoka smiles.

The two look worried at that and Nicol says "We're close friends, especially since Ruby's adopted parents adopted some of their younger brothers."

Ruby just nods at that hoping she believes them.

"Oh I heard of that. That was really nice of them to do…" Ahsoka says as she asks a few more questions. They girls talk for a bit getting to know each other at least till they're called for a strategy meeting.

During the meeting it's decided that Anakin and Ahsoka will find a way to get past the droids and turn off the shields while the rest of them hold the droids off for as long as they can. The rest of them would be staying behind to give cover fire. They took positions for battle while they waited for the shield to go down.

The fighting was fierce and they were even forced to leave Kenobi behind at one point. As they ran though the girls were lagging behind, they had never had to fight for so long or so hard. It was getting hard to keep up. Then something happened, as they were trying to get to the next safe point the girls exit got blocked by some debris.

"Girls!" The guys call as they and a few others try to dig a way for them to cross.

Nicol looks over to see the droids coming and coms them "There's no time, you have to keep going. Ruby and I will find a way around."

"No way. We can't just leave." Rex shakes his head calling on the com.

'I can't leave her.' Rex feels his heart breaking a bit at the idea.

'Oh Rex.' Ruby's ears pin wishing she could say something.

"What if they find you?" Cody feels his stomach twist.

"That'll be hard with all this rubble. But if they do we'll find a way, we promise. Now get going." Nicol turns off the coms and grabs Ruby's hand so they can disappear into the rubble. The droids never spotting them.

"I don't like this." Rex whispers over to his batchmate.

"I don't like this either, but they do know what they're doing. And we can't get to them now." Cody hates pulling that out but knew it was right.

'Please be safe.' Rex glances at where they were before heading off.

And with that they started leading their men back.

With the girls…

They make their way through the half destroyed city in the shadows. They take down a few droids along the way. But stop as they hear Kenobi is talking with their general.

'What do you think he's doing?' Ruby looks over at Nicol, the two hiding in a broken building.

"It looks like he's trying to negotiate with him? But knowing him, it's a trap. He can take care of himself, we need to find a place to rest." Nicol pats her shoulder and leads her to an abandoned building.

Ruby sighs. She likes being able to catch her breath but feels uneasy with so many droids around.

Nicol wasn't a fan of the droids either, but they need their strength back up and she wanted to see how this would go.

With the guys…

'They're still not here.' Rex feels uneasy looking around the red dome they're under.

"You need to calm down, you know they can handle themselves." Cody whispers.

"I can't help it. It's unnerving having them out there." Rex whispers trying to find a glimpse of them.

"I'm worried too, but they are defenders and their cat like abilities help them keep a low profile. They'll make it." Cody whispers to him not only to help calm his brother but himself.

"I know. I know." Rex sighs trying not to worry.

'I didn't realize this would be so heart stopping.' Rex tries to take a few deep breaths.

Cody sighs internally he dind't know it be this hard, he was feeling uneasy about it all as well and was going mad at the thought that something might happen. 'But you know she can do this and the men and Rex need you.' It was times like this he wished he didn't carry such a burden as the grand marshal.

With the girls…

The two wait a bit more. Ruby able to clean the oil off her needles and Nicol polished her staff. Then the dome comes down.

"Time to get moving." Nicol gets into hunter mode.

Ruby nods and they start on the hunt again. Taking down a number of droids until they saw the cavalry ship coming to help them. And by then the droids had started to pull back.

"There you are." Kenobi smiles as the girls come over.

'They're safe.' Rex breathes a sigh of relief.

'Finally.' Cody feels like he can breath again. 'This is going to be harder than I ever thought.'

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nicol says a bit tired. 'Missed you too Cody?' She smiles to show she's okay.

"To Teth you shall go." Yoda says.

"Teth? The Separatists aren't out there." Anakin looks confused, seemingly caved in keeping the girl standing proudly beside him.

"Jabba's son you must save." Yoda explains.

"Jabba?" The girls say in their own way with up ears.

"You've heard of him?" Kenobi looks over worried about the answer.

'His people are the reason we don't interact with others.' Ruby explains not happy about this idea.

"The scum slaver tried to take over our planet but found our people too wild to ever be broken." Nicol scuffs, crossing her arms.

"I'm not looking forward to helping this slaver either." Anakin has his arms crossed.

"We're not happy about this either Skywalker. But we need trade routes with him to get an upper hand on the Separatists." Windu explains.

"I'll be heading to Tatooine to talk with Jabba while you get his son. And Anakin bring the Hutlit back alive or trade routes will not only end we'll have two wars on our hands." Kenobi explains.

"We've got this master Kenobi. Come on master." Ahsoka heads off to the ship.

"Wait up Snips." Anakin heads after her.

"This is going to be interesting." Rex looks at the pair.

'I think she'll be good for him.' Ruby smiles at them.

"He might just learn to be a bit more responsible." Nicol chuckles.

"We can only hope." Cody shakes his head sighing.

And with that they head off to the ship.

They meet up with some commandos that had tracked the Hutlit down. According to them the bounty hunters sent had all failed to get to the little slimmer. They also explained where the place is and what defenses they had seen.

They thank them for the information then come back to find Ahsoka telling a story of what happened while on Christopheses.

The girls had to laugh at the story along with Rex, Cody shaking his head but still smirking.

They saw Anakin decided to have a talk with her and they decided to go and help get things ready.

"She's going to be a handful." Nicol chuckles.

'And funny.' Ruby giggles.

"Maybe his ego will finally go down a bit." Rex chuckles to himself.

"Well I suppose the general will now know what it's like to be around himself." Cody smirks.

They all had to chuckle at that and head off to the monastery.

They all end up dropping on a jungle like planet and scattering though the jungle, the girls taking out droids in this wild environments.

Nicol had to gulp at the large mountain they'd be climbing but just let her claws out and began to climb. Ruby doesn't have much trouble. She's used to climbing and heights have never bothered her.

The guys were quite shocked seeing the girls maneuver up the wall so easily, hands and legs stretched out as they hugged the wall and scattered up.

'Don't look down, don't look down.' Nicol repeated as she tried to stay on her target.

'Is she going to be okay?' Ruby looks over at her as she climbs.

Rex and Cody were impressed by this but so were a few of their brothers.

"Get moving!" Cody shouted.

"No time to waste troopers!" Rex shouts.

The two shook their heads at that. They really had to find a way to get the others to stay focused on battel and not the girls. Though, even they were having a hard time with that.

Cody was starting to think maybe this is why they didn't want women in their line of work but to tell the truth, he wouldn't trade it. Rex felt the same. Glad for his bucket as he was red underneath it.

Anakin was able to use a scooter to help him get to the top when he called "Rex follow me."

"Yes sir!" Rex called then mumbled "Working on it."

"Could really use one of those scooters about now." Cody adds.

The girls were reaching the top fast, they had been able to slice down a few opponents with their claws or weapons. Which made it hard to keep balanced.

Anakin flew past scaring Nicol who almost fell "Skywalker!" she yowled.

"Sorry!" he called back.

'You okay?' Ruby looks over at her friend with downed ears.

"I'll be fine as soon as we reach the top." Nicol replies getting back to climbing.

Once at the top they see Anakin dealing with droids and go in to help. Ahsoka coming in time with the tank and the rest of the troops.

"All clear general." Rex told Anakin once they saw there was no more danger.

"Good work Rex, have some men look after the wounded." Anakin replied.

'I'll help.' Ruby heads over to look them over.

Nicol went to help her to keep her back covered and see if she could find any men that were just out cold. She couldn't help but feel sadden at all this and a little sick. So many lives taken in so short a time, it was starting to get to her.

'You okay?' Ruby's ears droop looking over at her.

"Just not used to so many lives taken. Barely anyone has suffered like this on Chat, not since the day of our grandparents." Nicol looks on sadly.

'I know what you mean.' Ruby nods sadly.

The girls stayed back to help with the wounded, Cody staying with them while Rex went to look for Jabba's son with Anakin and Ahsoka. Then they heard it. A cub cry. The girls jumped at that and head over to the entrance.

Both looked shocked at the Hutlit and Nicol said "It's a newborn?"

'A cub?' Ruby looks at him surprised.

"Have to admit, it's cute." Nicol sighs, but a cub was a cub.

'A bit.' Ruby nods looking at the green slug.

"Ruby it's heating up, can you do anything for it?" Ahsoka looks over worried.

Ruby nods heading over to take care of him. While Ruby takes care of the Hut cub Nicol smells something familiar.

Nicol looks over growling "Ventress!"

The troopers aim at the spot Nicol shouted at.

"Get back into the temple!" Anakin orders.

The troopers giving cover fire as they head in. Ruby helping to bring in the injured.

"That's not going to hold them for long." Rex looks at the sealed door.

"We need a plan and fast." Cody looks on with his blaster up just in case.

"We just need to hold out until Kenobi gets here with back up." Anakin says. "What?" he looks over at Ahsoka.

"Master we have to get this Hutlit back to Tatooine." Ahsoka looks at the baby in her backpack.

"Our objective is to hold out." Anakin starts.

"Our objective is to get this Hutlit back in three days, alive. And we got one left. Not to mention right now he's every shade of green but the one he should be." Ahsoka shakes her head.

'I'm sorry, I lowered the fever. But without my herbs I can't really treat him.' Ruby's ears droop.

"You did your best." Nicol pats her friends back.

"Then do you have a plan?" Anakin looks over at her.

"Yes. R2 willing." Ahsoka looks at the droid with them.

"Alright, lead the way Snips." Anakin sighs. "Rex. Cody. You're in charge." He heads off.

"Sir." The two nod.

"Okay men you heard him, get the wounded to safety and take battel positions!" Cody shouts out orders.

"Sir." The others nod heading off to do their jobs.

Ruby looks over the injured to the best of her ability. Those that can move force themselves up to help where they can.

Nicol takes a battle position near the entrance of the wounded's room so no droids can get in.

Sadly the door doesn't last long. Ventress crashing in. Nicol had to hold herself back from trying to attack her.

"Where is Skywalker?" Ventress holds Rex up force choking him.

"I… don't… talk to… Separtists." Rex manages to get out.

'Let him go!' Ruby, whom had been in a side room with the injured, shoots her needles at her.

Ventress drops him to stop the needles that fall to the ground. She then lifts her up.

"I think this kitty is a bit too wild." Ventress starts to strangle her, lifting her high.

Ruby struggles to breath and wriggles trying to get free from this invisible enemy. Nicol growls but can't help as she's pinned down by droids.

"Stop!" Rex shouts with a crack to his voice.

"Call Skywalker and I'll put her down." Ventress glares at him.

Ruby shakes her head. If it was a choice between the others and her, she'd rather he picked to protect them. But he couldn't make that call. At least not fully.

"Anakin. Anakin are you there? Where are you?" Rex calls.

"Where is he?" Ventress snarls.

"Well he's not really known for listening or responding." Rex huffs.

Ventress turns her attention back to the girl in her hold. Rex ready to break at what she's about to do when Cody takes a shot at Ventress. The Sith is able to back up to protect herself but drops the girl.

Rex catches Ruby as she almost chokes on the air now returning to her greedy lungs. He had to fight to not snuggle her close.

With that a new fight broke out. Those that can stand blasting at her and the droids. Anakin calling to tell them he had to keep going with the Hutlit. But they understand.

As Kenobi arrives the fight is on their side. Ventress retreating as she uses her droids for a smoke screen.

"Are you all alright?" Kenobi places his saber away.

"Ruby was force choked by that sith. She should go to medbay." Nicol growls.

'I'm okay. Neck a bit red but I'm fine.' Ruby shakes head trying to assure them.

"Come on. I'll bring you to your room." Rex helps her stand.

Rex has a stone like face, yet his scent is sad. Ruby's ears droop. She kinda wished he'd tease her. Let her know everything is alright.

In her room…

Rex helps place some medicine on her neck and a few scrapes she had. Ruby's face was red having him so close and them alone. But then she's reminded he isn't thinking about that with his scent. Her a bit disappointed at that. Then Rex stops and just wraps his arms around her.

'R-Rex?' Ruby's ears go up as her heart tries to jump out of her chest.

"Just a few minutes. Just let me stay like this for a bit." Rex whispers holding her close.

That wasn't helping with her speeding heart. That is until she realizes his hands are shaking. Then she calms and can really smell him. He was scared, mad, relieved, and sad all mixed into one.

The events come back to her. The fear rising in her as she hugs him back. She nuzzles him a bit wanting to chase away both their fears of those events.

Meanwhile….

Cody was just finishing up getting the men ready when he saw Nicol sitting alone near a secluded area of the temple, looking out into the horizon. A sad and far off look on her face.

He saw the men seemed well enough on their own and went to go check on her. As he did he sat next to her on a rock and was about to ask her when she hugged him and cried. "So manny lives, so manny. And Ruby." Nicol shook, letting it all out.

Cody held her close as he saw no one could see them. He rubbed her back and said "I know, and it never gets easier. I'm sorry." He looks down sadly at her.

"No, I chose to come. I knew I see manny things I didn't like. I guess it was more of a shock then I thought it be. I was never emotionally trained for such a massacre. We haven't seen war since the day of our grandparents. So we never faced such, such casualties personally. And then seeing what almost happened to Ruby…." Nicol shakes with anger now.

"Hey, you were pinned down. There's was nothing you could have done, or the wounded could have suffered. You've done well so far through all this. You've done more than I ever expected you'd have too. Would you rather go home…?" He looks at her sadly.

"Not if you can't come with me." She looks up at him with saddened eyes.

He nods and then looks around to see no one there and kisses her. She takes his comfort in, enjoying this moment while she can.

The next weeks is a bit stiff for them. Rex seems to want to keep close to Ruby without looking suspicious and Cody tries to make sure Nicol is doing okay with how she's been handling the battle.

Nicol and Ruby did have some nightmares, but they helped calmed each other down. The boys where worried about that so they had an idea for when they got to Coruscant.

At Coruscant…

The girls met the council and things seemed to be going well. They learned more about the jedi culture and were given rooms at the temple.

As they settled down Nicol sighed "So how are you doing? No more nightmares?"

'A few. But not as bad. You?' Ruby looks over at her friend.

"Only one more, but it wasn't as strong this time. I think they may be decreasing." Nicol sighs.

'What about Cody?' Ruby looks curious.

"Cody is worried but has been trying to help me through it. But I don't think he's going to let me go on another mission for a while if he can help it. Chuckle. What about Rex? Still clingy?" Nicol looks over worried at her friend.

Ruby nods a bit red. She's pretty much been drowning in his scent for weeks. Her pillow even smells like him. It helps her sleep but at the same time makes it hard. It's an odd combo.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. They opened it to find the guys in casual cloths and some bags in their hands.

"Guys what's this?" Nicol raises a brow.

'What's with the bag?' Ruby looks confused.

The guys make a playful shush motion and wink. Then they grabbed their hands and they start sneaking out of the temple from a back entrance.

Then they get in an ally and Nicol asks "Okay what's going on?" She smirks but raises a brow.

Ruby nods. She was really confused but they smelt happy.

The boys smirk and bring out some wigs, jackets, and shades for them to wear.

Rex is wearing a black slightly spiky wig with a long hair tail wrapped in a blue string. Then he has on a dark brown trench coat along with biker gloves and glasses. Cody is wearing long shaggy blue hair and biker glasses, and a tan jacket.

The girls had to laugh at how goofy they looked.

"You look ridicules!" Nicol chuckles.

Ruby couldn't sign she was laughing so hard. The boys blush rubbing the back of their heads.

"Sorry it was the only idea we had to keep ourselves from being spotted." Cody shrugs.

"We wanted to cheer you up, but I guess the outfits are enough." Rex rubs the back of his head.

"We wanted to take you girls out on a real date, but we knew we had to make sure no one recognized us. So we came up with this." Cody chuckles flushing.

"I guess it's over kill huh?" Rex is a bit red looking over at Ruby.

Nicol comes up to hug Cody and says "You are the sweetest tom ever." She purrs nuzzling him with her head.

'I'd say you're in a strong run for that title.' Ruby nuzzles him purring.

The guys hug back glad to know they were happy with their plan and then they headed off.

"Where are we going?" Nicol asks, her tail twitching excitedly.

Ruby nods hugging Rex's arm. She couldn't stop her twitching tail or a purr, she was so happy.

The boys smirk and soon they came to a small café.

The girls' ears perk up at the sight of the cute little thing. It looks like it's made out of cookies and sweets and it's called 'Sweet Tooth.' The waiters and waitresses are dressed in candy cane looking outfits.

A waitress sits them down. A few people look at the odd mix couples. The girls dressed in casual and cute outfits. Then the guys… well let's just say mixed species couples didn't feel so out of place.

'Yeah we over did it.' Rex sighs to himself a bit red.

But looking to his right he sees a bouncing eared Ruby looking over the menu. That gets him to smile believing it was worth it to see that.

Cody felt a bit embarrassed, but Nicol just grabbed his hand from under the table and smiles at him. Seeing that smile made it well worth it.

Ruby ordered a sweet cherry soda and fish sticks with fries. Rex ordered the same soda but having a burger.

Nicol chose a root bear soda, and a hot dog. Cody going for some coffee and burger as well.

"Really, cherry, seriously how can you be so tough on the boys and have a sweet tooth like that?" Cody chuckles.

"You can't make me hate it. Not when it means I can share a desert later." Rex smiles over at Ruby.

'Share desert?' Ruby blows bubbles in her drink overheating from the idea and being surrounded by his scent again.

"Rex!" Nicol glares at him.

Rex just has a teasing smile as he chuckles. Really, she's so cute and he loves it.

Nicol had enough, taking Ruby out to cool her head as the guys pay the bill.

With the guys…

"I don't think I was that bad." Rex huffs giving their half of the bill.

"Try telling that to Nicol, and by the way she's redder then her eyes. So it must be pretty bad." Cody raises a brow.

With the girls…

"Ruby you okay? Breath girl, breath." Nicol pats her friends back and shows her how to breath slowly.

'Share desert. We shared a desert.' Ruby is in a haze sitting on a bench.

Her mind going back to the Sunday they shared. Rex feeding her a few times.

"Oh Ruby." Nicol sighs knowing how much this meant to her but also mad at Rex for making her so out of it.

"You girls ready to go?" Rex smiles coming out.

"You stay back, if you keep doing this she'll faint!" Nicol growls, trying to block him from her.

"Was I really that bad?" Rex looks confused.

"I told you she looks redder then her eyes." Cody rolls his own at his brothers.

"I'm going to get Ruby to cool down." Nicol helps her friends up and starts to walk off.

Ruby gets free from her though clinging to Rex's arm. She's bright red but holds on to his coat tight.

'Ruby.' Rex smiles at that pecking the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, being able to be out with her I over did it. I'll stop." Rex promises at a still slightly up furred Nicol.

'Please?' Ruby looks at her with big eyes.

"Argh! Fine…." Nicol sighs never being able to resist her friends kitty pout. She just add him to her hit list if he ever does it again.

Ruby's ears bounce at that, nuzzling Rex again. Him enjoying just having her near.

'Where to now?' Ruby looks at him excitedly.

"We were thinking a movie." Rex smiles down at her. "Oh, how are we doing on time?" he looks over at Cody.

"We might not make it at this rate, wait I remember a shortcut. We'll get there with plenty of time if we use it." Cody snaps his fingers.

Rex nods and they head off. Both guys feeling like they've forgotten something.

'Wait a minute!' Rex stops, it clicking.

"On second thought we can take the long way." Rex points to a different way nervously.

'What's wrong?' Ruby looks confused.

"It's just… that way is a bit difficult actually." Rex rubs the back of his neck looking to the side. "Right Cody?" he looks over at him hoping he remembered.

That's when Cody remembers 'No, no not that way.' Cody eyes widened and says "He's right. best to go another way."

"But there's no time to go around." Nicol pouts.

'We'll miss the movie and have to head back.' Ruby looks at Rex with big eyes.

Sadly at the moment they're on a curfew. So they can only stay out so long.

The guys are both weak against those looks so they keep walking. Smelling the booze and cheap perfume the girls hold their noses.

"Woah! Haha! Hey baby." A bunch of drunk troopers are around.

The girls saw a few they recognized. Normally they were good and respectful guys. But at this moment they were not the men they know.

'Is this why the guys didn't want to come this way.' Ruby clings to Rex arm with one hand and holding her nose with the other.

'What? Oh no don't tell me…..' Nicol's raises a brow at the boys.

"We can go this way and be unseen." Rex points down an ally way.

Once out to a better part of the city the guys sigh with relief. But as they try to move Rex finds Ruby has planted her feet and let him go.

"Ruby? Is something wrong?" Rex looks at her confused.

'How did you know which way to go? Have you gone there before?' Ruby looks at him with downed ears.

"I… I might have gone a few times." Rex looks to the side not wanting to meet those sad eyes.

'Did you flirt with any of those women?' Ruby moves into his eyes, slightly misty eyed.

"A few." Rex sighs heavily.

Ruby's ears droop more with misty eyes.

"Hey no. I flirted and danced a bit that's it. You're the only one I've kissed and want to be with." Rex takes a hold of her hands seeing where her mind is going.

'Promise?' Ruby looks at him pleadingly.

"Promise." Rex nods pecking her cheek.

"Cody?" Nicol looks at him foot tapping.

"Sigh, I've been there but only to get a drink and hang out with brothers. I've never flirted. Well accept for the time the boys shoved me in front of a waitress, but nothing happened. I never did anything, I promise you?" He raises his hand in an oath like manner.

Nicol can smell his sincerity at that and nods but still needs time to process it.

At the movie…

Once there Nicol has calmed down, and Cody holds her close as she cuddles back. She guessed it was only natural with how they grew up, but still it was strange to know he had been in such a setting. Especially with his character.

Ruby nuzzled up to Rex. Rex taking in her flowery scent. He thought it was a bit stronger than normal but shook it off. He promised to behave better and doesn't want Ruby unconfutable. Ruby just enjoying having him near and getting to hold his hand.

They all ended up sitting close together and cuddled up as they saw a romance comedy. The boys weren't much into it, accept for a few funny moments but the girls seemed to like it, so they were happy to see them relax. To them the movie ended far too quickly and then they had to head back, sadly it would have to be through the 79's ally again.

The girls didn't like this but knew they were on borrowed time. So, they hurried as fast as they could but "Hey look at this. Hey pretty kitties."

Ruby clung to Rex's coat wanting to hide. She didn't want to be here at all and this just made her feel off. Nicol felt her fur stand as she snuggled into Cody who held her close.

"Aw come on, where you all going? Come back!" Some cheered and whistled, the girls flushing as the guys felt embarrassed by their brothers' antics.

Then a group of them blocked them and one said "Woah, representatives? It's nice to see you girls again."

"Gus?" The girls said a bit shocked in their own way as they saw him and his squad.

"Hey girls it's nice to see you again." Jester says with a goofy grin.

"Why don't you two stay around and hang out with us?" Chopper smirks.

"Yeah, we should thank you girls for what you did on Christophsis for us. Especially finding out about Slick…" Sketch spits the name out.

Gus comes up to Ruby and says "And I never thanked you properly for bandaging me up."

'To close.' Ruby stiffens as he manages to separate her from Rex and hug her.

"Stand down trooper!" Nicol snarls.

"Aw come on Nicol, you act tough, but we all know you're a sweet heart." Chopper comes up loopy.

Nicol pulls back at the smell of his breath "Chopper you smell."

'Let go.' Ruby struggles.

"Come on snuggle kitty. Snuggle with me." Gus laughs with a hic, going to try to kiss her.

"Then I guess you don't want a kiss then?" Chopper tries to lean into Nicol. But at that Cody and Rex punch their brothers and grab the girls, running off.

They run all the way back to the temple. The guys get their disguises off and then all four head to Nicol's room where no one can see.

"You okay?" Rex looks at Ruby worried.

Ruby nuzzle him with misty eyes. She wasn't used to this attention and it scared her when it wasn't Rex. Rex pats her head to calm her down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But they really didn't know what they were doing Nicol. Please don't be mad at them." Cody holds her close.

"I know they were drunk, but still! We fought with them, we helped them, why?" Nicol cries.

"Please try to understand. For us that's a… difficult place." Rex tries to find the right words.

"We've lived our whole lives without any women around us and when we do get to be around them we… we have trouble learning how to act around them if they're not jedi." Cody explains.

'Why?' Ruby looks confused still nuzzled next to Rex.

"What's different about them?" Nicol looks confused.

"They name us and train us. Meanwhile other women look at us like droids unless they and we are drunk." Rex sighs a bit ashamed of that.

"In a way they've taught us that Jedi are better than us, people to be respected and always listen to. It's always been sort of implanted in us since we come out of our tubes." Cody sighs.

'Oh Rex.' Ruby nuzzles him.

"So when the guys get drunk, they just couldn't control their actions?" Nicol looks on shocked.

They both nod, feeling somewhat ashamed of this.

"Don't worry we're still going to have a talk with them about their behavior." Cody has his own hunter like eyes on.

"They'll be learning a lesson." Rex nods with a sharpness to his eyes as well.

The girls didn't say anything. As the CO's they did have to reprimand their men for such actions.

Cody then said "We're sorry our date ended so badly." Cody sighed.

"I really wanted you to have a good time." Rex sighs as well.

"Hey we still had a great time. Sure, the ending was rocky, but man your customs were hilarious." Nicol chuckles at that memory.

Ruby giggles herself with a small ear bounce. Rex smiles at that.

The boys smile at that and give them a kiss goodnight before heading off. They had brothers to reprimand.

With the guys…

The five brothers are passed out half out of their bunks. The two guys crack their knuckles with a vengeful look on their faces.

Cody raises a brow at Rex and signs 'So how should we wake them?'

Rex glances at the showers with a smirk. Cody seemed to approve as they brought the two in that had scared the girls. Rex then counts down from three and turns on the cold water.

"AAAH!" They shout waking up and startling the others awake as well.

"What? Why?" Gus tries to shake off the water.

"What did we do?" Chopper looks up at his CO's.

"You flirted with the representative and tried to kiss them while drunk!" Cody shouts glaring at them fiercely.

"We what?!" They look shocked and ashamed.

"The girls came to us scared." Rex stares at them lecturingly.

"I think I remember something like that." Gus flinches as he rubs his sour jaw.

"Oh right. Those guys hit us." Chopper remembers hazily.

"What are you talking about? The girls were having a girl night." Rex covers, keeping his tone lecturing.

"What? I could have sworn there were…" Gus tries to recall.

"They might have asked someone to escort them back to the temple when they saw how rowdy the place was. And when you acted up, they decided to help the girls. But that still doesn't get you off the hook!" Cody glares.

'Poor guys. Glad it's not me.' Their brothers peek in to see the show.

"None of you are off the hook either!" Rex calls turning to them. "Break of dawn. Three laps around the temple in a constant jug." He tells them what their punishment is.

"Yes sir." They say down hearted.

'And they say Cody is scary.' They all think.

"And you'll all be apologizing to the representatives as well when they get up!" Cody adds.

"Sir." They say nervously heading back to their bunks.

The next morning…

Ruby wakes up to an odd sound. Sounded like troopers running. Yawning she gets up only to find Nicol awake as well.

"What's going on?" Nicol yawns, still half asleep.

'So noisy.' Ruby rubs her sleepy eyes with a yawn.

The two head out to see what's going on.

Out by the back meditation garden…

"Come on boys! One more lap! And anyone I hear groan will be doing push-ups as well!" Rex shouts to the men taking a water break.

"Sir!" The five stand, dripping in sweat.

"Now get moving!" Cody shouts, the five rushing at that.

"Wow you two didn't go easy on them." Nicol looks on shocked.

'Why so early?' Ruby yawns.

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you. But this was the only time we could get out here to do this." Rex kisses her cheek knowing the guys would be gone for a bit.

"Oh right you guys are going to be gone for a few days for inspections." Nicol feels her ears fall at this.

"Hey, we'll be back sooner then you think." Cody holds her close giving her a slight peck.

"It's still really early. Why not try getting some sleep?" Rex pats a sleepy Ruby's head.

Ruby shakes her head tugging on his arm lightly with big eyes. Rex rubs the back of his head knowing what that look meant. Checking a watch to see how long the guys would be gone for he caves, leading her over to where a tree is.

Ruby nuzzled up to Rex using his lap as a pillow. The cool armor nice with the summer sun starting to come out. She liked doing this and Rex didn't mind. It's just that…

"Rex. Love you." Ruby mutters in her sleep nuzzling his legs.

'Ruby I love hearing you talk but please stop or my heart is going to give out.' Rex thinks as his face gets redder.

"So Rex, you going to stop getting so jealous now that you know?" Cody smirks.

"Or will you two secretly elope." Nicol chuckles.

Rex shoots them a look. The two then going off into their little world.

Rex sighs looking down at Ruby. Seeing her sleep so peacefully now brought him comfort. And her saying his name is heartwarming. Also stopping but nice.

"I would love to hear you say that awake some time." Rex whispers stroking her hair lightly.

'So warm.' Ruby smiles purring in her sleep.

Meanwhile Nicol and Cody find some high hedges to hide behind till the boys are done.

"You smell a bit more like cedar, have you been carving?" Nicol purrs, tail swaying.

Cody smirks as he says, "In fact I have." He reaches into his pouch and brings out a carved little cat figure in a hunters stance with Nicol's marking.

"Oh Cody." Nicol feels a few tears as she snuggled up to him.

"I'd make one of the two of us, but I don't have any idea of what I'd look like." Cody chuckles.

"Hmmm. If I had to guess you be a tan with a white tipped tail." Nicol has a concentrated look on her face.

"Why a white tip on my tail." Cody raises a brow.

"I don't know. Just thought it give you some variety." Nicol chuckles.

Cody chuckles as well as he hugs her close and pecks her lips. Nicol has to laugh at that, loving when he got playful.

Then her ears went up and she rushed out to tell Rex to wake Ruby. Cody sighs 'And it's over.'

He really needed to find a way to find more time for them, if not, a year was going to feel a lot longer. And walks out into the open.

"Rex the boys are coming back, better get Ruby up." Nicol tells Rex quickly.

"Ruby. Ruby you need to wake up." Rex shakes her a bit.

'No. Stay.' Ruby turns hugging his waist not wanting to wake up.

'Any other time I'd love this.' Rex has mixed feelings about this.

"Come on Ruby we can go get some breakfast and then take a cat nap in the garden while we sun. That should be nice." Nicol purrs at the thought.

Ruby looks over at her, agreeing as she gets up. Rex sighs at that, again mixed feelings.

"Before you girls go…" Cody holds a finger up.

The boys finally get there and when they see the girls they freeze.

"You boys have something to say?" Rex crosses his arms.

They all looked down shamefully and walk up.

Gus, the current leader of the group, was the one to talk "We all wanted to say how sorry we are."

"Yeah we never meant to do any of that. Or to scare you. We barely remember what happened really." Chopper adds.

"Yeah we were jerks. We're sorry. We won't do it again promise." The others say sadly.

The girls look at each other and nod.

Nicol says "We forgive you but it will take time for us to feel comfortable around you again." She sighs rubbing her arm.

Ruby nods rubbing her own arms. She was still uneasy after all that.

The guys look even more down with kicked puppy looks.

Nicol then said "Your brothers did tell us why you acted that way and a little more on why you all have trouble controlling yourselves."

'We kinda understand. But don't approve.' Ruby adds.

"You guys need to understand we're not that different from you. We're still people with feelings and we don't like being looked at any different and we're not used to this kind of attention either. I was always just asked by jerks who had no real interest and Ruby wasn't looked at because they guys were idiots. So can you all please try to tell the others to cool their jets around us?" Nicol explains.

'And drinking is alright in moderation. Try to stay away from the bar for a bit.' Ruby adds.

The guys look up and smile and nod, happy they understood, and also wanting to make it up to them.

"We can do that." Jester nods.

"It's the least we can do." Gus nods as well.

Cody then said "Okay boys hit the showers."

"Hop to it." Rex motions for them to go.

"Yes sirs!" They all salute and head off.

Once gone the boys get a com call, it was time to leave. They look at the girls sadly. They look around and find no one and hugged each other once more and getting one more kiss in.

"We'll see you two when we get back." Cody smiles.

"We'll be back soon." Rex pats Ruby's head.

"You two just stay out of trouble and come back in one piece." Nicol snuggles Cody.

'Just stay safe.' Ruby hugs him nuzzling him a bit to take in his scent.

The boys nod, promising to do so and then head off. At that the girls sigh and Nicol says "Come on let's get some breakfast and that cat nap in the sun in."

'Kay.' Ruby nods with her ears down a bit.

With that they head off.

A while later after their cat nap the girls are called in by the council, confusing them a bit. As they got there they also saw a woman they had never met before, but knew her scent all too well.

'Anakin's mate?' Nicol's eyes widened.

'So she's the one.' Ruby looks at her curiously.

The girl said nothing though, during their time here they found out about the Jedi not being allowed to have attachments. And so kept quiet, knowing what this woman was going through.

"Hello girls. I'm so glad to finally meet you both." She smiles at them kindly.

"This is Senator Padme Amidala. Senator these or the Chat representatives. Ruby Shadow and Nicol Runner." Windu motions to each of them.

'Nice to meet you.' Ruby nods to her politely.

"We've heard a lot about you, we look forward to working together." Nicol nods as well.

"You as well." Padme smiles at them.

"So what is this all about?" Nicol asks the council.

"You see… Amidala was recently almost taken captive by Separatists. We're fairly sure no spies or agents are here. But to appease the others on the grand council we were hoping you girls wouldn't mind guarding her." Another jedi with a large head explains.

"Really I don't need guards. But I wouldn't mind just having a day with you girls. Maybe think of it as a girls' day or a culture exchange." Padme looks at them a bit hopeful.

'I'd like that.' Ruby nods with an ear bounce.

"This would give us time to get to know each other better." Nicol smiles.

"Well then we'll leave you women to it." Windu nods heading off with the others.

"Well first I'd like to ask if it's alright we just call each other by name. Titles are a bit stiff. Don't you agree?" Padme smiles at them.

'She's so nice.' Ruby nods with an ear bounce.

"Thank you, we don't really use our titles." Nicol replies.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do? Any thing you'd like to see or do?" Padme looks at them curiously.

'I kinda want to window shop. Have some clothes that are from here.' Ruby looks at her kinda old fashion looking dress.

"And I'd like to take a look at the park around here." Nicol smiles hoping to see a bit more nature. It was weird being away from her forest home to suddenly being around all technology.

"Both sound fun. But let's start with shopping and lunch. Then we can do that." Padme ponders how to do this.

'Fair.' Ruby nods.

"That's fine." Nicol adds.

With that they head off.

Padme shows them a few stores she likes. The people are nice and don't really stare at them.

Ruby twirls around in a short sleeved shirt and jean overalls with a small flower pattern on the legs. It was really cute along with the white sneakers she had on.

Ruby had never really worn anything so low key before. As an heir she's always stood out. And not always because of her eyes and fur. So being in something so comfy is nice.

Nicol ended up getting a tie behind the neck seafoam green colored shirt, some black jeans, and some black combat boots. She found she liked the styles here on the planet, and thought 'Wonder how Cody will react to it?' She chuckles.

It felt almost like a mix of her guardian uniform and something for a party. She ended up paying for it so she could wear it.

Ruby heads over to a person to buy the outfit to walk around in. Oh she had a few more in a bag but she wanted to keep this on. It was too comfy and more her style then anything she's had before.

"She looks so happy." Padme giggles at Ruby's childlike wonder.

"Well she's had to live by a certain standard most of her life being the adopted daughter of the forest region leader. So just getting to do something like this with no one judging is a nice change of pace." Nicol smiles for her friend.

"I can understand that. I was chosen to be queen at a young age and never really knew what it was like to be a normal girl. I guess that's why I played the part of a hand maiden when my older aids told me to." Padme ponders.

"Really, why did you have to play a hand maid?" Nicol looks over confused and interested.

"Oh you see…" Padme starts.

'What are you talking about?' Ruby comes over with bouncing ears.

"Just about to tell her how I met Kenobi and Ani. But I can tell you both over lunch if you're done." Padme looks over at a few bags.

Ruby's ears droop with her face reddening. She may have over done it. She just couldn't resist.

"Don't be embarrassed, you were having fun." Nicol chuckles.

"We all have those shopping fever moments." Padme giggles.

With that they head off to eat. She takes them to a restaurant she loves. They talk over a nice meal just getting along well. Then it was time for desert.

'What's this?' Ruby sniffs at the cake in front of her.

"It's a fruit sponge cake. I thought it would be a nice treat." Padme smiles. "Oh you girls don't have any allergies do you? Or want something else?" she looks a bit worried.

"Just poppies and they're not fruit." Nicol explains.

"That's good." Padme sighs with relief taking a small fork fill. "To new friends." She holds it up as a small cheer.

"To new friends." The girls say in their own way doing the same.

'So good.' Ruby's ears bounce liking the sweet and tart taste of it.

'Unusual taste but very sweet.' Nicol thinks as she takes a bite of the strange dessert.

After that they head for the car to continue their day. But the girls feel off. Padme has her driver take them back to her home to rest.

'Ani's scent here.' Ruby sniffs with a goofy grin on her face.

'Oh they really are mates. Oh Ani is a bad boy.' Nicol chuckles as if she heard something funny.

"Welcome back my lady." A gold droid says.

"3P0 can you please keep an eye on them? I'm going to call the doctor." Padme helps them sit on the couch.

"This place is so big! We could practically hunt in here!" Nicol looks around wildly.

"Very true. Now be a good kitty and stay right here." Padme pats her hand lightly heading off.

'MOUSE!' Ruby spots a little bot.

It tries to run but she corners it. She bats the little thing back and forth as it squeaks for help. Her ears bouncing with delight playing with it.

"I want to play too!" Nicol jumps over to play as well.

Ruby's fur stands not wanting to share her new playing thing. The two getting into a tug-a-war with it.

"Ladies. Ladies please let him go." 3P0 tries to cut in between them.

The two hissing as they continue with their game. The little thing getting away but not far as they tag team to bat him around.

With Padme…

"When did they start acting odd?" The doctor ponders.

"After lunch. But we didn't eat or drink anything similar. Aside from the cake." Padme recalls.

"Cake? What was in it?" He looks curious.

"Just sugar and some different fruits." Padme relays.

"Were there kiwis in it?" He asks.

"Yes. Why? Is that bad?" Padme looks nervous.

"They're cats right? Well kiwis make them a bit loopy." He explains.

"Is it dangerous?" Padme looks nervous.

"Luckily no. But you'll have to wait until it gets out of their system. I suggest not letting them outside until the morning. Just to be safe." He signs off.

Padme sighs thinking 'Great job, your first interaction with Chats' representatives and you get them loopy from kiwi poisoning.'

She goes back in the other room and her eyes widen in shock "Mistress Padme your back! Please help they're out of control." 3P0 tries to run to her but Nicol jumps on him making him fall on his front then she runs off.

"Girls!" She says shocked, then she sees what's really going on. Ruby is chasing the mouse droid around and Nicol is now balanced on the book case looking around.

"Sigh, I might need help?" Padme thinks.

Ruby purrs as she bats around the little droid happily.

"Padme, this place is fun. I can see why Ani likes it so much." Nicol jumps down from the shelf on all fours.

"What?" She flushes.

'His scent is everywhere.' Ruby giggles still signing as her toy gets away

"It really is. And he's so flirty too, how do you deal with it?" Nicol chuckles a she finds a tassel and starts to bat at it.

Ruby notices it and wants to play but Nicol hisses at her and she backs down after a stare off.

Ruby maybe the forest region heir but she wasn't the most dominant of Chats. Nicol on the other hand had a more dominant personality so that's why she was more aggressive at the moment.

"Nicol?" Padme looks shocked.

"What? I'm the dominant female it's my right." Nicol glares at Padme.

'We no friends?' Ruby looks at her with downed ears.

Nicol looks over at Ruby and then grabs the mouse droid giving it to her. Then rubs their heads together "You're still my friend."

Ruby's ears bounce at that. She then plays with her little prey again.

"Okay um… How about a cat nap?" Padme tries.

"We had one early while we sunned in the garden." Nicol purrs remembering that.

'It was nice.' Ruby purrs at that.

"I wish the boys were back soon, I want to snuggle Cody." Nicol jumps on the couch sitting on the edge of it.

'I wanna snuggle Rex.' Ruby purrs as she snuggles a pillow sitting in a chair.

Padme's eyes widened "Cody and Rex?"

"Of course, they're our suiters." Nicol purrs as she lays out and rubs her head against the couch. Oh she likes this and was so claiming it.

'Wanna snuggle.' Ruby purrs nuzzling a pillow.

"I see. Um girls we're going to be staying in here till the next day, is that okay?" Padme smiles kindly.

"Oh fun, do you have more cool toys?" Nicol has herself half of the couch now.

'And string. I want string.' Ruby purrs.

"I'll get some, 3P0…" Padme sees he's still down and helps him up.

"Yes mistress?" 3P0 has a worried tone.

"Go to the market and get some cat toys okay." Padme tells him.

"Right away, anything to get away from this chaos." The droid huffs and walks off.

Padme sighed and said "How about you girls just stay here? I need to talk to the Jedi council and tell them you're staying over." Padme tries to walk off slowly but the girls don't seem to be paying her any mind as they go back to playing tug a war with the mouse droid.

After telling the council about the little incident, leaving out what they girls said of course, they agreed it was best they stayed there. They asked if they should send a Jedi over, but she told them it wasn't necessary.

Though she was starting to wonder if she should have accepted the help.

The girls run around a bit more. They got into everything.

'Fun.' Ruby bats her string toy around with ears bouncing.

Nicol decides to take over the scratching post and bat at the small feather thing tied to it. "Mine, mine." Nicol scratches furiously at the post.

"Who wants some water?" Padme places down two cups.

'Maybe it will help flush them out.' Padme ponders as they come over.

The girls down the water. They then go back to their games.

They run about. Ruby chasing a mouse droid again. This one was new. They seemed to be tag teaming.

Nicol decided to climb on all the furniture to see what she likes best.

Ruby chews on a new droid with her tail twitching.

And Nicol ends up coming back to the post and batting the little feather toy off it.

Both finally pass out in the middle of the room. Padme covers them with a blanket.

'I wonder if this is what it would feel like to have kids.' Padme looks at the two tired out Chats.

The next morning…

Ruby wakes up holding a powered down mouse droid. There were chew marks all over it.

'What…?' Ruby looks confused then it all comes back.

At that moment she was grateful about not being able to talk, because she'd be yowling. She gets up to clean up.

'I can't believe we did all that.' Ruby is redder than her eyes as she washes her face.

Hearing a yowl she rushes out to see a red Nicol trying to hide her face.

"You girls okay?" Padme comes out in her nightgown.

"We, we….and you heard us say about the guys." Nicol pales at that.

'Please don't tell anyone about us?' Ruby's ears droop.

"I have no intention of telling anyone." Padme holds her hands up to assure them. "Not like I'm not in a similar place." She smiles at them softly.

"You won't tell Anakin." Nicol's ears droop.

"I won't tell him. Not until you are all ready." Padme assures them. "Can you promise me the same?" she looks at them a bit pleadingly.

'Of course.' Ruby nods.

"We won't tell anyone." Nicol shakes her head.

"Breakfast is done mistress Padme." 3P0 comes out.

"Why don't we get something to eat? And we can exchange secret love stories." Padme smiles at that.

'Kay.' Ruby nods.

"That would be interesting." Nicol sighs.

They then exchange stories. Padme tells them about when they met up again and what happened. How Anakin had lost his mother and did something wrong, but doesn't say what, and how she finally admitted her feelings.

Then the girls tell theirs. How they met the guys and how this all happened. Padme thought the confessions were very sweet. Especially Rex's. Cody and Nicol's reminded her a bit of her and Anakin's.

For two more days the girls got to know each other, their culture, and the girls even told Padme their plan.

"I want to help with this, manny of us don't think it's a good idea to keep going on with the war, that we can find peaceful solutions. Maybe if we can show that the troops have more in them then the capacity to fight, we can show that there is a chance at peace." Padme smiles.

The girls smile at that, glad for her support. She then asked about how the troopers were treated and lived, and they explained what they knew. Let's just say Padme would be making a few changes.

When the boys came back the girls were ecstatic, Padme worried they might have had kiwi again but they assured her they didn't. But she guessed she understood, she was excited to see Anakin again.

The boys came to pick them up and they launched at them. They looked surprised at the senator, but she just smiled and nodded. They nodded back their thanks. She then left to give them privacy.

At that they sat down, and they hugged and kissed each other. But the girls could feel something weighed on them.

"Cody what's wrong I can sense it." Nicol puts a hand to his face.

'You smell sad. What's wrong?' Ruby snuggles Rex.

The boys look at each other and then break down about Rishi. The girls gasped at this and felt their hearts break for the young troopers. And for what their boys had to go through.

"And in the end, all we could give them were stupid medals. I thought losing one batchmate was hard and then losing another to betrayal harder. But what those boys went through… I don't think I would have been strong enough for it." Cody falls apart at it.

"Oh Cody, it wasn't your fault. You did your best for them, if you hadn't of arrived none of them would have survived." Nicol nuzzles into him to try and help him, purring to try and comfort him.

"They just… just lost it all really." Rex feels tears stream down.

Ruby nuzzles him trying to comfort him. Rex taking in her warmth.

Nicol could feel how much pain Cody held and didn't know how to comfort him. Then an idea came to her. She settled his head on her shoulder and began to sing.

"How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto. Never easy, but we try…"

Cody remembered that song from some time ago, the meaning of those words running through his head. So much emotions laid into his heart and yet it also calmed him as he let whatever else was in him go.

Ruby nuzzled Rex. Rex holding her close as he lets out his tears. Ruby lets him get this out.

"Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten. Still our song lives on…"

Cody finally felt his tears just trickle down slowly, as he felt his eyes become heavy at her voice as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Then she accidently touched his scar making him flinch, she pulled away and thought 'I never did ask where he got it.' She frowned sadly at that but wanted to know all of him. But left it for now as she continued singing.

Rex soon fell asleep next to her. Ruby nuzzles against his head as he sleeps on her shoulder.

"Ruby." Rex calls in his sleep.

'I'll always be here amour.' Ruby pecks his head.

By the end of the song the boys where fast asleep on them. The girls holding on to them to help them feel safe. The boys' arms around them as if afraid they vanish.

Nicol was flushed at this but knew he needed the comfort, so just got comfortable herself.

'We should do something for them.' Ruby looks over at Nicol.

"I want to do something for them. But what?" Nicol sighs as she whispers.

'Birthday! Let's throw them a birthday.' Ruby's ears bounce.

"That's a great idea, we'll see if we can figure out the closest time to it. For now I think we're stuck here." Nicol looks at the boys' strong grips with a smile.

'I'm okay with that.' Ruby nuzzles her sleeping guy.

With that the two fell asleep, enjoy having their boys near.

Padme came back to this and covered them and looked down sadly 'They have a rough road ahead. Probably rougher then Ani and I.'

And with that headed off to get some work done.

Later the boys woke up pretty flushed, but the girls told them they didn't mind and understood they needed them. The guys smiled at that and kissed them.

'How'd we get so lucky?' They thought.

They soon had to get back to the temple, they'd be staying on Coruscant for a few days. But none of them knew that they wouldn't be able to stay long. A mission was coming that would be a royal pain. 


	5. Chapter 5

Not long after they get word of a planet that is on the fence about joining either side. It is ruled by two princes; Kent and Clark. It will be their jobs to sway their decision.

With that they headed off to Gallifrey…

On their way to Gallifrey the girls decided to sneak the guys off for some time in a holo room when no one was looking.

They made it look like a forest from Chat and the girls ran about dragging the boys around.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Cody chuckles.

"I've been stuck in a city for a while. And even if this isn't real, I've been urging to get back into the wild!" Nicol yowls out happily.

"You been feeling the same?" Rex looks over at Ruby.

Ruby nods looking around happily.

Ruby ends up pulling Rex towards some flowers while Nicol drags Cody to a heard of dear.

"Sigh, I always love watching them when I don't have to hunt. It' so calming." Nicol takes a breath in.

Cody smiles at her relaxed state, it helped him remember there were things worth fighting for.

"Oh, look Cody they're challenging each other." Nicol points at some young bucks using their antlers.

Cody chuckled at the young bucks and said "Wonder if that's how I would have acted toward Dimitri if we were younger?"

"I wouldn't have liked that." She smacks his arm playfully. He chuckles and then she saw the scar, they way it moved with the skin of his face. How it looked so naturally carved into him that it looked like it was always supposed to be there.

"Cody, can I ask you something?" Nicol looks at him her ears slightly down.

Cody looks surprised at this "Of course you can, you can ask me anything." He holds her hand.

"Well I just…." How did she start?

She came closer to him and put a hand to his scar, his eyes widened at this and as she asked "How did it happen? You don't have to say but, but I want to know all of you Cody. Please?" She looks at him with big eyes.

Cody sighs and says "You know I can't say no to those eyes. It was on my first mission actually. The battel of geonosis had already passed, I wasn't part of it…But not long after I was introduced to general Kenobi. He encouraged me to find a name for myself if we were going to work together. I found my name the day I got this scar."

He grabs the hand on his scar and says "We were sent to take down a droid factory. Simple mission. But as we set the charges and got ready to charge out, a brother got stuck under some debris."

Cody flinched at the thought of that brothers calls for help "I rushed back in to help him out, he was injured so it was slow going. General Kenobi noticed our absence and came to help. The charges where almost ready and he helped to float us out of there, but it was too late, the bombs went off and we flew across the land."

Cody closes his eyes at that and takes a deep breath "I remember the hot shrapnel hit my bucket and penetrate my face. Next thing I knew I woke up in medbay bandaged up. I looked up and found the general there saying 'Good job Cody.' When I asked 'Cody?' he replied it means helper where he came from. Because I was determined to help no matter what. Later on though I also found out it also means pillow." Cody rolls his eyes.

Nicol chuckled at that saying "So he's always been like that. But why pillow?"

Cody shook his head sighing "Because I kept holding on tight to my brother as he used me as pillow."

"Aw Cody…" Nicol snuggled up to him and then traced his scar. It made him shiver and she said "I like your scar, it really suites you." Nicol purrs at hat.

Cody smiles at that then "Pluss you really are a good pillow." She smirks making Cody flush as he remembered what happened at the senator's place. She decided to be nice and kiss him, helping him calm down.

Meanwhile….

Ruby points out flowers and explains what they mean and what they can help with. Rex just enjoyed seeing her so happy.

'That look is worth it.' Rex smiles as he watches her bright eyes look at everything and her ears bounce.

Ruby hugs him nuzzling. Rex tilting her head up kissing her. She leans in happily.

Not long after they finally reached Gallifrey…

The planet looked to be somewhat like Coruscant but with several spaces of green fields separating the city and such. In the middle was a huge palace that looked somewhat of the Middle Ages with large towers.

'So pretty.' Ruby looks out happily.

"It is nice I just don't get why we had to wear these outfits." Nicol sighs.

She is wearing a white no sleeves shirt with lace around the neck. A long purple skirt to the ankles and brown laced up boots. Finally she has jasmine flowers decorating both sides of her head. It wasn't the fancies of outfits but still Nicol never usually wore fancy cloths.

'It's part of the job.' Ruby looks at hers, used to it.

She is wearing a white short and puffed sleeved shirt with frills. A long pink skirt to the ankles with white rose designs at the bottom and black lace up boots. Finally she has pink roses in her braids.

"I know it comes with the job of being a representative, but still… I'm just so used to my Defenders uniform." Nicol sighs. She did look nice, but like she said she wasn't used to it.

'Well Cody is going to go mad seeing you.' Ruby giggles.

"Hey! Don't think Rex won't flush at you either." Nicol flushed.

Ruby flushes at that playing with her hair. Her ears bouncing a bit.

At that the girls finally go to meet the others. Rex and Cody had to hold down their blushes as they didn't have their buckets on.

None of them are dressed in their usual armor but in their formal grays. It was the only request the princes gave. That and none of the troopers' carry a weapon. The Jedi and representatives can for their protection and security, but all those armed men would feel like an invasion not a political trip.

'She's going to kill me.' Rex can feel his heart ready to jump out.

'This is going to be hard if she keeps getting dressed up like that.' Cody thinks as he feels his ears heat up.

The girls have to hold in their smiles at that, but feel a little weird when they see a few of the others staring.

A few of the medics seemed to look away and flush as they saw Ruby. They've gotten to really know her, and her character and skill had not only won their respect but gained her a few admirers from among them.

As for Nicol it was mostly from some of the more experienced troopers. They seemed to look down as if not sure what to do. They had all seen her fight and had her practice with them but seeing her like this always made them remember more and more that she was a girl.

'I feel a bit bad.' Ruby's ears droop looking at all of them.

'Poor boys, if they knew we're already dating… well I hope we don't break their hearts too bad.' Nicol sighs inwardly.

As they came down they soon heard a caravan being pulled by strange large horse/bird creatures. As they pulled up two young men come down from the carriage. One is a red headed man with blue eyes and the other a black haired man with blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Prince Clark and this is my brother Prince Kent." The red head says.

"Thank you for having us here your majesties." The Jedi and others nod.

"The pleasure is all ours. We're quite interested to know which side would be best for us to join in this war." Kent tells them.

"Yes, it's been difficult with all that propaganda going around." Clark sighs.

"I'm sure we can help clear up a few things." Nicol speaks up hoping they can help them keep from joining the Separatist.

'It would be an honor to help.' Ruby nods.

The two seemed to look over at the girls and smile. Clark grabs Ruby's hand and kisses it while Clark grabs Nicol's and kisses it as well.

'Don't kill a prince. Don't kill a prince.' Rex repeats in his head fighting down a growl.

'It's just a custom, don't overdo it.' Cody tries to tell himself and grabs his brother's arm to keep him from charging.

Clark then says to Ruby "My dear, such a lovely sight. White as snow and eyes like gems. You must be the representative Ruby then. I've heard of you, but no one has come close to describing your beauty. I must say it's a shame." He looks into her eyes.

'Can't think. What do I do?' Ruby flushes frozen.

'Why you little…' Rex looks ready for a fight.

Cody holds Rex back, trying to help keep him calm. A lot of the medics glare at this as well, not liking his actions.

Kent then says "And you miss Nicol, I have heard of your tenacious fighting. But none describe your exotic beauty. The heart and beauty of a wild cat indeed. I can see myself being swayed to the Republics side already." He leans in making Nicol flush.

'Waoh there. What? I…' Nicol felt a bit overwhelmed and leaned back some.

Cody was about ready to go and throttle this guy, but Rex held him back. 'Why that little… Who does he think he is?!'

'Come on bro hold it in. Hold it.' Rex keeps a firm grip on him.

Again a few of the trooper weren't fans of this.

Nicol unlatches herself and says as she gets Ruby unlatched from Clark. She then says "While we're flattered, we're here for business. It wouldn't be proper to act in such a way when conducting trade negotiations."

Ruby is still stunned and frozen. She's never really gotten all this attention before. And this time she's not sure how to feel about it.

"Straight to the point aren't we?" Kent smirks.

"She does have a point brother. Our guests must be tired, let us show them to our home and let them rest before tonight's banquet." Clark smiles and with that they head off.

"Right." Kent nods. "Please follow us." Kent motions for them to come with them.

"My lady." Clark holds his hand out for Ruby's to help in.

Ruby is red as she nods coming in to the carriage. Him coming in as well.

"Allow me." Kent holds out his to help Nicol in.

"I'm fine thank you." Nicol goes in by herself not comfurtabel with being near the young prince after what happened. 'It's not like he knows your dating, but still….' She tried to get a read off them with their scent but so far nothing bad, just flirty.

"We have a second coming for you all." Clark explains with a smile as Ahsoka joins the girls.

"Anyone else get the feeling it's not us they're interested in talking to?" Anakin crosses his arms with a raised brow as they head off.

"As long as we get them on our side it will be fine. And the girls are free to flirt with whom they chose." Kenobi explains.

'She's not going to.' Rex takes calming breaths.

'Nicol is very loyal to the ones she cares far, she never do such a thing.' Cody reminds himself, thinking of their time before arriving to Gallifray.

With the girls…

"I hope you don't mind. We thought it would be easier to talk alone." Kent smiles over at Nicol.

"What would you all like to talk about?" Nicol raises a brow. She had been courted before but never like these boys have done. It was, a little uncomfortable.

"I would be more than willing to answer any questions you have." Ahsoka motions to herself.

"We look forward to talking with the Jedi. But we also want to talk with Chat. Truthfully we're also considering becoming neutral for the sake of others." Clark explains looking over at Ruby.

'That's admirable.' Ruby smiles over at him.

"Not really." Clark shakes his head. "We lost our mom very young and father as teens. We just want to help others stay out of danger and help where we can." He explains.

"We're sorry to hear that. And it's understandable. War takes much and leaves little of nothing for anyone in the end." Nicol looks down sadly.

"Most thought we would fight over the crown. But instead we split the work." Kent nods.

"Kent is better with the politics and I'm better with people." Clark explains looking over at his brother lovingly.

'They really care for each other.' Ruby smiles softly at that.

'It seems they're willing to avoid war. Good that's one thing they have going for them.' Nicol smiles at the thought. She may be a defender, but her work was to help people and keep the peace, not destroy things.

'They're interesting.' Ahsoka ponders looking at the brothers and the clearly comfy girls.

At least she knew they were safe. If a bit flirty and flip-flopped. Actually, she started thinking they would get along with her master.

Arriving they talked a bit with the Jedi and the girls. Going over a few things on both sides. The brothers were then called out.

"We're so sorry. Our work is never finished." Clark stands.

"You are leaders. It is understandable." Kenobi nods.

"I hope we can have more pleasant talks at tonight's welcome gala." Kent smiles at Nicol and heads off with his brother.

"Well their interests are clear." Anakin clears his throat looking at the two girls.

'No. We're not…' Ruby shakes her head red.

"We really don't…" Nicol tries to tell them also red.

"It's alright girls. You're away from home and have no mates. A bit of flirting is okay if you choose to." Kenobi holds a hand up to assure them with a smile as him and Anakin head out.

They left the red faced girls to look at one another then the table. Both thinking about their poor guys that must be fighting down a panic.

With the princes…

"So what did you read?" Clark looks over at his brother.

"You won't believe it. The girls are dating those head meat droids." Kent scuffs.

"Well that will make things interesting." Clark smirks.

"Don't want it too easy." Kent chuckles. "So when do we start?" he looks over at him with a glint in his eyes.

"After the party. Start wedging between them." Clark smirks.

With the girls…

They were going to head off to their rooms when they smelled the guys nearby, they rushed off to find them in some nearby private den and they rushed into them to hug them.

"It's good to have you here." Rex holds her close kissing the top of her head.

Ruby nuzzles him purring.

"You okay? You seemed uncomfortable with all that attention." Cody looks at her worried.

"I am. I may have had suiters but none of them acted like that. It was strange." Nicol looked down flushed.

Cody felt a bit upset Kent had that effect on her and held her close to remind him that she was safe now.

"What about the princes? Did you smell anything odd?" Rex looks down at her.

"True. Did you smell anything off on them?" Cody raised a brow, knowing there had to be something with those characters.

The girls looked at each other worried and…

"Well actually we didn't smell or sense anything." Nicol explained.

"What?" the guys say shocked.

'There's nothing dangerous about them.' Ruby shakes her head slightly.

Nicol nodded "It seems they're mostly interested in being neutral after losing their parents at such young ages."

"So this trip is a waste of time." Cody huffs.

"Cody, having them be neutral would not be a waste of time. In fact, it could help save many lives." Nicol looks shocked at him.

"You're right, they do have that right and it would mean less fighting." Cody sighs.

'It could help a lot of people.' Ruby nods.

"It will be beneficial." Rex nods still miffed.

"Look boys we have to get ready for the banquet. You two could wear your tuxes. Now try to relax. Cody you know you're the only tom for me." Nicol pecks his lips to calm him down but he pulls her back in not ready to let go just yet. Just wanting to remind himself that she was here in his arms and not someone else's.

'Rex you're the only one for me.' Ruby nuzzles him.

"I know. But I just… I don't like him." Rex sighs heavily.

'He's just a prince wanting attention. Please don't worry.' Ruby kisses his cheek.

At that the girls left, and the guys sighed. Knowing they should get ready themselves.

Later on…

The girls were dressed for the party in some very nice dresses.

Nicol wore an off the shoulder seafoam green dress. Under the chest was a white gold pointed up band. The top of the dress slightly designed with vines and beaded. The dress went down flowingly with another part split in half over it. She wore long white gloves, a silver necklace with a white teardrop, and a jasmine flower in her hair.

Ruby's dress was a long pink dress that was loose and wavy. It had a heart shaped top that looked wrapped around her body. A white shawl around her waist that on the right side of her was a large white rose with a few long beads hanging from it. The bottom half waved around the floor. She wore long white gloves with a gold bracelet vine on her right hand. Her white hair loose for the occasion and a pink rose in her hair.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this. But I have to say it's growing on me." Nicol looked at herself in the mirror smiling as she swayed about.

'It is pretty.' Ruby looks over her dress a bit red.

"It's too bad we can't dance with the boys." Nicol sighs. She wanted to dance with Cody so badly but if anyone saw them…

'I wish we could.' Ruby sighs with downed ears.

"Hey, I have an idea." Nicol smirks.

'What?' Ruby's ears go up at that.

"Maybe when the princes are distracted by the Jedi we can sneak our boys out. It will be later on in the night, so we can ask to be excused without an issue. Then we can all go dancing in the garden." Nicol smiles widely.

'That would be nice.' Ruby's tail wags. 'How do we tell them?' she ponders.

"We'll tell the boys our plan in a note." Nicol starts writing, hoping to get it to Cody at some point in the night.

With the boys…

The boys were in their shared room as they got ready, wearing the same coat tailed suites they wore to the girl's advancement ceremony.

"I don't like that guy." Rex huffs fixing his shirt.

"And I don't like Kent, but we can't say or do anything, or they'll know something's up." Cody grits his teeth almost unable to get his cuffs on.

"The one of many down sides of a secret relationship." Rex sighs just annoyed.

"Sight, true. Like not being able to dance with our girls tonight." Cody looks down hearted at that. He really wanted to hold Nicol in his arms.

Just then a letter slid under the door. The girls explaining the plan. The guys smiling at that.

At the party…

The ball room is decorated with lanterns and flowers. The marble floor so clean it's like walking on a mirror. And the clear glass doors with an ivy design on them and open leading out to a large garden with lanterns in the trees.

"May I have this dance?" Clark holds his hand out for Ruby's.

Ruby flushes at that. But nods, trying to not be impolite.

'She's being polite. She's being polite.' Rex repeats to himself.

Kent then came up to Nicol and asked "And you my lady, will you share a dance with me?" He holds a hand out.

Nicol is going to decline, she was a representative but that didn't mean she had to dance with the guy. "Actually I was hoping on talking more about the treaty…" But as Nicol looked into his eyes, she felt flushed. 'What's wrong with me?'

"We can talk about the treaty and dance at the same time can't we?" Kent smirks holding her hand. Nicol can't seem to replay as Kent swoops her off to dance.

It took everything in Cody not to spring ta that 'What, why, she just went on ahead with him!' Cody felt his stomach drop, he hadn't felt this way since 'Dimitri.' Cody had to look away or he know he lose it.

Clark twirls Ruby about. She had to admit he is a good dancer. And his ginger scent was nice. A bit heart pounding, but not as much as Rex's ocean one.

"I don't know if I told you. But you're dazzling in that dress." Clark spins her.

'Thank you.' Ruby flushes looking at the floor.

Nicol doesn't know why but she feels flushed at all this, his grassy scent felt alluring, but nothing like Cody's cedar scent.

"I'm glad you're finally relaxing. You were so tense before. By the way you're a lovely dancer." Kent smirks down at her.

Nicol feels another flush and thinks 'What's wrong with me?' But says "Um thank you." As she looks down.

With the guys…

"You two might want to step away to get food or a drink." Anakin whispers standing next to them.

"Why's that sir?" Rex looks at him confused, leaned against the wall.

"Because your teeth grinding and death glares are pretty clear." Anakin whispers.

"General we…" Cody tries to hide their mistake but.

Anakin holds up a hand to get him to stop.

"I know a lot of you guys have crushes on them. But please remember the rules. They're not fair but there for a reason. So please cool down." Anakin leaves to talk with others glaring.

The guys do as asked. They go eat and try to cool down. Though it doesn't help much.

As the party starts winding down and the princes are distracted, they escape to the garden. They meet the guys by a rose bush maze.

Rex couldn't wait until they got in. He pulled Ruby into a kiss. He just wanted to confirm she is his. She is with him.

'Rex…' Ruby pushes him back looking around nervously.

"No one is here." Rex cups her face wanting to kiss her again.

Ruby steps back shaking her head. Rex sighs as they head in to have a bit of quiet.

'She does want me right? It is me she loves isn't it?' Rex ponders as they walk remembering that flushed and smiling face dancing with Clark.

'Why is he so anxious? What's going on?' Ruby touches her lips a bit red.

When they come to a small fountain in a little area Ruby hugged Rex close nuzzling him.

"So now it's fine?" Rex snips a bit.

'Rex?' Ruby looks at him confused with downed ears.

"Sorry, just a bit testy." Rex shakes his head holding her close kissing her lips.

Ruby nuzzles him again.

Once at the rose bush maze Nicol and Cody took another path wanting to get away from there as quickly as possible.

Once out of sight they kissed fiercely. Cody felt calmer at first then he felt something, tears. He pulls back and ask's "Nicol what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cody but, can we hold this off till tomorrow. I need a break." Nicol says with shaking eyes.

Cody doesn't know why but he frowns and said "Why, didn't you want this? It was your handwriting I read."

"It was I just, I just feel drained is all." Nicol leans into his chest needing his warmth.

But he looks down and says "Used it all up dancing with the prince?" Cody sighs.

"Really I didn't want to talk to him. I don't even know why I said yes." Nicol sighs.

"Maybe he's more charming then you let yourself know." Cody scuffs.

Nicol pulls back and says "Cody no, I don't feel that way towards Kent…"

"Oh so it's Kent now." Cody crosses his arm.

"Cody!" Nicol yowls glaring and then tears fall.

Cody flinches at that and says "Nicol I'm sorry, it was just…. Seeing you dance with him hurt okay it reminded me too much like what happened with Dimitri."

"You big idiot, you know how that turned out." Nicol crosses her arms.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Cody sighs.

"I think we both need a cool down." Nicol sighs as she heads off, Cody sighing once more.

'Well I deserved that.' Cody headed to his room hoping he be more cool-headed tomorrow.

The next day…

It was the next day and the girls wore some nice clothing but a bit more casual then what they wore last night.

Nicol wore a lavender ballet like dress to the knees. The skirt being lacy at the end. The top was an off the shoulder sleeves with green vines leaf design to it with a purple flower on her left shoulder. A few little ones in her hair. And black flats.

'I can't believe Cody.' Ruby wanted to growl at that.

(Ruby's outfit: a pink dress that comes down to her ankles/ a white belt/ pink lace rose design for a collar/ black heels/ braided hair with pink roses in her hair)

"I'll talk to him when we can get away later. I just hope he cools down." Nicol looks down sadly.

'Want me to knock him out for a bit.' Ruby grins at the idea.

Nicol chuckles and says "Thanks Ruby but no, I don't think Kenobi would appreciate his commander being knocked out with a sedative. Just like I know I can't hunt Rex down." Nicol rolls her eyes at Rex's behavior as well.

'Right.' Ruby's ears droop remembering his words from last night.

"Well we should head out, we have some time though. We can head to the garden before going to breakfast." Nicol smirks.

Ruby nods heading out with her.

With that the two head out.

With the boys in their room…

"I'm a total idiot. What was I thinking saying that?" Cody groans as he holds his head laying on his bed.

'Me too.' Rex sighs recalling last night.

Cody rolls under his sheets and says "Tell them I'm sick with stupidity. This is the second time I've made her cry. What good am I to her if I keep doing that? It's not right."

"Come on. We have to go to breakfast." Rex tries to get him out.

"Make me." Cody growls from under the sheets.

"What's going on with you?" Rex looks at him surprised.

"I don't feel like myself." Cody sighs.

"I don't either." Rex sighs remembering.

"At least you made up with her. I just let her go. I, I just wish I could find a way to say sorry." Cody sighs.

"Get her something from the heart." Rex suggests.

"You think she'd like that?" Cody looks at him from under the sheets.

"Wouldn't hurt." Rex nods holding his hand out for Cody's.

"Alright." Cody sighs as he gets up grabbing his brother's hand.

With the girls in the garden…

Nicol was enjoying the sun on her fur. It had been a while since she could sun.

Ruby smiles looking over some rare flowers. She was enjoying sketching them.

Suddenly a few clouds got in the way.

"Hey Ruby, I'm going to look for a sunnier spot, you okay on your own? I know you want to keep looking at those flowers." Nicol gets up.

'Go have fun.' Ruby nods.

"Thanks." And Nicol headed off to find a new spot.

She found a nice marble like bench made to look like a love seat. She purred at the thought of the warm stone and went to lay down. She felt herself become really sleepy at this, not noticing a figure coming towards her.

With Ruby…

Ruby sketches the pretty and new flowers. She didn't see someone coming up behind her.

"Pretty aren't they?" Calls Clark's voice.

Ruby turns around surprised falling on to her butt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Clark holds his hand out for hers.

'I got distracted.' Ruby shakes her head a bit.

"They're called Ellul and the little one is Arrur. Since they grew next to each other they're considered sisters. Also my brother's and I's favorites." Clark places one of each in the right side of her hair.

'He's so nice but…' Ruby smells something off of him.

'Why are you sad?' Ruby looks at him concerned.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the past." Clark sighs with a sad look.

'What is it?' Ruby looks at him curious and worried.

"I was just thinking about when we lost our dad. We felt like our world collapsed but still had a job to do. We started out taking half of the work just so each of us could take time to decompress but then it just stuck." Clark sighs with a sad look. "I don't think either of us would have made it alone." He looks at the flowers standing together in the gentle wind.

'You two really are good with each other.' Ruby places her hand on his.

"It's good to have him. I just wish… wish I could have another friend." Clark sighs a bit heavily.

'We could be friends.' Ruby smiles at him.

"You mean it?" Clark looks over at her happily.

Ruby nods.

Clark stands up holding his hand out for hers. Ruby takes it as they head off to breakfast.

Meanwhile….

Nicol feels a shadow over her and jumps ready to fight but finds it's only "Kent, you scared me!" Nicol sighs.

"I'm so sorry. I was just wandering around and…Sigh. I was lost in thought." Kent sits down on the other side of the seat.

Nicol smelled something off him and asked "What's wrong, you smell really sad about something?" She puts a hand on his shoulder.

Kent looks up sadly and says "I'm worried about this war. I want to stay neutral, but will it be possible with all the violence around us. I worry for my people. My brother. I can't lose anymore family." He looks down with eyes shaking.

Nicol felt her heart break at that and hugged him slightly. "I apologize. I shouldn't be loading all of this on you." He looks at her.

"No, it's fine. I worry about these things as well. Out in the battle field I've seen manny horrible things. You have a reason and a right to be scared of all this. I've seen so manny fall, so much destruction. I wonder what all this is for." Nicol sits down as well holding her head.

"I'm sorry about that. You must see much in your time with the soldiers. If it's too much to take why continued doing this?" Kent looks at her sadly as he holds her hand.

"I want to help them, and I can't leave Ruby. It's hard but I have to stay. There's so much I want to accomplish with them and hopefully find a way to help them stop this war as well." Nicol looks on sadly.

"I was wrong before. It is your heart that is your greatest beauty." Kent brings her hand up to kiss it. Making her flush. 'Cody's never once talked to me like that.' She thought but then shook it off and said "I'm sorry Kent but…"

"I understand, obligations. My I at least have the honor of being a friend?" He smiles at her.

Nicol smiles back and nods.

At breakfast…

Rex feels his heart drop seeing Ruby come in with Clark. The two happily chatting.

'Ruby…' Rex feels a twist in his gut, fighting to not show it.

Cody feels his heart break as he saw Nicol came in with Kent. She was smiling as if last night never happened. It burned him up even more when he pulled her chair for her and Nicol laughs and teases with him.

'I've lost her…' Cody tries to stay stoic and have his mind think about battel strategies so he doesn't think about what's going on.

"You four are looking cozy." Ahsoka teases with a giggle.

"As much as I would like that. I'm good starting as friends." Clark is a bit red rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby smiles pecking his cheek. Rex feels his heart shatter at that. Clark touches his cheek heading to his seat.

"Ahsoka we're not together. Kent knows I have obligations and a relationship isn't possible at the moment." Nicol shakes her head.

"It's true, she has told me of all she wishes to accomplish and I admire her for that." Kent smiles at her.

Cody feels shocked to hear that. 'She's not with him?' That part made him feel better but 'Obligations, is that why she stays? No she's just saying that to keep them from figuring things out. Btu still….' Cody had that feeling in his stomach grow deeper.

The girls then sit down at that. Ruby looks over at Rex. Rex looks away sipping his juice.

'Rex?' Ruby's ears droop at that.

'It begins.' Clark has a small smirk stirring his tea.

Nicol just sits down, she looks over at Cody a bit uncertain, especially after last night but he just sits there stoic.

'Is he just trying to keep up the show or is he truly done with me?' Nicol feels her ears go down as she decides to take in her breakfast.

'Perfect timing. Now let's see what secrets you all keep.' Kent smirks as he begins his part of the plan.

During the meal the guys managed to talk the girls into a walk around the kingdom. They head off to walk about.

The girls can see how much the princes are loved by their people. It was nice to see.

'So pretty.' Ruby stops staring in at a few scarfs.

"Would you like one?" Clark looks over at her kindly.

Ruby shakes her head slightly. Then she asks if there's a knitting store nearby. Clark nods bringing her over.

Ruby looks over some of the different colors. She picks out a cobalt blue color and white strings along with a yellow color. Ears bouncing, she picks out some knitting needles and easy pattern book.

"Plan on making some yourself? That's really handy." Clark smiles at her.

Ruby flushes at that holding the bag close. Clark smiles leading her off.

Meanwhile Nicol just looked about at the interesting objects around. As she did she heard some music playing and came over to see a band. She smiled and then began to hum to the tune.

"You have quite the voice there Nicol." Kent smirks.

"Oh, sorry I like singing, but I shouldn't be interrupting." Nicol flushes.

"Nonsense I'd love to hear you sing sometime. Why not at the end of the week for our final banquet. It could be a sort of goodwill send off." Kent pleads.

"Well I guess if you put it that way…." Nicol feels her tail wave about at the thought of being able to sing.

"Perfect." Kent smiles with a glint in his eyes.

Nicol thinking 'Maybe I could sing something to Cody, let him understand how I'm feeling.'

Kent smirked even wider suddenly, no one noticing it.

Meeting up again they head off to lunch. The girls enjoy it. But that makes them feel a bit guilty.

'It's okay. They're just friends.' Ruby shakes her head a bit sipping some soda.

'I'm just with a friend I'm not doing anything.' Nicol shakes it off, wanting to just enjoy herself, and think about what song she could use for not only the banquet but for Cody.

Back at the palace…

Rex is sparring with the others. Tossing them over his shoulder easily and looking for another victim once one was down.

"Who's next?" Rex looks at them enraged.

All of them take three steps back looking for something else to do. Some of the medics coming over to take care of those used as punching bags.

Rex, still mad, leans against a tree sipping some water. He was fuming, staring off into space. Then he feels a slap to the back of his head.

"Kix I'm not in the mood." Rex snaps at him.

"Cool down." Kix snaps at him with a glare. "Our brothers are upset too. Now take a walk. Hit a tree. Run around the palace. But leave our vod out of this." He motions for him to go.

Rex heads off running a few laps. Doing this until he falls.

'I really do need to cool down. Maybe a soak and some snuck time.' Rex sighs heading off to take a shower.

On his way there though he sees Ruby and Clark. The two look so happy together. He leans against the wall with tightened fists turning the other way.

Meanwhile…

Cody had decided to go into town. He wanted to talk to Nicol but wanted to try and get her something first.

'Maybe a necklace. That worked for Rex.' As he looked around he found a simple black cord necklace with a seafoam green gem in the shape of a teardrop.

"Aw you seem to like moon stone I see. It's a very beautiful gem. Would you like to buy it?" Cody looks at it and thinks 'She does like that color and she does like shiny objects. Must be the cat in her.' Cody internally chuckles and nodded as he bought the gift.

When he got back to the palace, he wanted to find her and give her the gift in privet to apologize. The best place to find her would be the garden. 'She'll probably be staring at flying creatures of the planet at this time.'

As he came to the gardens animal section though he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw made his heart crack.

Nicol was with Kent, the two talking Kent saying "Please tell me? I can't take the suspense. I want to know what song you'll be singing at the banquet?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. No one's going to know till then." Nicol chuckles.

"Not even the person who's sponsoring it." Ken grins.

"Not even for you." Nicol sticks her tongue out.

Kent laughs at that as Cody walks off sadly 'A little thing like this compared to that? I have no chance.'

A few days have passed since then. The girls have had little time with the guys. The princes have been taking time to get to know the girls and with the Jedi.

With the girls late one night…

Ruby is working on the scarf she was making for Rex. Her ears were drooped as she looks at the blue and white started project.

Nicol was also trying to figure out her song but noticed how Ruby was and asked "Ruby what's wrong? You look really out of it." Nicol comes over worried.

'Rex has been looking really sad. I want to talk to him but…' Ruby looks at her friend worried.

"I know, I've wanted to talk to Cody but he keeps turning the other way or saying he has work to do." Nicol sighs at this starting to think 'What if he doesn't want me around anymore?'

The guys seemed to be avoiding them. They guessed it was because of the princes. They want to run into their arms. But can't like this.

"Maybe we'll be able to get to them today. Maybe sent another note sometime." Nicol sighs hoping they could work things out.

With the guys…

"I hate this. I want to see her so badly." Rex sighs heavily.

"Then just do." Cody sighs 'At least you have a chance.'

"I just… I feel like if I see her, I'll explode." Rex sighs laying on his bed with his elbow over his eyes. "You?" he calls over to him.

"I feel the same way." Cody looks over at the little present waiting on the stand.

"I think I'm going to head off for a cool down." Rex sighs heading off.

While walking around he nearly knocks over Clark.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought." Rex sighs heavily.

'Out of everyone to run into.' Rex grits his teeth.

"No that's fine. Ruby has that effect on people." Clark looks at him knowingly.

'He knows.' Rex tenses.

"I don't plan on saying anything. But you should." Clark holds his hands up in defense then meets his eyes. "Tell her. Tell her everything that's bothering you. Every thought you have."

Rex felt like his voice was echoing. Something felt off, but he couldn't tell what.

"Yeah. I will." Rex heads off.

"See ya." Clark waves as he heads off.

Ruby went out to the garden. She wanted to think.

'I really want to see Rex.' Ruby sighs looking into the starry water.

"Ruby." Rex calls behind her.

'Rex.' Ruby perks up standing.

Rex then pins her to a nearby tree kissing her. Ruby pushes him off red and looking around.

"Worried your new pal will see us?" Rex fumes.

'What?' Ruby turns to him confused.

"I've seen you two. You're really chummy." Rex nearly growls with a furious look on his face.

'No. No that's not true.' Ruby shakes her head.

"TALK! Talk already!" Rex shouts at her.

'I can't.' Ruby shakes her head.

"YES you can! You talk in your sleep ALL the time!" Rex fumes. "You can talk. You just CHOOSE not to. And I'm tired of it!" he glares.

'Tired? Of what?' Ruby's ears pin.

"I'm tired of translating. I'm tired of guessing what you're thinking. Really I'm tired of this." Rex stares at her seriously and sternly.

Ruby has tears in her eyes as she takes off her choker throwing it at him. She then runs off back to the room. As she leaves Rex feels his head clear.

"W-what did I just…" Rex covers his mouth looking down at the necklace.

Stuffing the necklaces in his pocket he heads off. He heads to a bar.

Back at the room…

"Ruby what' wrong?" Nicol jumps as she sees her friend rush in crying.

Ruby just runs into her arms crying. She couldn't sign or even try to explain. All of that was just too cruel.

At a Bar…

Cody was racing towards the local bar, he had been called by a few shinnies to tell him Rex had gotten drunk, and bad.

He couldn't believe it, but he had to go and make sure. So now he was looking for him and when he saw him "Rex!" His eyes popped at what he saw.

"Cody! Join me!" Rex says with a goofy grin holding up a glass, five more next to him.

"Rex what are you doing? You can't do this, not on a diplomatic mission." Cody stomps up, severely disappointed and angry.

"Why not? I can drink if I want." Rex downs his sixth glass. "Another." He looks over at the bartender.

"You're coming back with me." Cody orders grabbing his arm.

"No I'm not." Rex yanks free.

"Yes you are, I'm cutting you off!" Cody hits the table glaring Rex in the eyes, just daring him to challenge him.

"Take him." The bar tender motions for him to go.

Back at their room…

"I wazn done!" Rex calls drunkenly.

"What were you thinking!? What made you drink yourselves like this? You haven't gotten drunk since, Gregor." Cody flinches at that but had to get it out.

"Ruby… necklace…" Rex has a few tears ready to fall.

"What?" Cody looks surprised.

"I ended it with Ruby." Tears fall as he holds the necklace tight.

Cody felt his heart ache for his brother and then helped him settled down for bed. He let him get it out and then when he fell asleep Cody just rubbed his head. What was he to do?

The next day…

Ruby had been crying all night, but Nicol finally got her to sleep. Nicol got some sleep as well but when she woke up and the fog of sleep cleared up. Her ears stood and her eyes went into hunter mode as she grabbed her staff. She was off to get her prey.

Meanwhile…

Cody looked over at Rex and sighed. He knew his brother would have a severe hang over and decided to go get some medicine for him.

"Oh hello commander." Cody raises a brow and is confused to find Clark there.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?" Cody raises a brow.

"Why actually there is." Clark smirks a glint in his eyes.

Not long after….

Nicol was reaching the boys room when she found Cody coming up to her "Cody what are you doing? If you're trying to protect Rex from me then…"

"We need to talk." Cody says seriously.

Nicol looked shocked. She wanted to talk to Rex about what he did but she'd been wanting to talk to Cody for some time now. So she nodded and they headed to the garden where no one could see them.

"Okay Cody what is it you wanted to talk…." Nicol starts when Cody brings out the necklace.

"Oh Cody?" Nicol feels tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, but why?"

Cody looks down and then says "Because I love you. I love you so much I've wanted to give it to you this whole week, but I couldn't, you know why? Because it's not good enough."

"Cody that's not true…" Nicol starts but…

"Yes it is! I overheard you with that prince, he gave you a chance to perform. How can I compare to that?" Cody snaps.

"This again? I thought I todl you my instincts….." Nicol.

"Don't start on that Nicol. I can't believe your instincts would ever tell you that I'm a better match for you then some prince. You look really cozy with him. And you know what, you should stay. You hate this war don't you? You hate everything I stand far!" Cody shouts.

"Are you mad, where did you get such a stupid idea!" Nicol yowls.

"Don't lie to me. I was built for war. I am part of it. I'm nothing but a weapon. One that can't work properly with you around! You distract me and the men from our basic function and that's a danger to us. So why not stay here. It be better for everyone…" Before Cody can finish that he feels a burning sensation in his cheek.

Cody looks over shocked as he holds his face and sees Nicol crying hard, her hand up. She had slapped him.

Then "I hate you!" she yowls at him as she runs off.

At that Cody feels his head clear and then "What have I done?" Cody tries to rush off to find her, but he can't, she's disappeared, and he know he could never track her.

At that he looks at the ground ashamed and rushed back inside.

Once he's gone a lone figure in a tree starts to cry.

With the guys…

Cody walks in like a zombie till he reaches the gym and starts destroying as manny punching bags as he can.

"What are you doing?" Rex looks at his brother.

"Not now Rex!" Cody yells at him.

"Why not go a round with me?" Rex looks at him seriously.

"You have a hangover and I'm not using you as a punching bag." Cody calls back.

"No choice." Rex pounces.

With that the two start to wrestle. Even if Rex was still healing from his hang over Cody was angry and wasn't thinking strait.

"What happened?" Rex calls as they tumble.

"I said the most stupid things ever! One moment I want to give her her gift and the next I'm yelling at her about things that annoy me about her. But they're not actually things that annoy me. I've thought of them and they've never really bothered me." Cody pants as he tries to get out of a hold Rex had him in.

"What happened before then?" Rex pins him.

Cody flips him over and says "Just that Clark talked to me before I headed off. I can't even remember what I talked to him about."

"Same here." Rex recalls.

At that the two stop wrestling, and that's when they figure it out.

"You think they have powers?" Cody says worried.

"It's possible." Rex ponders.

'But that means…' The two jump at that as the girls faces come to mind.

At that the two rush off to try and find the girls and figure this out.

Meanwhile…

Nicol was still crying in her tree when she heard someone coming.

"Whoever it is go away!" Nicol growls.

'Please no growl.' Ruby's ears go down a bit still raw from last night as she joins her.

"Oh Ruby. I'm sorry, it's just…" Nicol then explains what happened with Cody.

'I'm sorry.' Ruby nuzzles her.

"I know I just. I don't understand it." Nicol just cries again.

'Maybe we made the wrong call on them.' Ruby rubs her red eyes.

Then "Are you girls okay?"

They look down to see Clark and Kent at the bottom of the tree looking at them worriedly but truly they were waiting for them to come down so the finale stage of their plan could commence.

"Can I ask what happened?" Clark looks up at them worried.

"We've been hurt by some friends. And we just don't know how to handle it." Nicol still cries as she explains.

Ruby stands next to her teary eyed.

"Whomever hurt you isn't worth it. Why not leave them and stay with me?" Clark cups Ruby's face.

Ruby couldn't move. His voice sounds soothing and far off. Before she could back away his lips are on hers. Ruby found herself leaning in about to wrap her arms around his neck.

Kent holds Nicol's hands "And you've obviously been hurt by someone who can't possibly love you if they hurt you like this. Haven't you had enough of it all, let me be the one to help you heal from it." Kent looks into her eyes deeply.

Nicol wanted to reject but something about his eyes just made her stay frozen, and suddenly she feels his lips on her as her eyes close and the world seems to disappear. She feels a purr about to come forth.

Then…

"Get away from them!" The guys growl separating them.

Rex has a fury in his eyes as he has Clark down in the grass about to hit him. Cody the same with Kent when they found themselves frozen. Soon they are shoved off and pinned to a tree unable to move.

"Snips cuff them." Anakin stares at the two men furious.

"Sir let me…" Rex starts.

"Stay quiet!" Anakin fumes with a sharpness to his tone.

'You okay?' Ruby helps Clark up.

"I'm fine don't worry." Clark smiles at the hazy eyed girl.

"Kent?" Nico holds him as she nuzzles him.

"I'm okay love." Kent holds her close, smiling as she no longer acted cold nature towards him.

"I'm so sorry about this. They're normally the most honorable of men." Kenobi bows to the princes.

"Oh no. It's our fault. They must have been startled to see something more has come out of our talks." Clark flushes a bit holding Ruby's hand.

Ruby nuzzles into him smiling.

"Really we can understand the jealousy. But it might be best they leave for the deration of the talks." Kent nods.

"There's no way we're going back on a ship they're on. Especially after they attacked them. It's best we stay here till we call Chat." Nicol glares a them holding on to Kent, rubbing a hand through his hair.

'You know good weasel.' Cody feels his heart break and face burn with anger as he glares daggers at Kent a small growl escaping "This isn't right, they planned all this!"

"No that's not right. They…" Rex starts.

"CAPTAIN! That's enough!" Anakin pushes the cuffed man off.

"You as well commander." Kenobi has anger and disappointment in his voice as he moves him off.

The two have been in cuffs before. Even been in a holding cell and were aware this would happen many times. But never did they think it would be by their generals.

In the shuttle prison…

"General listen to me! This is wrong! Something isn't right about those princes!" Rex has his hands on the ray field.

"Something is wrong, but not with them." Anakin turns to his cell, still mad. "Picking a fight with your men, drinking yourself into a stupor, and now this."

"You two may have just cost us a peace treaty with Chat and Gallifrey." Kenobi stares sharply heading off.

"Commander Tano we're being serious here. Those so called princes have powers we swear." Cody tries to convince to her.

Ahsoka frowns unsure but says "The girls have been acting off lately, but I still don't see why that would lead you to attack them?"

"At least check. Please." Rex pleads with shaking eyes.

Ahsoka takes this in and says "I'll see what I can find, but you guys should probably just accept that it's just them finally finding someone in their lives." And with that she walks out.

At that the guys slid down on the floor holding their heads. They needed to find a way out. They couldn't just leave things like this. And with that they began to plan.

Meanwhile…

A lot of the brothers were in shock when they heard what happened. Manny couldn't believe it.

"But they'd never do such a thing, the commander and captain have always been good to us." Echo says with worry.

"Yeah something stinks about this." Fives crosses his arms.

Jesse then said "Okay that's enough, look we all don't like the situation but there's not much we can do now. We'll do what we can to help them but first we have to try and smooth things over with the girls, try and remind them that we are their friends and we support their decisions, no matter how much we don't like it. Sigh."

Kix then said "Jesse's right. The girls are our friends and have saved many of us several times. It's only fair we give them the same respect they've given us."

Some still grumble but agree, not wanting to lose their friendship with the girls. And with that a few were sent to go find them.

Jester, Coric, and Kix went to go talk to Ruby while Jesse, Hardcase, and Gus went to go find Nicol.

In the den…

"You ready for our future my gem?" Clark holds her close.

Ruby nuzzles him purring. She didn't want to leave him. Yet another part of her told her this was wrong. Which voice is the real one?

As the three medics were coming by, they found the two talking. They were going to wait outside when they heard something.

"I'm glad I was able to make you stay with me. To think such a valuable gem such as yourself would be wasted with those meat droids." Clark chuckles.

The guys jump at that and hide to hear more. Something was wrong about this. Ruby would never accept such a thing.

'That's not true.' Ruby shakes her head the other voice growing.

They smile at that, then…

"They're not your friends my dear. Not anymore. So I suggest getting those silly ideas out of your head." Clark waves his hand in front of her.

'Right.' Ruby agrees hazed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now about you no longer being a healer…" Clark start but…

'No. No this is wrong. This is…' Ruby begins to wake up.

She is stopped by a kiss and at that point her eyes haze over once more.

'Yes my prince.' Ruby nuzzles him.

"That's better." Clark smirks.

The hidden medics look on shocked. They then look at each other and nod as they sneak off, they had to get help.

Meanwhile in the garden….

Nicol was singing a few notes as she sat on a stone bench, Kent holding her close as he says "Aw your voice truly is a treasure my love. Your performance will be magnificent tonight."

"Oh Kent, you say the sweetest thing." Nicol nuzzles his cheek with her head purring.

At that point the troopers where coming in but almost left when they saw them all cozy, but…

"Now Nicol if this is going to work out, we have to set up a few rules." Kent looks deep in her eyes.

That made them suspicions and they hid in the bushes, what kind of rules would this guy have to give Nicol?

"What do you need to ask of me love?" Nicol looks at him with a goofy smile.

"Like you can't hang out with those meat droids anymore. It's unbecoming of a future princess." Kent frowns.

The guys feel shocked at this. No way Nicol would agree to that.

"But they're my friends, we've fought together. How can you ask that of me?" Nicol looks shocked.

The guys smile almost cheering when…

Kent brings his hand up and waves it saying "They are not your friends. They are nothing but canon fodder. Just a bunch of ponds for you to command."

Nicol feels her head hurt at that, holding it as she says "I…I. You're right, but why would I command them. Eren't we a neutral planet. Don't we want peace."

"Nicol you have to get those silly notions out of your head. There's no neutrality here and no peace. Why do you think I fell for you, it wasn't your looks it was your battler prowess. I am the commander of my planet's military. What did you think my job was, to just sit and make laws." Kent holds her as he looks her in the eyes seriously.

"But I, I'm a protector not a…" Nicol can't finish as he kisses her, her eyes haze over and then "Of course my love I shall help lead our armies to victory." She purrs as she puts her arms around him.

"That's what I thought." Kent smirks.

The boys were livid but knew they couldn't just go in and fight. So, they headed off to find help.

The medics and troopers met up and told each other what they saw.

"I knew it, the commander and captain where right." Jester punches his hand.

"We got to find a way to save them." Gus growls.

"Should we tell the general?" Kix looks at all of them worried.

"No, they didn't believe our vod, not without proof. So far we have none." Coric crosses his arms, unhappy.

"Well we have to do something, we can't just sit here." Hardcase growls.

"We're not, we might get court martials for this, but I think we need to make a jail break." Jesse tells them.

They all look at each other and nod, knowing what they had to do.

In the cells…

Cody was trying to lodge the knife Rex had been hiding in his boot into the control panel.

"You got it?" Rex keeps an ear out for others coming.

"Almost there I, argh." Cody felt a shock and fell back.

"You alright?" Rex helps him up.

"A bit fried but I'll live." Cody pants as he sits up.

Suddenly a group of vod come in. The two look over sadly and apologetically at them.

"We're sorry about all this." Rex pulls out looking away.

"But you have to believe us, those two are no good. We've seen what they can do and…" Cody starts.

"We know." Kix says as he starts on the lock.

"You do?" Rex looks at them shocked.

"We saw the sleemos messing with the girls." Hardcase growls, punching his hand.

"What… did they do?" Cody is a bit afraid to know.

Gus and Jester then tell them what they saw and heard. The two were livid at this, now the only question was, how to free them?

"The generals won't believe us without proof." Rex shakes his head.

"Maybe, but there are two things in our favor though. One is that there have been no sith and no droid attacks. If they were on the fence about this don't you think the Separatist would have attacked by now?" Cody starts pointing out.

They all take that in it did make since. Usually they see one of the other by know.

Cody continued with "Second, the brothers always seem to get their way somehow and don't even seem to try. Nicol has always been more strong minded in certain things but so far she seems to be agreeing a lot more with the princes and even Ruby seem to be agreeing with things she usually wouldn't. Finally the people, anyone notice they seem a bit too willing to do anything the princes' say."

At that they all had to agree, that was a strong case. No assassins, no droids, and the willingness of the people and the girls. This was a bit too much.

"Those are valid points but at this stage the generals will chuck it up to us being jealous." Hardcase flushes, rubbing the back of his head.

"He has a point." Kix flushes as he looks away.

The two flinch at that, they really wished they didn't have to hurt their brothers when the truth came out.

"We're on our own." Rex sighs heavily.

"Not so much." They all jump at that and said "Commander Tano?!"

"I heard what you boys said and did a little digging myself. Turns out there is a history of force users in the royal family. And I've noticed how Nicol and Ruby aren't acting like themselves at the moment. Even for women planning a double engagement tonight." Ahsoka explains.

"What!?" they all say shocked.

"Let's go." Ahsoka unlocks the door.

"Thank you." Rex comes out with a small sigh.

"Now let's go stop that engagement." Cody grabs a blaster.

"Let's get our girls back!" The others cheer with a fire in their eyes.

Back at the palace…

"Master… they might have been right." Anakin sighs heavily.

"It seems so." Kenobi sighs himself looking at the force dampening cuffs on them.

"Stay in here and we won't have to damage our goods." Kent huffs.

"The Separatists wouldn't mind I'm sure. But we'd rather get the full price." Clark stares sharply with a smirk, locking them into the large tower room.

In the ballroom…

It is decked out like before. Everyone dressed up waiting for the couples to arrive.

"Look. How lovely. So sweet." Others swoon seeing them.

Clark walks in with Ruby on his arm. Ruby snuggling his arm a bit red.

(Clark is dressed in an all black tux with black shoes/ a white rose pinned on the right side of his jacket/ his hair combed back)

(Ruby's dress: a white Victorian style dress/ corset back/ black lace/ black roses decorating it/ white heels/ hair up in a wavy bun with black roses holding it up)

"They look like winter. How charming." They turn to see the others come in.

(Kent is in an all white tux/ an ice blue tie/ a blue rose on the right side of his jacket/ hair combed back)

(Nicol's dress: White hooded Victorian style/ white corset/ fur on the hood and ends of sleeves/ white flats/ hair wavy with snowflakes in her hair)

"Thank you all for coming." Clark starts. "But instead of an engagement we were thinking of making this formal so the Republic cannot tear us apart."

"You don't mind do you my love?" Kent looks over at Nicol.

"To be together forever? I could never mind that." Nicol snuggles into him.

"And you my gem?" Clark looks over at her.

'As long as I can have you, I'm fine.' Ruby nuzzles him.

"Then shall we get started." Clark looks at the priest.

"Of course my lords." The old man bows slightly.

With that they head for the alter. Everyone taking their seats.

"I, Clark/Kent, take you, Ruby/Nicol, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The princes hold the girls hands staring into their eyes.

But before the girls can start…

"STOP!" Rex and Cody call running in, the others having gone to free the generals or keep guards busy.

The other people run about at that. The princes blocking the girls from them. The two nod splitting up. Clark heading off to the lake with Ruby. While Kent drags Nicol off to the northern high tower.

In the garden…

"Let her go!" Rex shouts furious.

"Not going to happen." Clark moves to fight him.

'Why? Why do I feel torn?' Ruby looks at them fighting.

"Ruby listen to me! I didn't mean any of it! I love you. I love you more than anything. Please wake up!" Rex calls fighting against Clark.

"She can't hear you." Clark huffs tripping him. "Now die!" he goes to attack him.

'No. No.' Ruby stares at this.

"NO!" Ruby shouts tossing a rock to disarm him.

"What did you?" Clark turns to her holding his hand, anger in his eyes.

"Don't hurt him! Don't even touch him you worthless stray!" Ruby tosses another knocking him out.

"R-Ruby you…" Rex looks at her stunned.

"A-are you o-okay." Ruby coughs kneeling in front of him.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Rex looks at her worried.

"I-I'm…" Ruby passes out huffing.

"Ruby! Ruby wake up!" Rex catches her shaking her lightly.

"There you are." Kix comes running with Anakin.

"Kix, help. She passed out and is huffing." Rex picks her up princess style.

The Chat is huffing as she nuzzles into him.

"Let's get her back." Kix looks her over quickly.

They then head off to the shuttle. Once there Rex explains what happened, well most of it. They're all shocked to hear she talked. But Kix looks her over to make sure she's alright.

In the tower….

As they reached the top Kent glared back at Cody and says, "Do you really think your good enough for her meat droid?" Kent brings a sword out.

"I know I'm better then you. You made me hurt her. She may never want me again, but I will never let her be used by a scum bag like you." Cody growls as the two began to fight.

Nicol stands there worried, unsure what to do.

"Nicol help me here, we have to stop this intruder." Kent calls as Cody uses a staff to block Kent's sword.

Nicol is about to do so but "No Nicol don't, you could be hurt. Nicol I'm sorry for everything, I never ment any of it. I only want you happy. If not with me then with someone who will. Just please don't get hurt." Cody looks at her sorrowfully.

Nicol looks on shocked when Kent shoves Cody off, kisses her and shouts "Finish him!" Nicol holds her head and then charges at him grabbing a staff.

Cody holds up his staff to block her attacks but can't bring himself to attack her. He is hit a few times but when he falls, and Nicol goes to strike, she just sits there. As they fought something familiar fell over her.

'His movements, his fighting style, how he was careful not to hit me. Why does it seem so familiar?'

"I said to finish him!" Kent shouts.

Nicol looks down at Cody who looks up with shaking eyes. "Why won't you fight back?" She asks confused.

"Because I love you, I could never strike you. I'm sorry if I hurt you Nicol. And I never want to hurt you again." Cody looks at her as if saying he was accepting this.

At that Nicol felt a jolt and her staff dropped "Cody!" She shouted and fell into his arms crying.

"It's okay I have you." Cody says as he holds her tight.

"Why you meat droi….!" Kent suddenly falls, knocked out on the floor and they both look up to find Kenobi and a few men.

"Are you two okay?" Kenobi asks as he rushes up.

"I want to leave!" Nicol cries as Cody pats her back wishing he could do more.

Kenobi nodded and ordered his men to clean up as he got them back to the ship.

Though half way there Nicol finally noticed something "What am I wearing!"

Cody had to agree, that really wasn't her style.

Out in the waiting room…

"Well?" A bunch of brothers look at Kix nervously.

"Her throat is a bit swollen from the shouting and strain she put on herself. But I gave her something that should help with that." Kix explains.

"Thank goodness." They sigh with relief.

'What a relief.' Rex sighs himself.

'She can talk, she can finally talk.' Nicol feels tears in her eyes as she smiles like crazy happy for her friend. It may be hard work, but she could finally speak.

Cody sighed as well and smiles, glad to hear the news. 'She looks so happy for Ruby. And I bet Rex won't mind being able to hear her voice.' He chuckles inwardly at that.

"Truthfully she's lucky. If it wasn't for her talking in her sleep her recovery would be harder." Kix sighs with relief himself. "I want to started working on a recovery regiment for her. But I don't want to leave her alone."

"I'll stay with her." Rex volunteers.

"Leave that to Nicol. We still need to talk." Anakin looks at the two.

"We have things to clear up." Kenobi adds with a nod.

"Yes sirs." The two nod, following them.

In the medbay…

Ruby is sound asleep. Coughing a bit but sleeping okay.

"Sigh, you finally talked Ruby. After all this time…" Nicol feels tears in her eyes.

Kix comes up with some water for her and says "And how are you doing. So far you had no damage but you're going to be tired for a while from all their mental manipulation." Kix frowns sadly at that.

"Thank you and yeah I am tired. I'm glad Ruby will be able to talk again but, I think the both of us will need time to heal from this. Mentally and emotionally." Nicol looks up at him sadly.

Kix nods and says "You two can always count on any of us to help you through this. You are our friends."

"And you guys are ours. Ruby and I really do see you guys as equals. We never see you as what they described. Just remember that." Nicol smiles at him.

Kix smiles at that and nods.

Then Ruby woke up.

"W-wh…" Ruby coughs sitting up.

'Wait I?' Ruby touches her throat with wide eyes.

"Take it easy Ruby, you had a big day." Nicol smiles at her.

"Yes you have. Ruby do you remember what happened?" Kix asks.

Ruby tries to recall then it all comes back. But she just nods as her throat is sour.

Kix then tells her what he told the others.

"W-what… do." Ruby coughs in a quiet voice.

"Well the regimen will be like this. Two hours twice a day talking/ honey tea with every meal/ and coming in to the medbay twice a week to be looked over. And no shouting until your voice is stronger." Kix explains.

"K-kay." Ruby nods.

"I'll help to make sure she follows it." Nicol nods as well.

"Good, I'll let you two rest now. Nicol you should get some sleep, I want you to stay overnight to make sure there are no side effects." Kix adds.

"Okay." Nicol nods and heads to the other cot.

Once Kix is gone…

"W-wh… guys?" Ruby coughs furiously.

"Take it easy Ruby, try signing for a bit right now. And the Jedi wanted to talk to them, I don't know for what. But I don't think the boys will let anything happen to them. Especially since they did save us." Nicol says to reassure her friend as much as herself.

'I guess you're right.' Ruby's ears droop signing.

With that the two actually fell asleep quickly. Mind tricks would do that to you.

With the boys…

The two stood there in the strategy room as straight as rods as they waited for what their generals had to say.

Then Kenobi said "Cody, Rex, we'd like to say… We're sorry." Kenobi nods to them.

"What?" They say shocked.

"We should have listened to you boys, you two were right about everything. And it almost cost us dearly." Anakin sighed.

"N-no that's not your fault." Rex rubs the back of his neck.

"We weren't exactly acting like ourselves." Cody sighed a bit ashamed.

"We can't exactly blame you two for that. The princes did have you under their control and tricked all of us." Kenobi smiles kindly at them.

They both frown, while they were under the princes control, and a lot of what happened was because of that, some of the things they did weren't from it. But they couldn't explain why. But they could explain it to the girls.

Anakin then said "So you two aren't in any trouble and are back on duty if you want. We're really sorry for not seeing through this earlier or trusting you guys. Snips even told me about what you all did even when jailed."

"I have to say I'm impressed with you two. For now we should all get some rest though. You two should get plenty of it." Kenobi smiles.

"Sir yes sir." They say and then walk off.

Later that night…

The boys snuck off to the medbay and once there they found the girls fast asleep.

"Maybe we should leave this for another time." Cody sighs seeing how tired they are.

"Yeah." Rex nods.

"Cody… Cody you're here!' Nicol tries to sit up fast but gets dizzy.

Cody rushes to catch her saying "Wo there it's okay."

Ruby tugs on Rex's shirt looking up at him longingly. Rex felt his heart jump at that. Then wraps her up in a hug.

"What are you boys doing here? Not that I mind. I've missed you Cody and I was worried." Nicol snuggled into him, he holds her tight, never wanting to let her go.

'Did you get in trouble?' Ruby signs with downed ears.

"No. No we're fine." Rex shakes his head.

"We're okay, the generals actually wanted to apologize to us." Cody sighs.

"They're blaming it all on the princes." Rex adds.

"Well that's good, it really wasn't you guys fault for what happened." Nicol smiles, ears down.

'It was them.' Ruby nods.

The two look at each other and then looked down.

"Actually, to tell the truth some of what happened was our fault. Like the first night. Our reactions really were ours. And we're sorry. So sorry." Cody feels tears in his eyes.

"We never wanted to hurt you two. Not ever." Rex looks at Ruby longingly.

"They were still playing with your emotions guys. I didn't even want to dance with Kent that night, he used his powers to persuade me. I feel so weak for that." Nicol looked down sadly at that.

'We're the ones that hurt you two.' Ruby sniffles.

"Hey don't you dare go blaming yourself, it was those sleemos faults. You girls did nothing wrong, especially after how we got after just a dance." Cody sighed.

"It wasn't your fault what so ever." Rex shakes his head.

Still the girls looked upset.

"We still had them kiss us. They kissed us even though we had mates. And I, Cody I almost…" Nicol couldn't say it.

"You would have never done it." Cody holds her close.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" She looks at him sadly.

"I thought you might still be mad. I hurt you so badly and I made you cry. I hate myself for that. How can I ever…" He's stopped as she kisses him.

Nicol then says "You dork I love you. Of course we'll make each other cry sometimes, but never on purpose. I knew you never meant to do that the first time. I just have trouble with my temper as well. But no relationship is perfect and besides you saved me from marrying someone who wanted to change me, the true me. How can I ever hate you for that?" She leans into him purring.

"Oh." Rex takes the choker out of his pocket. "I… I don't know if you'll want this back but I…" his eyes shakes holding it out.

"I… I…" Ruby coughs cutting him off.

"Hey take it easy. This can wait." Rex tries to get her to stop.

Ruby shakes her head. She takes a deep breath then looks at him with misty eyes.

"I… l-love… you." Ruby manages to get out.

'I finally said it. I said it out load.' Ruby has tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." Rex holds her close tears falling.

Ruby nuzzle into him. She wouldn't be able to talk for a bit. But she didn't care, she said what she needed.

At the end of that they all snuggle a bit, but Nicol shoos them off saying "If you boys stay they'll see us."

They hated to separate but agreed and with that they left.

A few days later the girls are doing better. Ruby called home to show her family she can talk. Lila cried at finally hearing her voice. The others all wanted to know how it happened. Needless to say Gallifrey was put on a no fly list and caused some fur to stand on end.

Nicol and Cody had been working on their relationship a bit, trying to help each other in understanding what might annoy them and helping each other to better work on it. When not doing that Nicol was still training the boys.

One of the guys that seemed to be doing better in her courses was Gus. He had really gotten into her defender's classes and helped her keep the other in line when Cody wasn't around.

Ruby has gotten back to work along with her speech lessons. She's frustrated at not being able to pass the two hour mark. Though Kix is enjoying having her around and looking after her. He just hopes the others don't realize.

On a clear day on Naboo…

They had gone to Naboo for some rest. After a few close calls they were due for some R&R.

Ruby is pouting, sipping her tea at lunch. She looks at the others laughing and chatting.

'I want to join in.' Ruby thinks with her frustration growing.

"Don't even think about it." Rex taps her head with his tablet coming in.

Ruby looks up at him rubbing her head. Her eyes seem to say 'I wasn't doing anything.'

"You were. You were going to try joining in, but you just finished with your vocal lessons. Give yourself time." Rex lectures.

Ruby's ears droop as she puffs her cheeks turning back to her plate. Rex sighs placing a small bag on the table. The bag is a white sheer with gem like marbles inside.

'What are these?' Ruby turns to him shocked.

"It's a present. It is your birthday right?" Rex flushes sitting next to her.

Ruby ponders for a moment then recalls her ears going up. She nods looking at the little gift.

"Gasp, I can't believe I completely forgot it was in a few days!" Nicol yowls shocked and embarrassed.

"You can't blame yourself, it's been a hard couple of months. Trust me time messes with everyone when it comes to battle." Cody wanted to hold her hand and make her feel better but resisted, hoping what he said was enough.

Then he looked over at Rex and said "So how did you know it was her birthday?" Cody points at the gift.

"The boys said to tell her 'happy birthday' after our call yesterday. So I went out to town to find something." Rex explains.

"And you went into a bath store?" Anakin eyes him with a lifted brow.

"Well Kix said relaxing will help her recovery. So I thought maybe something to help with that would be good. The lady said these bath bombs smell nice and help with relaxing." Rex is a bit red.

'Thank you.' Ruby smiles hugging them close.

"How old are you turning?" Anakin looks over curious.

'Twenty-five.' Ruby flushes.

"Well we'll have to have a birthday dinner." Padme smiles standing to start planning.

'That's not needed.' Ruby shakes her head a bit.

"You're finally talking and are having a birthday away from home for the first time. It is needed and my honor." Padme smiles at her friend.

"Come on it will be fun. We should go shopping for a birthday outfit later as well." Nicol gets excited at the idea.

'I think I want to lay down for a bit. Maybe use one.' Ruby smiles looking at her little presents.

She waves heading off to her room. Once there she turns on the warm water and places one of the marbles in. It turns into purple bubbles that smell like lavender and some other blossom she can't place.

'So nice.' Ruby's ears bounce a bit relaxing.

She takes a small nap after that. She felt really refreshed and wanted to do something. The guys shove her out helping to get the main dining room ready for her birthday. 


	6. Chapter 6

She takes a small nap after that. She felt really refreshed and wanted to do something. The guys shove her out helping to get the main dining room ready for her birthday.

'But I wanna be with everyone.' Ruby's ears droop wanting to be social.

"Don't worry you will be, now like I said let's go find you a dress." Nicol jumps excitedly.

Ruby nods and they head out. They hit a few stores finding a few things. Ruby had bought Nicol a small bag of the bath salts.

"Are you sure?" Nicol looks uncertain at the little things, never using any before.

'It really helped. And it made my skin silky.' Ruby nods holding her hand out for her friend to feel.

"Wo that is smooth." Nicol feels and is wide eyed and thinks 'I wonder how Cody will react to my fur shining like that?' Nicol looks at her friend's glossy fur.

Ruby's fur was also a bit shiny. Those things really made her feel a bit perky. But she was saving her talking time for the party. She was thinking of using another before that night to feel refreshed beforehand.

They walked about a bit more before finally finding the right dress for Ruby.

'H-how do I look?' Ruby plays with the skirt a bit.

"It looks amazing on you!" Nicol jumps excitedly.

Ruby's dress looked like the dress Bell wore from beauty and the beast but in pink. And instead of pearls decorating it, it was little red roses with two green leaves on each side.

'Really?' Ruby's ears bounce a bit, her face red.

"Rex is going to faint when he sees you and not to mention you'll probably freeze a few of the poor boys." Nicol chuckles.

'Stop it.' Ruby is almost as red as her eyes, trying to hide behind her hands.

"Okay I'll stop, sorry. Now I wonder what I can wear that will get me a good response out of Cody without out shining the birthday girl." Nicol chuckles.

Ruby smiles at that. She couldn't wait for all of this.

With that they then went shopping for Nicol's dress.

They did find one that she liked, it was a silky light lavender colored dress with a slit above the knees on the right side. It came up in a pointed fashion above her chest to her neck where it connected to a choker. A white little marble in the middle of it. A white silky belt around her waist, at the edges of her skirt and up were some white jasmines going up a bit on the dress, and finally white shoes.

'So pretty.' Ruby's ears bounce clapping lightly.

"Giggle thanks. I hope poor Cody can handle himself. He's been more clingy since Gallifrey, poor thing." Nicol sighs.

'Now if we could dance with our guys.' Ruby sighs her ears drooping a bit.

"I know, I want to dance with them too. We could do a secret garden dance, but before that I have another idea." Nicol smirks.

'What?' Ruby's ears perk up.

"Well the boys may not like it too much, but we could dance with a few of the guys at the party. All parties should have dancing, and if we dance with more than just Cody and Rex…" Nicol smirks.

'That could work.' Ruby nods excitedly.

"Right. The only issue is the guys might get jealous. I'll leave a note for them, so they understand our plan and not go off the deep end." Nicol sighs.

'Perfect.' Ruby smiles.

With that they headed back to the palace. Nicol wrote her note and sent it into the boys' shared room to tell them of the plan. With that the girls headed off, each taking a turn to take a bath with the new bath salts.

With the boys…

Cody and Rex come in after helping fix up the party. As they do they see the note one the floor and jump for it. Cody garbs it first.

"Someone is desperate." Rex huffs with crossed arms.

"Says the man that can't keep away from teasing his girlfriend in public." Cody rolls his eyes.

Rex clears his throat a bit red. Cody reads out load what the note said and the two frowned slightly.

"I don't like this." Rex sighs.

"I know I don't like it much either, but the girls just want to have a chance to dance with us and they'd only be dancing with our brothers as friends and we know that." Cody sighs.

"The problem is if they know that." Rex kinda mutters looking down sadly.

Cody sighed knowing that was true. He still worried a bit about how the girls got so much attention at times and how their brothers flushed so hard at them sometimes.

"Well we just have to remember, it's us they invited for some secret dancing in the garden later." Cody smirks holding the note up.

"True." Rex smiles at that.

With that the two got ready.

As they did Cody looked at the gift he had tried to give Nicol. It had changed slightly since the last time, now it had a butterfly carving on it.

"That looks different." Rex eyes him and the gift.

Cody jumped but sighed as he said "I just, I wanted to make it a bit more special. She once told me about how they migrate, how they try to escape the cold and each generation continuing the trip for their parents. How they fly so far with such short lives and yet persevere. They seem delicate but are actually stronger then we imagine, and I guess that's how I see Nicol, she has a delicate heart, but she can preserver."

"That's sweet." Rex smiles at him.

"I want to give it to her tonight to make up for what happened last time. I hope she likes it." Cody sighs.

"She'll love it." Rex pats his back.

"Thanks Rex. So did you get Ruby a special present that the rest of us don't know about?" Cody chuckles.

"Yeah." Rex flushes putting a little blue box in his pocket.

"Nice work there Rex." Cody patted his brother's back and with that they headed off.

At the ballroom…

They have pink, white, and red balloons all over. A few streamers strung up and a banner reading 'Happy Birthday Ruby.' Then tables set up with a few of her favorite foods and snacks on silky table clothes and nice silverware with them. Then for drinks there's none alcoholic citer with nice wine glasses.

"So pretty." Ruby smiles at all of it.

"Good to hear that pretty voice." Padme smiles at her friend, in her sunset looking dress.

Ruby flushes at that. She had been hearing that a lot. Truthfully, she thinks she still sounds a bit husky or odd. But then that might be because the last time she heard her voice it was a squeaky cubs.

"Happy birthday Ruby." Anakin kisses the back of her hand.

"Thanks Ani." Ruby flushes a bit.

"Ruby! Come look over here! I did this! Hey what about this!?" The guys call wanting to show off.

"Coming." Ruby giggles heading over.

'She's going to kill me.' Rex is trying to keep steady by the snack table.

"A bit wobbly in the knees there vod?" Cody smirks with a chuckle.

"Just wait until Nicol shows up." Rex huffs, his legs still feeling like Jello.

Nicol walked out further into the party and as the light seemed to hit her the dressed shined a bit.

Cody had to hold on to a chair and then sit before he fell himself 'Wo! She's finally done it. She's driven me mad.'

"You were saying?" Rex smirks over at him.

"Da, da.." Cody couldn't respond as he just kept sinking into the chair, his brain had overloaded.

After a bit it was time to dance. The guys had been a bit eager. But the girls didn't think much on that.

Ruby was having fun with the guys. A few couldn't really dance. But others were okay. Kix was really amazing at it really.

"I hope you're having fun birthday girl." Kix smiles twirling her around.

"I am." Ruby smiles with her ears bouncing a bit.

'She smells really nice.' Kix flushes after catching a whiff.

"My turn." Kenobi taps his shoulder.

"R-right." A red faced Kix clears his throat heading for a drink to cool down.

"I hope you don't mind all the attention. You two have become sort of our treasures." Kenobi sways them about.

"I don't mind at all. Really they're the same with us." Ruby smiles tenderly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kenobi dunks her.

"And Switch." Anakin calls as they spin the girls swapping partners.

"Ready for me?" Anakin winks playfully.

"Sorry I'm a bit dizzy." Ruby giggles letting go of his hand.

"I'll walk you to a table." Anakin nods helping her sit down.

"Cider?" 3P0 comes over with a tray.

"Thanks." Ruby takes a glass sipping slightly.

"That looked like fun." Rex sits next to her.

"Maybe we can dance later." Ruby smiles at him a small cough coming out.

"You okay?" Rex looks at her worried.

"J-just still g-getting used to it." Ruby nods with a few coughs.

'She smells really nice.' Rex catches a whiff. 'No. Be good. Just a bit longer.' He shakes it off sipping his drink to cool off.

During this….

Nicol had danced with a few boys as well. Poor things where so nervous, some stepped on her feet making her yowl, but she forgave them when they got all anxious.

A few others could really cut a rug, like Gus. He spun her around a bit making her laugh at how fast he could go without ever stepping on her. A change of pace she was glad for.

"Guess all those lessons payed off hugh?" Nicol chuckles.

"Yeah, who knew learning how to fight like a cat would also make me able to move like one on the dance floor." Gus smiles.

The two chuckling at that.

"Sorry Gus, my turn." Anakin cuts in.

"Of course general." Gus flushes as he walks off. 'She really smelled nice today, no bad Gus forget it.'

As they danced Anakin said "You two really have made things livelier here. The boys really care for you two."

"And we care for them. They're like a colony to us. They have so much to offer Anakin." Nicol smiles as she looks around at the boys.

Anakin nods "I have to agree they do. I couldn't be prouder of them."

They dance a bit more till "And switch." Anakin calls as they spin the girls swapping partners.

Kenobi grabs Nicol's hand and says "I hope Anakin has been behaving himself." He chuckles.

"Don't worry he knows better than to flirt with me. We were actually just talking about the boys." Nicol looks back on their talk.

"Ruby and I as well. You girls really have become important in our lives." Kenobi smiles.

"So have all of you. Like I told Anakin the guys are like our colony. We work, fight, and survive together. It feels like another home to us." Nicol smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kenobi smiles.

"Sir, may I." Nicol smiles as she sees Cody waiting for his turn.

"Of course commander. Have a good time." Kenobi chuckles as he heads off.

As Cody grabs her hand he whispers "You think he suspects anything?"

"No, he's just joking around." Nicol whispers back and chuckles.

The two swayed about a bit. Nicol couldn't help humming to the song as they danced. Cody smiled at this as they both danced about, he had noticed that she had never hummed while dancing with anyone but him. Not even Kent. He was glad for that.

"You know you almost drove me mad when I saw you in that dress." Cody playfully glares with a smile.

"That was the idea." She whispers in his ear.

'Wow she smells amazing, wo there Cody take it easy.' He feels flushed but cools down saying "I thought we needed to keep a low profile."

"Sorry Cody, it's just too much fun." Nicol smirks.

Cody felt a shiver at that, she was really driving him crazy today, then…

"I need to go get something to drink. All this dancing has tired me out." Nicol pants.

"I can get it for you." Cody smiles.

"No that's okay, plus I think Ruby could use some company." And with that headed off.

Cody couldn't help but stare but then shook it off as he headed away not wanting to look suspicions.

At the table…

"Done already?" Ruby giggles.

"I just got a bit tired from all the dancing. Oh by the way, happy birthday." Nicol smiles giving her a box.

"So pretty." Ruby smiles opening the music box.

(Gift: it's a pretty little wooden box with familiar song in it. Once upon a December.)

"I know it's the song we used to dance to as cubs. Remember how we drove everyone crazy as I sang and you signed and then we danced about for hours nonstop to it?" Nicol chuckles.

"I think they were ready to chase us out of the city." Ruby giggles.

The two laughed and then Nicol said "Maybe someday we can actually sing it together. It'd be fun to see the boys' faces."

"That would be nice." Ruby smiles at the little gift.

As the party is winding down, they sneak off to spend time with their guys.

In the garden…

Rex had taken two pieces of the cake and a few cookies on a plate to share. Ruby happily snacking.

"It's good to snuggle for a bit." Ruby nuzzles against him.

"It is." Rex smiles, his heart still jumping at the sound of her voice. "Oh um… this is for you. Happy birthday again." He takes out the small box.

"Oh Rex…" Ruby opens it slowly.

Inside are two blue rose clips for her hair. She smiles at them.

"Do you like them?" Rex looks over at her a bit nervous.

"I love them." Ruby pecks his lips.

Rex leans forward kissing her back. She wraps her arms around his neck enjoying the stolen moment.

'She smells so nice.' Rex catches a whiff again.

Something about that smell made his heart race. He wanted to keep her here.

"You know you smell really good." Rex whispers in her ear.

"R-Rex that um…" Ruby flushes flinching a bit.

"Are your ears sensitive?" Rex smiles at finding this out.

Ruby nods red and a bit nervous. Rex laughs wanting to have a bit of fun with this. That is until he sees her uncomfortable expression.

"Sorry, too far." Rex moves back a bit.

'What was I even doing?' Rex looks away lecturing himself.

"I-it's okay." Ruby shakes her head still red. "W-we're just sensitive about our ears." She explains rubbing it a bit.

Her ear felt tingly from him talking into it. It was nice but they're still just dating. That's something only mates do.

Ruby then starts coughing. Rex felt bad. He didn't want her birthday to end on this note.

"Let me walk you back to your room. You should be getting to sleep soon anyway." Rex stands holding his hand out for hers.

Ruby nods taking his hand.

While walking they talk a bit. Well her signing but still, they were having fun on the walk back.

'Thank you for a fun time. It was nice.' Ruby smiles at him.

Rex then caught a whiff again. Before he could really think he found himself kissing her good night.

Ruby, drowning in his scent leans in. Really she wanted this moment to last. But then her heart drops as she hears someone coming and pushes him.

Meanwhile….

Nicol and Cody had decided to go into the maze and sit down on a stone bench. The two talking a bit while sharing some cake. Cody a bit flushed about sharing, Nicol was too but giggled finding his expression way too cute.

"Hey Nicol…I know it's not your birthday but…I wanted to give you this." Cody brings out the necklace making Nicol gasp.

Then she saw the carving and said "Oh Cody it's beautiful. But why a butterfly?" She asked curious.

Cody then told her what he told Rex. She felt tears at that as she kissed him, he took in her scent and couldn't help but deepen the kiss so much so that he held the back of her head and leaned her back slihglty.

Nicol was flushed and pulled back saying "Wo Cody what was that?"

Cody smiles to see he had been the one to make her flush this time, then he realized what he had done "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He flushed, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's just….You've never been so…Rash before." She guessed that was the best way to say it.

Cody flushed as he said "I guess that's true. I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay just please don't do that again. Not while we're still just dating." Nicol looks at him with pleading eyes.

Cody nods and says "I promise I'll never do that again if you don't want me too."

Nicol smiles and holds his hand as they walk off. They have to let go as they get out of the garden but as they reach Nicol and Ruby's room, they found Rex and Ruby in a certain situation.

"What are you two doing that out in the open? You better be glad it was us coming and not someone else." Cody glares at hem as he lectures.

"It's just a kiss." Rex huffs a bit.

"Rex…" Cody glares at his brother ready go full commander but…

'Can't you leave it? Just this once?' Ruby looks at him with downed ears and pleading eyes.

Cody flinches, that was so not a fair look and sighed "Fine, only because it's your birthday." Cody pats her back before pecking Nicol on the cheek and heading off.

With the girls…

"So how did you like your party?" Nicol smiles at Ruby.

'I had a lot of fun. It was nice just spending time with everyone.' Ruby's ears bounce. 'I wish we didn't have to leave soon.' She sighs at that.

They had been there for a few days. Soon they would have to get back into action again.

"I know but it's probably for the best, you two really had a close call there." Nicol raises a brow.

'Sorry. His scent was so strong I just…' Ruby is red remembering it, a purr coming out.

"You better be careful Ruby. Now that you're twenty five you you'll be more cub crazy when during your heat cycle." Nicol looks at her worried.

With the guys…

"Come on it was just a kiss." Rex gets ready for bed.

"I just, we've been holding this secret for so long I don't want it ruined now okay. I really want this to work Rex, for all of us." Cody sighs as he sits down.

"Why so worked up?" Rex lifts a brow looking over at him.

"Cause it's not just you and Ruby on the line, it's Nicol and I. I'm also sort of upset at myself about something that happened." Cody sighs.

"Did something happen?" Rex looks at him confused.

Cody then explained what happened.

"Wow. What made you do that?" Rex looks at him surprised.

"I don't know, her scent just made me lose all my senses." Cody groans as he falls on the bed.

"Yeah Ruby's scent was just so intoxicating." Rex remembers a bit red.

"You too? Maybe it's best we're leaving soon. Less chances of something happening." Cody sighs worried.

"Yeah." Rex sighs laying down.

With that they head to bed.

The next day…

The girls put on some casual cloths and decided to go out to the garden to enjoy themselves by drawing a bit and enjoying the flowers. Maybe get a little sunning in. Before they went out though they took a turn at the bath using the fizzles again.

As they walked out, nice and clean, and feeling refreshed, they passed by a few of the younger troopers. They all said hi but as they smelled them, they all seemed to just keep looking on till they fell. The girls looked back surprised, but the boys just jumped up and ran off.

"Okay that was weird." Nicol raised a brow.

"Yeah." Ruby nods.

"Maybe too much sugar last night." Nicol chuckles.

"They're cubs at heart." Ruby giggles with an ear bounce.

They both laugh and head to the garden once more. Once there the girls picked a sunning spot and started to draw. At that moment Gus came out and looked over to see the girls. He waved to them and they waved back.

"Hey. Did you have fun last night?" Ruby smiles over at him.

"Yeah it was fun last night Ruby thanks. Hey Nicol, you thinking of teaching dancing lessons? It might help a few of the guys so they don't step on your feet again." Gus chuckles.

Nicol laughs and says "Come on Gus leave the poor boys alone, they've never danced before."

"Neither have I but just learning to fight from you has done the trick." Gus chuckles.

As he comes closer he gets a whiff of her scent and feels dizzy. Then he smiles and says "Though with your skills I can't say I'm surprised." He says a bit more suave, and laid back.

The girls looked shocked and looked at each other confused. He then comes up and grabs a flower from a bush as he puts it in her hair.

"Gus?" Nicol looks shocked, but he says "You should always have one on you. Help remind us boys why you're so special to us." He smirks and walks off.

Once gone…

"I think he really likes you." Ruby looks over at her friend with downed ears.

"Oh boy I better talk to poor Gus before he gets too far. Or Cody decides to pummel him." Nicol sighs. She was going to get up to find him but then Kix comes out and says "Oh there you girls are. Ruby it's time for you check up."

"Kay." Ruby stands. "I'll see you later Nicol." She waves heading off.

"Okay see you later Ruby." Nicol nods.

Medbay…

Ruby sits on a bed as Kix looks her over. Checking her lungs then feels her neck to check her throat. Ruby actually thought it felt a little ticklish.

"How's it looking?" Ruby sips a honey tea.

"Your lungs have caught up but your throat is still a bit swollen. Let's keep to our regiment until fall and see where it is." Kix looks over everything.

"Kay." Ruby sighs.

"Hey you're doing really well." Kix pats her shoulder then catches a whiff. "And maybe we can talk about it over dinner?" he looks at her flirty.

"Kix?" Ruby looks at him wide eyed.

"Are you really that surprised? We get along don't we?" Kix moves his hand to stroke her face gently with a small smile and flirty eyes.

"I… I have to go." Ruby jumps down heading off.

Heading off she's too flustered to pay attention where she's going. Trying to cool down she bumps into Fives.

"S-sorry." Ruby plays with her hair, red.

"It's fine." Fives shakes his head slightly. "Are you okay?" he looks at her worried.

"J-just a bit flustered." Ruby nods.

"Well I do have that effect. Want me to keep you steady?" Fives looks at her flirty.

"No. No thanks." Ruby steps back running a different way.

Meanwhile….

Nicol tries to find Gus but just couldn't seem to find him.

"Where did he go off too?" Nicol sighs, tired of looking for now.

Then as she's turning about, she bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Echo. Here let me help you pick those up." Nicol says as she picks up some books.

"Oh thank you Nicol. I guess I had so manny I couldn't see where I was going." Echo chuckled.

Then as he leaned down to help he smelled her scent and then flushed as he looked at her and said "But they do not blind me as much as your own beauty does."

"Echo?" Nicol looks shocked after getting some books and standing up.

"Shakar Speara. One of his greatest quits." Echo smiles.

"Oh are you reading him?" Nicol raises a brow.

"No, but maybe we could read him together at some point." Echo smiles goofily.

Nicol's mouth drops as she says "Echo, I think you need to go see Kix." And with that she walked off.

'That was weird, Echo's not the flirty type. What's gotten into him? Maybe Ruby will know.' Nicol thinks on her way to medbay.

She's almost there but finds Ruby heading to the dining hall, super red "Ruby are you okay?" Nicol jumps a she rushed to her friend.

"N-not really. See…" Ruby explains keeping an eye out for anyone.

"What? That is really weird. I had a similar incident with Echo…" Nicol explains what happened.

"What's going on?" Ruby looks worried.

"Either someone put something in your cake or the boys are sick. Either way we should warn the boys not to kill their brothers." Nicol frowns worried about all this.

"Yeah." Ruby nods.

With that the two went to find their guys.

With the guys…

They were looking over the ship to make sure everything is ready to go.

"I want to see Ruby." Rex sighs missing her already.

"You know we have to get this done before anything." Cody sighs.

"Like you don't want to sneak in time with Nicol." Rex huffs.

Cody flushes, he did but he was also a bit hesitant after last night.

"Guys." The girls call.

"Hey what's going on?" Rex looks at Ruby whom hugs him.

"Something weird is going on." Ruby looks at him with big eyes.

"Weird like how?" Cody looks over worried.

"The guys have been acting really off, they've all been flirting with us. You see….." Nicol then explains what's happened all day.

"I'm gonna kill em." Rex looks ready for a fight.

"Leave some for me." Cody growls leaving his tools and fists tightening.

"No. No attacking." Ruby hugs him tight.

"Please Cody don't. I don't think their thinking strait." Nicol comes up to him putting a hand to his scar.

"Well… what if we just disappeared for a bit? I mean we have a large empty ship." Rex lifts her head slightly wanting to kiss her after getting a whiff.

"R-Rex?" Ruby tries to get away.

Rex has an arm around her waist. His eyes flirty as he leans forward. Ruby doesn't mind the kiss. But as it deepens, she feels something is wrong.

"No!" Ruby pushes him off.

Cody had caught a whiff of Nicol's scent as well and felt his head go dizzy and said "You know Rex has a point. It wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Cody you're not serious?" Nicol's eyes widened, knowing that wasn't Cody's style.

He holds her like last night and says "I'm more serious than you think." He tries to kiss her but she pushes him off and takes a battle stance.

Ruby hides behind Nicol. She knows Nicol will stop Rex if he tries anything.

"What is wrong with you guys!" Nicol growls.

"What's wrong with wanting alone time?" Rex huffs looking at Ruby with a feverish expression.

"Yeah, and having a little fun at that. We've missed you girls and we hate sharing you. It drives us crazy." Cody looks at Nicol with a goofy grin and hazy eyes.

"We're not toys." Ruby is annoyed at that.

"You guys need to cool down. Till then don't come near us." Nicol huffs and takes Ruby with her.

Once gone…

"What's with them?" Rex huffs but looks confused.

"Maybe we didn't express our intentions clear enough. I mean we do have a lot of competition as well now." Cody glares at the thought.

"Like what?" Rex ponders.

"I got an idea. Let's show them who the better man is. Nicol loves music. I know I can do something with that." Cody smirks at the idea.

"I got a few as well." Rex smirks.

With that they head off to make their plans, their minds still hazed.

Meanwhile…

The girls head off to a den to talk to Padme.

"It's like all their brains have shut off and they're only thinking with their hormones. I don't get it." Nicol vents as she sips some coco.

"And treating us like the Ferals used to treat females." Ruby huffs at the end of her talking time until later that night.

"That is strange. Even Ani doesn't get like that. You think they may all be sick?" Padme raises a brow.

"I did think that or that someone put something in the cake." Nicol thinks on it.

"Wouldn't we all act odd then?" Ruby looks worried.

"I'll have someone look into that and anything else different that could have caused a change. For now we should tell Ani and Obi-Wan what's going on." Padme frowns sadly.

"But we don't want to get them in trouble." Nicol looks worried.

Ruby nods with ears down.

"But they'll most likely be the ones that will better be able to figure this out and protect you girls if things get too out of hand." Padme explains.

The girls look at each other and sigh, agreeing.

The jedi come in and they explain what's going on. They look shocked at this but are also worried for their men's behavior.

"This is strange. All of them are quite respectful, I don't see how this could have happened." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"We'll get to the bottom of this girls. For now we should probably get you somewhere safe till we figure this out. Senator may we use your beach house?" Anakin smiles asking.

"Or course, not many of the troopers know of it and it'd be the best place for them to hide." Padme smiles.

"Are you guys sure hiding is the best idea?" Nicol looks worried.

'What if the guys are sick? Or being effected by something?' Ruby looks worried.

"If they're acting as abrasive as you girls say it may be for your own protection." Kenobi looks sadly at them.

The girls look down sadly at that but agree.

They soon get on some speeders and head off. They'd bring them a few things later. Not knowing that a few troopers saw this and let's just say gossip gets around fast.

And the ones who had been affected the worse decided to go on ahead and figure out where the girls would be, and when they found them it was going to be a circus.

At the beach house…

It had been a few hours and it was late at night now. Ruby is sitting by a window looking out at the stars.

"I wish Rex was here." Ruby sighs with drooped ears.

"After how he's been acting?" Nicol raises a brow.

"I know. But the real him would be nice." Ruby looks out at the beach. "Nicol." She calls spotting something on the beach.

"What is it?" Nicol looks confused as she fallows her.

Looking out they see a small gaggle of guys. All of them seem to be working on something. While watching them fireworks go off.

They are red and whites that change shapes like flowers. Then little ones are set off on the beach to read 'I love you Ruby.'

"Oh Rex." Ruby is flushed but hiding.

That was too much. She almost liked the Tom in heat act better.

Suddenly Cody comes up on a small stone stage and starts to sing.

"I love you baby. And if it's quite all right. I need you baby. To warm the lonely nights. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby. Don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby. Now that I've found you stay. And let me love you, baby. Let me love you….."

"What is he doing, he' singing. He never sings, and that song, what is he thinking!" Nicol looks on wide eyed and shocked. That was not Cody. Not her Cody anyway.

"I'll call Master Skywalker." 3P0 heads over to the holo room.

The girls make sure the door is locked and then flip off the lights to go to bed. Hoping they'd be gone in the morning. No such luck.

"Hey there pretty kitties." Fives winks at Ruby in the living area.

"H-how did you…?" Ruby hides behind Nicol.

"The door and droid were easy." Fives smirks looking at a turned off 3P0 with a droid popper nearby.

"You little stray." Nicol growls.

"Wasn't my idea." Fives shakes his head motioning to the living area.

"He wouldn't let us in." Rex smirks with some flowers in hand.

"And we couldn't just stay away." Cody brings up some malt balls.

"You had your turn." Echo huffs pushig Cody back on to the couch.

"Echo what are you….?" Nicol starts but.

Echo holds her hands "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Nicol is the sun!" He looks deeply into her eyes and has her trapped against the wall.

"While you're doing that…" Fives takes Ruby's hand pulling her off.

"Nicol!" Ruby calls pulled off.

Fives gets her outside and on a bike. She holds on tight as he drives around trying to get her to fall for him by showing off his skill.

"Isn't this sweet!?" Fives cheers.

"L-let me off!" Ruby shouts not liking his reckless driving.

As he stops, she falls on to her knees on the sand panting. She didn't like that at all.

"You're out." Calls another's voice blocking Fives from her.

"Th-" Ruby looks up then sees a love struck Kix.

"Let me show you what I did." Kix takes a hold of her hand bringing her over.

Kix shows her a sand kingdom he had made. It is really detailed with stick people in it.

'This is actually kinda nice.' Ruby looks it over.

"Do you like it? It's a real place we can run away to." Kix smiles over at her lovingly.

"What?" Ruby looks at him wide eyed.

"Think about it. No war. No droids. Just you and me." Kix holds her around her waist about to kiss her.

"Get away from my girl." Rex knocks him into the sand on top of his kingdom.

"Your girl!?" Kix trips him.

"Why should you get her?!" Fives calls angry.

The three then tumble about wrestling each other. Ruby staring shocked.

"STOP IT!" Ruby shouts with her fur standing on end. "Why don't you strays go cool off?" she shoves the tumbling ball into the water then heads up.

Meanwhile….

"Ruby!" Nicol calls concerned as she tries to get lose but Echo just keeps his arms stiff as he continued.

"It is my lady; O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven…." Echo goes on not noticing her struggle.

"Echo let me go!" Nicol kicks him away making him fall on his back.

"You're out loser." Nicol feels her arm grabbed and pulled to the back porch.

"Gus not you too!" Nicol growls.

"Please just see this." Gus says with pleading eyes and then she sees what's in the back and gasps.

Several flowers spread out in the shape of a giant heart. 'I have to admit that really is sweet.'

"Gus what…." Nicol looks over but…

Gus grabs her hands and says "I realized one flower was nothing compared to your beauty and you deserved a hundred more. So I made you this to show the size of my heart and how much I wish to share it with you." Gus smiles kindly at her.

Nicol had to admit she was flushed but said "Gus you're not yourself." She takes her hands out of his and heads inside.

"Of course I am I want to be with you, escape this war with me, let's find a life." Gus call as he comes after her.

"Gus you don't mean that!" Nicol looks over shocked.

"But I do…." Gus is shoved to the wall by Cody who says "You heard her she doesn't want you. She's mine got it!"

"Why should she be yours? Just because you're the commander doesn't mean you own everything." Echo glares and he jumps on the olders back.

The three argue and almost start to fight, Nicol heads for the shower and grabs the hose and then sprays them with it.

After getting doused good they looked over shocked at Nicol who was glaring like a hunter to it's prey and says "Get out now!" She yowls.

"But…"

Nicol shoves the shower hosed guys out and as Ruby rushes in they lock the door.

"Oh my. What happened here?" 3P0 comes back to see the living room a mess.

"Close the doors and get the security system up!" Nicol glares at the droid. Tail twitching.

"Don't you dare let anyone in." Ruby commands with her fur standing on end.

"Yes ma'ams." 3P0 nods.

The girls go to cool off. Ruby called dibs on the bath first using her last bath salt. She really needed it after all that. After her Nicol went.

Both come out to make lunch only to find Anakin there. The girls glaring at the droid.

"I… I didn't think that included master Ani." 3P0 panics.

"Don't get mad at him. I created him, he'll never count me." Anakin tries to cool them down.

'Are you going to take back those strays?' Ruby wishes she could snarl.

"Yes but you should know why they've been acting this way." Anakin takes out a small bag of the bath salts.

"The salts?" Nicol looks confused.

"Master Kenobi did a few tests and found these enhanced your pheromones making them act like… well that." Anakin had no other words for it.

'W-what do we do?' Ruby's ears droop.

"For now rest here and I'll get them back while their heads are clear. Just when you come back make sure these aren't on you." Anakin explains.

"Don't' worry they're all gone and we're never using them again. We'll be sure to take another bath to wash them out." Nicol wrinkles her nose at the stuff now.

"Oh before I go, the guys worked on something outside." Anakin motions to the window.

The girls are hesitant but look out. They see a message written out in stones and shells. 'We're sorry.' With the guys all looking liked kicked puppies.

'Oh boys.' Ruby looks out at them with her ears down.

Nicol sighs and thinks 'I'm just glad it's over. Poor things must be embarrassed.'

The girls stay the night just to be sure the stuff is gone for real.

The next day…

They are taken back to the palace and the guys are waiting, looking liked kicked puppies and Nicol comes up and says "You all better be glad we care about you dorks so much or we still be mad." Nicol crosses her arms.

"Really now." Ruby does the same.

The guys look up surprised but smiled a little, glad to hear that.

"We're all really sorry." Cody sighs, really flushed after what happened.

"It was too much." Rex looks away red.

"Yeah we went way too far." Fives says rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm really ashamed." Echo looks down kicking his feet.

"We really lost our heads there." Kix sighs holding his head.

"Yeah we never meant to scare you girls." Gus rubs his nose flushing.

"We forgive you. We know it was the salts, by the way never buy beauty products for us again. We don't want another incident please." Nicol sighs.

"And please let's stay friends." Ruby adds.

"Agreed." The boys all say with a smile.

"Now about your little performances." Nicol smirks.

"We have a bit of critique." Ruby smiles.

The guys flush at this but knew they probably deserved it.

"I have to say they were entertaining. Felt like we got stuck in some sort of circus." Nicol laughed at yesterday's craziness.

"It was a nice performance." Ruby giggles.

They guys were deep red now almost as deep as Ruby's eyes.

"I guess we really did over do it." Cody flushed.

"Well at least know we know you have a good set of pipes. Just never sing that song again please." Nicol face palms.

"And I'm broke." Rex sighs recalling the fireworks.

"It was sweet. If a bit overdone." Ruby is a bit red remembering it.

"And my Romeo act was really just pathetic. I'm staying away from that stuff for a long time." Echo groans.

"Oh Echo you can still like that stuff, just don't try to force a girl to listen to it." Nicol pats his shoulder.

"Yeah that was embarrassing. I never meant to scare you Ruby." Fives flinches.

"I don't mind a ride. Just no Skyguy routines. Those are frightening." Ruby assures him.

"And those flowers were really cheesy, sorry." Gus laughs nervously.

"I hear you." Kix remembers the sand castle.

"No the flowers were sweet you just lost me when you got all, 'run away with me.'" Nicol tries to mimic his voice.

"Same here." Ruby adds a bit red.

The boys all had to laugh at that and soon they all seemed clam. The jedi were glad to see things back to normal with them and soon everyone headed off. Two certain couples going different ways but heading to the same spot.

At the garden maze…

The boys stood there worried. They had made a pact that if something happened, they'd all meet up in the gardens maze to talk things out or for alone time.

"You think they'll come?" Cody asks worried.

"Not sure." Rex sighs heavily.

"Like I said before, you two better be glad we love you dorks." They look back to find Nicol with arms crossed but with a smile.

"You're our toms after all." Ruby nods a bit red.

The two flush at that as the girls run into them.

"So is it really you? Not the crazy guy but the Cody I love?" Nicol snuggles him hoping it truly was him.

"It really is. I'm so sorry for what happened." Cody kisses the top of her head.

"It wasn't you. I'm just glad you're back and that you will never sing that song again." Nicol shivers.

Cody laughs and says "I promise, never again. And I really will keep it this time." Cody holds her close.

"And please never do a fireworks show again." Ruby nuzzles Rex.

"Promise." Rex hugs her close.

"Now we got one last day here. How about we enjoy it with our real boys?" Nicol smiles.

"I wouldn't mind that." Ruby nuzzles Rex.

The boys smile and nod at that.

But as the couples were heading off Nicol said "Oh and Rex you do something like that again. I'll have the birds chase you." Nicol glares.

"Yes ma'am." Rex salutes.

"And if you ever get that crazy again. Remember I have access to all sorts of plants and medicines." Ruby stares a bit sharply.

Cody gulps and replies "Yes ma'am." As he straitens up.

The girls' chuckle and then head off.

Cody and Nicol sat at the stone bench again. Cody was flushed because of what happened last time, but Nicol sat him down and said "Hey it's okay. It's passed. And it wasn't you. I know the real you." Nicol smiles rubbing her thumb on his scar.

"I'm glad you do. But yesterday, it got me thinking. Do I really show you how I feel, in a respectful way I mean?" Cody adds flushed.

"You're a bit stiff, but I understand why. Your job has made you that way and the way you grew up… Still it would be nice to see you express it a bit more. Like with the necklace, only not with gifts." Nicol flushes.

Cody smiles as he says "I think I can do that." He holds her hands, takes a breath and then…

A soft and low voice then came over her ears. "How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto. Never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow, our time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will."

"Oh Cody." Nicol feels tears in her eyes at that.

"Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone. But when all else has been forgotten still our song lives ugh…Sorry I'm not used to this and…" He didn't get to finish as she kissed him and then "You remembered."

"Of course I did. It was the first song I ever heard you sing. And it was the first step in my falling in love with you." Cody cups her face tenderly as she purrs, ears down.

At that moment Nicol knew this was truly her Cody. And maybe a step further in their relationship.

With Rex and Ruby…

They went to the fountain. It was nice. Aside from one thing.

"Rex, why are you so far away?" Ruby looks at him sitting on the other side of the fountain.

"I just… I want to give you your space." Rex rubs the back of his head looking away.

'I don't want to scare you again.' Rex eyes shaking a bit.

Ruby stands sitting next to him. She takes his hand and wraps it around her shoulder so she can snuggle him. His heart jumping.

"It wasn't you. And it's not like I minded the kisses." Ruby snuggles into him a bit red.

"But I went too far at times." Rex holds her close. "Please believe me when I say I never wanted to force you into anything." He whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I know." Ruby nuzzles him.

The two stay like that for a while. Just staying close to one another and taking in the calm morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning they get ready to head off again. It didn't take long for them to get back in the swing of things.

A few weeks in…

They are on a mission to help Secura and her team. They are able to take out a number of droids but now they have to get back to the ship.

While on the way Ruby got hit by a droids blaster. Her shoulder got clipped as she fell.

"Ruby!" Rex calls turning to her.

"Go! I got her!" Anakin calls heading back.

"Come on!" Secura motions for the men to keep moving.

"Rex we gotta move." Cody whispers while moving Rex.

Rex is reluctant but does as told. Ruby is strong, and Anakin wouldn't let anything happen to her.

With Anakin…

"Can you stand?" Anakin bends down to her.

"I think so." Ruby stands holding her hurt shoulder.

The two run back to the ship. Ruby then stops and turns hearing something. Her eyes widen seeing a fire ball coming their way.

Anakin moves her behind him sealing the door the best he can and placing up a barrier. But he can't hold it as it blasts the two against the steal door.

"There they are." Ahsoka calls relieved and worried.

"Get them in. Hurry." Secura helps her move them on to the ship.

A while later….

Nicol was in shock and fright. Ruby was hurt and they had been sent on a crazy trip at hyper speed.

Nicol stood in the medbay looking over Ruby, she knew Rex wanted to be here but because of all the eyes he had to stay out. Meanwhile Cody was doing his best to keep his brother calm while everyone else was getting things ready.

Then they hard they news…

"We're heading right for a star." Bly says as he shows the picture. Sacura runs out of the medbay and the guys do what they can to help. Nicol ends up latching down the two so they don't get hurt during the wild ride. But she'll need help.

"Rex I need help keeping them down." Nicol calls.

Rex jumps at this and rushes over.

As the crazy ride goes on Rex holds on to Ruby.

"Ruby, please hang on. We'll get you help." Rex whispers stroking her face lightly.

Nicol makes sure Anakin can't hear as she holds him down and says "She'll be okay Rex. Ruby has survived worse." Nicol feels her ears fall at that.

"I should have gone back. Or stayed next to her. Or…" Rex spirals in his thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault. We knew the risk going into this." Nicol tries to steady as she holds on tight.

Before Rex could say more the ride got really unstable and they found themselves crashing. At that the two held tight.

Once the crash was over, they got the two out of the beds. Rex saw Nicol couldn't carry Anakin so he switched with her. And soon the two were carrying their friends out.

Once out Cody and Ahsoka went to help them and soon they all took cover behind some rocks just as the ship exploded.

"Well we made it and they are both still alive." Secura looks at the two pleased to see them safe.

"That was too close." Nicol pants.

"I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." Ahsoka adds.

"I wish I wasn't awake for that." Nicol shakes, now that the danger had passed her mind was catching up to the whole flighty trip and she wasn't doing well.

"You should drink some water." Cody gives her a canteen.

Nicol grabs it shakingly. Rex goes to pick up Ruby and check on her with another vod so he can check on all three.

Ahsoka and Secura talk for a bit more getting the men directed and having them get a camp started. Anakin and Ruby are put in a tent, Nicol taking guard outside while she finishes settling down and hoping to keep any animals away.

The guys wanted to go to them but had to stay way, no matter how much they hated it. Nicol on the other hand had to hear the news.

"They don't have much time." Secura starts. "We have to find help tonight."

"I know a few first aid techniques but not enough for this. It will just help give them some time." Nicol sighs as she looks at them worriedly.

"You do what you can." Secura pats her shoulder.

Nicol nods and gets to work. As she does Cody comes with her to make sure she's okay.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Cody asks a bit worried.

"I'm better now, plus I can find something for myself most likely. I would feel better you having my back though." She smiles and heads to find a few plants.

Cody smiles, glad to hear that and helps her. She finds what she can but it isn't much. When she comes back there seems to be a problem.

"I should stay to guard. I can't just leave them here without protection." Rex motions to himself.

"See, Rex agrees with me." Ahsoka smiles.

Secura then takes Ahsoka off to talk.

The two come up and Nicol sighs whispering "Are you sure Rex?"

"Even if it wasn't for my feelings I couldn't leave them. And with them I just… I can't leave her." Rex looks over at the tent with shaking eyes.

"Then I'll go with them." Nicol sighs.

"What?" Cody looks over worried.

"I'm a Defender Cody, I have to go. And my powers will help if we come in contact with any creatures. Also I have the best chance of finding help out there and you know it." Nicol looks at him pleadingly.

"You're right." Cody sighs.

She smiles and gives the herbs to Rex and tells him how to use certain ones for each of the damages.

"Thanks." Rex nods taking them in hand.

"I'll see you both soon." Nicol smiles at them worriedly.

"Come back safe." Cody says sadly.

"Stay safe." Rex nods worried.

"I will, you two do the same for yourselves and them." Nicol nods and goes to Secura to ask to come along.

"I don't like this. Sending them off like this." Rex sighs looking out after them.

"I don't either, but she does have the best chance to find them. And I can't stop her." Cody sighs as he sits down getting ready to take guard while Rex worked on the plants.

Bly finds some sort of script of the people and Nicol takes a whiff of it "I have a scent."

"Can you follow it?" Secura asks.

"For a while, the scent is so scars, it won't last long." Nicol explains.

"Then we need to get going." Ahsoka jumps.

Nicol nods and gets on all fours to try and track. The others following her.

During the run to find the villagers Nicol had been able to get the large creatures, known as vulturbirds, from trying to eat any of them.

When they found the people the leader didn't really want to help, but Ahsoka and Nicol's pleads for help convinced him.

Nicol and Secura had to stay for protection while Ahsoka and Bly headed off and the others were forced to stay out of the village. Nicol kept her powers running to keep the vulturbirds at bay as best she could from them.

Meanwhile back at Camp…

Rex and Cody get into a small fight with the big bird creatures known as vultrubirds. They manage to chase them off. Or at least for a short time.

"R-Rex…" Ruby looks over at him tiredly.

"Hey save your strength. I got you." Rex smiles at her sadly.

Ruby turns to him snuggling into his cool armor. Rex pats her head fighting back the desire to kiss her or hug her close.

"H-have to fight." Anakin falls as he tries to get up.

"Take it easy general their gone." Cody pushes him back down.

"T-they'll be back." Anakin calls tiredly.

"We'll deal with them sir. You just rest." Cody replies.

Anakin soon passes out again.

"I'll keep an eye on them, make sure the general doesn't try to walk out of the tent." Cody sighs, even unconscious the man didn't stop.

"I'll be outside." Rex pecks Ruby's forehead getting up.

The two keep guard. Close to sunset the creatures return again. The two fighting them as Ahsoka returns with commander Bly.

"This is Wagto. He's a healer." Ahsoka motions to him to the out of it pair.

"Don't worry. I can help you." Wagto starts helping them.

'Rex, please smile.' Ruby looks over to see his worried face before passing out again.

"Please make two cots to bring them back on. It would be best they rest in my village." Wagto looks over at the two clones.

"Right." The two nod.

"Stupid nots." Rex tries to tie a vine with his shaking hands.

"Hey it's okay, she's going to get help." Cody holds his shoulder.

"She's never been hurt before Cody. Never been…" Rex couldn't finish as he bites his under lip.

"Why don't you go and grab some of our rations and supplies. I'll take care of the cots." Cody frowns sadly, knowing he feel the same if it had been Nicol.

Rex nods getting what's needed as Cody does the nots and binding. Once they're done the troopers pull the sleds along to the village.

They bring them to huts where they can rest. Anakin nearly jumps seeing the Lurmen looking over him when he wakes up.

Ruby found the cubs cute. They would peek into her hut then run off. Or hide and then peek in again.

Later on that night…

"Rex?" Ruby looks around for him tiredly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rex comes over from his corner.

"Dizzy and a bit heavy." Ruby tries to sit up.

"Stay laying down. You took a bad hit." Rex helps her back on to the soft leaf bed.

"Will you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" Ruby takes a hold of his hand with big eyes.

"I can stay for a bit." Rex smiles tightening his hold a bit.

'Are they…?' Wagto, whom is hiding against the doors wall, covers his mouth as to not be heard.

He heads off to leave them be for the night. Not quite sure if it's right to go in or not.

A few days later…

"Go on now. Back to your chores." Wagto shoos off the kids. "I'm sorry about them. They're really just curious." He hands Ruby some medicine.

"It's fine really. It kinda reminds me of home." Ruby smiles a bit sadly sipping her medicine.

"You're a healer as well. How do you deal with all of it? Facing battle? Being away from home? Your love being in danger?" Wagto looks at his new found friend curious.

"L-love?" Ruby looks at him red and worried.

"Oh well you see I…" Wagto explains what he's seen between them.

'W-we really do need to start being careful.' Ruby is red.

"Wagto, please don't say anything. We're not really… I mean there's a few things…" Ruby tries to find the right words.

"I won't say. Don't worry." Wagto smiles assuring her.

"Thanks." Ruby smiles.

"Time to go." Rex and Nicol come in for her.

"What's going on?" Ruby looks confused.

"Droids, lots of them." Nicol has an angry look on her face.

"Come on, we have to get moving." Rex helps her up.

The two help her get to the tall grass. Once there they see the Separatist attack the village and this is just an 'Inspection' job. If they had seen them, there was no telling what they would have done.

Nicol wasn't happy about any of this. She was a defender, she was supposed to stop such monsters from hurting people such as this and now she couldn't or risk their lives.

"You okay?" Ruby looks at her worried.

"I've just been feeling odd for a few days. I've had to use my powers a lot to keep those creatures away and the grasslands surrounding us makes me somewhat miss Chat." Nicol sighs.

"I can help." Ruby tries to stand but falls back down before getting up much.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. You just rest up." Nicol nods then continues till they reach a safe distance.

Once there…

"You know I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight. No pride I guess." Rex scuffs.

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka adds.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young padawan. As any Jedi well knows." Sacura reprimands.

Nicol then says "The Defenders have a saying to a situation like this. Do not start a fight, or take a life, but defend yourself if you must."

"It's one of our many philosophies." Ruby nods in deep thought.

"I see." Rex looks down pondering.

"We need to find a ship and I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatist. We know they have a landing ship…" Before Anakin can finish Nicol jumps yowling.

"Nicol?" Cody asks worried, but she doesn't respond as she rushes into the bush, they chase after her but only enough to hear what's going. They hear the destruction of metal, the yowls of fighting, and then finally, silance.

They all looked worried at this and head in to find Nicol panting as she stood over the spy droid that had been near their camp. Claws still out.

They all looked worried at this as Cody came up to tap her shoulder "Nicol."

Nicol hisses as she turns, claws up but she recognizes him and then calms. "Cody… I…What just…?" She looks around a bit confused at what happened.

"What happened?" Ruby looks at her worried.

"I don't know. I heard something in the bush and then. My mind went blank after that." Nicol holds her head.

They all look worried at that.

"Nicol, perhaps you should stay out of the rest of the mission, you have been working hard to keep the vulturbirds at bay and to help keep us supplied with food so the lurmen would not have to use their own." Secura puts a hand to her back.

"But I…" Nicol starts.

"No you're staying and laying down. Now." Ruby goes into doctor mode.

"I'd listen to your doctor." Secura smiles.

Nicol sighs and nods as she is lead to camp by Cody, Secura taking the others to see where the droid had been heading.

At the camp…

"What were you thinking doing all that for so long?" Ruby looks at her worried.

"I was worried and wanted to keep busy." Nicol replies. She looks around and finds the boys are busy and whispers "Also no room to spend time with Cody." She sighs.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." Ruby looks her over.

"Maybe I just need to rest." Nicol sighs deciding to lay down.

"I'll look over you." Ruby nods.

Cody comes over and asks "How is she?"

"Tired." Ruby whispers.

Cody sighs and says "I knew she was worried, but I couldn't do much with so many eyes on us. I should have been more attentive." He looks down sadly at her.

"No don't feel that. It will be alright. Just wait." Ruby pats his shoulder.

Cody nods and goes back on patrol. He needed to keep his mind on something else.

Not long after the others came back and told them what was going on. The girls looked on in shock and disgust at what they had heard. They all knew what they would do next, knowing how vile they could be.

"They have to be stopped." Nicol growls.

"We have to help." Ruby stands ready to go.

"You two need to stay here, neither of you can handle this mission." Secure shakes her head.

"Maybe not, but at least let us go warn the lurmen of what's coming." Nicol pleads with Secura.

"They should know what's coming." Ruby nods.

Sacura sighs and says "Alright you two may at least do that."

"I'll go with them ma'am. They shouldn't go alone." Cody adds. They had plenty of men to help them with getting the ship, so it wouldn't matter if he went with them.

"It is probably for the best. Go." Secura nods and they all head off.

Rex and Ruby exchange a worried and hopeful look before heading off.

In the Village…

The chief tries to send them off again. But he can't stop them from trying to defend them. The girls work on making a small wall with the busted pods or those that hadn't been hollowed out yet.

"See if you can convince the vulturbirds to attack the droids instead of us." Ruby looks over at her friend smelling them near.

"I'll get right on that." Nicol nods and heads out. It wouldn't be easy but maybe a few rations bars would help. Food was food after all.

"You can't do this. We didn't ask it of you." The chief tries to make them leave.

"I understand why you don't want to fight. But we can't just stand back." Ruby makes sure everything is in order.

"Fighting will only bring destruction." The chief huffs.

"And doing nothing will mean the end of everything." Ruby turns to him with a stern look.

The chief can see the hurt in her eyes. It was clear this was something that weighed on her.

"What did you lose?" He looks at her curiously.

"My world burned and I could do nothing about it. I ran and hid, too scared to speak. I stayed curled up covering my ears. And because of that my parents ran into flames I wasn't in and died. I won't watch another world burn. Not ever." Ruby clenches a fist a bit.

"Do as you wish." The man turns around letting her work.

'I won't watch it ever again.' Ruby stares out ready to fight, a fire in her eyes.

Soon the others come to set up a few more defenses. And then the droids. With that the fight broke out. They ran in ready to defend as the lurmen ran for cover.

The girls run in ready to help. The others thought they'd be tired but they're not. In fact they seem to have more energy than before.

Soon the fight ends with the droids stopped and the weapon destroyed. But there was something wrong. The girls were still pulling and clawing at the droids.

"Ruby that's enough." Rex taps her shoulder.

Ruby hisses at that then sees who it is and jumps him. With the two on the grass she kisses him.

"Ruby what are you…" Rex pushes her off a bit red.

"Why shouldn't I kiss my mate? We won didn't we? We should celebrate." Ruby smiles nuzzling him purring.

Cody had come up to stop Nicol from tearing into a large droid, she hisses at him but when she recognizes him she meows as she topples him down and then rubs her head against him before kissing his face.

"Nicol you can't.…..?" Cody is fire red.

"We won the battle! I want to celebrate with my mate. Perhaps share a meal." Nicol purrs some more, clinging to Cody who was feeling really odd about everyone watching them snuggle.

The others look at them confused. Many of the brothers looking broken hearted.

"That fire got to them." The chief sighs looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka looks confused.

"Their animal nature took over to help and sadly it has a strong hold right now." The chief explains looking at the girls clinging to their guys.

"I see. So we'll have to wait until they wake up." Anakin sighs looking over at them.

"I wish you luck. Now get off our planet." The chief demands.

"Why you…" Ahsoka starts.

Anakin stops her shaking his head.

"If you ever need a place to go these are the directions to Chat. Though I'd recommend going before they return for more testing." Anakin hands the chief a piece of paper.

"Thank you general." The chief takes it turning his back again.

With that they head for the ship they left behind. The girls clinging to their guys.

Once on the ship Kix looks them over. The girls were fine aside from their heart rates being high.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Secura looks at him and then the girls nuzzling the sheets on the cots.

"Sorry, it's too risky. We have to wait for them to calm down. If I try to slow their hearts, I could accidently stop them."

"Thank you for the check up Kix." Nicol comes up to rub against him with her head making him jump, shocked.

"You're a sweetie." Ruby nuzzles him.

This made him flush severely. Cody looks ready to charge while Rex looks ready to strangle him. The two trying to hold each other back.

Kenobi finally came in and said "I see the girls are showing you their appreciation." He smirks.

"Sir!" They all say upset.

"You all shouldn't worry so much. Cats usually do this as a form of greeting those they see as friends. Nothing else." Kenobi smiles.

"Then why did they kiss and snuggle Rex and Cody?" Anakin smirks.

"Sir!" The two flush deeply as the girls then jump on them once more and nuzzle their faces.

"Most likely it is the girls' instincts driving them to find a mate and instinctually cats will go for the most dominant male in their colonies. And no Anakin since we are Jedi in a way we are not seen as part of the colony exactly." Kenobi explain when he sees Anakin about to say something.

Cody thought 'It's a good thing the general is over speculating things, but still is that one of… No Nicol isn't like that.' Cody shook that thought out.

'Ruby would never be like that. Would she? No she wouldn't.' Rex shakes it out.

"Sir is there anything we can do to help them? They can't just go running around the ship like this." Cody tries to remember what he knows of cats. Usually he's only seen them run around.

"What if it gets worse?" Rex looks over at them.

"We can have the holodeck made to look like their home planet. Perhaps familiar surroundings will help calm them down." Kix tells them, thinking of what they could do to help.

"That may be for the best. I'll get to work on it right away. For now, the girls should stay in here." Kenobi explains before walking off.

"Um sir what about us?" Cody asks a bit unsure on what to do.

"How do we handle this?" Rex is red as Ruby nuzzles him.

"Think of it this way boys, you get to live the dream of all your brothers on the ship." Anakin chuckles as he walks off.

"SIR!" they two shout upset, as Anakin rushes out.

"He's a very funny tom." Nicol chuckles.

"Yeah." Ruby giggles purring with Rex next to her.

The boys sigh. Normally they'd like this attention but Kix was there and a few other brothers would be coming to check on the girls so they couldn't really do anything. Pluss they didn't want to take advantage of them, not ever.

"So what would you girls like to do while we wait for your territory to be ready?" Kix asks.

"Oh we get new territory? That's perfect." Nicol jumps excitedly.

"A place to run around will be fun." Ruby smiles with bouncing ears.

"Can we take some of these soft things Kix?" Nicol asks hugging the pillows.

"Oh and these." Ruby snuggles a blanket.

"Um of course, but why?" The guys all raise a brow as Kix asks.

The girls' chuckle as Nicol explains "For our dens silly. We have to have them soft for our future cubs." Nicol purrs at the thought.

"I want a lot of boys that look like their daddy." Ruby smiles over at Rex.

At that, Cody and Rex felt their brains stop and then they faint.

"Boys!" They shout as they go over to try and revive them with purrs, meows, and event nudging them a bit.

It took Kix a bit to start his brain up and help, but he did. 'Now how are the rest of the guys going to take it. Cause really, I feel like my stomach just dropped.'

He knew the girls didn't mean it and he knew his brothers would never do that to them, but still… 'It's not possible Kix, remember the rules.' And then helped the girls get them on cots.

Soon after the guys wake up, the holodeck is ready. Though it was difficult to get the girls there as they kept stopping to play with mouse droids.

In the forest area…

Ruby and Nicol run around chasing each other for a bit. Playing some sort of tag.

'Lots of boys. She said lots of boys. How many is that? Does she want two or twenty?' Rex mentally spirals trying to figure it out.

"Hey Rex steady." Cody sees his brother somewhat swaying.

"Can't think. Head hurts." Rex sighs rubbing between his eyes.

"Yeah that was a big shock." Cody flushes, 'Cubs, she want's cubs, how manny?'

"We were not mentally trained for this kinda shock." Rex sighs heavily.

"Rex!" Ruby pounces him down into the fake grass. "Rex's safety zone." She nuzzles the downed trooper purring.

"No fair!" Nicol yowls as she runs up pouting.

Ruby playfully sticks out her tongue snuggling him. Rex can't help but smile at her playfulness.

"Why don't you go back to playing? We'll get some food." Rex sits up.

Ruby looks a bit confused as he gets up to go. But it would give them time to get the dens ready.

Ruby picked a spot by the water where a cave is. She cleared out the rocks making a small wall by the water, so cubs won't fall in. Then she lays down the blankets and pillows in a nest like shape.

"All snuggly." Ruby ears bounce with pride at what she made.

Nicol decided to make her den under a tree, she wanted some cover and shade for her cubs if there was bad weather or enemies. She got a bunch of pillows to make it nice and soft as she covered the cave and purred happily when done.

"Perfect, safe and sound for my cubs." Nicol keeps purring at the idea as she decides to go and check for any danger.

With the guys…

"Hey guys. How's it going? Way to go." The others pass them by patting their shoulders a bit hard, all a bit frustrated they weren't picked.

'I don't want to know what they'll do when we're outed.' Rex sighs rubbing his arm, glad for the armor at the moment.

'They'll kill us when they find out.' Cody grumbles internally, he was really getting annoyed at his armor getting jostled.

The guys make two plates. One for them and one for their girls.

"Want some help?" Kix and Gus come up to them.

"Thanks." Rex hands Kix one tray.

"We could use the help." Cody sighs giving the other to Gus.

"How are they doing? Calming down yet?" Gus looks worried and a bit red.

"No, not yet." Rex sighs.

"They should be calm by morning." Kix ponders.

"I hope so. Leaving them tonight to have a goodnight rest should help." Cody hopes.

"That won't happen. They won't let you leave." Kix shakes his head.

"WHAT?!" All three turn to him.

"Well they see you as their mates. They won't want you to leave and if you do it might throw them into a frenzy." Kix explains a bit red at what he's saying.

"W-wait so they have to stay with them for the night?" Gus looks a bit red himself.

"Yup." Kix nods.

'It's final, I'm dying tonight.' Rex inwardly panics.

'I knew she drive me mad, but so soon?' Cody almost fainted again but tried to keep steady. He had to figure something out.

When they get there the girls pull them off to their dens to show them off. Not really interested in the others at the moment.

With Rex and Ruby…

"This is very comfy. But um… can you back up a bit?" Rex, beat red, looks over at Ruby nuzzled against him.

"You don't like me close?" Ruby looks at him with big eyes and downed ears.

"That's not it. It's just… food. It's hard to eat like this." Rex tries to come up with something fast.

Ruby nods backing up a bit and starts eating. Rex sighs with relief at having a breather. At least for a bit.

Once done though…

"Can we nuzzle now?" Ruby looks at him flirty.

'Why do I feel like nuzzling isn't what she has in mind?' Rex gulps at that look.

Ruby moves to kiss him but Rex stops her. Her ears going down at that looking at him hurt.

"Not tonight. I… need to keep guard outside. A new den and all. That all right?" Rex looks at her pleadingly.

"You don't want me?" Ruby looks at him with misty eyes.

"No. No I do more than anything." Rex strokes her face with his thumb. "But I have to make sure this place is safe don't I? Make sure it's okay for you and future cubs." He pecks the top of her head.

"You won't leave?" Ruby has big eyes and a shaky voice.

"I'll just be outside." Rex promises.

Ruby nods laying down on the bed. Her ears are still down as she snuggles a pillow.

'Sorry Ruby. But I just can't when you're like this.' Rex sighs heading out.

With Cody and Nicol…

"Oh Cody thank you for getting food. I searched all over and couldn't find anything. It's really strange." Nicol explains as she digs into her meal.

Cody was glad she seemed too hungry to cuddle at the moment "Here have some." She puts some of her food to his face and he flushes.

"That's okay Nicol I have plenty." Cody shows his.

"You don't want to share food with me." Nicol's ears go down.

"That's not it, it's just you worked so hard you should keep your strength up." Cody says patting her shoulder.

Nicol purrs at that and nuzzles him saying "You're so sweet. Always looking out for me. You'll be a great father for our cubs."

Cody feels all flushed and then says "We should finish eating."

Nicol nods and does just that.

After eating…

After eating Cody says "I should head out to keep watch. You know, new territory and all."

"But I already checked the territory. There's no danger at all?" Nicol raises a brow.

"Yeah, but still." Cody tries to go but Nicol puts her arms around him.

"Is it because we're in a new place. Oh Cody you should have said something." Nicol then started humming.

Cody felt himself clam as he took in her jasmine scent, his mind wondering as he felt himself relax. Then Nicol started nuzzling and let a purr out that woke him up.

'No, no, Cody get out!' Cody then took her arms off and says "I'm sorry Nicol but this really is for the best."

"You don't want cubs, do you?" Nicol feels her ears go down at that.

"No that's not it! I would love cubs with you, but we can't now, please. Just let me keep look out tonight. We can talk tomorrow about all this oaky?" Cody looks at her with kind eyes.

Nicol looks and smells that he is sincere and nods, if a bit disappointed.

Cody smiles sadly at her and kisses the top of her head then heads out.

'Sorry Nicol but I won't dishonor you.' Cody frowns as he finally gets out.

Once outside….

Cody sighs as he then looks over to see Rex, the two meet in the middle and decide to talk.

"I just got away from a… sticky situation." Rex turns a bit red looking over at the cave.

"I know what you mean. She almost got me, but I couldn't do it. Not like this." Cody sighs.

"Same. I just wish it didn't hurt her." Rex sighs.

"I hate seeing her so upset. It's not right." Cody sits down skipping a rock in the river.

"I hope they wake up tomorrow." Rex sighs skipping a rock.

"I hope so too. But we have to hold out. Make some plans or something." Cody thinks.

"Like what?" Rex lifts a brow at that.

"Well like if they start up with cubs again, we could always distract them. Maybe say we could take them sunning, a hunt, maybe take them to do something they like. Oh I can get some of the boys to bring some of the mouse droids in here. That will help distract them." Cody holds a finger up.

"Yeah. There's also swimming. Maybe we can add fish in for them to look at. Or rabbits to chase." Rex ponders.

The two stay up a bit and come up with some ideas, then head back to sleep outside the dens.

The next day…

"Cody, time to wake up." Nicol nuzzle him.

Cody wakes up to Nicol sitting next to him and jumps slightly "Nicol, what's wrong?"

"It's morning silly." Nicol chuckles.

Cody looked around and found it was early, Nicol didn't like waking up early usually. 'Must be her cat side.'

"It is, I guess you want to talk about last night?" Cody gulps. Nicol maybe in a feral like state but she always remembered an important conversation.

"Yes, and I thought about it and you're right. It's not the right time for cubs." Nicol smiles warmly at him.

Cody sighs at that, but then….

"At least not till we have everything set. I mean we still have to have a kill pile for the food, see if some of your brothers would like to move closer to keep the home safe, and of course get a few herbs just in case. Come on sleepy head we have so much to do." Nicol gets him up as she starts to drag him off.

'What have I done?' Cody internally panics.

Rex was going to kill him. And as he was seeing they were actually heading to the other couple now.

With Ruby and Rex…

"Rex. Rex wake up." Ruby shakes him gently.

"Ruby? What's going on?" Rex rubs his eyes sitting up.

"Morning silly." Ruby nuzzles him purring.

'Oh boy.' Rex gulps.

A new day and she's still not back. What's he going to do if she's still like this at night?

"Come on Ruby we have work to do." Nicol pulls her friend up.

"But I want alone time." Ruby pouts.

"I'm sorry Ruby but we can't have cubs yet, there's still some things to do first." Nicol purrs.

'Oh thank goodn-' Rex starts.

"What does she mean there are things to do first?" Rex looks over at his brother.

"Um you see I…" Cody tries to explain.

"Oh Cody and I were talking and he told me how it's not time for cubs and after thinking I realized he was right. This place is nowhere near ready for cubs. We need food, herbs, and maybe get some of your brother to move closer to help keep the territory safe." Nicol explains.

"I want rabbit! Rabbit!" Ruby cheers.

"We'll get the food. We have to talk anyway." Rex looks over at Cody sharply.

Cody feels nervous at this 'I'm doomed.'

Outside…

"What were you thinking? We want them to calm down not get hyper." Rex lectures.

"I only said it wasn't time, she came up with the rest on her own." Cody crosses his arms.

"Really now. You two could have just snuggled them. They might have calmed down." Kix sighs listening to this.

'Problem is snuggling wasn't on her mind.' Rex thinks back a bit red.

"Kix. Cuddling was the last thing on their minds." Cody holds his face flushed.

"I'll get some droids." Gus goes looking for mouse droids.

"I'll get some things to help them." Kix looks over the herbs.

"We'll get the food." The mates head off to the cafeteria.

With the girls…

Ruby is staring into the still water. Her ears a bit down.

"What's wrong?" Nicol looks over worried.

"Do you think Rex really wants cubs? He seemed really quick to leave me last night." Ruby pouts.

"Cody was the same. Like I said there's still stuff to do." Nicol pats her back.

"M-maybe he doesn't want them to be albino like me." Ruby whimpers a bit looking at her reflection

"I'm sure that not it at all, and if it is, he'll be kicked out of the colony for it." Nicol growls.

"We're back." The guys call.

Ruby perks up at that thinking they could have alone time. Then she sees the others with them. She's happy to see them but it wasn't helping with her doubts.

"We brought some things to play with." Gus sets up the mice droids, which quickly scurry about.

"And some food along with herbs." Kix puts some down.

"I'm happy to see them but can't we eat alone?" Ruby tugs on Rex shirt with downed ears.

"Wouldn't it be better to eat with everyone else?" Rex looks a bit nervous as he looks away.

"Kay." Ruby pouts a bit.

"Ruby look at these. We can run around after them once we're done." Kix tries to cheer her up.

"That might be fun." Ruby looks at the squeaky things rolling about.

Nicol snuggled up to Cody and says "Thanks Cody. We've gotten a few things settled out. Like safe zones for the cubs and such. We're a bit worried about the river. But as long as we all have a good eye on them it should be okay." Nicol explains.

"Um that's good to hear. Are you hungry?" Cody brings out some pheasant.

"Oh my favorite, you really are the best mate." Nicol jumps kissing him. Gus flinches at this as she takes the meal and drags Cody off to eat but he said "We should eat with the others Nicol."

Nicol's ears drop but says "Oh alright. I guess as the dominant couple we do have to keep face."

"What?" the guys say shocked.

"But Ruby's the heir." Rex looks confused.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ruby shakes her head.

"You boys are silly, it's our characters that gives us our statues not our blood. But being an heir does give you certain privileges. Like a good mate." Nicol chuckles.

"I picked the sweet second in command." Ruby nuzzles Rex.

"And of course I would go for Cody as he is the most dominant male." Nicol nods.

Cody was really flushed now, he knew he was the grand marshal but to also know that in the moment he was also seen as the dominant male by the girls was a bit flustering and a bit down heartening. 'It's just her wild side not her remember that.'

Gus and Kix feel a knot at this thinking 'Is that why they chose them? What if they weren't thinking like cats?' They knew they shouldn't be thinking that but couldn't help it.

As they sat down to eat the girls tried sharing food again making the guys flush madly and the others, they felt sick but stayed for their brothers pleading looks.

'I'll never teas Ruby that bad again.' Rex is red in the face as she feeds him. 'Well not often anyway.'

'I'd be enjoying this if our brothers weren't here and if she wasn't acting like this just because of what happened. Oh Nicol I miss you, get better please.' Cody feels himself sadden.

Nicol smells this and says "What is it amour?" Nicol nuzzles into him purring.

Cody jumps at this "Nicol what did you say?"

"It means 'love' dear. Don't you like it? We say that to our mates once we feel we're in tune with them. Don't you?" Nicol's ears droops.

"You wouldn't mind would you?" Ruby looks at Rex with big eyes.

"T-that is…" Rex tries to think of what to say.

The guys are flushed and the others can't help but smirk at this. Never seeing their CO brothers' get so red before.

Cody looks in her eyes and says "Of course I do. You keep us all safe and you care so much for us. I feel in tune with you for knowing how caring you are to me and my brothers. I have to say you're our song." Cody says flushed.

"You're strong and gentle. It would be impossible not to like it." Rex strokes her face lightly with the back of his hand.

Gus and Kix look on wide eyed, 'That was pretty smooth.'

The girls smile at that nuzzling into the guys then Kix says "Hey girls the mouse droids are ready to work. You two want to chase them?"

The girls meow at that and race off to follow Kix to play. The guys smile to see them so happy but then they see Gus glaring.

'Thank goodness.' Rex sighs to himself.

"You two didn't have to be so smooth you know." Gus glares.

"Would you rather we make them cry trooper?" Cody glares.

"No I just, at the end of it all if they remember this, they'll remember what you two have being doing and… and…" Gus doesn't know how to explain.

'Oh Gus…' Rex looks over at him feeling for the poor guy.

"Gus even if they remember it's not like any of us could do anything. You know that." Cody gets up and goes off to watch the girls play.

"He's right you know. We can't do anything." Rex looks over at him.

"It's not fair. Why can't we have attachments?" Gus sighs heavily with hurt in his eyes.

Rex pats his back letting him get this out. He needed to let this stress go.

The girls bat and play with the mice droids, at one point though when Ruby caught a really shiny one Nicol stole it from her.

"That was mine." Ruby pouts with downed ears.

"It's mine, it's shiny." Nicol glares putting a hand over it.

"Hey Nicol, come on that's not very nice." Cody comes up to her and tries and take it.

Nicol growls "This is a dominance act Cody. I don't get involved in yours' so don't get involved in mine."

Cody was shocked but Kix pulls him away and says "Don't take it personally, cats show dominance by taking the best of the stuff they have, dens, food, toys. She can't help it. Unless they come to blows you should stay out of it."

Cody nods but looks over worriedly at Ruby trying to get near as Nicol growls.

"B-but I caught it." Ruby's ears droop wanting her toy.

Nicol looks down at the toy and then breaks it in half and says "Here we can share." Nicol gives Ruby half of the bot.

Ruby nods playing with her half. The other droids running off.

Ruby got attracted to them running around going to catch another one. Catching a feisty one she takes it over to Rex as a present.

With Rex…

"Come on Gus. This is all pretend." Rex pats his back.

"But… Rex…" Gus starts.

"Come on you really think I'm going to have a cub with Ruby?" Rex says with a small chuckle.

"Y-you don't want a cub with me?" Ruby says sadly.

"Ruby I…" Rex turns around shocked to see her.

Rex tries to go over but every time he takes a step, she takes a step back. Until she runs to her den crying.

"Ruby? Can I come in?" Rex stands by the entrance.

"No." Ruby whimpers.

"Can we talk?" Rex sits outside the door.

"You don't want me. You don't want cubs." Ruby cries from the back.

"That's not it. I just… I was trying to calm Gus down." Rex tries to get her out.

"Lair. You pushed me away. More than once." Ruby wipes her puffy eyes.

Rex sighs heading in. He couldn't get her to understand from outside. He hugged her but she hit his chest mad and sad.

"Ruby I love you more than anything and I'd love a family with you. Just not like this." Rex holds her.

"Not like what? What's wrong with now?" Ruby whimpers with downed ears.

"You're not yourself. When you're back we can talk about this for as long as you want." Rex pats her head.

"I don't understand." Ruby cries, her hands resting on his chest.

Rex kisses the top of her head as he strokes her hair. She cries until she falls asleep.

Kix got anxious about them being alone for so long and checked on them. Ruby is asleep snuggled up to Rex. Rex passed out using the wall for comfort.

'I guess I can leave them be for now.' Kix looks away a bit in pain at the sight of that.

Nicol had just finished playing and had piled up all the mouse droids she caught at her den. The others come up and Cody asked "Nicol what are you doing?"

"Piling up my kills. They'll make good toys for the cubs." Nicol purrs.

"Um right Nicol about that…." Cody flushes.

"I know we still have work to do. Oh Gus, will you and your littermates be moving closer by. It be nice to have more eyes around when the cubs are around and another healer would be a good thing." Nicol looked over with big eyes and down ears, pleadingly.

Gus couldn't help but think 'Right in the heart.' And said "Um sure, I'll get the guys together and see what they think. I'm sure they'd love the idea of helping with the cubs." Gus chuckles at his red face commander.

Cody glared at him thinking 'I'll get you Gus.'

"Yay!" Nicol launches at him and snuggles him making him flush and Cody snicker.

Nicole then jumps "Oh Cody I was thinking we have four cubs."

"Four?" Cody pales.

"And if we have a boy, we can name him Gregor like your brother." Nicol purrs looking at him lovingly.

Cody felt his heart swell at that and said "That be really nice Nicol."

She smiles at him and nuzzles up.

Gus feels his heart drop and then goes off, he tried to tell himself that it wasn't real but still 'That sure sounded sincere.' And went to go find Kix who looked like he swallowed a mouse droid himself.

Nicol then yawned and said "Let's sunbath a bit. It's bean, a long day." Nicol purrs tail waving about.

Cody nods as they both sit on some rocks, Nicol laying out on one to sun as Cody just looked on. Smiling at her and thinking 'I wonder if what she said before was true, four cubs, and one named Gregor.'

Cody couldn't help but fantasize on the idea as he just sat there with Nicol who slept for a good while. When she woke up though.

"Cody…." She opens her eyes a bit confused.

"Hey song." Cody smiles at her, he couldn't help it, the sound of it seemed nice.

At that everything came back to Nicol and she jumps "Raw raw…" it was as if the sound wanted to come out but couldn't.

Cody holds her close and rubs her back saying "Hey it's okay it's okay." He then whispers "I didn't mind the idea all too much either."

Nicol flushes at that but feels tears in her eyes as she nuzzled in.

The others come up seeing something wrong but Nicol said "Oh boys I'm so sorry, are you two okay?"

At that the two sighed. They were back to normal.

Later on that day…

Ruby woke up to using Rex as a pillow. Seeing the nest they're in she yowls as everything comes back to her.

"Ruby? You okay?" Rex reaches over to her.

"Go away. Just go away. I can't face you." Ruby, covering herself in the blankets, is beat red in her cocoon.

"Hey you had no control over it." Rex tried to assure her "And… I'm here if you want to have that talk." he says a bit nervous.

"N-not yet." Ruby shakes her head embarrassed.

"Alright then." Rex nods heading out.

'I can't believe what I did.' Ruby's ears are drooped as she stays hidden.

"Ruby, please come out." Nicol comes in worried.

"No. Not coming out." Ruby shakes her head still in her little cocoon.

"Then I'll stay in here with you, that fine?" Nicol pats her back as she sits down.

Ruby didn't say anything. She was too embarrassed at everything that happened. Not only that but those were some fears she had. To know she said them out loud… she wanted the world to swallow her up.

Ruby spent the next week avoiding Rex. She didn't know how to face him after all that. Rex on the other hand is thinking he did something to upset her during all that.

Late one night in the gym…

"What did I do?!" Rex dunks a basket frustrated.

"Aw come on Rex your overexaggerating." Cody takes the ball this time.

"She won't even look at me. She turns the other way if we meet in the halls. What else do you call that?" Rex tries to steal the ball.

"Maybe she's still just embarrassed, or maybe it's just a miss understanding." Cody tries to come up with an explanation as Rex throws the ball out of his hand.

"I just… I want to clear the air." Rex gets a jump shot. "I want her to know I didn't mean whatever it is I did." He looks sadly at the ball rolling to his feet.

"Then why not do that. Go find her and talk to her. We're not getting anywhere here." Cody pats his back before grabbing the ball to put it back.

With the girls…

"Ruby you have to talk to him. You know Rex loves you." Nicol pats her back.

"What if he was just saying that to calm me down? What if he doesn't really…?" Ruby whimpers a bit curled up.

"Ruby, Rex would never do that, and you know it. What's gotten into you?" Nicol looks worried.

"Hearing what he said to Gus hurt. And it made me think, what if this is pretend? What if nothing will come out of this? I'm scared." Ruby hides behind her knees with her ears drooped.

"Oh Ruby, if you're so afraid of those things then maybe you should talk to him. Clear the air. You won't feel better until you talk to him. Trust me." Nicol sighs remembering her little issue on Chat with Cody and Dimitri, it was only when she talked to them that she finally felt better about all that happened.

Ruby nods then heads out. She had to talk to him.

But as they met up in the hall she tries to run. At this point it just being instinct. But Rex takes a hold of her hand pulling her into his room as he saw others coming.

"I think they're gone." Rex whispers listening by the door.

"R-Rex…" Ruby calls red in between the wall and him.

"Sorry." Rex moves back.

'That was heart stopping.' Ruby falls down to the ground, her legs giving way.

"You know we really should talk." Rex sits next to her against the wall.

"I… I should go." Ruby starts to crawl to the door.

"Do you hate me now?" Rex calls in the dark room.

"What? Why would you say that?" Ruby turns to him shocked.

"You don't even look me in the eyes and run at the sight of me. What else could I think?" Rex stares at the dark ground with sad eyes.

"It's not that. I'm just… I'm scared." Ruby shakes her head taking her spot again.

"Scared? About what?" Rex looks over at her worried.

"Everything. What am I to you really? What will our cubs look like? Will we make it to this year mark or will something happen? I'm terrified. I… I don't want this to be in the shadows or end." Ruby wipes her misty eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not seeing this." Rex hugs her at that.

Ruby cries in his arms letting all of it out. Rex just pats her head as she lets all of her stress out.

When done the two look at each other. Their hearts racing as their lips inch closer. Rex holding her close as Ruby's arms wrap around his neck. The two led away by their feelings.

In the morning Rex wakes up to his com going off.

"Hello?" Rex says sleepily.

It was Cody and he sounded miffed "Rex where are you. We're on shift."

"Oh sorry after our match I… called it a night." Rex slowly sits up looking over at Ruby sleeping soundly next to him.

"I guess I can understand, but we still have work. I'll come get you." Cody sighs and starts walking.

"No. Just… Just give me twenty and I'll meet you for our shift." Rex tries to keep from panicking.

"Fine I'll wait for you in our usual spot. Hurry up." Cody signs off at that.

'That was close.' Rex sighs with relief.

"Ruby. Ruby time to get up." Rex gently shakes her.

"Rex? What are you doing in my room?" Ruby sleepily looks at him.

"We're in mine." Rex reminds her.

Ruby turns red as last night comes back to mind. She'd yowl if it wasn't for Nicol killing both of them if they're found.

"W-we have to wash. I-if Nicol finds out…" Ruby panics.

"Ruby hold on a moment." Rex stops her panicked scurry with a gentle tug.

Ruby lands into his chest. She looks up at him redder than her eyes.

"W-what is it?" Ruby looks at him with her heart racing.

"I just… I want you to know I don't regret last night." Rex whispers kissing the top of her head.

"I don't either." Ruby nuzzles him purring.

After that the two took turns getting ready for the day. Ruby making sure they don't have each other's scents on them before going. Though they did steal a kiss before parting in the doorway.

Later…

At breakfast Nicol saw Ruby and waved, then she sniffed the air.

"W-what?" Ruby looks worried.

"You smell different. Did you put on a new perfume or something?" Nicol asks as she takes a bite of her meal.

"Oh yeah. I used a new soap. Do you not like it?" Ruby sniffs herself.

"Oh that explains it, your fur is shinier. Wait you checked to make sure the stuff didn't affect your pheromones, right?" Nicol raised a brow.

Ever since the bath salt incident they've made sure to check that anything they put on didn't have those types of affect.

"Of course. The guys use it so it should be fine." Ruby nods.

"Good, last thing we need is the guys acting like that again. The guys are getting enough of a hard time from their brothers after the little feral incident." Nicol chuckles, though a bit flushed.

"What do you mean?" Ruby looks confused.

"Well you see it seems the boys got really jealous and…" Nicol explains what she's found out about the boys' behavior so far while they all saw them lovely with Rex and Cody.

"Oh I see." Ruby ponders.

'They really can't know now.' Ruby flushes remembering last night.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two days…

The girls are tired from what happened and the guys are a bit stiff from it all, a few brothers have even been trying to get the girls to pay attention to them a bit more. They let it be knowing how hard it was for them. Though others kept teasing their CO's.

Rex and Ruby are extra flushed after that night. They try to act like normal, but it's a bit difficult after spending a night together. Both had a strong desire to be near one another, but they also want to hide too. It's a mix of a lot of things.

Cody and Nicol were a bit flushed about the wild incident too, but they notice how flushed the other two are acting around each other and wonder if everything is okay. Before they could ask though they have a mission. Turns out senator Amidala had discovered a deadly virus and droids on Naboo.

They all get on the ship that will take them to Naboo. They all feel nervous about this mission. The girls were worried for Padme. Knowing she'd never sit still on a job like this, and could smell how worried Anakin was and how hard he was trying to keep himself from panicking.

The guys were worried too. They were made to withstand a lot of things but the girls, they were worried of what could happen if they were affected by whatever the senator found. As they land, they are met by the head of security, a gungan female, and of course 3P0.

"General Kenobi. Anakin. We're so glad…" The head security man says but…

"Where's Senator Amidala?" The girls flinch knowing he was worried, but he had to be careful.

"We're all very worried about her." Nicol adds, hoping to take the heat off of him.

"Is she back yet? Did she get hurt?" Ruby's ears droop worried.

The head security man, captain Typho says "She went to look for the lab."

"And you let her go?" Anakin steams.

"Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind." 3P0 gives his impute.

"He's right Anakin. I mean she handled us while we went a little cat crazy." Nicol reminds him.

"Yeah. Handling us took a lot of strength and guts." Ruby nods.

"Good point. I know what you mean." Anakin cools down.

They are then introduced to Peppi. She was a sweet woman and she told them that she was with a representative called Binks. Let's just say the girls could smell their guys' anxiety about this on a whole new kind of level.

'How bad is this guy?' Nicol wonders.

'Is he that clumsy?' Ruby ponders having heard a few stories.

The girls, with Ahsoka, are sent to see if they can find them. The guys are worried, but the girls give reassuring smiles and head off.

"You sure this is a good idea sir? They did just finish recovering." Cody asks.

"Not to mention that's an area they've never been to." Rex adds worried.

"The girls have been through many challenges and have shown they are quite capable. And besides, like the senator you can't really stop them once they make up their minds as well." Kenobi chuckles.

'Good point.' They both think.

As they leave Anakin says "Why didn't you send someone to look for them sooner?"

"We thought with the latest development it was best to wait for you." Typho says.

They look confused at this and what they see makes them all pale at what they all could be walking into. On the screen is Vindi talking about small bombs and little viruses.

The guys had to plant their feet, so they didn't run after the girls. But both felt as if the air had left them at that moment.

"Master. We found the entrance." Ahsoka calls.

"Want us to go in?" Ruby whispers over the com.

"No. Wait for Rex and Cody to get there with a team. You'll make a hole and get their attention while I head for the bombs and Anakin takes care of Vindi." Kenobi instructs.

"Right." They respond.

It didn't take long for the guys to get ready to go. Arriving Ahsoka sets the charges and they head in.

The droid fight was nothing new. But once they were finished, they were told there's a missing bomb and their ready to go off.

"Missing bomb? A saw Vindi give a little droid a bomb." Padme panics.

"U'sa sniff sniff?" Jarjar looks over at the girls.

"No sorry." Ruby shakes her head.

"Not a thing, it must be sealed tight." Nicol growls.

"We'll just have to split up again." Anakin ponders. "Snips you take Cody and his men that way. Ruby and Nicol stay with Padme and Jarjar. Then Rex and his men will come with me." he instructs.

"Right." They all nod heading off into their groups.

Padme finds the little droid with the deadly virus in a safe room. They call for the bomb squad while the girls keep the droid from running off.

"Got it. And with time to spare." Jester cuts the wire with one tick left.

"Plenty of…" Jarjar faints.

"Snips? You there?" Anakin calls on the coms.

"Yup and we deactivated the bombs. Vindi?" Ahsoka asks.

"Deactivated as well." Anakin sounds smug, they guessed he was looking at a cuffed him. "Is Padme there?" he sounds worried.

"She's standing right next to me. I'm fine too by the way. Thanks for asking." Ahsoka huffs a bit.

"He was just worried about a leader and old friend." Ruby tries to cover.

"He'll be back to himself and playing games in no time." Nicol pats her shoulder.

"I'm going to go take care of some droids." Ahsoka sighs heading off.

"I'm going to check on her." Nicol shakes her head smiling, feeling bad for the poor girl.

"I should check on the men." Ruby heads off.

While looking after a few of them an alarm goes off. One vial is unaccounted for and a droid is missing. Soon afterwards a blue mist is coming after them. They all dart for a safety room.

"Oh no no no. Some of the virus got in here. We didn't close the door fast enough." Sketch says worried.

"We may be dead men, but we could still stop those droids." Rex says.

'This isn't good.' Rex panics for Ruby.

"Don't worry. My master will find a cure for this virus. We're not dead yet." Ahsoka assures.

Padme then calls and sadly when they hear the coughing, they know they're contaminated.

Cody was angry as he saw the girls looking frightened. He came up and asked "Are you two okay? Any side effects?"

"Nothing yet. But there is something we can do besides blasting droids." Nicol thinks.

"We're all ears girls." Rex comes over a bit hopeful.

Nicol looks over at Ruby and says "Didn't they make you take a course on how to reverse the affects' of a virus by going to its source?"

"Yeah." Ruby nods a bit red.

"So as soon as the senator arrives and gets us out we'll be able to get to the lab and hopefully find a cure ourselves." Ahsoka smiles.

"I just hope I can figure it out." Ruby coughs a bit.

"I know you can do it Ruby. You didn't become a countess for nothing." Nicol holds her friend's shoulder.

The others cheer her on with encouragement.

'Guys.' Ruby looks at them a bit hopeful.

"You can do this." Rex pats her shoulder.

Really this is the first time they've had contact since that night. Ruby nods with a fire in her.

At that Cody told their idea to Padme.

For now they had to wait, which would be the hardest part of all this. Since they couldn't open the door themselves. As they did they all started feeling the effects, they even looked it, blue vines and coughing. Nicol was shaking, she was so cold.

"Nicol, what's wrong?" Cody comes up worried.

"Cold, so cold." Nicol huffs slightly.

Cody looked worried at this, he'd never seen Nicol sick before. And the sight made his heart ache.

"How are you doing?" Rex looks over at Ruby.

"O-okay." Ruby coughs.

'She's not okay.' Rex looks at her worried.

Cody then got an idea "Okay boys get the girls in the middle while we all huddle around them. Keep them warm."

"Boys no I…" Nicol coughed harshly and then spat out what looked like a hairball. "Oh that's not good."

"What's wrong?" Rex looks worried.

"Those only come out when we're really sick. It's our body's way of getting rid of foreign objects, like diseases sometimes." Ruby explains coughing.

Nicol was too tired to protest so Cody picked her up and set her in the middle. Ruby coming up to check on her and Ahsoka coming over to help where she can. The boys then circling them.

They stay like that for a bit when Ahsoka decides to check on Padme "Senator Amidala, where are you."

"We're right outside your safety room." Padme replies.

"Can you get the door open?" Ahsoka asks.

They hear a buzz and the door opens to the two standing there. Padme comes in and tells the girls "I'm sorry girls."

They assure her they'll be fine. But as Nicol tries to get up Cody has to catch her.

"Take it easy." He holds her steady.

"I think for once I'll listen." Nicol coughs again.

"Let's get out of here." Ruby tries to stand but almost falls.

"Got you." Rex catches her. "You too." He places her next to her friend.

"Thanks." Ruby sits down.

"Get to work guys." Rex instructs them.

"Sir yes sir." They call as they then all head off.

On the way they do have to fight, Cody took to keeping Nicol covered when this happened as she was too weak to fight.

Rex keeps Ruby safe. Ruby keeping up, not being as effected as the others.

They soon get to the lab and Ruby gets to work.

Cody then says "While you all stay here we'll take care of the droids so they don't breach the compound."

"Cody let me…" Nicol says but can't stand.

"You stay here Nicol. Jarjar please look after the girls. Ahsoka and I will help the troopers." Padme asks of him.

"Usa can count on mesa my lady." Jarjar nods.

The guys weren't too happy at this idea, but better he was heare and away from the battel then with them. With that they left.

Ruby got to work on the cure. She coughs working on what she can.

"How are you doing?" Nicol asks walking over.

"I'm… I'm getting somewhere." Ruby coughs.

"Do you need help?" Nicol tries to see what she can help with.

"You lay down." Ruby commands.

"Ruby your also sick, you need rest. Let me help." Nicol tries to tell her.

"I'm fine." Ruby coughs.

Nicol sighs at that, not sure how to help her. So she goes back to sitting down.

Ruby gets a bit dizzy almost falling over. Jarjar helping her keep steady.

"Usa okay?" Jarjar looks at her worried.

"I'm okay." Ruby shakes it off.

"You can do it Ruby." Nicol rasps, coughing up another hairball.

'I… I have to do this.' Ruby tries to keep steady.

With the guys…

Rex takes down a few droids. But feels dizzy afterwards falling to his knees huffing.

"Got you vod. How you holding up?" Cody asks, feeling a bit woozy himself.

"I… I'm okay." Rex manages to get himself up holding on to the wall.

"Hang in there Rex, we almost got them." Cody helps him up.

'I have to keep going. I have to.' Rex tries to fight it off.

With the girls…

"I… I think I have something." Ruby coughs.

Looking over she sees an out cold Nicol. Running over she injects her.

'Please work. Please.' Ruby looks at her worried.

"Gasp, Ruby?" Nicol pants as the blue vines in her seem to disappear.

"Thanks goodness." Ruby hugs her teary eyed. "I'm so glad you're…" She passes out from a fever.

"Ruby?" Nicol starts to shake her.

"Mesa got her." Jarjar holds her.

Nicol then sees the vents and grabs the cure. She sticks it into a port and soon the cure goes flying through the whole base. "Finally." Nicol sighs as she passes out, still exhausted.

With the others…

They stopped the last of the droids. But all of them are barely hanging on.

'Ruby. I… I have to get to her.' Rex huffs picturing her as his world starts to blur.

'Nicol, don't give up. We'll be there, we'll…' Cody feels all the energy in him seem to seep out.

As their worlds begin to darken, they see someone come in. They then pass out.

The next morning…

Rex wakes up in a white room. He looks around confused.

"W-where am I?" Rex looks about the room.

"Oh good you're awake." Anakin looks over at him. "Do you remember what happened?" he looks over at him.

"The girls!" Rex tries to sit up but falls back down.

"They're fine. Just lay down." Anakin tries to calm him down.

"Sir?" They both look over to find Cody also waking up.

"Good your both awake. I won't have to tell you all twice then. The senators asked us to stay a few days. You know, rest up." Anakin smiles.

"What happened? Did we lose anyone?" Rex looks at him nervous.

"The others are fine. They made it out alive as well, thanks to Ruby's cure and Nicol blasting it through the air vents. It helped us get to you all just in time." Anakin smiles.

"Sigh, that's good." Cody feels a weight fall off of him.

"Thank goodness." Rex sighs with relief. "What about the girls?" he looks nervous.

"Kix is coming down to help check on all of you. Gus and his team woke up a while before and are resting in the other room. Ahsoka is trying to escape the medbay, which means she's better. And the girls are still out cold. As soon as they wake up, we'll be given rooms again." Anakin explains.

They all nod at that, happy to hear the news. But they really wished they could see the girls.

Suddenly a doctor came in and said "Sir the Chat representatives have awoken."

"Glad to hear that. I'll go check on them while you boys…" Anakin starts but…

"No… I mean we'd like to check on our men and the girls' sir. They were under our command during all this. We should be checking on them." Cody fixes his mistake.

"Please sir. We'll go mad sitting here." Rex adds with pleading eyes.

Anakin nods and says "Of course."

The boys got up still feeling sluggish but are able to walk well enough to get to the other room. They find the others there waiting to see the girls as well, all talking with worry.

"Okay boys back up, the doctors only letting a few of us in and I already promised Rex and Cody they could go in." Anakin calms them down.

"Aw come on. No fair guys. CO privileges. Tell them we say hi and we're worried." Some say.

At that last one "We'll give them the message boys." Cody sighs as they head in.

"Don't worry. Now go rest." Rex nods motioning for them to go.

As they get in they see the girls still laid back and tired looking. But when they saw them…

"What are you boys doing up so soon?" Nicol sits up with a bit of a struggle.

"You should be resting." Ruby nods with down ears.

"They just wanted to check up on you girls and give you some messages from the others. They're all hogging the door to see who gets to come in next." Anakin chuckles.

The girls have to smile at that.

"You did it. You saved them all." Rex smiles at Ruby.

"I-it was a close call." Ruby is a bit red playing with her blanket.

'Why don't I feel good?' Ruby starts feeling a bit ill.

"I heard what you did as well. Thanks for getting it to us all in time." Cody holds Nicol's shoulder, trying to hold back tears.

"I almost didn't, Ruby had to inject me with the cure before I…" Nicol had tears in her eyes at this.

Cody's eyes widened in worry.

That's when the doctor comes in and said "Master Anakin the senator wishes to speak to you."

"Tell her I'll be right there. Don't take too long you four, get some rest." Anakin nods and heads out.

Once gone Cody sits on the bed and holds Nicol close as he kisses the top of her head and she holds him tight "You almost and I… Ruby thank you so much." Cody looks over at her.

"Anytime." Ruby nods.

"Cody I'm here amour I'm here." Nicol holds him tight.

"But you almost weren't I… I couldn't take seeing you sick to think… Please don't scare me like that again." Cody keeps crying into her.

"Oh Cody." Nicol nuzzles into him, crying as well.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Rex hugs her, pecking the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're safe to amour." Ruby nuzzles him. "Excuse me." She breaks free heading for the bathroom.

Suddenly Ruby rushed into the bathroom to barf. Nicol rushes over to help pull her hair back and sooth her back. The guys jump and go to see what's going on.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rex looks in worried.

"I… I don't know. Everything is spinny and…" Ruby turns back to throw-up.

"Do you think it's a side effect of the virus?" Cody looks worried.

Nicol was about to say she didn't smell it…..Then she took a really good whiff. Her fur stood at that and she yowled so loudly even the others heard her outside.

"What did you two do?" Nicol glares at them.

"N-nothing." Ruby stares at the nice floor, pale for two reasons now.

"Ruby, I can smell it. You're with cub and there's only one explanation for it!" Nicol glares at Rex.

Cody's mouth drops.

"Y-you're/I-I'm pregnant?" Both their eyes widen with Ruby holding her stomach and Rex looking ready to fall over.

'B-but it was only that once.' Rex tries to figure this out with a spinning mind.

"Ruby you know how bad this is! What happened to our no staying alone in a bedroom with the boys unless someone else is there rule? We made that rule for a reason… Wait." Nicol glares at Rex this time.

"Nicol please wait. It was once. One night after talking." Rex tries to defend.

"You stray!" Nicol yowls as she pushes him up against the wall, claws at his throat.

"Nicol please don't hurt him. Think of the cub." Ruby tries to pull her off.

Cody pulls her off and says "Nicol I know you're mad, but you can't slash him. No matter how much he deserves it." Cody glares.

"Why do I deserve it?" Rex turns to him with a lifted brow.

"Unless you forgot, when they find out, everyone is going to target me as well." Cody crosses his arms.

'Right.' Rex recalls.

"Rex you are going to fix this. You are going to marry her, you will face her family, and you will pay triple her bride price." Nicol growls.

"B-but that was just a joke." Ruby reminds.

"Not anymore!" Nicol says with finality.

"B-but the normal one is five rubies. Fifteen is too much. How is he ever going to pay that that?" Ruby looks at her friend then her mate.

"I'll find a way." Rex responds.

"Rex…" Ruby looks at him with downed ears.

"I'm not leaving you or our cub. I'll figure it out." Rex pecks the top of her head.

"Sigh. Now come on Ruby you need to rest and I'm ordering you a good meal. You may be eating for up to five more." Nicol helps her back to her bed.

"Wait five!?" The guys say in shock.

"Well yeah." Ruby nods confused by their reaction.

"What did you think we meant by litters?" Nicol raises a brow.

At that Cody had to catch his brother as he fainted.

"W-what happened?" Rex sits up on a bed not too long after.

"You okay?" Ruby looks over at him from a guarding Nicol.

"Yeah but I had a weird dream. You were pregnant and…" Rex starts.

"And she might be having up to five. It wasn't a dream Rex." Cody sighs.

"What?" Rex turns to him wide eyed.

'Five mouths to feed? And the bride price?' Rex pales.

"A-are you okay?" Ruby looks over at him worried.

"You better not be thinking of running." Nicol glares.

"I won't ever run from her or our kids." Rex gains a fire in him. "And if you need proof…" he gets down.

"Rex where are you going?" Cody looks worried.

"To tell the generals and the others. They'll have to be told eventually." Rex heads out.

"Rex, I love you." Ruby calls after him with a small smile.

"Me too." Rex smiles heading out.

"I better go and tell them as well." Cody sighs as he goes out with him.

With the others…

"What's going on? What happened? Why did Nicol yowl like that? Is Ruby okay?" they all panic.

"Everyone settled down. The reason Nicol yowled is because….We just found out Ruby is pregnant." Cody sighs, arms up.

"WHAT!?" They all call shocked.

"Wait, did this happen while she was feral?" Kix glares at Rex.

The others turn to him ready to attack.

"What type of man do you think I am?!" Rex shouts at them.

"Then how?" They all look at him angry and confused.

"You see the thing is…" Rex comes clean about the relationship.

They all stare stunned. They couldn't believe it.

"He's not the only one, Nicol and I have been in a relationship as well since Chat…." Cody starts to come clean about it as well.

"We never meant for it to come out this way or to hurt any of you." Rex looks at them a bit down hearted.

"Everyone head to your rooms. Ruby is going to need to rest and this… needs to sink in for us all." Kix turns to the others sending them off.

They nod heading off a bit down hearted.

"Kix…" Rex places a hand on his shoulder only to have it slapped off.

"You let all of us act like fools trying to win their favor. And spotting the rules to us while you…" Kix grips a fist turning to him with hurt in his eyes. "I'll follow you as a captain. But it'll take a while to see either of you as brothers again." He heads off to his room.

"You going to be okay vod?" Cody holds his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Besides we still have to see the generals." Rex manages a smile heading off.

That talk actually went better. Anakin came clean to Kenobi with Padme next to him. And Padme offered them a place in the embassy back on Coruscant to get ready for the cub or cubs.

The queen even offered to pay the bridal price as a reward for their service. But Rex turned that down. Ruby was the one that came up with the cure and Nicol sent it out. But Padme did get him to agree to work as a guard while there to earn some of it.

The girls were moved to a suite for comfort and low stress. A doctor looking over Ruby with the new news.

"How are they?" Nicol asks with worry, espcailly after what happened with the virus.

"The cub and mom are doing just fine. And yes, it's one, there's only one extra heartbeat. But no stress and I want you having regular checkups until you're at full term." The doctor explains.

"Yes ma'am." Ruby touches her stomach happy to know the little one is fine.

"Thank you. It's good to know they're both safe." Nicol smiles.

The doctor nods heading out. As she was leaving she sees the guys.

"Which one of you is the father?" She looks at them.

"I am. Are they okay?" Rex looks worried.

"They are. She's lucky all that didn't…" The doctor looks over at the door. "In other words, avoid stressing her out. And make sure she sees a doctor regularly." She warns.

"Yes ma'am." Rex nods.

"And congrats." She pats his shoulder.

Rex has a small smile at that. No one has really said that yet.

Nicol steps in front of Ruby as they come in and glares at Rex.

"He is the father. He should be allowed in." Ruby tugs on her arm with big eyes.

"Sigh, your right. I'm sorry, everything was just a such shock. I haven't told you guys congratulations yet." She hugs them. There was nothing that could change this now and a cub was news for celebrating.

"H-how did it go?" Ruby looks at him worried.

"The jedi were understanding. General Skywalker and Senator Amidala even came clean about their relationship." Rex sits on the edge of the bed holding her close.

"What about the guys, how are they handling this?" Nicol asks with her ears down.

"Sigh. They're…." Cody start but.

"They're just a bit upset. We'll be fine." Rex cuts him off, looking at him with pleading eyes to not say.

"Are you okay? You look sad." Ruby looks at him worried.

"Just a bit tired. I was thinking of going for a snack run for some sweets and fresh air. Anything you want?" Rex gently brushes his hand against her cheek.

"Sweet potatoes. I want toasted sweet potatoes. A-and grilled fish." Ruby looks with big eyes.

"Then sweet potatoes and grilled fish it is." Rex kisses the top of her head.

"I'll go with him, be right back." Cody kisses Nicol before leaving.

Out in town…

"Why didn't you let me tell them?" Cody raises a brow at his brother.

"She doesn't need that stress. And it's not like what I said is wrong, we'll all be fine in the end." Rex says but his face shows the hurt for Kix's words.

"Sigh, they'll find out sooner or later Rex. Best they find out from us." Cody explains.

"Sorry. I know you must be mad too." Rex sighs.

"I'm not mad anymore Rex. I never said congrats by the way." Cody pats his back.

"I guess things will be different now." Rex sighs.

"Yeah, but now this means Nicol and I will probably be in some trouble as well. Her family might think we did something and try to check we don't have cubs coming." Cody shivers a bit afraid of the thought.

"Sorry about that." Rex sighs.

"It's okay, and the others will forgive you, when they get a chance to hold their niece or nephew." Cody starts to chuckle.

"Cub. We have a cub." Rex freezes as that hits him.

"Rex, come back vod, you'll be okay. I mean wasn't one of the reasons Ruby chose you was because you were good with cubs?" Cody smirks.

"I don't know if I can do this. What happens next? What do we do?" Rex panics.

"Should have thought of that before you did the act then." Cody laughs.

"Hey. Back off uncle." Rex takes a playful swing at that.

Cody dodges a smack from his brother as he keeps laughing.

With the girls…

"I'm sorry I've been so grouchy lately. I guess it was all just a shock for me as well." Nicol sighs as she sits next to Ruby.

"It's okay. It's still hitting me too." Ruby touches her still a bit flipping stomach.

"Well I am happy for you, I know this little one's going to be one cute little cub. Any name ideas yet?" Nicol chuckles.

"I was thinking Serena if a girl. Darian if a boy. Honor my parents you know?" Ruby is a bit teary eyed.

Nicol feels a tear at that and says "I think those are perfect." And hugs her friend.

"Can't you lower the bride price? Please?" Ruby pleads with downed ears.

"Sigh, Ruby if I didn't raise it Jacob would have. Actually, he might have been too angry to think on that. Didn't he warn Rex about this?" Nicol points to her belly.

"Yeah." Ruby has a small smile at that.

"So I actually did you a favor. If he comes back with triple the bride price, Jacob just might not kill him." Nicol chuckles.

"I hope so." Ruby touches her stomach.

"Look you get some rest. I need to get something to eat. Want anything or can you wait for the guys?" Nicol asks.

"I'll wait." Ruby shakes her head a bit.

Nicol nods at that and heads out.

As she does, she comes into the dining room to find a few of the guys all staring at her now.

"Um hi guys." Nicol flushes at this.

Then they all start shooting questions at her.

"Hey one at a time!" She yowls holding her ears.

They all calm at that and then that's when Gus comes up. Nicol frowns and think 'Oh no Gus.'

He sighs and then says "Okay we all have to ask, when?"

"Chat, that's when our relationship started." Nicol replies.

They all nod and then Gus asks "Have you two…." Gus flushes and Nicol glares "NO! Just because where together doesn't mean we've been together. Look Cody and I are a bit strict when it comes to certain things and that's one of them." She crosses her arms.

They all nod. Gus then finally said "Why them?"

Nicol sighs, this was going to be hard to explain. She then told them about their instinctual attraction, but how statues did not affect them. And how she had turned down an heir to be with Cody.

They all look at that surprised, glad to know it wasn't their brothers' higher statues that got them the girls.

"Anything else?" Nicol asks.

"How manny are there? Yeah I heard there could be up to five? Did Rex faint?" Manny laughed that and Nicol had to as well and answered their questions.

Once done she headed into the kitchen for food, but she noticed someone entered with her "Gus is something the matter?" She looks over to see his sad eyes.

"Is it really official with you two. Do I really have no chance?" He looks desperately at her.

She looks angry at him "Look I'm sorry we lied, but we couldn't say anything, or we endanger your brothers. You know that."

"I do. I just, what am I missing?" Gus looks pleadingly

"Sigh. Gus, not only was I already with Cody at the time but the first time you showed interest in us you were drunk, and you were flirting with Ruby." Nicol glares.

"I wasn't thinking strait." Gus flinches at hat.

"It's called drunk truth Gus. You meant it at the time. You liked Ruby first. Then for some reason you went towards me, why?" Nicol crosses her arms.

Guys sighs and says "Because I realized Ruby was just a crush, she had healed me and she was gentle but you…..Your character, your fierceness, your willingness to train with us. It… it made me see something in you."

"Oh Gus. I know how that feels. I went through the same thing with Cody and my cub hood friend. But Cody, I feel in tune with him. We've been through so much and I, I love him. He's done so much for me and I feel that I'm good for him as well. I feel we complete each other. Please understand." Nicol feels a few tears at this. She never wanted to hurt her friend.

"I understand, I just. I wish it just didn't hurt so much." Gus looks away and then heads off, not looking back.

Nicol is saddened by this. Gus was a good guy, but he was not her love and couldn't be.

With the guy…

The two were coming back to the palace when they saw Gus walking by.

Cody felt stiff at this, but he just came up, patted his shoulder and said "You're one lucky man commander. Take care of her." And with that he walked off.

Cody looked over sadly at his brother and sighed.

"Poor guy." Rex sighs.

Cody nodded with "He must have talked with Nicol. I better check on her."

"She's probably with Ruby." Rex assures him.

Cody nods, she would most likely be with Ruby and if not, he'd go find her. With that they headed in.

With the girls…

As the guys came in Nicol patted Rex's shoulder and todl him congrats once more.

Then she grabbed Cody's hand and says "Mind if we talk outside."

Cody nodded and they headed out giving the others time alone.

Once outside Nicol explained what happened.

"They shouldn't of jumped questions on you like that." Cody glares, upset.

"It's okay. They were all curious, I guess. I'm a bit worried for Gus though. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Nicol sighs.

"I'll keep an eye on him, you shouldn't stress. I'm glad you calmed down." He rubs his thumb on her face.

"I just needed time to process it and I had to reprimand them somewhat. Now we're both going to get it as well." Nicol sighs.

"But we didn't do anything." Cody groans.

"I know, but my parents are going to freak so, yeah. We need a battel strategy." Nicol chuckles.

"You've been hanging out too much with us, you're starting to sound like a trooper." Cody chuckles.

"Maybe." Nicol nuzzles into him, wanting to enjoy the calm before the storm.

Back in the room…

"Grilled fish and toasted sweet potatoes." Rex holds up the bag.

"They smell so good." Ruby opens it. "Want one?" she hands a wrapped potato to him.

"These are yours." Rex shakes his head.

"And you. Mom used to say they could make anything better." Ruby breaks it in half.

"Thanks." Rex takes the steaming thing.

Ruby snuggles him. The two just enjoying the quiet moment.

Later on that night Rex starts his guard shift.

"You should let yourself recover." Anakin looks over at him in the new uniform.

"I'm okay sir." Rex shakes his head.

"Rex…" Anakin starts.

"Pluss I have a cub to think of. I need to start showing I can fend for the little one." Rex has a small smile.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Anakin pats his shoulder.

A few days later…

Ruby and Rex are with the doctor getting an ultra sound. Rex holding Ruby's hand as they wait to see.

"You two ready to see?" The doctor smiles over at them.

"Yes." They nod.

The doctor turns it so they can see. The cub is small but growing at a healthy rate and it's a…

"A boy. We're having a boy." Ruby looks at the image teary eyed.

"He's perfect." Rex smiles at the image teary eyed himself.

The reason they could already know the gender so soon was because it turned out Chats only had a gestation period of three months. That almost caused the boys to faint once more.

"C-can we have a holo pic to send home? It might help with the cranky grandparents." Ruby rubs the tears away.

They had called a few days ago. Let's just say Rex was happy it was a hologram. Though Jacob promised to be there soon to bring them back. He wasn't going to let this continue without some changes made.

"Here you go. I made one for each of you too." The doctor hands them three copies.

"How are you feeling? I can walk you back to your room." Rex helps Ruby walk.

"I'm fine. And I'm meeting Nicol in the garden." Ruby shakes her head a bit.

"Let me run and get you a jacket. It's cold." Rex tries to think of something.

"It's 65 and sunny." Ruby looks outside.

"It's getting cold out and there's a chance of rain." Rex looks over at her worried.

"Rex…" Ruby holds a hand up. "You're sweet but over doing it and you're going to be late for your shift." She motions for him to go.

"Please be safe." Rex pecks her lips.

"You too." Ruby nuzzles him.

Out in the garden…

Nicol sighed as she was sunning. It was getting colder but there was still some sun out for her to keep warm.

As she did her mind swirled with the last few days events.

When they told their parents they had all jumped.

Her family had indeed asked if was pregnant. She told them no and even had the doctor tell them so. When the tried to ask if they had bean together, she yowled at that and protested profusely at them telling them they had not and she would prove it when she got home.

When Chats found mates their scents tended to mix, Ruby had kept hers covered so that's why she didn't find out about that till later.

But her family and Jacob had all agreed. If they were going to keep traveling like this, they needed to change a few things. Which ment Cody now had to get a bride price as well.

Nicol had been shocked but understood and Cody was flushed, he was uncertain if he was ready for marriage, but he loved Nicol and do anything to keep her with him. So he agreed.

He had already been giving his first assignment by her parents. Learn a skill not related to war to make a living.

Nicol then heard footsteps and saw Ruby coming over "Hey so how's the bundle? You having a little molly or a tom?" She smiles.

"Tom." Ruby smiles holding the photo.

"Oh let me see him. So cute. I love these pictures. And look at that his ears are already coming in and his tail. Bet Rex is going to be showing off to Cody." Nicol chuckles.

"How's he doing?" Ruby looks over a bit worried.

"He's okay, he's decided to use his little carving craft and expand it. He's taking lessons in carpentry. So he's already accomplishing my parents' first trail." Nicol says with a loving smile.

"Sorry, all of this is because of us." Ruby looks at her repentant.

"It's fine, I had a feeling they'd ask that of us. And I don't mind it, he was a bit afraid at first but he's willing to do it for us. And we talked about it. I think he may be just as excited as I am for it now." Nicol chuckles.

"That's good to hear." Ruby giggles.

"What about Rex? How is he with the idea?" Nicol smiles.

"He's really happy." Ruby smiles.

"He better." Nicol chuckles. Then she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Ruby looks at her confused.

"I think Cody is planning something. But I can't figure it out." Nicol huffs not liking not knowing stuff.

"Why not just let him surprise you?" Ruby giggles.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see what he's up to. Now come on, Padme said she'd take us baby shopping once we knew the gender!" Nicol bounces, ears doing the same.

"Yeah." Ruby nods with bouncing ears.

With that they headed off.

With the guys…

Cody was coming out of the saw mill in the palace from his lessons; the senator had offered to help him as well, so he could be with Nicol. He really liked the lessons and he was able to sell anything he made. So he made a bit of money. Then he saw Rex coming his way.

"Hey Rex, how's guard duty treating you?" Cody smiles.

"Just on break." Rex smiles over at him. "How are you doing?" he brushes some sawdust off his shoulder.

"Pretty good and I almost have enough money for my special surprise." Cody smiles.

"What's the surprise?" Rex lifts a brow at him.

Cody looked around and whispers "I'm going to get Nicol a ring."

"Really?" Rex looks surprised.

"Nicol says that money and gems aren't part of her family's bridal price. It's more of an act of some sort. So I'm saving up for a ring with the stuff I've been able to sell." Cody smiles.

"I'd like to get her a ring. But with the price." Rex sighs heavily at that rubbing his sour shoulder.

Rex has been working hard. Not only guard duty but also helping with security systems and training the guards. Basically, taking any odd jobs he can. He's got at least the first bit of the bride price. He'll have ten in another few days. It's the last bit he's worried about. They can't stay forever anyway.

"Maybe Jacob will let you use one of those rubies as a ring." Cody smiles.

"I'd like that." Rex smiles a bit at that.

"So how's the little trooper?" Cody chuckles.

"Stop that. My cub won't be a trooper." Rex looks at him a bit lecturingly.

"Fine, fine, anyway boy or girl?" Cody smiles.

"I really won't be able to stop that nickname now." Rex sighs showing him the picture of his little guy.

Cody pats his back saying "Congrats! Can't wait to meet him. And trust me so will the others." Cody smiles somewhat sadly.

The rest of the brothers were still somewhat ignoring them. Some had come around but the rest, still not talking to them. Unless it was a hateful jab.

"I really hope we figure this out soon." Rex sighs heavily at the cold shoulders they've been getting.

"We'll figure something out Rex. Who know we'd all be split up because of our girls?" Cody sighs.

"Right." Rex nods.

With that they had to go their own way. Cody finally had enough money to get the ring he wanted for Nicol and Rex had to get back to work.

With the girls…

"Oh Ruby look at this, you have to let me buy it for him." Nicol gushes and laughs as she brings up a plushed trooper doll.

"So cute. A little trooper." Ruby smiles at that.

Ruby knows of the nickname. She actually likes it. Though Rex clearly doesn't. Or at least what it stands for at the moment.

"Yeah Cody jokingly calls him the little trooper. I think he only does it to get Rex mad." Nicol shakes her head.

"I like it." Ruby snuggles the toy.

"Oh I have his scent." Nicol smirks.

"What is it?" Ruby looks excited.

"Rian, he smells like rain. That works so well. Ocean and roses have rain. Nice." Nicol chuckles.

"It suits him." Ruby smiles looking down at her little bump.

"Don't tell me I'm missing all the fun." Padme smiles as she comes up with a few outfits.

"Oh these are so cute." Ruby looks over the outfits.

"I couldn't stop. They're all so cute." Padme gushes over the little things.

Some said; little soldier, mommy's little guy, daddy's trooper, captain cutie. And those are just their favorites.

"These are going to be so cute on him." Ruby giggles looking them over.

"I love the captain cutie one and they'll so go with the plushy I'm getting him." Nicol shows Padme.

"I love this plushy. I wasn't sure about them at first but they're so cute." Padme hugs the toy.

"You know about them?" Ruby looks over at her.

"Anakin gave it as an idea to help with funding. We weren't too sure, but they fly off the shelves." Padme looks over to see kids picking theirs out.

"Wow they're really popular, and he really came up with the idea?" Nicol looked over shocked.

"I think he meant it as a joke, but it does help. All the proceeds from them goes to helping the troops." Padme explains.

"I can't wait to show it to Rex." Ruby looks at it happily.

"Should we head back?" Padme looks at the bags.

"Can we stay out longer? Rex has been kinda… a molly tom." Ruby's ears are drooped.

"Molly tom?" Padme looks confused.

"Sigh, a mate that hovers too much. And Rex has definably earned that tittle. But are you sure you're going to be okay being out so much?" Nicol raises a brow. She was worried since in a way they did just recover from that virus and her being pregnant it made them all worry even more.

"I'm feeling a bit queasy. But the air is nice." Ruby looks at them with big eyes.

"W-well we could stay out for lunch and if she gets sick, we can call a car." Padme caves under those eyes.

"Okay, but the first sign you're feeling off and we go back." Nicol warns.

Ruby agrees with a smile. And so they went off.

With the guys…

"Really now, I told you to avoid stress for her. But that doesn't mean you should over work yourself." The doctor sighs giving Rex some medicine.

"It's just a cough." Rex takes it with a few coughs.

"And a small fever. I want you to get this and take a few days off." She hands him a prescription.

"I'm fine." Rex hops down.

"You nearly died due to a virus and then hopped into work. Not to mention the stress of thinking about the cub. When's the last time you took a day off?" She looks at him worried.

"I almost got the bride price. I'll rest after that." Rex takes the paper heading off.

Cody finished off his time at the mill and was waiting for Rex at the front.

"There you are. Finally got off work?" Cody smiles as he walks over.

"Hey, want to head off to lunch?" Rex smiles at him, stuffing the medicine bag and note in his bag.

"Sure, the girls are still out and I could use a break." Cody nods.

The two head off for lunch. While eating Rex coughs a bit.

"You okay there Rex?" Cody raises a brow.

"I'm fine, it's just a tickle in my throat." Rex tries to assure him taking a sip of his cherry soda.

"You sure. You look a bit pale. Maybe we should call it a day." Cody looks for a waiter so they can pay their tab

"Really I'm okay." Rex shakes his head, the coughing stopping. "Pluss I want to get a few things before Mr. Summer arrives tomorrow. Maybe smooth things over a bit with his favorite foods and flowers."

"Sigh, fine but then you rest got it?" Cody lectures.

"Sirs." A shiny comes in.

"What's up Ox?" Rex looks over at him.

"Gus and Kix. They're at a bar and are out of it." Ox points to where he came from.

"Why didn't you boys pull them out?" Cody lectures.

"I'm sorry. We tried to stop them but…" Ox looks at them worried.

"Sigh, it's okay we'll handle them." Cody knew what might be the reason they were doing this, and decided maybe it was best they be the ones to handle them.

With that the two head off to find their brothers. The two are smashed and aren't done yet by the fresh drinks in their hands.

"That's enough." Rex grabs Kix hand stopping him from taking a sip.

"You really don't want to stop me." Kix looks at him mad and blurry eyed.

"You need to sober up vod." Rex doesn't break eye contact with him.

Kix slams the glass down shattering it then jumps Rex. The two in a tumble fight.

"Gus put it down." Cody grabs his vod's hand.

"Back off mister rules. Oh wait we can't call you that anymore. No you broke the rules while rubbing them right in our faces. Right mister big shot." Gus spits in his face.

Cody wipes it off and glares syaign "Gus, I think very hard about what you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing. You don't deserve a girl like her!" Gus shouts as the two end up wrestling.

The others shouting fight and making bets on who will win.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" shouts a familiar voice.

"General." They all straighten up seeing Anakin.

"What are you doing here?" Rex clears his throat standing with a drunken Kix.

"I came to see why a lot of troopers were yelling 'Fight.' I can't believe what I'm seeing." Anakin crosses his arms seeing the four of them tattered.

"Me as well." Jacob stares at them sharply.

Rex felt his blood run cold at that moment. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be.

"Sir we can explain…" Cody starts.

"Save it." Jacob hisses. "You can't control your men and did one of the two things I said not to. Ruby would be better off as a single parent. And Nicol deserves a respectful mate." He hisses.

"Wait a minute sir…" Rex pales.

"Do NOT come near Ruby or Nicol again pests." Jacob turns to go.

"JUSTICE!" Kix and Gus drunkenly cheer.

Rex falls to his knees at that. All that hard work, for nothing.

Cody feels his heart break but then sees Rex become paler and jumps "Rex what's wrong?" Cody panics.

"I don't feel so…" Rex passes out.

"Sir!" Cody calls Anakin.

"He's got a fever." Anakin feels his hot head.

With the girls…

They return happily. That is until they reach Ruby's room and see Jacob packing.

"Jacob? What are you doing?" Ruby looks at him worried.

"You two are not staying here with ferals like that." Jacob hisses. "Off drinking when they should be working or with their mates." He huffs.

"No. No Rex wouldn't do that." Ruby starts.

"And Cody would never, he wouldn't." Nicol looks shocked.

"I saw them with my own eyes. In a bar sparring like that. You'd be better off raising the cub alone. And Nicol you should have taking Dimitri's offer. You're both staying at my hotel with me. Now let's go." Jacob snaps the suitcases shut pulling them off.

"Jacob please." Ruby pleads as he takes her off.

"And I'm not your kid so you can't tell me what to do." Nicol get out of his grip glaring.

"Then tell that feral he has a week. If he doesn't have all the money, he can say goodbye to her and this cub. And after what I saw I'm calling Dimitri as well to come. This way that stray of yours can fight for you honorably." Jacob relays angrily.

Nicol gasps at that, almost crying.

Later on…

The guys came back with a sick Rex. The doctor looking him over.

"What' wrong with him. Why is he like this?" Cody looks at his brother worried.

"He's got a cold and a bad one." The doctor sighs heavily.

"Will he be better soon. He still needs to raise the rest of the bride price." Nicol looks worried.

"Oh he's not moving for at least a week. If he works like this, he could do some real harm to himself." She shakes her head.

"What do we do? Should we tell Chief Summer what's going on?" Padme looks worried.

"N-No." Rex calls in the doorway huffing. "I… I can still work." He can barely stand.

"No you're not. You heard the doctor." Cody tries to keep him from leaving.

"I have to. I have to do this." Rex shoves his hand off but falls to his knees coughing.

"Rex come on get back in bed." Cody tries to get him up, but he still fights.

"Rex please, do it for Ruby and your cub. They need you." Nicol begs.

"It's time to sleep Rex." Anakin waves his hand in front of him.

"R-Ruby." Rex cries before passing out.

"Sorry, I didn't see any other way to stop him." Anakin looks over at Cody as he gets him back into bed.

"It's okay general I understand." Cody sighs.

Nicol looks sadly at this then she gets mad as she goes to the other room.

"Nicol?" They both say worried as they see her head for the two who had started the fight.

Nicol barges in, turning the lights on and yelling "Get up!"

The two groan as their eyes clear up and Gus says "Nicol I…" Gus tries to start but.

"I'll deal with you later?" Nicol growls making Gus flinch form the noise and anger.

Kix looks up and asks "What?"

"Don't use that tone with me you idiot. Do you know what you did?" Nicol glares.

"I got justice that's what." Kix scuffs as he tries to lay back down but Nicol throws some water on him.

Kix jumps as Nicol brings her claws out and says "Rex is in the other room severally sick from over working. And now because of you, he may not be able to see Ruby or his cub ever again. He has a week to get the rest of the bride price and you're going to help fix it."

Kix looks down saying "Why should I, Rex, he lied to me he…."

"He did it for you all. Ruby and Rex wanted to hide their relationship for a year to show that troopers could have attachments without their work being affected." Nicol tells him.

Kix looks up shocked "So it wasn't just to protect themselves, they wanted, they wanted us all to have a chance."

Nicol nodded "But if Ruby is taken that chance is gone. Kix, please go talk to Jacob. Tell him what happened. Why you did what you did, and tell him how sick your brother is. Tell him to give him time to recover." Nicol gives pleading eyes and ears down.

Kix looks down and says "I will." He tries to get up but.

"Wo there, wait till morning and your hangover is gone. Can't have another incident can we." Nicol raises a brow.

Kix nods at that and goes to dry himself and then find a dry bed. Nicol then looks at the door to notice the others. Anakin looked scared and Cody, he looked a mixed between shocked and attracted. She had to smile at that.

Then she saw Gus. He just looked down at the bed, dejected. She sighed and walked over saying "Gus. I already told you, we can't."

"But why, I just want a chance." Gus cries.

"I'm not a trophy Gus and either way there was never a chance. I told you about our instinctual pick. I love Cody, not for status, but for the man he is. But now you just endangered that." Nicol looks down sadly.

"What…What do you mean?" Gus looks over at her shocked.

Cody comes up to Nicol and holds her close and says "Mr. Summer is having the grassland heir come to challenge me for Nicol. If I lose, I'll never be allowed to see her again and Dimitri will have the right to court her."

"But can't you explain that it was my fault?" Gus looks at them shocked.

Nicol shakes her head and says "The challenge has been made by the forest colony leader. Once a challenge like that has been made it can't be stopped."

"But don't you have a say in it?" Gus looks worried.

Cody glares at him and says "Because of that little fight, Mr. Summer believes Rex and I are dangers to the girls and has every right to test us as he sees fit in order to protect them. It's also an ancient law so it can't be worked around."

"Nicol. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gus looks over pleadingly.

Nicol just looks away and says "That won't be enough to fix this Gus. For on now, please, just stay way." Nicol walks off. Cody walking after her to make sure she's okay.

Anakin soon fallows.

Once they're gone Gus looks over at Kix "As soon as you leave I'm coming with you."

"What, why?" Kix looks confused.

"I need to help explain some things to Mr. Summer as well." Gus sighs.

Kix nods, understanding and then gets ready to go back to bed.

At the hotel…

"Ruby. Ruby I have some food for you." Jacob knocks on the door.

"Not hungry." Ruby snaps.

"I'll leave it out here." Jacob sighs placing it down.

Ruby is inside holding the plushy close as she whimpers. She wanted Rex. She wanted him to pat her head and say everything would be okay.

'Rex, please come get me.' Ruby sniffles hugging a pillow.

The next morning…

Rex wakes up with his head spinning. Coughing he tries to get up.

"Wo there get back down trooper." Cody gently pushes his brother back down.

"I… work." Rex coughs trying again.

"No you don't, doctor said not for at least a week." Cody shakes his head.

"But Ruby and Darian." Rex looks at him hazed.

"They're with Jacob at a hotel. It will all work out Rex. Just try to get better." Cody looks at him sadly, patting his shoulder.

Coughing he rolls over hugging the blanket. He wanted Ruby. He wanted to see her.

'Ruby please believe I love you both.' Rex cries holding the ultra sound.

'What a mess this is.' Cody sighs as he sits down to keep watch on him, not trusting he won't try to escape.

At the hotel…

"Ruby, you really need to eat something." Jacob knocks finding the still filled tray outside.

"Go away." Ruby yowls.

Then he hears a knock at the door. Opening the door he found Kix and Gus.

"What are you boys doing here?" Jacob looks at them confused.

"Sir we're the drunk ones and picked the fight. We're the… ferals. Not Rex and Cody." Kix explains.

"We were mad about them hiding their relationships and not getting a chance." Gus looks at him with pain.

"These aren't guys that should be punished. They work hard and were even trying to give us a chance at love. We just… we picked the wrong girls." Kix rubs his arm.

"We made the mistake. They were just defending themselves." Gus looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't punish them." They bow to him hopeful.

"I thank you for coming clean, but everything has already been set in motion. Dimitri will be here in a week. And Rex should have the money by then." Jacob explains a bit calmer.

"But Rex has a fever. He got it working so hard to have the bride price. He can't move, please give him an extension. Please." Kix pleads.

"And Cody is one of the most honorable men you'll meet. They both are. We just… forgot it for a bit." Gus looks down sadly.

'Rex is sick?' Ruby ease drops covering her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"I can give Rex time. But Dimitri is another story. Even if I call it off Dimitri is on his way and will have a right to challenge both of them." Jacob sighs. "The most I can do is call Chat to tell them know it was my misunderstanding and wish them luck." He explains.

"B-but you can call it off right? Tell Chat Cody and Rex aren't those types of guys? Please?" Gus looks at him pleadingly.

"Yes. Yes I can." Jacob nods.

"Thank you." The two nod heading back to say what happened.

"You aren't really going to try and sneak out pregnant are you?" Jacob calls to the trying to slink off Ruby.

"He's sick." Ruby looks at him with downed ears.

"Which is why you shouldn't go." Jacob looks at her with the sad eyes. "But I will go clear the air." He sighs.

"Thank you." Ruby looks at him with a small smile.

"But you have to eat." Jacob points to the small pile of warm pancakes.

"Kay." Ruby nods sitting down.

At the palace…

"Ruby… Darian…" Rex calls in his restless sleep coughing.

"He's been like this all day." Cody looks down worriedly at his brother.

"Oh Cody, Rex is strong he'll make it." Nicol nuzzles into him.

"But his fever is still so high." Cody feels a knot in his stomach. 'Pleas, please not another one.'

"This should help with the fever." Kix has some medicine in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Nicol looks over at him glaring.

"We went overboard and I'm sorry. We both are. But really this is the only way I can help. Gus has taken over Rex's shifts to help with the pay. So please let me do my bit." Kix places it on the table then heads out.

"At least Rex doesn't have to worry on that. I'll give this to him." Cody gets the medicine and gives it to a still out of it Rex.

"I'm just glad they took my advice. But it will be a while before I can trust them." Nicol looks down sadly.

Cody looked over sadly and hugged her. He knew this hurt her, and what they did jeopardized their relationships, but he hoped they could all find a way to trust each other again.

"You guys have a visitor." Ahsoka knocks on the door.

"I brought sunseed powder. It should help with the chills and a letter from Ruby." Jacob shows his peace offerings.

"Thank you Mister Summer." Cody takes the two things and gives the sunseed to Rex.

"How's Ruby doing." Nicol asks worried.

"Ruby's resting at the hotel and I would like her to stay there until this is settled. Especially now so she doesn't catch this." Jacob whispers looking over at him.

"Why don't you all talk in the dining room? Let him rest." Ahsoka motions for them to go.

In the dining room…

"I have called and cleared the air, but Dimitri is still on his way, so he won't know until he gets here." Jacob looks at them with downed ears.

"So he's in a rage and on his way. That's not good." Nicol feels worried at this.

"I'm very sorry I jumped into action like that." Jacob bows his head to the couple.

"Sigh, it did look pretty bad. I just, I wish it all didn't turn out like this." Cody holds the bridge of his nose.

"I should have let you talk. I was just so mad and disappointed. Then everything in me said to protect the cubs I had looked after for so long. I didn't think about anything else." Jacob looks down at the table. "I haven't even seen the cub's picture yet." He chuckles sadly.

"Here, I forgot to give it back to Ruby in all the excitement. She wanted you all to have it." Nicol gives to him the extra sonogram.

"He's a little cutie." Jacob smiles sadly at the little thing. "The boys will go crazy when they see this. Though they might be disappointed it's not a girl." He recalls the frilly stuff they were looking at.

"How did they take it, when they found out about why you were coming?" Cody asked, scared of the answer. Rex and him had always wanted to be examples to their brothers, especially the youngers. For them to think of them like this….

"Oh please don't worry. The boys weren't told anything about the recent events. They've been on a field trip to the grassland helping with the harvest. But even if they weren't there, we would never tell them any of this." Jacob assures him.

"Sigh, thank you." Cody finally breaths as he rubs his face.

Nicol holds him close and says "I guess all we can do now is wait." Nicol looks sadly at him.

"Sadly yes." Jacob sighs.

"Do you mind if I come back with you. I want to check on Ruby?" Nicol asks.

"Of course, she'd be glad to have a friend. But please wash up I don't want her catching anything." Jacob pleads.

"Of course." Nicol understand as she heads off.

Cody looks on sadly as she leaves, and Jacob says "She'll be back don't worry. I am sorry for this mess. Hopefully Dimitri will better listen then me." Jacob sighs.

"It's not just that sir I…I was hoping to give her this before we went to Chat." Cody shows him the ring.

Jacob looks on wide eyed and says "That is a beautiful ring and definably Nicol's style. You boys truly do love them." Jacob sighs. Truly feeling the egg on his face.

"Rex wants to give Ruby a ring as well but with the bride price he, he feels he won't be able too. I was wondering, and he liked the idea when I told him, would you allow him to use one of the rubies as a ring for her?" Cody looks over pleadingly for his brother.

Jacob looks over surprised but smiles as he says "It's the least I can do for my foolishness."

Later at the hotel….

"I've missed you." Ruby hugs her friend.

"I missed you too girl. How's the littler trooper?" Nicol chuckles.

"Little trooper?" Jacob asks confused.

The girls chuckle as they sit down and explain.

Jacob had to laugh at the little joke but still "I can understand why he worries. I really wasn't too happy when you became a Defender. I was hoping to keep you locked up in a tower." Jacob chuckles.

"I can see that." Ruby giggles.

Nicol laughs out load and says "You mean till her prince came to rescue her. Trust me Jacob, Rex would have climbed that wall and any other just to get to her." Nicol chuckles.

"Yeah. He'd do anything for either of us." Ruby smiles a bit sadly touching her stomach.

"Yes I can see that now. Ruby can you ever forgive me?" Jacob looks at her sadly.

"Of course I can." Ruby hugs him.

The two hug and Jacob then takes out the photo "Nicol showed it to me. I hope what I did won't cut me off as grandfather material." He flushes.

"I think this, although over the top, shows you really care. I couldn't ask for a better grand tom." Ruby smiles at him.

"Sigh, now I just have to find a way to keep Dimitri calm when he gets here. He's going to try and kill Rex for getting her pregnant and kill Cody for that misunderstanding." Nicol sighs.

"Yeah there's that." Ruby sighs heavily with downed ears.

"I'll try my best to calm him down before any challenges start." Jacob smiles.

"Thank you." Nicol sighs.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the palace…

Cody sat by Rex till he finally woke up.

"R-Ruby. Where is she?" Rex coughs having smelt her scent a bit.

"Still not here Rex, Nicol went to check on her. She brought you a note though." Cody smiles giving it to him.

"He still won't let her near." Rex looks at it sadly.

"He knows the truth Rex. Kix and Gus went and talked to him. He just doesn't want her here while you're sick, especially with the cub." Cody explains.

"She says he's letting us talk. There's a holonet connection on here." Rex coughs looking over the note that smells faintly like her.

"I'll get you a tablet. Now no trying to escape." Cody glares at him as he goes to find one.

'Where am I going to go?' Rex sighs to himself.

Not long after Cody comes back and says "I'll give you two time to talk. I'll be right outside." With that he headed out.

"Thanks." Rex calls to him.

"REX! How are you? Is the fever bad? Can you talk?" Ruby calls worried.

"I'm fine. Just… cough cough. A bit out of it." Rex coughs into his arm. "How are you two doing?" he looks at her lovingly.

"We're okay." Ruby smiles. "Oh, there's something I want to show you. Tada!" she shows him the toy.

"What's that?" Rex lifts a brow.

"Our little troopers' trooper." Ruby smiles hugging it.

"That nickname is really sticking isn't it?" Rex sighs then coughs.

"Are you really okay? We can talk later." Ruby's ears droop.

"No. Please, I don't think I can hang up." Rex looks at her lovingly and worried.

"I don't want to either, but we should both get our rest." Ruby smiles at him.

"Alright. I love you amour." Rex sighs with defeat.

"I love you too amour." Ruby kisses two fingers placing them on the screen before hanging up.

Outside the door…

Cody brought out the ring again and looked at it with shaking eyes.

It was a small teardrop shaped sea foam green moon stone in a light gold band, and on each side of it were two little diamonds that shined like tiny stars.

"I'll get this to you Nicol. I promise." Cody sighed and then walked back in when he heard the conversation ending.

Back inside…

"So finished talking?" Cody smiles as he enters.

"It doesn't feel like enough." Rex coughs a bit.

"Hey I got some news that might cheer you up. I talked to Jacob about letting you turn one of the rubies into a ring and he said yes." Cody smiles.

"Really? That would be amazing." Rex smiles at that.

"But you won't be able to give it to her unless you get better, so take your medicine and get some sleep." Cody hands it over to him.

Reluctant Rex takes his medicine. He then lays down, his sleep a bit better now.

With the girls…

"You feeling better?" Nicol pats her friends back.

"It was nice to talk. But I want to hug him." Ruby sighs.

"Oh Ruby I'm sorry but not till he's feeling better." Nicol feels for her friend.

"I know." Ruby pouts hugging the toy. "Will you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone." Ruby looks at her with big eyes.

"Sure. I'll probably be staying here for the week, you know make sure you don't try to run off." Nicol chuckles.

The two fall asleep chatting and snuggled close. Jacob smiling at the two like that. Thinking they never will ever change from the cubs he knew so long ago.

The week was coming to an end and Dimitri would be arriving soon. Jacob decided to go meet him on his own to try and explain things, but…

"What do you mean it's off?!" Dimitri yowls ready for a fight.

"Calm down. It was MY misunderstanding. Those boys have done nothing wrong." Jacob tries to calm him.

"You mean aside from getting one pregnant." Dimitri huffs.

"Rex has taken responsibility. And has been sick after getting half of the bridal price. He's a good guy, if a bit reckless." Jacob comments.

'It's true, girls marry their fathers.' Jacob sighs recalling his friend.

"It's still no good. What are they doing letting their men run around drunk? Or picking fights. I left those girls in their care and this is what happens? I can't just sit by." Dimitri's tail twitches angerly.

"Dimitri you do this and you'll lose them cub." Jacob warns.

Dimitri huffs with crossed arms. He goes with him to the palace.

At the palace…

"But I wanna see him." Ruby whines with two guards at Rex's door.

"Sorry Ruby. We're under orders." Waxer blocks her.

"Please understand, this is for the best." Boil looks away from the big eyes.

"Please? Just a quick visit. I won't even go near the bed." Ruby looks at them with clasped hands and big eyes.

'She doesn't fight fair.' The two are about to cave.

"Don't even think it boys." Nicol comes up taking a hold of her friend and dragging her off.

"No! I wanna see my mate! I wanna cuddle!" Ruby wines as she's taken off.

During this time they found out what type of pregnant lady Ruby is. She's a clinger and emotion bomb. Little things set her off and in any number of directions. Being away from Rex has been hard, especially during this early time they're calling nesting. She messes with any room she's in to make it comfy for a cub. Stopping to whine when others don't help or something is off.

In a den…

"It's only for a few more days Ruby, then you can cuddle him till he faints all you want." Nicol drinks some coco.

"I wanna see him now. Now. Now. Now." Ruby pouts turning her back to her with her tail twitching.

"Oh for the days she couldn't talk." Calls a familiar voice.

"Dimitri!" Ruby runs over hugging him. "Wait what did you mean by that? Do you not like my voice? Am I annoying?" she gets ready to blow.

Nearby brothers cover their ears getting ready for the water works. But their halted as Dimitri takes out a small bag of sugar stars.

"Now how can anyone think that of such a pretty voice?" Dimitri smiles patting her head.

Ruby smiles with bouncing ears as she takes one out chumping it. The brothers sighing with relief.

Nicol stiffened at the sight of him and said "Hello Dimitri."

"Hello Nicol." He says back a bit worried.

"Did Jacob talk to you?" Ruby looks a bit worried herself.

"Yes Jacob has talked to me." Dimitri explains.

"So, what have you decided?" Nicol feels her tail twitch.

Dimitri takes a breath and "I've decided that I will not be challenging Rex. He has made himself ill trying to keep his mate and cub. And his men are willing to help him pay for the bridal price. I think he's shown he's worthy."

"That's great." Ruby smiles at that.

Nicol then stood "Then what about Cody?"

She felt her fur stand slightly, she could smell it off of him. He wasn't completely letting this go.

"Your mate, hasn't proven himself yet." Dimitri crosses his arms.

"He has proven himself on several occasions! He's even passed the first trail my parents gave him. How can you say that?" Nicol yowls.

"Cody is a really good guy. One of the best." Ruby nods.

"Nicol I've heard of some of the things that have happened on your trip. I heard how he questioned your instincts, almost lost you to some manipulative prince, and then acted like some feral because of some bath salts." Dimitri points out with his fur standing.

"Rex went through two of those things as well, and you're no longer challenging him. Why Cody, is this because of what happened on Chat?" Nicol growls.

"Like I said Rex has proven himself, Cody hasn't. He can't control his men and for someone to question their mate's instincts…" Dimitri starts.

"There are literally thousands of these guys, he can't control all of them. That incident was partly our fault a well since we didn't tell them that we were with the guys. So you can't blame it all on the boys. And for what happened on christophsis, he's not a Chat Dimitri he doesn't understand. And I had been accusing his littermate. It wasn't something easy for him to take in after already losing one." Nicol explains.

"And because of that Ruby was put in danger. Nicol please, the only way I can feel at ease that he's the right man for you is if you to let me challenge him." Dimitri begs with shaking eyes.

Nicol feels tears "You only want to do this because you're still upset I didn't chose you, is that it?"

Dimitri couldn't look her in the eyes at that then she ran off.

"I'll go get her." Ruby starts off.

"Tell Nicol she needs to go back to the hotel. I'm starting the three-day challenge. We shall compete every day, and I have courting rights till the end of all this." Dimitri starts to walk off.

"This is wrong Dimitri and you know it." Ruby shoots him a look.

"I have to do this Ruby. I just have to." Dimitri feels his ears fall as he finally leaves. Ready to make the challenge.

Not long after in the medbay…

Cody was in shock at this "But I thought he understood."

Jacob looks sadly at him and says "I'm sorry, he understands Rex and Ruby's situation and he respects Rex with how he got himself sick to get the bridal price and he didn't want to separate a family either."

"But he can't let go of losing Nicol to Cody." Rex sighs sitting up in bed.

Jacob sighs "There is more to it. And yes, it is part of what happened on Chat. Dimitri feels betrayed. He asked you both to care for them and when he found out about all those incidents, he become worried. To him this was the last straw. Ruby is his cub hood friend and won't separate her from her mate. But Nicol, she's always been more to him than that and now he feels that he has to fight Cody. To see if you're worthy to be her mate and perhaps he hopes to see if he still has a chance."

"Well it won't happen. I'm winning this no matter what. I am not losing Nicol." Cody's fists tighten.

"It won't be that easy Cody. The challenge lasts three days. You will be tested physically, mentally, and emotionally. Part of the emotional test is that you can't see her during the three days and Dimitri will have full permissions to court her." Jacob sighs.

"What about the instincts choosing partner thing?" Rex lifts a brow.

"Believe it or not Dimitri has matured since you last saw him. He knows he needs to be better prepared to be a leader soon and he's been doing his best at it. So he now has a chance to actually gain Nicol's interest once more." Jacob sighs.

"Wait, no, that can't be possible." Cody looks shocked.

Jacob nods and continues "It can, it's rare but sometimes when a female sees someone who better suites her or who has proven themselves more worthy then her mate, or if the challenging male shows he does truly love her more than her mate, then it can happen."

"This can't be happening." Rex shakes his head at this.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Jacob looks down sadly

"Can I at least send her a message?" Cody pleads.

"Written ones are allowed. Even sending gifts are allowed. It somewhat part of the tests as well. Helps the female know her mate's waiting for her." Jacob pats his back.

Cody nods "Can I have a moment to write something to her?"

Jacob nods and Cody leaves the two alone.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Rex looks at him pleadingly.

"Nothing at the moment." Jacob shakes his head. "But enough of that. How are you feeling?" he looks at him a bit worried.

"Better. Maybe I can be taken off quarantine?" Rex smiles a bit hopeful.

'I really want to hug Ruby.' Rex pictures her and her growing belly.

"Sorry it's for both their safety." Jacob shakes his head.

'Can he read minds?' Rex eyes widen.

"Now that would be interesting." Jacob smiles.

'He can!' Rex coughs from the over shock.

"Sorry. Sorry I was just having a bit of fun. I can't ready minds, but I can ready body language and being away for any amount of time isn't easy." Jacob pats his back.

"You don't need to tell me." Rex sighs looking down at the blanket.

"But we can talk ring. This is the designs the jeweler sent." Jacob pulls out a tablet.

Rex looks over all of them. But they seemed a bit too flashy. Aside for one. A silver band with a ruby in the middle shaped like a heart and two rose quarts on either side in a small wing shape.

"That one. That's the one for her." Rex points to it smiling.

"I'd say so. Anything you'd like added? A design or words?" Jacob looks it over then at him.

"Can they inscribe 'you are my heart' on the inside?" Rex flushes a bit.

"Can do." Jacob nods with a smile getting up to let him rest.

Back at the hotel…

"Can I come in? I have something to show you." Ruby knocks on her door.

Nicol had been crying but looked over "What is it?" Nicol tries to wipe her tears.

"Tada!" Ruby shows her Cody's yellow gloves. "I'm thinking of stitching music notes in the middle with the extra white." She shows the started outline.

"Oh that be great. He's sort of gotten a taste for music lately. Chuckle. What about Rex's gift." Nicol smiles a bit.

"I want to add pompoms to Rex's scarf. But I thought I'd start with this one since it's more detailed. And we can talk about the party, get everything worked out." Ruby smiles sitting on the bed with her friend.

"That be nice. What do we have done so far." Nicol asks sitting up.

"Let's see we have the gifts. And the jedi said we can use the front garden. What else? Oh food! We have the chips and some of their fa- excuse me." Ruby covers her mouth running to the bathroom.

"It's okay Ruby, let it out. You going to be okay?" Nicol asks patting her back.

"No. I can't help on missions anymore and I can't even cheer up my best friend. I'm useless. Moody, fat and useless." Ruby cries with drooped ears.

"That's not true! You have cheered me up and you're not fat, you're carrying another life, and as for missions we can find other things to do to help. You are not useless." Nicol hugs her.

"I… I don't like this. I want my mate. But you do too. I want them to go away. B-but th-there here because o-of us." Ruby yowls feeling really sad about everything.

Nicol frowns at this and just sits there holding her friend close hoping to help her.

Once Ruby was calm she went to sleep and Nicol was given a note by Jacob.

She read it, saying 'Dear Nicol. I miss you and I hope you remember I'm not going to let you go that easily. I'll be waiting for you and fighting to my last. Till then wait for me. Love Cody.'

Nicol felt tears at that and then saw he had put some Jasmines in the note as well. She cried slihglty as she put them in her hair and went to sleep.

The next day was the start of the challenge….

The first challenge would be the physical one. But it wouldn't be until the evening. Till then Dimitri had the right to court her and she wasn't happy with the idea. She locked herself in her room but…

"Nicol you have to go, it's part of the rules. It's just a picnic. You don't even have to stay long." Jacob knocks on her door.

"No! I'm a full grown molly. I don't have to do anything if I don't want too!" Nicol yowls back.

"We're staying in today." Ruby calls.

Jacob sighs and says "Girls I'm sorry but you know the rules. Nicol if you don't go Dimitri can extend the challenge and it will take longer to see Cody. Please if you want to see him as soon as possible then just get it over with."

Nicol finally opens the door and sniffs "Fine but I'm not getting all fancy for this."

"Of course not." Jacob shakes his head.

"Want me to come?" Ruby's ears droop looking at her friend.

"Actually Ruby could you go check on Cody for me and give him this letter? Keep him from worrying. Talk about Darian, that way he can tell Rex everything. I'd feel better he has something to keep his mind off the challenge." Nicol wipes her tears.

"Sure thing." Ruby hugs her.

The girls hug and Nicol heads out in her Defender's uniform. If he wanted to try and win her so badly, he'd have to see her for who she is.

As she got to the park, Dimitri had set up a blanket with a buffet of her favorite foods. He stood up and said "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I only came so you wouldn't extend the challenge." Nicol huffs.

"Pleas sit down." Dimitri offers but Nicol glares and says "I have something else in mind."

She brought two training staffs out and came to a small field. Dimitri was shocked and came over to her "Nicol what is this?"

"You may have the right to court me, but I have the right to choose the activity. Show me how good you can fight Dimitri." Nicol throws the staff at him.

Dimitri sighs but says "As you wish."

With that they stood about and then began to fight.

Dimitri wasn't the best fighter, in fact he hadn't been trained as a defender. Not having a serious enough personality for the job.

But Nicol was surprised at what she found. He was keeping pace and blocking her moves. The spar went on for quite some time till…

"Oof." Nicol fell as she was tripped and then the staff at her throat. She looked on wide eyed and said "How….?"

"I've been training with the defenders while you two were gone." He brings a hand down to help her up.

She takes it and says "I was todl you were learning to become a better leader, but I never expected you actually go this far. And in such a short amount of time."

"I knew I needed to learn how to defend my people. Especially with what we know in the galaxy now. What kind of mate would I be if I couldn't defend my mate or any cubs I where to have?" Dimitri comes up to pull her hair back, but she pulls back herself.

"She'll be a lucky molly then, but it won't be me." She then walks off saying "That's enough for now Dimitri."

"But the picnic." He calls a bit saddened.

"Enjoy it." She calls back and heads to the hotel.

At the palace…

"This is for you." Ruby hands him the note.

"Thank you Ruby. I can't wait to read it." Cody smiles holding the letter in his hands.

"You okay?" Ruby's ears droop.

"I'm worried. Especially with what Jacob told us. So she had to go out with him today?" Cody asks sadly.

"Yes." Ruby nods.

"I'll do my best to get her back, but if she chooses him…" Cody can't look at her.

"Don't think like that. Nicol loves you. Have faith in her and yourself." Ruby places a hand over his.

"You're right, thank you. So how's the little trooper?" Cody smiles at her.

"Doing well. Though no kicks yet." Ruby touches her tommy happy.

They had also learned their little trooper is developing a bit faster than normal. The doctors believe it's the trooper in him. So instead of three months development it might only be two. This is part of the reason Rex is still stuck, the shock made his fever go up again, so they wanted to make sure he's okay.

'Poor Rex, that really surprised him.' Ruby sighs.

"How's Rex doing?" Ruby looks a bit nervous for him.

"Rex is doing well, he's just anxious to get back to you two again. He tried escaping once today." Cody chuckles.

"I guess that means he's feeling better." Ruby giggles.

"I guess it is a sign he's feeling better but best to be safe. By the way. I have something for Nicol." Cody then brings out a carving of a bird with a jasmine flower in its mouth.

"She'll love it." Ruby nuzzles it.

"I thought she might like it. She always likes little cute things. Chuckle. By the way I don't mind making a few wooden toys for the little trooper. If you're okay with that." Cody smiles.

"I'd love that." Ruby nods with her ears bouncing.

Cody nods but feels some tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" Ruby's ears droop.

"I just miss her and I'm so worried that, that…" He couldn't finish those words.

"Come on Cody, Nicol gave you to me for the day. And I want snuggle stuff." Ruby pulls him off to shop.

It seems to help him to be away for hours. And Ruby really did want snuggle stuff. She found a few fluffy pillows and blankets. She found a quilt she could add stitched pictures to and found that cute.

Later that day…

Nicol was in love with the little bird carving Cody made, she couldn't help but sniff it to get as much of his scent as she could.

Ruby told her about how he wanted to make toys for the cub and she felt like she'd fall in love with him all over again. But when she heard how he was doing she felt her ears fall as much as her heart.

"Hey. It will all work out. Just hang in there." Ruby tries to assure her.

"I hope so. How is Rex doing?" Nicol asks.

"He's doing better. You see…" Ruby giggles telling the story Cody had told her.

Nicol had to laugh at his escape attempt and said "Yup he's getting back on his feet soon."

Then Jacob came in and said "Girls it's time."

They both looked worried at each other and headed off to one of the palace's gardens, which had been made to look like a battle arena. The girls sat down, on one side as the brother sat on the other.

Dimitri and Cody in the middle on either side of Jacob who said "We start the first challenge. Strength. A mate must be able to defend his family and home. For this you each must take a staff, Nicol's preferred weapon, and dual each other."

At that Jacob leaves and when the bell rings the two begin the fight. Many brothers were there to support Cody. Especially Gus and Kix who were still upset about what they caused. Kix was holding up a tablet so Rex could see the match.

"Getting a good view Rex?" Kix asks.

"It's good. Thanks Kix." Rex watches from his tablet.

'I wish I was there.' Rex sighs watching from his little window.

"You can do this Cody." Ruby looks down at them.

"Come on Cody you can do it." Nicol holds her necklace at this.

The two danced around and sparred for quite some time. Cody had gotten better at taking on any Chat tricks since he had sparred with Nicol, so he was doing a really good job at keeping Dimitri at bay.

But as they fought Dimitri swings "Strange this was our first challenge."

"What do you mean?" As Cody block him.

"I mean how Nicol and I sparred this morning." Dimitri throws the staff out of his hand.

Cody flinches at his words but has enough time to roll away from his swing and grab his staff.

Nicol had overheard their talk and growled "Come on Cody take him down a peg!"

"GO CODY! GO!" Ruby shouts through cupped hands.

"Come on Cody! Cream him!" Rex shouts.

His brothers cheered as well telling him to win this.

Hearing that helped him feel confident and decided to make one last move. He rushed at Dimitri who jumped over him, but instead of surprising him Cody just turned about and stuck his staff at his chest and said "I win."

Everyone cheered at this. Jacob saying "Cody wins the first round. Tomorrow is the mental challenge so go and get a good night's rest."

They both nodded at that but before Dimitri left, he whispered "Just remember this, after all the crying she's gone through cause you couldn't protect her, do you really deserve her?"

Cody feels his heart break at that but then as he left his brothers came up to congratulate him and in the crowd he saw Nicol give him a smile and sent him a kiss. It helped him feel better, but still.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

With that he decided to go check on Rex once more before heading to bed.

In Rex's room…

"How are you feeling? You've had a busy day." Rex talks to Ruby with a soft smile.

"We're both fine. How are you doing?" Ruby smiles at him touching her stomach.

"I should be released soon." Rex assures her.

"Oh sorry I'll just leave…" Cody walks in and is ready to leave once more.

"Oh no we're done. Sleep well." Ruby blows him a kiss.

"Night." Rex waves as she signs off.

"So um…." Cody isn't sure how to start but doesn't have too.

"Hey we can talk in a minute. Just let me grab a jacket." Rex heads over to the closet revealing he's dressed.

"What are you doing?" Cody looks surprised.

"I got the all clear after your match. I want to surprised Ruby tomorrow and I still have to get the ring before she clings." Rex smiles at the idea.

"That's great." Cody nods sitting down for a bit.

"Okay what's wrong?" Rex turns to him with jacket in hand.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Cody shrugs.

"Come on you won the fight and I'm free. But you're not making any jokes or teasing about the ring? What's going on?" Rex eyes him as they start heading out.

"It's just. After the fight Dimitri said if I even deserved her after all the times I made her cry, and I'm starting to think if he's right. Am I doing the right thing keeping her here with me, and can I really make her happy?" Cody sighs as he looks down with shaking eyes.

"Are you really going to let a comment get to you? You're fighting like crazy for her and been doing it. What did he do? Make jokes and start working AFTER she was gone." Rex tells him with a serious and loving look.

"But you heard what Jacob said. All that work could make it so that I could lose her. Even if I won this match. Is it right she stay with someone like me if she could be with an heir?" Cody decides to sit on a fountain, not feeling much energy.

Rex motions for him to wait then heads over to a vender. Getting some toasted sweet potatoes then comes back.

"YOU are her love. Not Dimitri. Just have a bit of faith." Rex smiles handing it to him.

Cody smiles at his brother and says "Thanks Rex."

"Anytime." Rex smiles one arm hugging him.

With the girls…

Ruby is looking over all the snuggle things making sure they're right and places them around the room. She couldn't wait for this contest to be over so she could place everything in her room.

Nicol just sat on the bed thinking, not able to get herself into the fun. Ears drooped so low you think they fall.

"You okay?" Ruby sees her friend's drooped ears.

"I'm just worried about Cody. He looked so down hearted after the challenge and with what Dimitri said. I'm worried." Nicol looks at her friend with shaking eyes.

"Cody must just be feeling the pressure. He's talking with Rex now, so it should all work out." Ruby hands her a fluffy blue pillow.

"I hope so. I just want him back." Nicol sniffs.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just… he kicked." Ruby feels her stomach.

"He did? Can I….?" Nicol points to the belly and Ruby nods as Nicol feels him and he starts kicking again. "Oh so sweet." Nicol smiles.

"See even Darian is saying hang in there." Ruby giggles feeling the little pushes.

"Thanks you two." Nicol chuckles feeling better. 'Hang in there Cody I'm staying with you no matter what.'

The next morning…

"REX!" Ruby hugs him as he comes to pick her up.

"Surprise." Rex hugs her kissing the top of her head.

"Hey what are you doing here. Thought you all would be meeting at the palace." Nicol smiles to see the couple/family together at last.

"I thought we'd go to the palace together. But first I was thinking some breakfast. For all of us." Rex smiles at his mate snuggling his arm.

"Kay." Ruby nods. "Oh before we go…" Ruby places his hand on her stomach.

Rex is confused for a few seconds. Then he feels the little kick and his face lights up.

"When did he…?" Rex looks ecstatic.

"He started last night. Guess he started throwing a tantrum about you not being around." Jacob smiles.

"Well I'm not going anywhere anymore." Rex pats the bump lightly as he pecks Ruby's lips.

"Sorry." Both look over at Nicol.

"It's okay. I understand that you two have been missing each other like crazy." Nicol smiled but her ears are down.

"Come to breakfast with us. The guards told me of this great pancake place by a park." Rex looks at her kindly.

"Oh no I don't want to interrupt your family time." Nicol shakes her head.

"Please. I don't want you alone before you have to go out with Dimitri." Ruby tugs on her hands with downed ears.

"Go on, I have a meeting with the queen anyway." Jacob motions for them to go.

"Well if you're okay with it, breakfast does sound nice." Nicol smiles, ears going up again.

Ruby's ears bounce at that and they head out. Ruby refusing to let go of Rex even a little bit as they drive to 'Stackers.' Arriving they see a familiar face there.

"Hey there you two…Nicol?" Cody looks shocked as he was sitting at a booth.

"Cody? But…" Nicol jumps looking at the other couple.

"Oh no. I completely forgot I asked Cody to join us. Whatever should we do?" Rex says in a clearly horrible act.

"Sneaky." Ruby looks at Rex as if she fell in love all over again.

"I thought you asked me here to talk about making the crib?" Cody raises a brow.

"No, I do want you to make the crib. While we eat we can go over the look and the girls can give impute. And since Ruby won't let go you two will have to sit next to each other." Rex explains his plan.

"You can't get in trouble for eating together." Ruby nods with an ear bounce.

Nicol smiles at that and launches at Cody, taking in his scent. "I've missed you amour."

"I've missed you to song." Cody does the same as he hugs her back sniffing her hair.

After the two snuggled a bit they all sit down and begin to talk.

"Oh I like the round shape." Ruby points out.

"The round shape tends to make the cubs feel more comfortable and safe. Like a den shape." Nicol explains.

"That would make a lot of sense." Cody nods, remembering when the girls went wild.

"Maybe a water style to it." Rex ponders looking it over.

Their food then came, Nicol orders chocolate chip pancakes to share with Cody. Cody usually didn't have a sweet tooth or shared much since he always felt flushed, but he really didn't mind this time if it meant making her happy and he kind of was getting used to it.

Rex got a stack of banana pancakes. Ruby on the other hand has chocolate pancakes with strawberries in it and chocolate sauce on it. And on the side is fried fish.

"Getting cozy there aren't we?" Rex teases his brother.

"Says the man who likes to tease his mate mercilessly." Cody smirks and then gets another bite before feeding Nicol who smiles and has her ears bounce.

"I'm not that bad." Rex flushes eating his.

"I don't mind." Ruby nuzzles him enjoying the family time.

"Oh Cody your nephew kicked last night. Seems he was throwing a tantrum since daddy wasn't around." Nicol chuckles.

Cody laughed "Looks like the little trooper is a daddy's boys."

"Yup." Ruby nods with bouncing ears.

"Please stop with that nickname." Rex sighs sipping his coffee.

"Sorry Rex but it just fits so well. And it's so cute. Oh did Ruby show you the outfits Padme helped us shop for? My favorite was captain cutie." Nicol has to chuckle at that.

"Oh I loved that one too. But I already have a captain cutie." Ruby nuzzles Rex purring.

'She's going to kill me.' Rex flushes trying to hide his face behind his hands.

Cody has a hard time holding in his laughs but Nicol nudges him and said "Watch it Cody or he has every right to tease you when we have cubs."

Cody jumps flushed at that.

"Oh please let me have that." Rex perks up at that.

"Be nice." Ruby gently hits him.

"Nicol about that. When wild you said you wanted four, do you still want that?" Cody asks still severally red.

"Oh no, I think two to three would be nice but four might be a bit much. But we can't really decide that with our people since you know how many we can have." Nicol chuckles.

"That's true." Cody flushes.

"But litters are rare in my family so it's not a high chance." Nicol pats his arm and he sighs feeling calm at the thought.

"A-and you said something about a lot of boys." Rex flushes looking at her.

"I did?!" Ruby reddens.

"Is that what you want?" Rex looks at her curiously.

"I do want a few cubs. But I don't mind a mix." Ruby is bright. "D-do you not want more?" she looks at him ready to cry.

"Oh no. I mean yes. I mean… I'd love a lot of cubs." Rex tries to think of what to say.

"Really? That's great." Ruby nuzzles him again.

'Thank goodness.' Rex sighs with relief.

They all had to laugh at that, but then Nicol's alarm went off and she frowned.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I have to meet Dimitri for a date." Nicol sighs.

Cody holds her hands with worry "Do you really have to?"

"If I don't he can extend the challenge and it will take longer to see each other." Nicol feels her ears droop once more.

"That's just wrong." Rex huffs.

"It is but it's how it is." Ruby's ears droop.

"I'll see you all at the challenge. Take him down for me." Nicol kisses Cody lovingly before she leaves.

Cody sighs but looks on sadly as she goes.

"You okay?" They both look over at him worried.

"I'll be fine. So anything else you two would like me to make for the little trooper?" Cody smiles.

"Is there any way to get rid of that?" Rex sighs.

"No it's never going away." Cody smiles.

"I love it." Ruby smiles with bouncing ears.

'It's really never leaving.' Rex sighs giving up.

"Oh he's kicking again." Ruby feels her stomach.

"Hey there little guy." Rex feels him kick. "Want to feel?" he looks over at his brother.

"I'm not sure…" Cody looks a bit nervous. They'd never really been around baby's even less a pregnant woman.

Ruby gets up sitting next to him and places his hand on her belly. It's nice to see him smile. 'There really is a little life in there?' Cody feels his heart swell.

"We're going for a walk in the park. Want to join us?" Ruby looks at him softly.

Cody shakes his head and says "Sorry but I want to get ready for the next challenge."

"Just remember this is your future vod. And then I get to pick on you." Rex smiles assumingly yet teasing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rex. See you two later." Cody nods with a small smile

The two wave, heading off. Ruby clinging to Rex happily and his brother grinning ear to ear.

With Nicol….

She had finally made it to the park once more to meat Dimitri. He smiles seeing her but frowned when he saw how sad she looked.

"Looks Nicol I don't want you feeling like this is a punishment. I really do love you and I want you to enjoy our time together." Dimitri tries to hold her face but she pulls back glaring.

Dimitri sighs and says "Come on I found something you might just like." And walked off.

Nicol sighed and fallowed, a bit curious at what he had planned.

Once they reached the middle of the park Nicol was surprised to see a stage and lots of people getting ready to perform.

"Dimitri what is this?" Nicol looks shocked.

"I heard about a small talent show and thought we could both enjoy it, you know have a taste of home." Dimitri smiles at her.

She just looks on at the stage and thinks 'Well at least I won't be bored.'

The two then go find a place to sit. A few acts go up and they were fun to watch, then something weird happened. Dimitri goes on up and takes the stage.

"This is for a special someone to me out in the crowed. I love you Nicol, please believe it." Dimitri announces.

Nicol feels her jaw drop as several aw and then stare at her, manny saying "Oh how lucky. I wish I had a boy do that for me. She must be so excited."

But all Nicol could think was 'I'm going to kill him!'

Dimitri then took a breath and began to sing.

"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there? Ever since we were ten, baby. When we were out on the playground playing pretend. I didn't know it back then. Now I realize you were the only one…"

Nicol feels her mouth drop as Dimitri looks out at her with heartfelt eyes, but she thinks 'He's serious?'

"This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl, but I fell in love with my best friend. (I think i'm in love x5). I fell in love with my best friend….."

Manny people where gushing at this and she had to hold her face. What was he thinking, it was a sweet act but he just…To do this now of all times.

"Through all the dudes that came by, and all the nights you'd cry. Girl, I was there right by your side. How could I tell you I love you when you were so happy with some other guy…."

She felt her fur stand at this 'Really, is that what this is all about?' she felt herself internally growl and then decided to sneak off.

"It's never too late to show it. Grow old together, have feelings we had before…"

At that Dimitri stopped as he saw she had disappeared. 'Oh no.' He jumps off the stage and goes to track her, the crowed was confused as they couldn't seem to understand why the show ended.

Dimitri tracked her into the forested area and said "Nicol why did you leave I…."

"How could you!" Nicol yowls.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri is taken aback.

"You just made all those people think we're some sort of power couple when we're not even together and never will be!" She yowls again.

"But Nicol I meant every word, please I love you." Dimitri begs.

"If you loved me you leave! But you don't, you're not here because you love me Dimitri. You're here because of a stupide feud. You're mad because you lost to Cody and now you…." Nicol didn't get to finish as she felt a set of warm lips on her.

She pulled back gasping her hands to her heart "What, Dimitri…..?"

"I do love you Nicol. Every bit of you. Please believe that. Please at least take this." He pulls out a locket with images of their time together popping up. "Please at least remember all we've been through."

He puts the locking in her hand and then leaves, ears down.

Once gone Nicol falls to her knees crying. 'How can I face Cody after what he just did.'

At the other end of the park…

Rex and Ruby walk around a bit. The two just enjoying having each other close. Then Rex stops them by a flower meadow.

"Rex? Are you feeling okay?" Ruby looks at him confused.

"I'm more than fine." Rex smiles at her as he sits her on a bench.

'What's going on? He smells nervous.' Ruby ponders.

"I have the bride price and I will always be here for you and our cub. But I want you to know this isn't because of him. I love you Ruby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So…" Rex bends down taking out the ring.

"Oh Rex…" Ruby gasps.

"Ruby Shadow, will you marry me?" Rex looks at her hopeful.

"Yes. Yes I do." Ruby has happy tears in her eyes.

Rex smiles placing the ring on her finger then kisses her. The cub kicking at that. They took it as him saying 'Hooray!'

Later on at the hotel…

Nicol walked in to find Rex and Ruby in the living room talking.

"Hey Nicol." Rex waves.

"Nicol. Look. Look." Ruby's ears bounce excitedly wanting to show off her ring.

She didn't pay them any mind as she walked on hazed. She felt so out of it and depressed after what happened that she just headed straight to her room.

"Is she okay?" Rex looks at Ruby nervous.

"I'll go see." Ruby pecks his cheek heading for her.

Ruby came into Nicol's room and found her crying.

"What happened?" Ruby sits next to her worried.

"Ruby… he…" Nicol then explained everything Dimitri had done, specifically the kiss. "How can I face Cody now after that?"

"YOU did nothing wrong. Dimitri is the feral." Ruby growls.

'He did that?' Rex, hidden by the door, snaps angry planning to go to the palace.

In the room…

"Cody's going to hate me!" Nicol cries throwing the stupid locket at the wall, breaking it.

"I'm sure he'll understand. If anything, he'll be mad at Dimitri not you." Ruby pats her back.

"Are you sure?" Nicol sniffs.

"I'm sure." Ruby nods with a small smile.

Nicol nods and hugs her friend, and then she sees the ring "Oh Ruby did Rex…?" Nicol smiles at last.

"Rex proposed when we went for a walk." Ruby giggles with her ears bouncing.

"Congratulations. So is there a wedding soon?" Nicol chuckles.

"We were talking about what to do when you came in. We decided to wait for a party until after our little one is born but we're going to ask Jacob to do the vows before they leave." Ruby smiles rubbing her stomach.

"Really, why like that." Nicol looks confused.

"I think Rex suggested it so I can wear a wedding dress without the baby bump." Ruby feels like she's falling for him all over again.

"Maybe I should ask Jacob to do our vows as well once this is over so there's no issues with anyone else." Nicol sniffs.

The girls then happily chat for a bit. Forgetting about the trooper that was supposed to be outside the door.

At the palace…

Dimitri was talking with Jacob. The two talking about when they'd be leaving and what to bring up to the other leaders. Padme and the queen with them.

"You feral!" Rex shouts fuming.

"Rex what are you saying?" Padme looks shocked.

"Saying what needs to be said." Rex stumps over to Dimitri. "You've been saying how Cody doesn't deserve her but you're the one that should be forced away!" he grabs his shirt collar mad.

"Rex! Let him go!" Anakin calls pulling him off as he had come down the hall.

"Tell them! Tell them what you did you pest!" Rex shouts with his general holding him back.

"I did nothing wrong!" Dimitri growls.

"Rex Dimitri is free to do as he wishes on the dates. If Nicol is upset…" Jacob starts.

"Even forcing a kiss on her?!" Rex shouts glaring at Dimitri.

"No. No that's not." Jacob turns to Dimitri.

"You did what?" They hear Cody say in a low dangerous tone.

They turn to see Cody standing there with Kenobi, whom is stunned himself. It was clear he had been trying to calm him down but with this…

"Is that allowed?" Cody turns to Jacob.

"No it's not. Dimitri you can't force Nicol into something like that, what's wrong with you?" Jacob glares at Dimitri.

"I needed to show her that I love her! How else could I show her that I mean what I'm trying to do?" Dimitri blows.

"By disrespecting her!?" Cody shouts.

"Like you haven't?" Dimitri spits back.

"Those weren't his fault!" Rex shouts still ready for a fight.

"You on the other hand Dimitri have no excuse. You've shamed our people with your actions. For this you are disqualified." Jacob growls.

"Then he should be as well. I smelled it off of Nicol and you can smell if off of him as well, they went to see each other when the rules clearly state…" Dimitri starts.

"Oh please Dimitri everyone knows no one takes that rules seriously. In fact if you don't sneak out to see each other it's a bad sign, plus I know for a fact Ruby and Rex were the ones who set the whole thing up." Jacob rolls his eyes.

"They needed a few minutes together." Rex shrugs very proud of his antics.

"What, but the challenge…" Dimitri asks.

"Is over! You have broken the rules Dimitri. You've dishonored Nicol and you're acting like a feral stray. I think it's time we end this." Jacob snarls.

Dimitri glares at Jacob but the older tom glares back and after a few moments Dimitri looks away and says "Yes sir."

"Good, now I suggest leaving. I have a lot of things to fix here." Jacob crosses his arms.

Dimitri just looks away and walks off, not looking at anyone.

Jacob sighed "I am so sorry to of caused all this trouble."

"It wasn't your fault sir. It was a misunderstanding and he could have called off the challenge whenever but didn't." Cody looks over understandingly.

"Still it's a mess. I have to make a call to Nicol's family and inform them of what happened. Why don't you boys go see the girls? They'll be worried, and I think Nicol will be happy to know this is finally over." Jacob smiles.

Cody smiles at that and says "Yes sir, thank you." And with that he rushes out, Rex right behind him as the others smile at the two's excitement.

Not long after at the hotel…

"Cody?!" Nicol looks shocked at the boys came in.

"Rex told them what happened, and Dimitri was disqualified. Which means…" Cody smiles.

"The challenge is over!" Nicol cheers as she launched into him.

"At last." Ruby cheers.

"It's good to know this is done." Rex kisses Ruby.

Darian begins to kick as well as if saying 'I'm excited too!'

"Looks like someone wants to celebrate too." Ruby giggles feeling her tummy.

They all laughed at that happy.

"Oh Cody, Ruby said she and Rex were going to have their vows done before Jacob left. I was thinking we'd do the same. You know so to keep anything like this from happening again." Nicol looks at him pleadingly.

Cody looks shocked but asks "Don't I need to finish your parents' bride price?"

"Actually since you finished the first part, and also won a challenge, that makes an automatic approval." Nicol smiles.

"Really?" Rex looks over at Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby nods.

"So we can and that means…?" Cody looks at her shocked.

"Only if you want." Nicol flushes.

Cody smiles as he gets on one knee "I've been waiting a while to give this to you. Now that it's all over… Nicol Runner, do me the honor of staying by my sider forever. If you can stand me." Cody smirks at the last part.

'So sweet.' Ruby smiles with bouncing ears.

'Way to go.' Rex smiles at his brother.

At that Nicol shrieks as she launches at him knocking him down on the floor and kisses him as she says "Only if you don't mind me driving you crazy for life." She purrs as she nuzzles into him.

"I can live with that." Cody chuckles holding her close and kissing back.

"Congrats." They both clap.

"Thanks." They both call back happy, standing up.

Returning to the palace they give their plan to Jacob. He thought it was a good idea. It would make everyone happy and then when they returned, they could just have parties for them.

"I'd be happy to do this for you all." Jacob smiles at the couples.

"I have something else to ask you. I… I know it wasn't easy raising me and I didn't make it much better never calling you my parents. But I was wondering… when we do go back will you walk me to the alter?" Ruby looks at him with big eyes and drooped ears.

"I would be honored." Jacob hugs her with a few tears in his eyes.

Ruby nuzzles him. She may have never called them 'mom and dad' but she always loved them and appreciated what they did for her.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Anakin motions to himself.

"No, it's just a simple exchange of vows." Jacob shakes his head slightly.

"Oh but maybe we can have a dinner ready. We can make some of your favorites and a cake. And maybe... are you okay?" Padme looks over at a paling Ruby.

"N-no food talk please." Ruby feels a bit ill with ears drooped.

"Deep breaths amour. I got you." Rex pats her back gently.

Ruby nuzzles into him feeling a bit better. She can eat just fine but the talk of food made her stomach flip.

"She's going to be queasy for a while." Nicol tells her.

"Sorry I didn't realize." Padme looks apologetic.

"You couldn't have known." Ruby shakes her head still feeling a bit ill.

"Oh usa all here. Want soma mesa fish cake?" Jarjar, whom had come for the meetings, offers some pie looking thing with a strong fish smell coming from it.

"Excuse me." Ruby heads off for a rest room.

"I better check on her." Nicol looks worried, but Rex stops her with a gentle hold to the shoulder.

"I got her." Rex heads after her.

"Mesa sorry. Thisen helps gungan woman." Jarjar looks sorry holding his treat.

"It was a sweet gesture. But Chat noses are sensitive in general and while carrying… if she smelt too much chocolate she'd run off." Jacob explains.

"Is that true?" Cody looks at Nicol surprised, he'd never expect Nicol or Ruby to ever run from chocolate.

"Sadly yes. It can be hard for us when our senses are on overload." Nicol explains.

With Ruby…

"I'm sorry. We were having a good talk too." Ruby flushes coming out feeling better.

"Hey it's alright. This little one is just making you feel off." Rex gently places his hand on her stomach.

Ruby smiles snuggling him. Rex enjoying having her near.

A few days later it was just about time for Jacob to go. But first was the exchange of vows and the nice dinner. Padme checked the menu with Nicol to make sure it would be okay.

"Sorry. You, Ahsoka, and Padme ended up planning everything." Ruby sighs with drooped ears.

(Ruby is dressed in a pink short sleeved dress that shows off her bump/ white flats/ her hair in the braids with blue roses at the end)

"It's fine Ruby we all know you've been busy." Nicol chuckles patting her friend's belly, feeling Darian kicking for joy.

(Nicol is dressed in a sleeveless seafoam green dress with white flats, and her hair in a bun with jasmines in it.)

"I still feel bad. All that chaos happened because of Rex and I. Then I couldn't even help with anything." Ruby feels a bit down at that.

For the last few days she had felt ill at right about anything aside from fish stew and toasted sweet potatoes. Rex nearly went insane worrying about her. Jacob managed to calm him down saying this can happen during pregnancy especially when carrying a boy.

"Hey, never blame yourself for this. Yeah, we were mad at first, but you guys have a little angle coming your way and now we all have a new future to look forward too. Now let's go get our guys." Nicol smirks.

"Yeah." Ruby nods happily.

Meanwhile…

The guys stand in the room that the ceremony would take place in. Jacob in the middle and the Jedi, senator, and their brothers all sitting around waiting for the big ceremony.

Many of them had finally calmed down when they heard the truth of what was going on and especially what they all went through for each other. And none of them wanted to lose their bothers, their friendship with the girls, and especially the chance to be uncles.

But as the grooms waited, well let's just say the Jedi had to help keep them steady.

"I don't think I've ever sensed you this nervous before my friend." Kenobi smiles.

"I've never been so afraid in my life before. Give me droids, siths, bounty hunters. But a wedding… It's a big step and I feel like I'm going to buckle under the pressure." Cody sighs.

"Really? After everything you two have faced this is the scary bit?" Anakin has a small chuckle.

"Until the cub is born yes." Rex nods feeling week in the knees.

Then the music started. The girls held flowers in their hands, each of their favorites, as they came down the hall.

The brother couldn't help but stare as they thought 'Married women. Married women.'

The girls could smell it off the poor boys and gave them sincere smiles helping them calm a bit. Then they looked at their grooms in their nice shirts and pants.

Cody is a gold button up shirt with black pants and shoes. Meanwhile Rex is in a sky blue button up shirt with black pants and shoes.

Nicol felt almost like on air as she saw her future husband smiling at her with just as much love in his eyes. 'It's finally happening. I can't believe it and yet…'

'It's here, it's really here. Finally.' Cody smiles as he looked at her, his heart beating like a drum as he saw that playful smile hold so much love in that moment.

'Rex…' Ruby smiles happily seeing him.

'Finally. Finally, we get to stay with each other.' Rex feels like he could float off seeing her.

As the two finally got up they held hands and Jacob said "Dearly beloved we are here to join these two couples in an eternal bond, as mates for life. I ask you four do you take your amour to be your mate for life; to protect, to love, to face the storms of life and care for you future offspring as one?"

"I do." The couples say with smiles and some tears.

"Then by the powers invested in me I pronounce you all married and partners for life. You may kiss the brides' gentlemen."

Rex cups Ruby's face kissing her. Ruby's ears bouncing as she leans in.

Nicol looked at Cody and smirked. He knew what that meant and put a hand behind her head and another behind her back as he kissed her deep and dipped her low. Many brothers cheered for the couples, some hooted, and others told them to save it for the honeymoon.

Nicol threw her flowers at that the one who said that last part 'Fives.' And as he caught it his brothers teased him for being the next to marry. Cody laughing at his brothers flushed face.

"Good luck Fives." Rex chuckles.

"Be nice." Ruby playfully hits him.

They then all went to cut the cake, a large chocolate cake that the girls got the chef to help make sure wasn't too rich, so the scent wouldn't bother Ruby.

They then each danced to some music, the brothers getting turns to dance with the brides as well. Everyone giving their congratulations at last. Two of them though were kind of off to the far side of the party.

Kix and Gus weren't too sure what to do and didn't really want to be seen after all the trouble they caused. Rex and Cody noticed this and went to talk to them.

"What are you guys doing hiding?" Rex lifts a brow.

"We thought it was best not to get too close." Kix looks down.

"Yeah don't want to mess anything else up." Gus nods.

Cody sighed and says "Boys, what you two did was wrong. But what we did hurt you both. So we can't really blame you."

The two looked shocked at that.

"But sir, we almost ruined all this." Kix says with a gulp.

"And the way we acted, that's no excuse." Gus looks up with shaking eyes.

"You were hurt. People can act anyway when feeling like that." Rex tries to assure them.

"Do they hate us?" Kix looks up sadly.

"I know Nicol doesn't really want to see me again." Gus sighs.

"They forgive you boys, but they have conditions if you two are going to keep being their friends." Cody glares.

"What you did to help us lessened the sting." Rex adds.

"One of them is that if you two get drunk again they won't let you near ever again. Especially with a cub coming." Cody says in his commander tone.

"And you have to see a councilor about your emotions. All the brothers." Rex adds.

"Finally, and this one is from us. Sharpen up and find yourselves some good girls. Trust us you'll find them someday." Cody smiles.

"And maybe cub sit at times." Rex winks playfully.

The two smile and nod glad to hear that. Then the two grooms drag them off to the girls.

"Good to see you two finally showed yourselves. The boys talked to you?" Nicol raised a brow.

The two nodded at that and explained what they told them.

"Good." Ruby smiles.

"You two do have to set a good example now." Nicol points to Ruby's tummy.

The two flush and rub the back of their heads as the rest laugh. They talk for a while and then Ruby throws her flowers. The flowers are caught by Ahsoka. Many brothers ready to attack any young man that looks her way. The girls found that endearing.

The party lasted a bit and it was fun, but the girls did need rest and Padme had offered her beach house for the couples' honeymoon. The couples flushed at the memory of that place but had accepted it to get alone time for a whole week.

Later at the beach house with the Shadows…

"Finally alone." Rex hugs Ruby close.

"And never parted again Mr. Shadow." Ruby nuzzles him purring.

"I like the sound of that." Rex smiles kissing the top of her head.

The two snuggling that night. Just enjoying being near one another and feeling their cub kick at times.

With the others…

Nicol was flushed as she and Cody came into their room. Really Cody was flushed as well. This was the first time they were in a room by themselves.

"Nicol if you're not ready for this then…" Cody stars when he feels her arms around him and hears her humming.

He took in her jasmine scent and picked her up as they head to the bed, letting the night take them away.

The next morning…

Ruby rubs her eyes seeing Rex is gone. Her ears droop until she smells something nice cooking.

"Morning." Rex smiles stirring a porridge pot.

"That smells really good." Ruby sniffs the bit of cinnamon coming off of it.

"It's apple cinnamon and oatmeal, I thought it might help your stomach." Rex takes the spoon out with a bit in it for her to taste.

"So good." Ruby's ears bounce.

"Glad you like it." Rex kisses the top of her head then fills a small bowl for her.

Ruby sits with a few other things on the table. She then looks over at Rex.

"How early did you get up?" Ruby looks at the toast, jam, and juice on the table.

"I kinda couldn't get back to sleep after you felt sick." Rex rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry." Ruby's ears droop.

"This is my job as your mate, right?" Rex smiles over at her.

Ruby smiles at that nuzzling him a bit.

"Morning." Cody yawns a hello as he and Nicol come out of their room.

"Something smells good." Nicol sniffs the air.

"Morning sleepy heads." Rex smiles over at them.

"There's some porridge and toast." Ruby nibbles some toast she had put strawberry jam on it.

"Sounds good." Nicol nods as she goes to grab some.

"Any coffee vod." Cody goes to take a seat.

"Kinda avoided coffee." Rex rubs the back of his head looking over at Ruby happily nibbling.

"Something wrong?" Ruby looks confused.

"I think he's just stressed. Maybe we should find something to do today to relax." Cody takes a sip of some juice.

"Oh maybe we can go down to the water today. I'd like to dip my feet and let Darian hear the waves." Ruby gently rubs her stomach.

"Oh that be great, and we could play in the sand a bit. Maybe get some ice cream." Nicol purrs at the idea.

"Oh that would be fun." Ruby's ears bounce at that.

"That would be nice. Just relaxing on a beach." Rex smiles at that idea.

"Sounds good to me." Cody smiles as well and thinks 'This will be the first time I see her in a swimsuit.'

Nicol glares at him playful as she caught his scent, but he just smirked.

After eating they get ready for their day at the beach. Rex makes sure a bag is packed with sunscreen and an umbrella. Then a few snacks and water bottles.

"Rex the house is just a ten minute walk from the beach." Ruby looks at his frantic packing in her babybump swimsuit. It's red with white letters on it reading 'Baby Watch.' A cute little thing.

"I just want to be sure we have everything." Rex packs everything in. "Don't forget your cover and hat." He looks over at the large blue long sleeve to her ankles with sunflower buttons then a straw floppy hat with a sunflower on the side of it.

"Rex. Amour, I love you but you need to calm down. Darian is coming in about a month he and I are in no danger." Ruby takes a hold of his shoulders rubbing them gently.

"I know. I know. It's just…" Rex takes a few breaths sitting on the bed. "He was put in danger before we knew about him. And I… I don't want anything to happen. I want to keep you both safe." He looks at the ground sadly.

"And I love that about you. But you can't safe guard us from everything, somethings are needed. Like time in the sun and you resting." Ruby nuzzles against him.

"I'll try to calm it down. But I will be going wild when he's here." Rex smiles over at her.

"I'll be the same." Ruby giggles.

With the Runners…

"Seriously, the first thing that comes to your mind is that?" Nicol laughs as she comes out of the bathroom with a large white shirt, and purple shorts.

"I couldn't help it, we've never seen you girls in bathing suites." Cod flushes.

"And the honey moon stage begins." Nicol chuckles.

"So, when do you think we'll be getting cubs of our own?" He smirks putting his arms around her.

"Not sure. You want them already?" She raises a brow.

"Sorry I just…" Cody flushes.

"I can understand. We'll just let it happen when it happens. That way we don't stress. Deal." Nicol nuzzles into him.

Cody smiles back as he kissed the top of her head "Deal."

At the beach…

Ruby does need a bit of help with getting her back and legs. Rex was more than happy to help. After that she heads to the water splashing about a bit, Rex taking photos to keep calm.

Nicol and Cody decide to swim about, Nicol wearing a lavender tankini with black leopard spots on it, relaxing in the water for a while and then later making a sand castle. Cody had to admit it was really relaxing.

It was going great. Then Ruby coughs from a bit of water in her mouth. Rex almost jumps but Cody drags him off to cool down. After a few minutes he's better.

"This is good." Ruby's ears bounce eating a peanut butter, fluff, and sardine sandwich.

'That's kind of grouse but I guess it's the cravings.' Nicol looks on shocked.

'We've barely even finished breakfast.' Cody looks on amazed at what she could put away.

"Now you know why I packed her food." Rex whispers to him.

"Did you also pack blueberry juice?" Ruby looks through it then her ears go down not seeing them, then looks at Rex with big eyes.

"You really want it huh?" Rex stands brushing some of the sand off him.

"Sorry." Ruby's ears droop.

"Hey I'm at your service amour." Rex pecks the top of her head heading back to the house.

"I'll go with you. We can get a ball to kick around awhile when get back." Cody smirks as he fallows him.

Once gone Ruby looks over at Nicol with a smirk.

"What?" Nicol flushes.

"You two going for a cub?" Ruby smiles with bouncing ears.

"We agreed we'd let it happen when it happens." Nicol nods.

"Maybe you already are." Ruby giggles.

"Oh no don't even joke, Cody would faint." Nicol flushes.

"Sorry. Sorry. I guess I just want another with me." Ruby rubs her belly.

Nicol calms, but then something feels off and she rushes into some bushes to barf.


	10. Chapter 10

With the guys…

"I better get a few different types." Rex gets a few different berry drinks.

"Don't you think you're going overboard?" Cody raises a brow.

"Oh just wait. When it happens to you, you'll be like this too. And I bet it's a girl, so you'll go even more wild." Rex teases.

"Don't even joke." Cody tries to swing at him but he dodges. He felt a bit pale at that thought, he would love a girl and a cub but he had never been around girls, how would he care for one?

"That's it nice and easy." Ruby helps Nicol back.

"Nicol what's wrong?" Cody rushes over with worry.

"I don't feel so good." Nicol mews sadly, ears down and pale.

"Cody go call a doctor and Rex get a cloth, soak it in cold water, and get me some berry juice." Ruby helps her laydown on the couch.

"Right." The guys' head off to do as ordered.

"Oww my stomach." Nicol mews as she curls up on the couch.

"You take it easy. It could just be stress from everything." Ruby places the damp cloth on her forehead.

Nicol tries to listen and closes her eyes to relax. Ending up falling asleep for a bit.

Later on that night…

The doctor looks over Nicol. Asking what happened before hand as her to-go tests run.

"Is she okay, what's wrong with her, was it something she ate?" Cody asks all this panicking.

"Please stay calm. I've had practice with Chats haven't I?" She smiles looking over at Ruby.

"Why don't you and Rex go get some ice cream for us? The tests will be done soon." Ruby shoes him out.

"But Nicol, I can't leave her." Cody looks over worried.

"Come on vod. Let the doctor work." Rex helps him out.

With the guys…

"I don't understand. What could have caused this, she was fine the last few days and then this just happens?" Cody holds his heart feeling panic rise up in him again.

"It will be alright. You two went through a lot, she might have just finally felt the stress of it." Rex pats his shoulder with a bag of ice cream in hand.

"How could I have not noticed anything?" Cody frowns.

"It'll be okay. I bet we get back and doc says she was just in the sun too long. Or the sandwich smell got to her." Rex jokes.

"I guess it was a pretty strange combo." Cody sighs remembering the strange sandwich creation ruby made.

Back at the beach house…

When they return the girls look shocked. The doctor handing her a paper with medicine on it.

"Nicol what's wrong?" Cody rushes up to her.

"Amour, we're, we're having a cub." Nicol looks at him smiling and with misty eyes.

"B-but it was only once." Cody looks a mix of panic and excitement.

"Now you know how I felt." Rex chuckles a bit.

"It seems she's developing quickly as well feeling the symptoms so fast. But these medicines helped Ruby and should do the same for Nicol." She smiles. "And congrats." She pats Cody's shoulder heading out.

"Cub, developing fast, going to be parents." Cody feels woozy as he feels himself fall.

"Woah there." Rex catches him.

"Is he okay?" Nicol looks over worried.

"He's smiling, that's a good sign." Ruby looks at the eye spinning and out cold Cody.

A while later…

"Cody, amour, wake up." Nicol pats his face as she sees him stirring.

"Groan, hey song. I had the strangest dream, that we were expecting a cub." Cody smiles a bit loopy.

"Oh that happened. Nicol is with cub." Rex hands him a water.

Cody shoots up at that, with wide eyes. "We're having a cub! Nicol are you okay are you still feeling ill?" Cody starts to panic again.

"This should help with the nausea. It's mint leaves and ginger, you put it in tea and it calms your stomach a bit." Ruby comes out from her room with a small bag of herbs.

"Thanks Ruby. Now anything you can do for my panicking husband." Nicol points at Cody.

"If I did wouldn't I have used it?" Ruby looks over at Rex.

"Hey." Rex calls over to her a bit red.

"Cody please calm down. I thought we wanted this." Nicol feels some tears and Cody jumps to hug her.

"I do, I just didn't expect it so fast. But I am happy. So happy." Cody kisses her.

Nicol purrs at that and nuzzles into him and says "And in a week we find out how many and the gender. It will be so exciting."

"Five, it could be five…" Cody starts.

"Cody?" Nicol looks worried but he shakes it off and says "I'm fine. I'm fine. You need me right now so I'm not going to freak."

Nicol smiles once more and says "I'm glad to hear that. So let's enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

"Right who wants ice-cream? I got you your favorite. Rocky road." Cody smiles as he goes to bring it over.

"Oh gimmy!" Nicol hold her hands out like a cub.

"Someone is greedy." Both Shadows laugh at that.

Nicol ignored them as she guzzled down the rocky road. Cody tried to grab some but she growled lightly and hugged it near "Mine."

The next week of the honeymoon was both fun and bazar. They went swimming, and walking, and even went to a few restaurants and to watch movies. But they also found out what kind of pregnant women Nicol was.

Turns out that in her people they could get instinctually strong when pregnant and well, let's just say the week was spent with Cody stopping Nicol from chasing down birds and squirrels. Her interrupting their ball games so she could play with it herself, and hogging anything she deemed hers. It was like when she went wild all over again.

"Is this normal?" Cody asks worried one day as Nicol took a nap in the sun.

"Well everyone is different. But it should calm down." Ruby ponders.

"So it will decrease in time." Cody looks over hopeful.

"Yes. You see…" Ruby explains how it works.

Cody sighed at that.

Then the doctor came. It was their last day before they had to leave but it was now time to find out how many and the gender of the cubs. Cody held Nicol's hand tight, he was nervous but was also excited. Nicol was really excited for the reveal as well. She couldn't wait to see her little ones.

Ruby's ears bounce with delight at that. She couldn't wait to see the little ones. Rex was excited himself. A part of him debating if he wants it to be a boy or girl.

The doctor finished up the ultra sound and smiled as she said "Are you all ready?"

They all smiled excitedly, this time Nicol squeezed Cody's hand tight with excitement. At last she turned the monitor and Nicol yowled in delight.

"Looks at them." Ruby's ears bounce.

"Two?" Rex looks surprised.

As for Cody, he fainted at the sight. For on the screen were two little cubs.

"I guess you'll all want to know the gender when he wakes up." The doctor sighs.

"Cody! Not again. You don't want cubs then do you? You don't want us." Nicol starts crying.

"You feral. I'll tear you apart." Ruby yowls.

"Cody get up. Get up or you'll lose your wife and cubs." Rex shakes him.

Cody jumps at that but Ruby growls at him.

"You don't want her or the cubs do you?" Ruby growls.

"No that's not true I am happy I am very happy and I do want you and our cubs! I was just in shock. I wasn't expecting a litter, you said it wasn't usual in your family it was just a surprise." Cody panics as he tries to explain.

Nicol still cried as Ruby stands guard hissing.

The doctor then said "Oh it's okay dear, most men are shocked if it's more than one. And it's not normal for humans so please don't be too mad at him." She pats her back.

Nicol sniffs and says "I guess I can understand. What are the genders?"

The doctor smiles and says "You're both having a beautiful little girl and boys."

Cody feels his brain freeze "Girl and boy?"

"Don't pass out again." Rex whispers sits him up.

Cody shakes it off and then he remembers something. He glares at Rex and points "You! You jinxed me!"

Nicol feels tears as she asks "Jinxed?"

"No I mean that, we were talking a while ago and Rex said that he bet it would be a girl and… and… Nicol I love that there is a girl I do, I'm just worried because I've never really been around girls. And Rex knew that idea would scare me because I'm afraid I'd be a lousy father to a girl. But I do love them both and you oh so much, never think otherwise." Cody begs as he comes near.

"Don't even try it." Ruby hisses.

"It's okay." Nicol nods and lets Cody hold her.

"Hmm… Double trouble? No. Dazzles? No. Oh I got it. Fluff Balls." Rex snaps his fingers coming up with the perfect name for them.

Cody glares at him but isn't willing to let Nicol go right now.

"Oh it will be perfect. I can't wait to tell the guys." Rex chuckles enjoying the moment.

"Be nice." Ruby hits his arm lightly.

"I'm not sure about the name." Nicol raises a brow.

"Besides their my angles and nothing else will work." Cody pecks the side of Nicol's heads.

When they got back most of the brothers were in shock. Some teased Cody but stopped when they saw how angry or upset Nicol got. And when they found out there was a girl they were all nervous and excited. The only thing still on the fence thought was the nick name.

With that their time on Naboo is over at it is time to head out again. They have a few simple missions. Most of the time the girls left on the ship.

A month later…

"Rex either I get off this ship or I'm ripping droids apart." Ruby hisses during a meal. "And if one more person touches my stomach I'm going to go mad." Her tail twitches like mad.

"Cody you better let me off because of they touch me again I'm biting someone's hand off." Nicol growls.

Some nearby brothers back up with their tray of food. They had wanted to feel their nephews and niece kick, but walk away at that.

"We're heading to Ryloth to help with supplies in the main city. I'm sure we can get you girls off for a bit." Rex clears his throat a bit scared by them himself.

"And maybe sneak off for some alone time. Let you girls get some fresh air." Cody adds hoping to calm them.

"That'll be nice." Ruby nuzzles Rex happy now.

"Hmm very." Nicol purrs nuzzling Cody.

'We just saved our skins.' The two sigh with relief.

On Ryloth…

They set up a few tents to start helping. Ruby looks over at a young sea blue girl that seems to be on her own.

"Want something to eat?" Ruby brings over a bowl of stew.

The girl looks at Ruby then the food. She says something in Ryloth then takes it slowly eating. Ruby sitting next to her with her own bowl.

'I wonder where her family is.' Ruby looks around to see if anyone is looking for a child.

All the families seem to be together. But there were still those being freed from prisons so there was a chance they were just still missing.

Nicol on the other hand was helping give out food to some of the people. Or doing small odd jobs just to feel useful. She did have to sit a few times to keep herself from overdoing it though.

"Hey what are you doing." Cody came up to sit next to here.

"I guess I'm tired. The cubs aren't giving my any rest either." Nicol chuckles rubbing her belly.

Cody chuckles and holds her belly saying "Hey you two let your mother rest." It seems that calm them down form kicking to just moving about.

"Look at that they were just missing daddy." Nicol smiles nuzzling him.

Cody smiled at that and held her close, he had been calming down a bit more on the idea on having twins. Though when no one was looking he read up on how to be a good father.

"Hey Cody, we still need to finally pick the names." Nicol had wanted to pick the names earlier but they two had been having trouble deciding.

Cody thought for a bit and said "Well let's think on some of the ones we've saw. I did like that one you todl me about. Monet."

Nicol hums "To be heard. I like that, a voice to be hear, maybe for others." She rubs her belly and the two kick the two laughing s she says "I guess they agree."

Cody chuckles and says "Okay then. Well as for our son, when you were wild you mention wanting to name one after Gregor. I, would you still be okay with that." He looks over hopeful.

Nicol smiles kindly at that as she says "I think it be perfect. Vigilant. It's perfect for s strong and kind boy." Nicol nuzzles into him. the twins kick once more and they both laugh, taking that as another yes.

"Monet and Gregor. Our little one." Cody smiles as he holds her close the two nuzzling each other as the twins move about happily.

Meanwhile….

"Ruby there you are." Rex comes over.

Ruby motioning to be quiet with a sleeping girl on her lap. Rex has a small smile at that sight. Sort of a preview of what's to come.

Rex gently picks up the girl princess style and brings her to one of the tents to rest. Ruby coming along to lay down for a bit. They cover the sleeping girl with a blanket and she snuggles her toy.

"Oh Numa." Waxer whispers seeing her.

"You now this girl?" Rex looks over at him.

"She helped us take back the city." Boil nods.

"Where's her family?" Ruby looks at the sleeping girl.

"We don't know." Waxer shakes his head.

"She was on her own when we found her. And the two of us don't speak Ryloth." Boil adds.

"I see." Ruby's ears droop.

"Hey, it's possible they're at one of the camps. We'll just have to wait and see." Rex pecks her head getting up.

"You're going somewhere?" Ruby looks at him sadly.

"We're going to help General Windu take the main city back." Rex nods grabbing his things. "I'll see you soon." He pecks her lips.

"Be safe." Ruby looks at him a bit worried but manages a smile.

Back with the Runners…

Cody got a call and said "Time to go." Cody sighs.

"Do you have too?" Nicol feels her ears drop.

Cody nods "If these people want to live in peace, we have to get their city back. I love you all so much." He kisses her and pats her bump as he leaves. Nicol feels her ears go down at that and then sighs as she heads to the tent.

As she does she sees Ruby looking over Numa.

"Oh poor thing she's so thin." Nicol whispers as her ears droop more.

"I gave her some chicken stew. But she didn't eat much." Ruby's ears droop.

"Maybe some fish stew for when she wakes up, something easy to swallow but will help fatten her up." Nicol pats her back.

"Maybe." Ruby looks at the cub sadly.

"What's wrong, and where are the girl's parents?" Nicol looks around confused.

"Not here. No one knows where they are." Ruby shakes her head slightly.

"Oh poor thing." Nicol looks over sadly at her.

"What if… what if they're gone?" Ruby turns to her friend sadly.

"Hopefully they find them. And if they don't well someone here who might be willing or maybe on Chat. Anyone would love to adopt her." Nicol smiles at her friend.

"Yeah." Ruby nods with a thought in her head. "How are you doing?" she looks at her friend curiously.

"Oh I got some food out to some of the people and took some small odd jobs. Oh and Cody and I finally chose the twins names." Nicol smiles holding her bump.

"Really?" Ruby looks even more curious.

"It can be hard with two little ones on the way. And you won't believe how we chose…" Nicol then tells how they twins kicked and such wen they chose names.

"That's so cute. Now you just have to figure out which one is which." Ruby giggles.

Nicol laughed as well but as they did the little one in the cot woke up yawning.

"Hey there Numa." Ruby smiles softly at the girl.

"Sorry we woke you sweetie. Hey are you hungry?" Nicol asks.

Numa just looked up at them with wide eyes and so Nicol mimicked someone eating. Numa's eyes widened and nodded quickly.

The two laughed at that and Nicol said "I'll get to work on that. See you two in a bit." Then she heads out to get the food.

Ruby tries to talk with Numa a bit. But the translators are still working. They got a few words. Enough to get a few words out. The eight year old was able to say when her parents were taken and draw a photo of them. It was good for a child and with the names at the bottom it could help. The girl then hugs her toy with a sad look on her face.

"We'll find them honey. Don't worry." Ruby pecks her forehead.

"I'm back, oh what a pretty picture." Nicol notices Numa's drawing.

"I'm going to show this to Gus. Maybe he can get a message out to the others about them." Ruby manages to stand with the picture in hand.

"Okay be safe." Nicol calls and then sits down with the food and says "I brought you something." Nicol smiles at her.

Numa smiles and says, "Thank you." And begins to eat the stew.

Nicol smiles, glad to see the translators working better. She sits down to talk with the girl and hopefully get more information on her.

With Ruby…

"Could the girl not give any more details?" Windu looks at the image sent on the holo message.

"I could barely ask her to draw them and write their names. Our translators are still learning this language." Ruby shakes her head.

"This will help in finding them. Thank you Ruby." Kenobi relays with a nod.

"You should go back and rest before Rex throws a fit." Anakin adds.

"HEY!" Rex calls in the background.

"I will. And please keep them safe." Ruby nods with downed ears.

"We will." The Jedi nod signing off.

Back with Numa…

"Mary Mack, Mack…" Numa plays a clapping game with Nicol.

"You're back." Numa jumps off the cot running over to Ruby. "Did you find them? Are they okay?" she looks at her with her big violet eyes.

"They'll look for them when they take the city." Ruby pats her head. "For now, why don't we get back to sleep and then tomorrow we can play a few games. I'm sure they'll have news for us by dinner tomorrow." She smiles at her softly.

"Kay." Numa looks a bit sad heading back.

"Are you okay Numa." Nicol can smell how she feels off.

"C-can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone." Numa tugs on Ruby's sleeves.

"If you don't mind kicking." Ruby smiles motioning to her tummy.

Numa giggles at that nodding.

That night the girls didn't sleep very well. The first night of a mission is always the hardest for them. And carrying, it just made it worst.

With the guys…

They made it to the rebel's base and are trying to get them to help. So far they were able to join them for a dinner but that's about it.

Rex decided to see if the girl's parents or family was here at all. So far no one seemed to know them.

"Thank you for the time." Rex sighs heavily feeling defeated.

"You really want to find them." Cody looks sadly at his brother patting his shoulder.

"I just… I want to help the poor cub. If it was Darian…" Rex looks at him with slightly shaking eyes.

"I know what you mean if the twins….. They're to even borne yet and I can't bare the thought of them being alone.…." Cody looks down sadly.

"You have children on the way?" Cham leans against the cave wall.

"Yes. I have a boy on the way." Rex has a small smile.

"And I have twins, a girl and a boy." Cody smiles at the thought of his little ones.

"And you're out here? Why?" Cham looks at them confused.

"You needed help. Your people are in danger." Cody looks over confused at the question.

"You would risk your safety? For us?" Cham looks surprised.

"We want others to be safe." Rex nods.

"I see." Cham ponders that. "May I see that? I can tell my men to be on the lookout for them." He holds out his hand.

"Thank you." Rex hands it to him with a nod.

"Thank you." Cham gives him a small smile heading off.

Back at camp…

The girls woke up early. They went out on a trip just outside to the city for a picnic. Numa made a few flower crowns for the soon to be mothers then ran around chasing after little creatures.

"He's kicking." Numa giggles feeling Darian kick.

"He's extra excited today." Ruby giggles rubbing her stomach.

"He must like you." Nicol chuckles.

They were so busy having fun they didn't see they were being watched.

On a hill just a few feet away…

"Look at that. Two pregnant and a young one." One snake like man looks through binoculars.

"They'll make great additions to the zoo." Another smirks.

"Sending the traps now." The other one hits a button on his wrist band.

With that four small copter droids head off. The girls saw them but smelt nothing wrong, they were like mouse droids.

But then they hit them with tranks. All three of them go down. The droids placing them in nets and pulls them off.

With the guys…

The mission was long and hard. They even almost fell off the bridge. But they got the city back. The people wanted to celebrate but Cody and Rex just wanted to search for Numa's parents.

They looked about asking when suddenly "Well look who it is, the two proud papas to be!" They felt themselves get trapped in a small headlock.

"Ponds!" The two turned excitedly to hug him.

"I should be mad at you two for not inviting me to the weddings." Ponds slugs their arms.

The two laugh as they rub them.

"It was just the vows. The party is later." Rex chuckles.

"Plus we didn't have much time. Darian was on his way and after that challenge I wasn't taking any chances." Cody chuckles.

"Yeah then you had to play catch up to Rex here. Then beat him with two. Seriously Cody you're never satisfied unless you're the best." Ponds chuckles.

"Hey! It's not like I planned it. And my kids aren't a competition." Cody glares.

"No. Just a small pack." Rex jokes.

Cody glares at Rex for that.

"So how are the little trooper and the twins?" Ponds smirks.

"Why didn't mine stick?" Rex huffs.

"Because that's what they are. And besides you'll wait till you have girls, then we'll really have nick names." Cody chuckles.

"Girls? G…" Rex feels dizzy at that thought.

"Waugh there brother, take it easy." Ponds holds his shoulder.

"Didn't mean to make you feel off Rex. Just saying it's a possibility." Cody pats his back.

"Guess so." Rex ponders.

"Yeah best to just think of them one at a time. Or in your cause vod two." Ponds laughs.

"Two fluffers." Rex laughs.

"Very funny you two." Cody rolls his eyes.

Then he grabs the picture and says "Hey Ponds. We're looking for a Twi'lek couple. Their kid drew these of them and their names. The girls are taking care of her for now, but so far we haven't found them. Any ideas?"

Ponds takes a look at that and then he gets a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Rex looks at him worried.

"I'm sorry but, those two are dead." Ponds looks downs sadly.

"How do you know?" Cody asks shocked, hoping he was wrong.

"General Windu had us look over the city at one point, and well, an elder identified them for us. They said their daughter Numa was missing." Ponds sighs.

"Numa. I know that girl. She helped us get back the city. I thought she had family." Cody looks down sadly.

"She had an uncle, but he got sick and well, he didn't last." Ponds frowns.

"Oh no." Rex feels the air knocked out of him at that.

"Maybe someone will be able to take her." Cody pats his back.

"Not likely. No one on the planet can afford to take in a child at the moment. Not with how bad things are." Ponds sighs hating to give so much bad news.

"Then maybe on Chat. We know for a fact someone there will take her." Cody nods.

"Maybe." Rex nods still feeling down.

"I'll come with you boys. After this the generals going to give some of us leave. And I think being able to at least see my family and help my brothers is a good reason for it." Ponds smiles.

They smile at him with gratitude and head off. The jedi agree, even Windu, knowing that Ponds should have a right to see his batchmates family and soon to be niece and nephews. So, Ponds would be staying with them for a bit. With that they headed off.

Meanwhile…

Nicol woke up with a groan. She looked around and looked confused. They were in some sort of forest similar to Chat.

"Ruby wake up." Nicol shakes her.

"Where are we?" Ruby sits up holding her large belly.

"I don't know, it looks like Chat but something feels off." Nicol feels her fur stand.

Numa then woke up with a yawn.

"You okay?" Ruby looks at the girl worried.

Numa nodded and then looked around confused. "Where are we?"

"That's what we're trying to find out little one." Nicol stands hesitantly.

Then a hologram appears.

"Why are we here?" Ruby growls blocking Numa from him.

"You are the newest attractions at our zoo. As long as you behave you may all stay together." The Slith, a snake looking man, instructs them.

"And if we don't?" Nicol growl tail twitching.

"Then we will be forced to separate you." The man nods to someone they can't see.

A few seconds later a barrier cuts in the middle separating them. And then it lowers allowing them near again.

"I trust there will be no trouble. Food will be delivered in an hour." The hologram vanishes.

"W-will we be okay?" Numa looks up at Ruby holding her hand tight.

"Yes. Yes we will. The others will come get us, we just have to wait." Ruby bends down patting her head.

"For now why don't you go play. Try not to think about all this." Nicol points to a nearby area.

"Kay." Numa nods going to the little swing by the two huts.

"How are you?" Nicol looks at Ruby worried.

"I'm doing okay. You?" Ruby looks at her worried.

"I'm okay. Just agitated." Nicol growls slightly. The worse thing for a Chat to ever experience was to be caged.

'Hang on Darian. Daddy is coming.' Ruby rubs her bump as she feels a kick.

'Please find us soon boys. I don't think we'll last long here.' Nicol's ears droop feeling her little ones move about as if knowing something was wrong.

With the guys…

They arrive to the Twi'leks cheer. They could never repay them for their help. The guys then see the others in a panic.

"What's going on? Did Ruby go into labor?" Rex looks over at Gus worried.

"No. The thing is… the girls are missing and have been since yesterday." Gus pulls the words out.

"What! How?" Cody growls.

"I'm so sorry. They went out for a picnic with Numa. They were trying to keep her busy and when I went to check on them…" Jester bites his under lip with a gripped fist.

"We found signs of someone else there and determined it was Slith." Chopper tells them.

"Slith? Slith have them?" Rex goes pale at that.

Cody paled at this. Slith where snake like people that where not only slavers but used people they deemed exotic to display as zoo exhibits. They saw themselves superior to manny beings so manny suffered because of them.

"We're so sorry." They say looking down.

"Hey, you boys couldn't have known. And as far as you know this was a safe area." Pond tries to assure them.

The husbands couldn't answer; they just went looking for their generals. They had to head out quickly.

On the ship they try to come up with a plan. The problem is the Slith provide slaves to Zygerrians and others along use them for their zoos.

"How do we figure out where they went?" Rex looks at the many red dots feeling helpless.

"We'll find them Rex. Just hang in there." Anakin pats his shoulder.

"For now you two should rest." Kenobi looks at Cody just as obsessively staring at it.

"Sorry sir but no. We need to find them." Cody crosses his arms not moving.

"I'm with him. We're needed here." Rex nods turning back to the galaxy map.

"You'll be no good to them or your men if you're dead on your feet. Go get some rest." Anakin motions to them to go.

"Yes sir." The two sigh, heading off.

On the way they see the Card squad. All of them look down sadly seeing them.

"Sirs." They look away with shaking eyes.

"What's wrong boys. You look scared?" Cody raises a brow.

"We let you down." Jester rubs his arm.

"We didn't look out for them. We weren't there to stop this." Gus looks heartbroken.

"You boys couldn't have known." Rex shakes his head.

"But… you've been ignoring us for hours." They all look at their vods with shaking eyes.

"We didn't mean to. I mean we're just…" Rex looks down sadly.

"We're just worried for our girls and cubs. We couldn't really face anyone at this point. Not without blowing up." Cody sighs.

"We understand. And we'll get them back." Gus nods with a serious expression.

"We'll find them." The others nod with the same look.

"Thanks." Rex smiles a bit sadly.

"We appreciate that vod." Cody nods.

A week later at the zoo…

The girls had had a horrible time this last week. First they were forced to be shown as attractions. The slith gawking at them, taking pictures, and some even analyzing them like animals.

Then as they brought food in they tried to examine them Nicol tried to fight them off as Ruby kept Numa close but they had some sort of power that made them obey their commands by just looking them in the eyes.

The worst was when they decided to name them. Ruby was renamed Snow for her fur, Nicol to Blaze for her character, And Numa to Violet because of her eyes.

It was degrading, stressful, and all around bad for the babies and Numa.

"I don't like them." Numa whines hiding as the camera flashes go off above them.

"They won't hurt you. Just stay behind us." Nicol hides her glaring at the public who just awed at how she protected a cub not her own species.

"The guys have to be close. We'll leave s-soon." Ruby huffs holding her stomach.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Nicol rushed to her, Numa beside her.

"C-cub…" Ruby looks at her with shaking eyes.

"It's time?" Nicol looks worried.

"He's coming?" Numa calls scared and amazed.

Ruby nods huffing.

"Look at that. Will we see a cub born?" those above sound excited.

"You have to push Ruby." Nicol says sadly. She didn't have the strength to carry her back to a hut.

"I… I can't. Not here." Ruby cries feeling her water break.

Then a door opens with two Slith coming with a stretcher. But as they try to come over.

"Stay way!" Nicol growls ready to attack if she needs too.

"You will let her come." One of the men looks her in the eyes.

And then Nicol becomes docile. Numa hiding not liking the snake men. Ruby was placed on the stretcher brought into the place.

In a medbay…

'Rex. Rex where are you?' Ruby cries as she gives birth.

This was frightening and placed stress on her. They were able to calm her with some medicine and delivered the white furred cub.

Ruby tiredly looks over as she hears the little meows. She sees the tuffs of sandy hair and white skin wrapped in blue near her.

"Darian." Ruby smiles tiredly seeing him.

"Darian huh? Well we should let Snow pick her cubs name." A Slith sighs.

The next morning Ruby is placed back in the pen with the others with her little bundle. Ruby holding him close nuzzling the meowing cub.

"I'm so sorry." Nicol looks at her friend with tears.

"It's not your fault." Ruby shakes her head feeding her cub while things are calm.

"I hate this. I can't even protect you both. Where are the guys?" Nicol was starting to cry. Glad Numa was in the other hut asleep.

"Just try to hold on a bit longer." Ruby's ears droop.

"I can't, I feel so stressed. I can't even eat." Nicol mews sadly. Her fur had lost its shine and she could only force herself to eat a bit because of her cubs.

"Just try. For the cubs. Please?" Ruby pleads with worry.

"I'll try Ruby. He's beautiful, hello little ons. Welcome to the galaxy. It's not the prettiest thing right now but soon you'll see the sun shine. We promise you that." Nicol rubs a hand through the little ones blond curls.

He yawned a small mew and snuggled up to his mother.

"Just wait until you meet daddy. He's going to never let us go again." Ruby smiles down at her little one.

Nicol was looking down sadly and said "Ruby, if it comes to it, take care of my cubs."

"What? Are you giving up on our guys?" Ruby looks even more worried now.

"I do trust they'll come but I don't know how well I'll be when they get here or if my cubs will be born by then. Please if I have a chance to keep them all from this horror, let me. But please promise me you…" Nicol cries.

"I promise. But please. Please hang on a bit more." Ruby one arm hugs her.

Nicol hugs back nodding; she'd listen and keep her hopes up for now. Then they heard little feet come in.

"What's going on?" Numa yawns.

"Oh Numa, come and meet Darian." Nicol wipes away her tears and moves aside.

"Be careful of his ears." Ruby smiles over at the young girl.

Numa looks on wide eyed as she comes over and as she does the little one opens up his amber eyes and tries to grab her. Numa puts a finger out to him and he grabs it.

Numa smiles and then says "Hello my little nera."

The girls looked shocked with tears, but happy ones this time. They knew what nera meant. It means bother. And since she used it like that…

"What's wrong, isn't he my little nera mama and aunty?" Numa looks up at them with wide eyes.

"Yes. Yes we're a family." Ruby nods happily.

"And of course we are my little niece." Nicol snuggles her as well.

They both thought 'Guess Rex has daughter sooner then he thought.' The both chuckles at the thought slightly.

Numa busy playing with her little brother as Darina mewed happily at the two.

With the guys…

Rex is playing with his food not eating much this week. He was too anxious about Ruby and their pup. Sighing heavily he plays with his potatoes making them into shapes.

"Not going to eat?" Cody asks.

"I'm just not that hungry." Rex sighs heavily pushing the tray away a bit.

"You need your strength." Cody knew it was hard but had been force feeding himself to keep his strength up.

"I'll be fine. As soon as we get them back." Rex shakes his head a bit.

"Sigh. At least get some rest, it will help." Cody tries to convince him. Worried for his brother health, even if he himself couldn't sleep without nightmares.

"There you two are." Ahsoka comes running in.

"What's going on?" Rex looks at her confused.

"W-we found them." Ahsoka huffs.

"What? Where?" Rex stands ready to run.

"Are they okay, are they close?" Cody stands as well ready to get into action.

"It's a bit of good news bad news." Ahsoka takes out a tablet sadly.

The guys look confused until she pulls up a news feed. Cody goes pale and Rex glares at what they saw.

News: 'That's right! Not only do we have two female Chats but one has given birth to a baby boy! Be the first to have a photo of little Darian.' A Slith woman motions to a photo they had taken of him that night. 'Help us celebrate his birthday and welcome him to the North Quadrant zoo.' She smiles.

"They can't be serous!" Cody growls looking at this.

"My cub… My cub is not an attraction!" Rex fumes.

"Rex calm down, this isn't the time to get angry. They need…" Cody tries to calm his brother.

"No! This is the PERFECT time to be angry! I missed my cub being born and Ruby has to be terrified. And their selling tickets to see him!" Rex motions to the ticket deal attached to the add.

"Rex you need to calm down. We know where they are now and…" Ahsoka holds her hands up trying to calm him.

"And what?! They're in Separatist space!" Rex cuts her off angry. "What happens when they see this? What are we supposed to do? What are w-we…" Rex starts feeling a bit dizzy.

"Got you vod." Ponds catches him with a trank in hand.

"T-traitor." Rex mutters passing out.

"Ponds he was just mad you dind't have to do that." Cody glares at him.

"I know. But if he needs to be mad at someone let it be me." Ponds nods then looks over at a lower eyed Kix.

Kix had given it to him having it ready in case it was needed for either of them. He wants the girls back too but knew it was possible they'd go wild when hearing any news about them.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you two should know right away." Ahsoka looks down sadly. "T-there are photos on the sight so you can see how they've been doing." She motions to a tab.

"Thank you Ahsoka we'll get on this right away. Don't blame yourself. There would of never been a good time to show us this." Cody sighs looks down sadly after patting her shoulder.

"Let's get him to the medbay and then come up with a plan." Ponds looks at the passed out brother in his arms.

Cody nods, not able to say anything at the moment. Still too shocked by everything.

Once their brother was in the medbay they went to the jedi to get a plan started.

"This isn't good. The Slith are dangerous opponents. And with them in separatist space Dooku could try to go after them at any moment." Kenobi looks on with a frown.

"Then I say we get there as fast as we can and get the girls out quick." Anakin adds.

"Best plan I've heard all day." Cody says with a fire in his eyes. He was never usually so gung ho, but after seeing the picture of how sick Nicol looked he was afraid something would happen if they didn't hurry.

"Hold on there vod, that planet's full of Slith with mind tricks. We gotta find a way in there without getting turned into exhibit ourselves." Ponds holds his shoulder.

"And we don't want to get the girls or the children hurt in the process. We may have to be more sneaky about this." Kenobi rubs his beard.

"Like what, pretending to be Sliths." Anakin scuffs crossing his arms.

"Exaclty." Kenobi smirks.

And with that they got ready on their plan.

At the zoo…

"Look how little he is. Come on Snow bring him this way. I want a photo of him." The Slith snap photos.

"NO! And that's not my name!" Ruby snarls holding her mewing cub close.

'No like! Make it stop.' Darian mews at the flashes.

"I know baby. I know." Ruby nuzzles him.

"Hey look at that one. She's not looking so good. Will the other cubs be okay? If needed they'll force labor and Snow will look after them." The Slith talk about a not doing well Nicol.

"Numa will you look after Darian in the hut while I look over aunty?" Ruby hands over the tiny cub to the eight year old.

"Yes mama." Numa nods holding him delicately heading in.

Numa had been helping out a bit with him. She loved looking after her new little brother. It's ironic, Numa is doing better with her weight while Nicol was doing bad.

As Ruby came up Nicol looked over and hissed in anger telling "My territory."

"Nicol it's me. Friend. Remember? Friend." Ruby droops her ears nuzzling her to assure her.

Nicol edges close to sniff her and asks "Friend?"

'She's not doing well at all.' Ruby looks at her worried.

"Looks like we might have to think about saving the cubs. Well we could try force feeding her first." Two Slith come in to look her over.

"Back up!" Ruby growls.

"You will…" One starts and then Nicol attacks him.

"Get her off!" He shouts.

"If you want her to back off then STOP with that eye trick and listen! Give me what I ask for and I can get her healthy again." Ruby hisses.

'Or at least last until the guys get here.' Ruby hopes.

"Very well." The other hisses getting his companion up. "What do you need?" he stares at Ruby as if she was lower than him.

"I need honeysuckle, Bippleberries, apple grass…" Ruby names a few things off.

A little while later the stuff is dropped off by the door. Ruby then gets to work ignoring the cameras and people.

"Here you go Nicol." Ruby tries to hand her some sort of drink.

"Hiss, poison." Nicol growls.

"It's safe. See, tasty." Ruby takes a sip.

Nicol takes a sniff and then starts to lap it up with her tongue

"W-will aunty be okay?" Numa looks worried holding a mewing Darian, ready for his dinner.

"I hope so." Ruby mumbles taking her cub for him to eat.

'Guys where are you?' Ruby lets a few tears fall looking up at the fake sky.

On the ship…

"W-where am I? Medbay?" Rex looks around at the medbay walls.

"Finally you're up." Cody sighs as he comes in.

"I had the worst nightmare. The girls were in a zoo and Darian…" Rex starts feeling his dizzy head.

"It wasn't a dream Rex." Cody looks at his vod with shaking eyes.

"THAT HAPPENED?!" Rex looks ready to go on a rampage again.

"Calm down vod. We're on our way to them." Pond tries to cool him down.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Rex snaps.

"Rex please, he only did it to clam you down. You were out of control." Cody holds his shoulder.

"Why aren't you angry?!" Rex turns to him furious.

"I AM ANGRY REX!" Cody shouts.

Both brothers fall quiet at that. They had never seen Cody like this before and it wasn't good.

"I checked the records on them and guess what they're fine and safe and waiting for you to come. So at least be thankful for that!" Growls hitting the side of the wall.

"What's got you like this?" Rex looks at him worried, calming himself.

Cody starts to shake and then falls to his knees crying "Nicol, she might not make it. I looked at her files and pictures. She, she's sick. She's lost so much weight and her coat, it has no shine anymore. And now… now they're planning on maybe, maybe, inducing labor just to save the cubs… But her…" Cody finally lets his head fall on to one arm while the other turned into a fist and started hitting the floor.

"Oh Cody…" Rex looks at him worried.

"Cody we'll get them back. We promise." Ponds holds him.

"What if we don't get there in time?" Cody shakes.

"We'll get there. It can't be that bad." Rex tries to assure him.

"You haven't seen the pictures!" Cody wails.

"They're not good Rex." Ponds look at him with shaking eyes.

'So then how is Ruby doing? Our cub? Numa?' Rex worries.

At that Kix runs in and gets a sedative into him.

"Get him on the cot." Kix tells Ponds.

He nods and gets him on there.

"There has to be something we can do." Rex tightens his grip on the blanket angry and frustrated.

"We do have some good news Rex. We got a plan. The next day the general, us, and the Card squad are all going in and we're getting them back." Ponds nods to him before heading out.

"I'm ready to go." Rex stares with a fire in his eyes.

Back at the zoo the next day…

Nicol was bathing in the sun on a rock. She felt somewhat relaxed. Then she heard something, her ears jumping at that.

She saw the Sliths coming in and she growled. 'Enemies.' She thought as she crouched and got ready to attack.

One Slith said "Are you sure this is a good idea? Taking Violet may agitate them more."

"I know but she should be with her own kind. And Snow will have more than enough young to look after if Blaze doesn't get better." The other waved it off.

"Sigh, true."

Nicol fallowed them till she saw them heading towards 'Misty cub!'

"Mama!" Numa called to Ruby as she saw the snakes come towards her.

"Let her go!" Ruby hisses holding her now crying cub having been woken up.

"We are taking her to her own kind. Where she belongs. Trust me they'll gladly take her in." One Slith comes close as the other gets ready to use his powers on them.

'NO!' Nicol yowls as she starts to attack them.

"Stop it!" The other Slith tries to get her off or use his powers but nothing works.

"Mama." Numa runs to Ruby hugging her crying.

"I got you. I got you both." Ruby nuzzles both her cubs.

Then the one being attacked took out a needle and Nicol mewed as she fell knocked out.

"What did you do?!" Ruby hisses moving the kids behind her.

The snake ignored her "Looks like you were right about agitating them if we took Violet. But we can't keep letting Blaze attack us."

"She maybe too dangerous to stay with the others at this stage. We'll separate them and once we deem her healthy enough, we'll induce labor." The other hissed.

"No! She won't make it! You'll kill her!" Ruby hisses at them.

They ignored her as they put up the force field to separate them.

"We'll use Snow's treatment and some injections to help keep her healthy, three days should do the trick." The head snake said and then they headed off.

"No! Nicol!" Ruby hits the red wall with downed ears.

"Aunty!" Numa looks in worried.

'I'm sorry I couldn't….' Nicol mews sadly and then falls back asleep.

'Scary. Scary!' Darian mews in his little hay crib.

"I got you baby. I got you." Ruby nuzzles him crying.

'Why mama sad?' Darian mews not understanding.

Numa stays by the wall for a while, looking in on her aunt. She wanted to help her but had no idea what to do. She would have fallen asleep against the wall but Ruby manages to get her to lay down next to her for safety.

'Please hurry guys. Please.' Ruby cries with her cubs close by for warmth.

She looks over at Nicol curled up in the other hut. She feels her heart break at that but there's nothing she can do right now.

On the ship the next day…

Both dads have an aura of 'don't come near' around them. They were furious and ready for a fight at any given moment.

"Please remember we're going in for recon and THEN break them out." Anakin reminds looking over at them.

"I give no promises." Rex says honestly through gritted teeth as he dresses in the Slith robes.

Just being in these made his stomach churn. He just reminded himself this was so he could have his wife and new born cub in his arms.

"Just at least promise us a chance to break their necks." Cody growls as he forces the horrid outfit on.

"Sir should they be coming?" Gus whispers to Anakin.

"No. But I also know there's no stopping them." Anakin looks over at them thinking about Padme.

With that they head down. Rex looked ready to attack seeing families getting half off. Ponds held him at bay.

Cody was much the same, he saw the picture and the fake names they gave them and how people talked about how dangerous she was. 'I'll show you all dangerous.' But Gus holds him back whispering "Hold it together vod. We're almost there."

Walking around they all feel disgusted at all the cages and people that clearly are scared for their lives. Then they see a big crowed around one cage.

"Why did they split it? It must be for Blaze's safety. Or the others from her wild behavior." They say looking at the split cage.

'Ruby.' Rex looks in ready to jump in seeing her trying to calm their crying cub.

Then he sees Numa looking after Nicol. She seems to be trying to get her to play something to keep her awake.

'Oh Nicol, what have they done to you?' Cody feels his heart break with shaking eyes, Gus having to keep him planted once more.

"Steady men." Anakin places a hand on both their shoulders.

"Sir…" Rex looks at him pleadingly then at their families.

"They look bad, please just let us…" Cody starts but…

"Trust me if that was Padme, I'd be fighting back to jump in. I am now. But if you want them safe, we have to look over our schematics." Anakin motions to a blinking device on his belt.

The two grit their teeth but let go of the railings.

'I'm coming Ruby. I'm coming.' Rex takes another look at her before leaving.

'Hold on Nicol, hold on twins I'm on my way.' Cody looks at them with determination.

"Rex?" Ruby looks up thinking she smelt him.

'I'm starting to hallucinate.' Ruby's ears droop nuzzling her cub.

'Mama no sad.' Darian mews nuzzling her.

"Look aunty. I made a tower." Numa smiles a bit sadly at her rock tower.

'Mate, Cedar. No can't be. What Misty cub want?' Nicol looks over with blurry eyes, her tail and ears still.

"Want me to make something else?" Numa starts on something else.

But it falls over. As she goes to start making it again, she starts to cry. She had been trying so hard to be brave, but she's really scared. Not only for herself but for her new family.

Nicol crawls over and tries to nudge at the wall. 'There, there, cub.' She mews lowly.

"I… I'm sorry. I… I can't be brave anymore." Numa hics.

"Oh sweetie." Ruby goes over one arm hugging her close.

Numa sniffles as she leans into her. Darian playing with her tail ends. He thought they were fun, and it seemed to make is mom and sister smile.

At the ship…

"Okay if we go in here, we can get to them and get out unseen." Anakin points out a route.

"One problem. The girls won't leave knowing all those people are there in cages." Rex sighs with a small smile knowing how big Ruby's heart is.

"Maybe if we break into two teams." Ponds ponders. "You two and general Skywalker get the girls then me and the Cards start opening cages." He points out where the systems are.

"Yeah. Yeah. And once enough are open they can free the others and the Slith can't stop the chaos." Punch nods looking it over.

"And we can keep the ship running for them." Sketch agrees looking it over.

"And then the slith can't keep their zoo running anymore." Cody smirks at the idea of them getting their just desserts.

"Alright let's get going." Anakin nods closing it.

At the zoo…

The Slith suddenly came into the girls cage, one saying "Time to go."

"Come on time to get those pretty cubs." The other said.

Nicol hisses at them but was darted making her fall. At that they then put her on a cot.

"No! Let her go! She won't survive if you do that!" Ruby bangs on the force field.

They ignore her as they bring Nicol in. Ruby looks defeated as she starts to mourn her friend. Numa leaning against her crying herself.

Meanwhile the guys are making their way in. Taking out a few gaurds and stealing keys off of them.

"See ya later." Ponds salutes with a mischievous look on his face as he heads off with the Card squad.

Though it was decided Gus would go with them to look over the girls, especial Nicol. While heading in they see Nicol being taken off somewhere else.

"Nicol, they're going to induce her." Cody pales at this.

"Go after her with Gus. We can get Ruby and Numa." Anakin whispers to him.

"Get them back safe Rex." Cody nods.

"You sure you don't need me?" Gus asks.

"Go." Rex motions for them to go.

The two nod and head off. Cody storming like crazy as Gus had trouble keeping up.

Meanwhile….

A doctor was looking over some charts and says "The cubs should be okay if we keep them in bacta tanks for a while. But I can't save the mother."

"She's too wild to keep around. She's caused too much trouble for us." Another said.

The doctor nodded and grabs a syringe. Ready to induce her when…

"Arg!" They were suddenly shot down by stun blasts.

Cody would have preferred hitting them but didn't want to take a chance.

He rushed up to Nicol and said "Nicol, Nicol please." Cody begs as he tries to wake her up.

Gus comes up and gets a look over her and says "She wasn't induced but she's week. We have to leave now."

Cody nods and on the way they take out a few guards and open some cages. Manny people deciding to revolt against their captors.

Meanwhile…

With that Rex and Anakin head for the cage. Opening the door Rex couldn't go in fast enough.

"Ruby." Rex calls running over to her.

"R-Rex?" Ruby rubs her puffy eyes.

"Oh how I've missed you." Rex kisses all over her face.

"W-what took you?" Ruby cries clinging to him.

"Sorry. I won't ever leave you waiting again." Rex hugs her close.

"You're going to wake nera, papa." Numa calls with a finger to her lips.

"P-papa?" Rex flushes at that, looking at her confused.

"I adopted her." Ruby nods looking at him with big eyes.

"I hope you like the last name Shadow." Rex pats her head making her giggle.

Though all the noise makes Darian wake up. He wasn't happy about that.

"Come her little trooper." Rex picks him up gently. "You're not allowed to tell Cody I said that." He looks over at Ruby.

"Nicol! T-they're going to…" Ruby starts in a panic.

"Cody and Gus are going after her. They'll stop them." Anakin assures her.

"Let's get out of here." Rex stands up with their cub in his arms.

"But the others…" Ruby's ears droop picking up a tired Numa.

"Oh that should be covered right about…" Anakin looks at a watch and then an explosion and shouts can be heard.

Ruby smiles at that and they all head off for the ship waiting for them. Kix looks over Ruby and Numa. Then Darian, whom he nearly has to pry out of Rex's arms. Shortly afterwards Nicol is brought in being carried by Cody.

"Is she okay?" Ruby looks over worried.

"She'll be okay after a few days of rest and monitored food." Gus assures her.

"What about the others? Will they be okay?" Numa looks worried yet sleepy.

"They'll be fine. They're helping to free the rest and some ships are waiting to get them off planet." Cody looks down at the girl with a smile as he puts Nicol on the cot.

"Let's get you all settled in a real bed." Rex smiles at his grown family.

"You won't go on shift right?" Ruby tugs on his shirt with shaking eyes.

"I might never go back." Rex pecks the top of her head.

Cody sits down next to Nicol "You all sleep well." Cody nods looking back at Nicol.

"You too." Ruby smiles at him holding her cub.

Numa yawns rubbing her eyes. She wasn't going to make it far.

"Come here sweetie." Rex picks her up.

Numa wraps her arms around his neck snuggling him. Before going he looks over at Cody mouthing 'You jinxed me.' but has a smile as he heads off with his little girl holding on.

Needless to say they were all pretty much in the same bed. Rex is on one side with Numa nuzzled against him with her doll in hand, Darian in a cozy in the middle, and Ruby on the other side holding the cozy close. Rex just looks at them for a while to make sure they're sleeping soundly then closes his eyes.

Cody stayed next to Nicol till the next day when she woke up and called "Cody?"

"Nicol." Cody jumped at that and kissed her.

"Cody how, I thought…" Nicol was too tired to finish.

"Your safe now. Your back on the ship with us and so are Ruby, Numa, and Darian. Everyone's safe, all of you." He rubs her bump.

"Our cubs. Monet, Gregor." Nicol cries as she holds her bump and cries "I thought I wouldn't get the chance to, to…"

"You will, you will. I'm here now and not letting go, not ever again." Cody sits in the bed nuzzling her.

"Promise." Nicol looks up at him.

"I promise." Cody kisses her.


End file.
